


Yêu không được

by AntaresVega, Miumiumatnet (AntaresVega)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Bondage, Depression, F/M, Femdom, I love you but you deserve to go to jail, Later Platonic relationship, Ngôn tình, PTSD, Sexual Coercion, Strong Female Characters, Suicide Attempt, Switches, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, cường thủ hảo đoạt, hiện đại, human disaster, nhưng mà nam chính vẫn phải vào tù
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 44
Words: 91,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresVega/pseuds/AntaresVega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntaresVega/pseuds/Miumiumatnet
Relationships: Dylan Denver/Ngô Minh Châu
Kudos: 1





	1. Money money

Phố Wall, cái tên bắt nguồn từ bức tường ở ranh giới phía bắc "New Amsterdam" được xây để bảo vệ thành phố khỏi sự hiện diện của người Anh, cướp biển và những người thổ dân thế kỷ 19. Giờ đây, những tòa nhà cao tầng xám ngắt trên 8 dãy phố của nó bao quanh, nhai và nuốt chửng đàn người ào ạt lao vào. Dòng người nối đuôi nhau tiến vào cái miệng đói này như những con cừu vâng lời đi đến bàn tế thần. Đó là sức mạnh của tờ bạc xanh, thứ sức mạnh vô biên thúc ép bất kì ai tiến tới cỗ máy nghiền thịt chính hiệu này.

Đây là Phố Wall, từ thủa đầu sơ khai nghèo nàn, nó đã trở thành thủ đô tài chính của thế giới. "Khi Phố Wall hắt hơi", họ nói, "cả thế giới bị cảm cúm."

Chà, nếu Phố Wall hắt hơi, chắc chắn là do một vài cái rốn của vũ trụ, đã tìm ra những cách thức mới để can thiệp vào sự cân bằng mong manh của thị trường. Họ là ai? Gợi ý này "Ngành chứng khoán Phố Wall chiếm hơn 20% tổng số tiền lương của khu vực tư nhân bang New York, dù chỉ chiếm chưa tới 5% lượng việc làm, theo báo cáo của DiNapoli." Đấy, chính là những nhà đầu tư mạo hiểm đã đẻ ra chứng khoán, rồi trái phiếu, rồi chứng khoán phái sinh, thị trường tương lai.

Họ thực sự nghĩ họ là cái rốn của vũ trụ thật đấy. Những nhân viên ngân hàng này được trả lương cao vì họ làm việc cực kỳ mệt mỏi cả trăm tiếng một tuần - cố gắng hết sức để quản lý và kiếm tiền cho 1% giàu có nhất thế giới. Mê cung bê tông này đã nhốt nhữngcon người tự nguyện tham gia cạnh tranh trong cuộc đua khốc liệt để giành doanh số lớn hơn. Vâng, hãy quên tất cả các nghiên cứu nói rằng làm việc hơn 15 giờ gây hại cho sức khỏe tinh thần, nơi này vẫn thu hút rất nhiều chất xám từ khắp nơi trên thế giới. Tất cả đều thông minh. Đầy tham vọng và hăng hái.

Ngô Minh Châu, tự gọi bản thân mình là Irta, một công dân Việt Nam 25 tuổi, là một trường hợp chất xám ngoại quốc được thu hút điển hình. Cô đã là một Vice President nhiệt tình tại Morgan Stanley trong gần một năm. Không có gì quá bất thường nhưng đồng thời, rất bất thường khi một phụ nữ trẻ như vậy đã đạt được vị trí này, đặc biệt khi cô ấy là người đang cầm visa H-1B chứ không phải là công dân.

Chà, cô ấy rõ ràng là người "Châu Á" điển hình. Giỏi môn Toán và tất cả các môn Khoa học. Trở thành một sinh viên quốc tế với học bổng và một khoản vay. Chắc chắn đã lựa chọn Kinh tế và Khoa học Máy tính hoặc Hóa học vì chúng có thể kiếm tiền: khoản vay để học đại học chắc chắn sẽ "lãi mẹ sinh lãi con" và cô ấy sẽ phải làm việc hết mình vì sự thịnh vượng của ngân hàng đã cho cô vay.

Mặt khác, Minh Châu đúng là làm việc cho một ngân hàng thật. Mà thực sự phải nói là sinh long hoạt hổ, quẩy đến phá đảo ở cái ngân hàng mà cô ấy đang làm việc.

Với chiều cao 176 cm, Irta cao bằng một người đàn ông Mỹ trung bình, mà ai đó có thể nói rằng cô cố gắng trở thành. Glassceiling! Nam nhân viên ngân hàng thậm chí còn không dám ở một mình hay đi ăn tối với phụ nữ với mỹ kì danh là sợ bị cô ta kiện xâm hại tình dục, không nói trở thành cố vấn giúp cho một người phụ nữ thăng tiến.

Nhưng, vì một số lý do, nhiều người cứ quên rằng Irta là phụ nữ, có lẽ bản thân cô cũng vậy. Tóc nâu dài ngang vai đã được giữ thẳng và đơn giản. Tất cả các đường cong bị che giấu dưới những bộ đồ đen tuyền, không quá đắt tiền nhưng chuyên nghiệp và nghiêm cẩn. Váy hoặc quần, sẽ được quyết định bởi nhiệt độ của ngày đó. Một nụ cười thương mại luôn nở trên đôi môi hồng đáng mến của cô. Một khuôn mặt xinh xắn. Tất nhiên, không ai trên con phố này sẽ có một khuôn mặt kém hấp dẫn. Mọi người phải hợp mắt khách hàng đầu tiên cái đã.

Hãy nói rằng tất cả những giấc mơ của cô đã thành hiện thực để chứng thực nụ cười rạng rỡ đến tự đắc của cô. Học tập ở nước ngoài, có một công việc tốt, ngày càng trở nên mạnh mẽ và giàu có hơn ở New York từng ngày. Cô không có gì để phàn nàn.

Ayz, ngoại trừ cuộc sống xã hội không tồn tại ngoài công việc hàng ngày của cô ấy và vì lý do trời đánh nào đó cô ấy tiếp tục sự xui xẻo khi trượt H1-B với trò xổ số mãi mà không trúng thưởng Thẻ xanh. Nghiêm túc mà nói, cô ấy nhẽ ra phải là Thường trú nhân từ lâu rồi. Cô ấy là VP nhờ bắt được đến 2 con kì lân nhiều tỉ đô cơ mà! Thế mà cứ thế là trượt đấy, làm gì được nhau nào!

Chắc may mắn nó rớt hết vào chỗ được anh giai Martin nhặt làm thực tập sinh khi còn là học sinh năm nhất rồi sau đó nhận luôn làm đệ cứng rồi gửi gắm làm trader bên sellside cả năm rồi đổi nghiệp vụ kéo về thành analyst buyside cơ mà. Thực sự ổng ghê luôn, đọc được vị cô giả vờ ngoan ngoãn ngay từ lần đầu phỏng vấn qua điện thoại. Thế mà vẫn cố lôi cô bằng được vào nhóm.

Ủi ui, cô vẫn nhớ cái lúc mới 18 tuổi gặp ổng tận mặt, trẻ tuổi, thân thiện và tràn đầy năng lượng, chưa gì đã xán tới xoa đầu cô để bắt nạt rồi. Và cả những ngày đầu, khi cô thức đêm nghe pitch, nghiên cứu thị trường làm presentation chỉ vì hắn bảo hãy phân tích tiềm năng của mấy dự án đã bị loại, và rồi hắn đi qua đem cho cô mấy cái bánh ngọt ... để cô cày qua đêm ở công ty.

Chuyện tất yếu là Minh Châu thần tượng Martin, một phần là vì tâm hồn thiếu nữ lâu năm không có ai yêu tự dưng được giai chọn, phần còn lại nghiêm túc hơn khẳng định theo đuôi sếp tài năng lên chức là quá có lợi. Dù gì mà nói, cô đã ngồi cùng với Martin quá nhiều bữa tiệc trác táng thâu đêm và cả những trận cãi nhau vài ngày để biết là tên này khùng và đang đối xử với cô như một con bò sữa - bắt đẻ bò con rồi cho sữa chứ cũng chả phải là trân trọng yêu đương quái gì.

Cô không có phải là tiểu bạch thỏ ngu ngốc thánh thiện!

Tất nhiên là nếu tên đó ăn vận như cái lúc hắn còn là VP, cô còn là thực tập sinh, xong rồi nói mấy câu sến súa rủ đi chơi thay vì đi bàn chuyện công việc thì cô cũng đi luôn đó. Ổng đẹp ổng có quyền mà. Ổng là sếp, cô sẵn sàng hôn mông thôi. Và khi Martin càng vỗ tay hoan hô những chiến công của cô hay là ủng hộ đến có phần bất chấp mấy dự án mà cô chọn thì cô càng muốn là "the favourite", là đàn em giỏi nhất, là người thừa kế cho ổng trong tương lai. Dù gì mà nói, cái phòng của Martin ở vị trí rất đẹp, và cái ghế Martin chọn ngồi cũng rất êm.

Và tự dưng, với một sự thần kì nào đó, Martin đột nhiên gọi riêng cô ra:

"Có một account rất lớn đang tìm asset manager. Anh nghĩ là hợp với em."

Thực ra cô chỉ là 1 trong 6 VP của team thôi, nhưng tư lịch (industry experience) của cô thấp nhất, mới có 5 năm, nên nghe cái câu có account lớn thì rõ ràng là phải có sếp cưng mới được nhận rồi.

"Anh nói là rất lớn? Liệu có đồng ý với 5 năm kinh nghiệm không vậy?"

Tỉ suất lợi nhuận của cô thì không hề tồi một chút nào, nhưng số năm trong nghề thì còn ít quá, không đủ lên được mặt bàn. Nói 5 năm kinh nghiệm là tính thời gian cô làm mùa hè rồi tính cả thời gian cô đi học MBA mới gian dối được lên từng nấy thời gian. Thực tế thì cô ngồi còn chưa ấm chỗ vậy.

"Well, người ta mới lớn có 5 năm thôi, bằng tuổi nghề của em, đoán thử xem?" Martin vẫn thích dùa dai, xem chừng là quan trọng thật. Tên này càng cần nghiêm túc thì lại càng thích giỡn.

"Start up kì lân đâu có nghĩa là người ta đồng ý đơn giản vậy đâu anh?" Cô đếm sơ sơ có khoảng 2 công ty, 11 người trong tầm ngắm, mà đấy mới chỉ tính trong phạm trù gà nhà cô nếu tính là 5 năm.

"Bingo!" Martin reo lên đầy vẻ thích thú.

"Ai?" Cô đảo mắt hỏi đồng chí cấp trên cứ thích đùa dai không chịu trả lời nghiêm túc.

"Dylan Denver, Dandellion - khoảng 400 triệu thôi vì mới chỉ là thử nghiệm."

Cô nghe xong có giật mình thật. Thực ra thì cũng là trong phạm vi đoán thôi, là 1 trong 11 người mà cô nghĩ đến. Tuy nhiên, người này có vị thế lớn nhất, là người thực sự có thể dùng từ là đã thay đổi cách sống của thế giới. Anh ta ở tuổi 23 mở ra công ty Dandellion, tạo ra một cuộc cách mạng trong ngành xe hơi với những bộ chip có thể sử dụng để tự động lái những chiếc xe bay - 3 chiều, vượt xa những hệ thống tự động 2 chiều trước đó. Nghiên cứu một hệ thống pin đủ nhẹ và đủ mạnh cho những chiếc xe như vậy. Nói chung là chúng ta có thể đi xa hơn, cao hơn với thời gian nhanh hơn.

Tất nhiên anh ta trở thành tỉ phú, kết hợp với việc làm mất việc của vài triệu người lái xe taxi và thách thức toàn bộ giới kiến trúc sư phải sửa chữa lại toàn bộ kiến trúc của các thành phố - coi như tạm thời giải quyết vấn đề dư thừa lao động trong lúc mọi người bận hô biến thế giới cũ thành thế giới của tương lai. Còn giới ngân hàng của cô, giới môi giới bất động sản thì vẫn đang hoảng hốt chưa biết tương lai thị trường như thế nào, chỉ vì người này. Méo biết là vì xây dựng lẫn đi lại đều đơn giản có khiến cho kinh tế mãi phất lên, hay tự dưng nhiều người mất việc quá nên thị trường sập xuống, rồi bao nhiêu người mất tiền sau khi đầu tư vào Uber và Tesla. Tất cả là vì người này.

"Nghiêm túc mà nói, đấy là lý do anh nghĩ em sẽ không thể bị từ chối, kể cả khi có phải đánh nhau với những công ty khác chứ đừng nói là đã biết trước như bây giờ. Đơn giản là vì em đã tạo ra Denver của ngày hôm nay mà. Nhưng em phải gặp hắn đã."

Nói vậy thì cũng không đúng lắm, chỉ là cô may mắn và chăm chỉ ngồi nghe gần hết cái đống ý tưởng bị loại, rồi lại có đủ khả năng để hiểu được sự đột phá trong phần code mà Denver gửi trong hồ sơ. Thế nên chưa nhìn thấy mặt người ta, mới chỉ nghe cái kiểu trình bày ý tưởng theo kiểu debate sai lầm của Denver, cô mới ôm lên nói chuyện với Martin. Chứ không đòi xin 200 triệu mà cho có 20%? Thế là tự định giá bản thân là 1 tỉ đô rồi đó. Tất nhiên, cuối cùng thì không được như ý lắm, 100 triệu cho 10%, còn lại 100 triệu chỉ là cho vay thôi. 

Giờ thì MS tiếc đứt ruột. Hồi xưa mà ôm vào 20% giờ đã có 11 tỉ 8 , không đâu giờ chỉ có 6 tỉ thôi. Lại phải chung chạ với Goldman Sach 8% (những con người có chút chậm chân hơn cô). Cuối cùng, cả 2 ông sau 2 năm còn phải đánh nhau sứt đầu mẻ trán, MS mới được quyền bỏ 700 triệu ra để mua vào cái chỗ 10% mà mình từng vứt đi. Được cái là cô cũng tỉnh lắm, tính thấy tương lai phải đập nhà ra xây cũng nhanh chóng báo với cả Marvin là phải chịu khó đầu cơ vào thép, xi măng, thạch cao, nhà đất...

Thế nên cô giàu to nhờ phát hiện ra con kì lân trong truyền thuyết. Đã thế còn tận dụng triệt để con kì lân ấy. Và giờ có thể nhờ vậy, con kì lân ấy sẽ tin vào cô.

"Như vậy là ngài Denver biết việc dây của chúng ta có liên quan đến việc chọn Dandellion? "

Dù gì mà nói, sau đó cấp trên cũng đảo hắn qua bộ phận xài tiền công ty chứ không dùng tiền của khách hàng - là nhóm của cô, lại còn cấp cho Dandellion một giám đốc tài chính rồi là tư vấn tái tổ chức công ty miễn phí nữa, đúng là tẫn trách nhiệm. Nhưng tự dưng cũng làm mờ nhạt ý nghĩa công việc tìm kiếm tài năng của nhóm cô. Nhưng như cô được ăn 0.1% raise Dandellion trong 10 năm đã quá thơm rồi. Chưa kể đống bonus nhờ đầu tư đúng ngành sau đó nữa.

"Tất nhiên, không em nghĩ sao đến lượt mình? Câu chuyện cuả em cũng phù hợp hơn của anh nữa - em là tìm thấy người ta, anh chỉ là nhảy nhót ủng hộ. Với lại, em cũng đang thiếu chút đỉnh tiền so với mấy tay đàn anh đồng cấp đấy. Em phải tận dụng tốt chuyện này thôi."

Thực ra thì cô làm tốt cái gì Martin cũng thơm lây rồi ăn ké thôi. Ai bảo người ta là cấp trên?

"Anh cũng biết khiêm tốn hả Martin? Không có anh ai tin một con nhóc mới vào để đầu tư cả trăm triệu đô như vậy?"

"Ừ ha, anh quá là giỏi rồi." Marvin được nghe nịnh dù biết nhưng tất nhiên vẫn thích. "Thế em có đi không?"

"Em tất nhiên là đi rồi." Quá có lợi! Đây có thể chỉ là bước thăm dò của Denver trước khi tái cấu trúc doanh mục đầu tư của anh ta. Dandellion thơm thật đấy, nhưng để toàn bộ trứng cùng một giỏ không phải là tốt lắm. Vậy nên tương lai chắc chắn anh ta phải mở quỹ đầu tư riêng - chuyển toàn bộ tài sản qua quỹ đó rồi uỷ nhiệm quyền bỏ phiếu cho bản thân. Bán dần giảm tỉ lệ bản thân rồi tái cấu trúc danh mục tài chính hiện tại. 

Bill Gates đã làm như vậy với Cascade Investment, hay Mark Zuckerberg với Chan Zuckerberg Initiative. Thế các bạn tưởng là từ thiện là từ thiện thật à? Chi phí đi lại của họ toàn là do mấy tổ chức từ thiện này trả đó. Còn nói lương 1 đô? Phúc lợi công ty trả 20 triệu đô để thuê vệ sĩ với máy bay riêng sao lại không tính vào lương đê. Đấy, cứ cầm tầm 51% quyền quyết định ở công ty thì bố con thằng nào đá đít ra khỏi công ty kiểu như Steve Jobs bị đá đít khỏi Apple được? Thấy Bill Gates 49% ngon lành hạ cánh làm tỉ phú giàu nhất thế giới tận 20 năm có quá ngon không?

Và đã có quỹ đầu tư thì phải có nhà đầu tư rồi. Lúc đó mới là ngon nhất. Mua Dandellion vào cũng có lợi, giúp hắn kiếm tiền cũng có lợi. Mà kể cả không phải vậy, tóm lại là vào được cửa giới nhà giàu chắc chắn có tiền, mà không ai trên cái phố này lại ngại nhiều tiền đâu. Giàu, giàu nữa, giàu mãi, giàu để mua đảo tư nhân sống lỗi rồi máy bay với cả du thuyền nữa. Tất nhiên làm với người giàu phải cẩn thận. Cô phải ngoan ngoãn gọi team đến cày bừa hồ sơ của anh chàng tỷ phú này thôi!

_______________________________________________________________________________

Bill Gates đã từng nắm 45% cổ phiếu của Microsoft, với giá trị vốn hóa thị trường là 729 tỉ đô thì tính ra ổng có thể có 330 tỉ đô! Tất nhiên là Gates bán dần cổ phiếu mỗi năm, bán mấy tỉ một lần, hoặc donate cổ phiếu, bán thì ra tiền mặt, tiêu vẫn sướng hơn với chắc hơn nhưng mà tôi vẫn thấy tiếc tiếc. Xong còn vụ Gates thông qua Microsoft mua cổ phiếu Apple với giá 150 triệu đô xong bán ngay cũng khá là phí, chỗ đấy tính với giá thị trường là 24 tỉ =)) Bitcoin mới hơn được.

Bill Gates lập Cascade investment để thay mặt đầu tư cho ông ý, Cá nhân tôi cho rằng là công ty này đầu tư ăn chắc mặc bền, kiểu đường sắt Myx, Berkshire của Warren. Nhưng đấy là mấy cái cổ phiếu to mua nhiều an toàn, chứ mấy công ty nhỏ nhỏ nó bị lấp phía dưới ai biết được. Quỹ từ thiện của Gates thì cũng bị nhiều báo nói rằng chẳng qua là hình thức để trốn thuế và đã giúp ổng tốn 20 tỉ đô (không tin lắm vì nếu thế tại sao hội giàu không đầu tư nhiều hơn?) và dù gì mà nói từ 2000 đến giờ quỹ tiêu đến 30 tỉ rồi. Tất nhiên là quỹ này có khả năng đầu tư tiền với thuế thấp hơn. Ngoài ra chưa rõ bổ nhiệm người đứng đầu như thế nào, có cha truyền con nối không.

Chan Zuckerberg Initiative. Cổ phiếu fb của zuck vào đây khoảng 2/3~ 46 tỉ đô cổ phiếu nhưng chưa thấy đầu tư gì mấy không rõ.

MS, Goldman Sachs =)) Đây là những công ty ngân hàng đầu tư có thực, nhưng nữ chính không có thực, và vì đây là truyện nên méo có gì là thật cả.

MS - Morgan Stanley là một ngân hàng đầu tư đa quốc gia và công ty dịch vụ tài chính của Mỹ có trụ sở tại 1585 Broadway trong Tòa nhà Morgan Stanley, Midtown Manhattan, Thành phố New York. Với các văn phòng tại hơn 42 quốc gia và hơn 55.000 nhân viên, khách hàng của công ty bao gồm các tập đoàn, chính phủ, tổ chức và cá nhân. Morgan Stanley xếp thứ 67 trong danh sách Fortune 500 năm 2018 của các tập đoàn lớn nhất Hoa Kỳ theo tổng doanh thu. 

Tổ chức: Chia thành ba đơn vị kinh doanh:

1\. Institutional investor : tập trung tiền để mua chứng khoán, bất động sản và các tài sản đầu tư khác hoặc cho vay có nguồn gốc. Institutional investor bao gồm ngân hàng, công ty bảo hiểm, lương hưu, quỹ phòng hộ, REIT, cố vấn đầu tư, tài trợ và quỹ tương hỗ. Họ huy động vốn và dịch vụ tư vấn tài chính bao gồm tư vấn sáp nhập và mua lại, tái cấu trúc, bất động sản và tài chính dự án và cho vay doanh nghiệp.

2\. Wealth Management (toàn cầu): cung cấp dịch vụ tư vấn đầu tư và môi giới chứng khoán.

3\. Investment Management (hay quản lý tài chính) là quản lý tài sản chuyên nghiệp của nhiều loại chứng khoán (cổ phiếu, trái phiếu và các chứng khoán khác) và các tài sản khác (ví dụ: bất động sản) để đáp ứng các mục tiêu đầu tư cụ thể vì lợi ích của các nhà đầu tư. Nhà đầu tư có thể là tổ chức (công ty bảo hiểm, quỹ hưu trí, công ty, tổ chức từ thiện, cơ sở giáo dục, v.v.) hoặc nhà đầu tư tư nhân (cả trực tiếp thông qua hợp đồng đầu tư và phổ biến hơn thông qua các chương trình đầu tư tập thể, ví dụ như quỹ tương hỗ hoặc quỹ giao dịch trao đổi).

Thuật ngữ 'quản lý tài sản' thường được sử dụng để chỉ quản lý đầu tư của các khoản đầu tư tập thể, trong khi thuật ngữ chung hơn 'quản lý quỹ' có thể chỉ tất cả các hình thức đầu tư tổ chức cũng như quản lý đầu tư cho các nhà đầu tư tư nhân. Các nhà quản lý đầu tư chuyên về tư vấn hoặc quản lý tùy ý thay mặt cho các nhà đầu tư tư nhân (thường giàu có) thường có thể gọi dịch vụ của họ là quản lý tiền hoặc quản lý danh mục đầu tư thường trong bối cảnh "ngân hàng tư nhân".

Nữ chính làm ở bộ phận Investment Management đại khái là cầm tiền nhà người ta đi tiêu chứ không phải là đi khuyên người ta. 

Sell Side  
Bên bán là một thuật ngữ được sử dụng trong ngành dịch vụ tài chính. Ba thị trường chính cho việc bán này là chứng khoán, trái phiếu và thị trường ngoại hối. Đây là một thuật ngữ chung chỉ ra một công ty bán dịch vụ đầu tư cho các công ty quản lý tài sản, thường được gọi là bên mua hoặc các tổ chức doanh nghiệp. Một lưu ý quan trọng, bên bán và bên mua tay trong tay và mỗi bên không thể tồn tại mà không có bên kia. [1] Những dịch vụ này bao gồm một loạt các hoạt động, bao gồm môi giới / giao dịch, ngân hàng đầu tư, chức năng tư vấn và nghiên cứu đầu tư.

Buy Side

Bên mua là một thuật ngữ được sử dụng trong các công ty đầu tư để chỉ các tổ chức tư vấn liên quan đến việc mua dịch vụ đầu tư. Quỹ đầu tư tư nhân, quỹ tương hỗ, công ty bảo hiểm nhân thọ, ủy thác đơn vị, quỹ phòng hộ và quỹ hưu trí là những loại phổ biến nhất của các thực thể bên mua.Trong bán hàng và giao dịch, nên phân chia giữa bên mua và bên bán từ góc độ của dịch vụ trao đổi chứng khoán. Cộng đồng đầu tư phải sử dụng các dịch vụ đó để giao dịch chứng khoán. "Bên mua" là người mua các dịch vụ đó; "Bên bán", còn được gọi là "nhà môi giới chính", là người bán các dịch vụ đó.

Asset Management

Vice President

Các Phó Chủ tịch (còn gọi là Giám đốc) đang ở giữa hệ thống phân cấp ngân hàng đầu tư. Vai trò của họ là quản lý các Cộng sự và Nhà phân tích để đảm bảo họ thực hiện đúng công việc cho các thỏa thuận có nguồn gốc từ Giám đốc điều hành.Các phó chủ tịch hầu như luôn được thăng cấp từ cấp Associate và rất hiếm khi họ vào công ty từ một ngành khác. Họ được trả tới 300.000 đô la và phần lớn tổng số tiền họ trả dưới dạng tiền thưởng (nữ chính ăn thưởng cao bất thường). Sau 3-4 năm trong vai trò và với kỹ năng quản lý và tương tác khách hàng tốt, các Phó Chủ tịch sẽ được thăng chức Phó Chủ tịch cao cấp (Nữ chính được phong làm Senior để đi làm với nam chính). 

Thông thường lên chức như sau:

Ngồi 2 năm Analyst -> trèo lên Associate ngồi 3,4 năm -> lên VP ngồi 3 năm, không được có khi còn bị out ra ngoài đi làm giám đốc tài chính mấy công ty bé bé or tự lập quỹ đầu tư bé bé tuỳ -> Lên Director ngồi thêm lâu lâu rồi mới lên Managing Director. Để ở VP thì thường 6 năm kinh nghiệm; Director 9,10,11 năm kinh nghiệm; Managing khoảng 12 cho đến 18 năm kinh nghiệm. Nữ chính mới có 5 năm kinh nghiệm tính cả thời gian đi học MBA (chỉ được làm bán thời gian) mà ngồi VP là mình chém hơi ảo. Martin có 14 năm kinh nghiệm và là Managing Director nên Martin đã 35 tuổi rồi (Martin cũng tính là khá trẻ khi lên được tận vị trí đấy). Trên Martin còn 1 sếp nữa là Head of Counterpoint Global ông này có 25 năm kinh nghiệm trong ngành - gần 50 tuổi.

"100 triệu cho 10%, còn lại 100 triệu chỉ là cho vay thôi. "

Các bạn xem Shark Tank sẽ thấy có 3 loại deal chính nhé:  
1\. Mua đứt phần trăm công ty.

Công ty càng to ra càng lãi.

2\. Cho vay: (loan)

Thường từ 3-7 năm để người đầu tư lấy lại được vốn. Có trường hợp là cho công ty vay, có trường hợp là cho giám đốc đi vay, ở đây mình dùng là nam chính phải chấp nhận khoản vay này. Công ty mà không ra sao là phải ra đường sống. 

3\. Cứ bán được 1 sản phẩm thì phải trả tiền cho họ 1 phần tiền, kéo dài mãi mãi.(royalty)

Với công ty của bạn này, mọi người thực sự không tin tưởng bán được nhiều thế cho đến khi là bạn ý bán được nhiều thật. Và bạn ý bán cho các công ty thông qua việc móc ngoặc với chính phủ kiểm định an toàn có mỗi bạn ý qua được. Bạn ý cũng ăn royalty của các công ty dựa vào việc bán công nghệ nữa. 

Về Uber được định giá 83.33 tỉ đô la https://www.cnbc.com/2019/04/26/uber-sets-price-range-for-shares-at-44-to-50.html

Uber đã được đầu tư đến 23 vòng gọi vốn, tổng cộng gọi đc 24.7 tỉ đô.

Thế nên để nói, nam chính xin có tỉ mốt =))) mà xây dựng cả đế chế khoảng 35 tỉ đô là quá ảo trong thời đại này =))   
Thế nên để nói, nam chính xin có tỉ mốt =))) mà xây dựng cả đế chế khoảng 35 tỉ đô là quá ảo trong thời đại này =)). Nhất là khi đụng đến "công nghệ" và "ô tô". Mỗi năm tiền R&D cũng phải vài tỷ lol.


	2. Trai Đẹp

Sau 5 năm trong nghề, 2 năm liên tục bay qua bay lại giữa Connecticut, Philadelphia, San Francisco, Texas,... để gặp các đối tượng, từ người mua đến kẻ bán, từ mấy đứa chân chạy lon ton làm đại diện cho đến những người sếp lớn, cô chưa bao giờ gặp bất kì ai có thể khiến cho trái tim cô như muốn ngừng một nhịp như thế này.

Chúa ơi! Trai đẹp! 

Ok, nói vậy thôi, soi giai trong giờ làm việc là chắc chắn chỉ có sai chứ không có đúng. Nhất là soi khách hàng tỉ phú thế này. Và cũng không phải là cô chưa nhìn thấy ngài Denver trên báo. Mà không, mấy cái ảnh không thể nào miêu tả được hết độ quyến rũ của ngài ấy. Chụp như thế nào được cái màu tóc vàng rực rỡ ánh đỏ dưới nắng? Chụp thế méo nào được tư thái quý tộc có chút lười nhác kia? Hay là đôi mắt xanh trong suốt lanh lợi mà thân thiết. Nhưng đến nụ cười boyish của ngài ấy cũng bị lều báo bóp cho vào chuẩn thông thái biết tuốt của một huyền thoại mới làng tỉ phú bỏ học rồi.

Thế này mà hồi xưa gặp khó khăn trong việc xin fund á? Có phải trông giống Mark bị gọi là người ngoài hành tinh, rồi còn bị dân tình làm cả meme bò sát đâu cơ chứ. Giơ mông ra, à không thực ra giơ phía trước cũng được, mọi người lại không hăng hái hẳn lên ý chứ. 

May quá, trước khi cô kịp giơ nanh múa vuốt làm chuyện không đúng với lương tâm và phẩm chất nghề nghiệp thì trợ lý đáng yêu đã ngồi cạnh cô 2 năm tất nhiên nhận ra vấn đề ở cô để kịp thời giẫm chân nhắc nhở cô cư xử cho đàng hoàng trước khi trợ lý của ngài Denver tới cửa. Tự cấu bản thân, cô méo phải đang ở sân nhà luôn, chả hiểu sao lại bất cẩn như vậy chứ!

Chả hiểu sao cô lại dám láo toét như thế này đây. Lại còn suggest người ta làm truyện bán dâm để kiếm fund nữa chứ. Dù có đẹp đến mấy thì cũng không được vật hoá người ta để nghĩ bậy hay là khinh bạc tiểu mỹ thụ. Uhm, nếu đó là tiểu mỹ thụ chứ không phải là tiểu cường công. Cô ngay lập tức nghĩ lại khi Denver đứng dậy.

Biết tư thế của hội ngồi gõ máy tính lâu ngày không? Là lưng hơi gù gù, dáng khom khom đầu cúi thấp ngại ngùng ý? Rồi kiểu uống nước một cách lạ lùng như chưa bao giờ từng uống nước trong phiên điều trần của chính phủ ý. Anh giai này lại hoàn toàn ngược lại. Dù anh giai đã gõ hơn 5 triệu dòng code trong 12 năm (đáng sợ nữa là tay này học code từ năm 8 tuổi, bắt đầu làm xe tự lái từ năm 10 tuổi!)- tương đương hơn 1000 dòng mỗi ngày không kể mấy thứ bị xóa đi (tổng số line dịch vụ dài hơn 115 triệu dòng chưa kể phần tận dụng mã nguồn mở), thế mà vẫn là hiên ngang đứng thẳng mỉm nụ cười tự tin. Khí thế bức người.

Mà nghĩ lại Zuckeberg cũng nổi tiếng là không phải là một tay lập trình giỏi. Trong khi tên này năm nào cũng đủ rảnh để tham gia từ Def Con đến Black Hat. Và nếu cô nhớ không nhầm code của hắn thực sự rất "đẹp": ngăn nắp, được chú thích đầy đủ, lại còn đối xứng các kiểu. Dù gì mà nói hắn cũng được đánh giá là kĩ sư bậc 9 (đâu khoảng 50 người/20000 nhân viên) nếu chấp nhận vào Google hồi xưa cơ mà. Qúai vật là đây rồi.

Nói vậy chứ, dù gì cũng là gà nhà cô. Mà nhà cô có ảnh hưởng đủ lớn để quay lại tìm người thì chắc cũng đủ lớn để thay đổi nhiều đặc điểm tính trạng của hiện vật. Cách đi đứng, ăn mặc, nói chuyện, thậm chí là cách giao tiếp đều có thể dạy được, miễn là có tiền và người học chịu bỏ công thôi. Ngài ấy lúc đó cần vốn và quan hệ từ nhà cô tất nhiên là phải ngoan ngoãn học tập rồi.

Giờ thì tình thế có thay đổi một chút, bởi vì hồi xưa MS không đủ mạnh tay để mua lượng cổ phần lớn hơn, Denver với 51% cổ phần của DandeLLion quả là tự tung tự tác, người ta giờ là lật tay làm mây, úp tay làm mưa, có khó gì để sai khiến ngược lại tầng trên của cô đâu chứ. 

Chính vì vậy, Minh Châu thấy không khí bởi vậy đã vốn bất thường rồi, ngài ấy lại còn tôn kính cô như khách quý mà đứng dậy đón chờ cô đến, thiếu điều lôi vào ôm hôn như những người bạn thân đã lâu, kính đã lâu. Cô cũng tự biết là mình cũng góp phần vào sự nghiệp thành công của anh ta, nhưng mà không đến nỗi yêu quý như vậy chứ. Thật là sợ quá đi mà! 

"...Martin đã có nhiều lời tán thưởng cô....." 

Hoặc cũng có thể Denver và cấp trên của cô đã trở thành bạn bè thân thiết, sống chết có nhau. Tỉ phú với ngân hàng luôn có mối quan hệ thiên ti vạn lũ mà, đánh giá hay định giá tài sản để thế chấp? Cần tư vấn cải tổ bộ máy công ty? Muốn bán tài sản? Tất cả đều qua tay bọn mình. Nhìn xem, vị tỉ phú tổng thống nào đấy phá sản tỉ đô vẫn vay được tiền với lãi suất thấp hơn bạn.

Việc người ta có thân thiện với cô cũng không quá lạ, phải không? Dù gì mà nói, cô cũng đã có công tìm ra hắn, nhẽ nào người ta không cảm thấy đồng bệnh tương thân, à không cái này nghe hơi negative, cảm thấy cô rõ ràng là cấp cho hắn cái cần câu rồi. Cơ mà người xưa cũng có câu: Người quân tử chơi với nhau thì trong như nước lã, người ngoài nhìn vào thì thấy như tẻ lạnh, kẻ tiêu nhân chơi với nhau thì vồ vập , sặc nồng như rượu mới cất. Cô cảm thấy có chút rượu xung quanh cái đứa nhẽ ra phải khom lưng uốn gối là cô.

Thôi bỏ đi vậy. Dù gì mà nói, thường thì nhẽ ra cô còn phải có mặt sớm cùng đồng bọn, và nơi để gặp mặt sẽ là chỗ quen của bên cô hoặc ít nhất là văn phòng bên ngài ấy, nhất là lần đầu tiên gặp mặt như thế này. Nhưng tại vì Denver yêu cầu gặp mặt ở khu nghỉ dưỡng ngài ấy đã thuê, dẫn cô phải ra khỏi cái hang ổ Mahattan, chui vào giữa trận địa bát quái của địch. 

Cuối cùng thì màn chào hỏi thân thiết bất thường cũng kết thúc. Thực ra thì thân tình cũng là một điều nên làm với cả tài khoản, nhưng mà là một người châu Á thấm nhuần tư tưởng nam nữ thụ thụ bất thân, từ năm 6 tuổi đã ngại ngồi cùng bàn hay nắm tay bạn trai cùng lớp, cô méo thích lắm kiểu ôm vai bá cổ nhau như vậy. 

Đặc biệt là khi đứng gần như vậy thì cô không thể giả điếc với mùi nước hoa của của ngài ấy. Dù gì mà nói, cô cũng không có thường đứng sát với nam giới ngoài giờ làm để ngửi mấy loại mùi có ý đồ tụt quần người khác như vậy. Nước hoa dùng trong văn phòng là loại nhẹ nhàng để không làm người khác nứt mũi, còn nước hoa đi chơi là dùng để kéo ong thả bướm. Đây là khu nghỉ dưỡng nên cô cũng hiểu lựa chọn độ toả hương của Denver. Nhưng loại mùi này có chút âm u, mịt mù, trái ngược lại với bộ dáng thiên chân, ngọt ngào hiện tại của người đó.

Không phải là dạng người miệng năm mô bụng một bồ dao găm đấy chứ? Thực ra thì không vậy làm sao phát triển được, ít nhất cũng phải biết tính toán từ dĩ hoà vi quý cho đến dĩ nhãn hoàn nhãn nhịp nhàng, không để kẻ khác bắt nạt. Cơ mà cô cũng không nên nghĩ người ta một bụng xấu xa - định kiến sẽ ảnh hưởng xấu đến cách cô đối xử với khách hàng. 

Urgh, bản thân thật mềm yếu nha.

______________________________________________________________

Lol điều tệ hại đầu tiên là tôi mỗi ngày giờ chưa code đến 100 dòng. Không biết chém bạn ý gõ được ít nhất 1000 dòng như thế có điêu quá không nữa.

Def Con và Black Hat là những "hội chợ " nơi các hacker gặp nhau và khoe hàng =))). Nam chính được phịa ra là làm bảo mật rất rất tốt.

Ông chủ facebook thực sự có những hành động khá bất thường, đại khái là cơ mặt bị đơ nên biểu hiện không giống người bình thường lắm, thế nên bị dân mạng trêu cho là thằn lằn, robot, người ngoài hành tinh đủ kiểu.

Thứ bậc nhân viên lập trình ở Google/Facebook:   
Thứ bậc nhân viên lập trình ở Google/Facebook:

Bậc 3: Mới tốt nghiệp đại học. Junior Engineer.

Bậc 4: Mới tốt nghiệp tiến sĩ hoặc làm khoảng 2,3 năm (nếu làm các công ty nhỏ trình độ sẽ dừng ở đây). Bắt đầu phải tự nghĩ ra việc mà làm

Bậc 5: Phần lớn nhân viên sẽ dừng lại ở đây. 

Bậc 6: Quản lý nhóm nhỏ nhân viên.

Bậc 7: Lãnh đạo dự án

Bậc 8: Lãnh đạo dự án.

Bậc 9: Kĩ sư nổi bật. Lãnh đạo dự án

Bậc 10: Fellowship. Kiểm soát tầm nhìn của công ty (VP) 

Bậc 11: SVP


	3. Chơi cũng không yên thân

Thực ra, Dylan Denver chỉ hơn cô khoảng 2 tuổi. Cô 25 gần 26 tuổi thì anh ta mới 28 tuổi được hai tháng thôi. Cô cảm thán nhìn người nào đó đang tập trung đánh golf. Ừ thì không phải là Mark Zuckerberg 23 tuổi đã là tỉ phú, nhưng tốc độ giàu lên cũng không kém mấy, tốc độ phá hoại thế giới thì chỉ có hơn chứ không có kém. 

Thỉnh thoảng cỗ đã nghĩ là mình thành công lắm rồi, dù gì mà nói cô cũng là triệu phú tự thân được 3 năm rồi đấy. Nhưng đời cứ phải gửi cho cô mấy tay khác người cơ! Wèi shénme? Trời đã sinh Chu sao lại còn sinh Lượng chứ! 

Dù gì mà nói, cô cũng chỉ được làm nhân viên cho người ta thôi. Tạm thời để người ta chỉ đâu đánh đấy, cô chỉ có trách nhiệm nghe và ngẫm nghĩ ở giai đoạn này thôi. Và mệnh lệnh đầu tiên của thượng đế khách hàng nhà cô là ra quẩy golf 18 lỗ. Một lựa chọn hết sức quý xờ tộc, cô thầm chửi trong lòng. Mợ nó, cô méo phải quý tộc. Thế là chỉ đến để múa phụ hoạ thôi à.

Tệ hơn nữa là Denver cũng không tồi trong đánh golf. Nếu cô thực thà với bản thân hơn thì phải là rất khá. Tất nhiên là khu nghỉ dưỡng nhà giàu này cũng không đông lắm, nhưng mà là phải kéo theo cô - cái loại chỉ tập mini golf chứ chả biết gió là cái vẹo gì nên mới kéo dài đến gần 3 tiếng. Caddie có lẽ cũng quen rồi hoặc được huấn luyện kĩ càng nên không có cười cô gì cả. 

Xuống nước rồi!

"Thật xin lỗi ngài Denver, tôi quả thật là không có khiếu với trò này." Cô ngại ngùng xin lỗi khi lại một lần nữa đánh quả bóng hỏng. Cô cũng cố gắng lắm chứ bộ, nhưng đứng là không có luyện tập, lại không có năng khiếu chỉ đến được vậy thôi.

"Cũng chỉ là một trò giải trí mà. Cờ vàng rồi, cô tính làm gì bây giờ?" Tất nhiên nếu caddie lịch sự được thì Denver cũng có thể. Nói vậy, nhưng cái vẻ mặt cùng dáng điệu khoanh tay vô cùng nghiêm túc, cười mà không cười này, sao lại giống như đang khảo nghiệm cô vậy. Là đang hỏi thì có ý nghĩa là khó khăn thì vượt qua như thế nào?

Cô có thể xuống nước, nghe có vẻ rất ngầu, thể hiện sự tự tin vào lực đánh của bản thân, chấp nhận nhận được ít hơn nhưng kiên quyết không chịu phạt, hay còn gọi là loại người âm mưu gian xảo cố hết sức để giấu lỗi sai của mình.

Hoặc ô có thể xin thêm quả bóng, nhận phạt và đánh tiếp, khả năng cao lại rơi xuống nước thêm 1 lần nữa. Thế này tính là rùa rút đầu vì sợ hay là tính là chấp nhận khó khăn cố gắng đến cùng đây hay là loại ngu lâu dốt bền không biết sửa đổi?

Hỏi thâm thế? Lựa chọn thế nào cũng không đúng! 

Không, cô nghĩ mấy giây như thế này cũng không đúng, nghĩ quá nhiều rồi! Chỉ là đánh golf bình thường thôi mà! Nghĩ như vậy là đủ để hắn thấy cô hiểu rồi phải không?

"Là giải trí mà! Ở sân minigolf tôi cũng chưa được chơi dưới nước bao giờ" Nói đoạn cô chạy thẳng tới vũng nước để đánh thử. Ít nhất gương mặt cũng tỏ vẻ vui vẻ chút cho nhẹ bớt không khí đi.

Nói vậy chứ, có vài inch nước thôi mà cũng bắn tung toé khắp người cho được. Nhưng cũng coi như là bay qua hồ nước.

"Qua rồi nhé!" Cô làm bộ tươi cười hết sức quay lại nhìn cái người đang đi tới, để caddie đứng yên lại chỗ cũ.

Denver lặng lặng đến với khuôn mặt khá là mừng rỡ, kéo cô lên khỏi cái hố sụt . Và đột nhiên, người đó lại cởi áo khoác ngoài rồi choàng cho cô. 

"Tôi thật không ngờ cô Irta đây lại quyết định nhanh như vậy. Thật đúng là không theo kịp. Cô ướt mất rồi mà sân này thì gió lại lớn quá. Cô mặc tạm áo của tôi cho đỡ lạnh vậy."

Vậy là sao? Cô nghĩ anh ta vui là được, nhưng có phải là anh ta chỉ vui vì tự dưng có con ngốc đến giả khỉ chọc cười anh ta? Hay là vui vì cô phản ứng đúng?

Nghĩ vậy nhưng cô vẫn cười đáp cảm ơn anh ta.

Họ rảo bước quay lại nơi caddie đang đứng.

"Nếu cô đánh bóng không qua được vùng nước đó cô sẽ làm như thế nào?"

Không ngờ lại tốt như vậy, cho cả cơ hội giải thích này.

"Cũng thật lâu rồi tôi không ra ngoài giải trí, tôi muốn vui đến cùng thôi. Không đánh trúng bóng, tôi sẽ đánh lại. Vẫn rớt vào hồ nước mà xa hay sâu quá có lẽ tôi lại phải xin phép anh quay lại vị trí cũ để đánh thôi. Thật sự tôi cũng không chắc liệu có lại đánh xuống nước nữa không. Dù gì mà nói, tôi vẫn muốn thử."

"Cô rất kiên cường."

"Hey, cần cù bù tài năng, tôi đang phải đuổi theo ngài đây này!" Cô cũng không ngại đi vuốt mông ngựa, người ta cũng là 80 gậy không thấp đâu.

Ngài ấy phì cười.

"Cũng không hẳn, tôi tập từ bé rồi mà."

Và thế là câu chuyện giữa họ cũng có tự nhiên hơn, anh ta và cô hào hứng nói về những trò nghịch ngợm hồi bé. Từ việc xây pháo đài gối rồi bật lửa bên trong tí gây cháy nhà cho đến chuyện Cô hồi xưa đi quanh khu nhà bán sách dạo cho nó vui như thế nào. Thế là tiện thể nói đến công việc.

Đúng là khách chủ tẫn hoan mà ra về. Hoặc ít nhất là Irta thấy vậy, ít nhất anh ta không mặt lạnh sai bảo người khác.

Mãi đến lúc thay quần áo ở nhà, Minh Châu mới nhận ra, bản thân mặc áo sơ mi màu trắng, lại còn dám láo toét xuống nước đánh. Thật quá là liều rồi! Lúc áo ướt như vậy, không phải là áo dính vào người lại còn thêm hiệu ứng xuyên thấu nữa đó sao. Bảo sao người ta phải đưa cho mình cái áo mặc. Thật đáng xấu hổ mà! 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thực ra Denver có cố nhìn, nhưng áo ướt có vài chấm, méo ăn thua. Chị lại hoang tưởng rồi!

Về phần bán sách dạo: Mua sách in lỗi hoặc giảm giá 50% bán với giá bìa =))). Cứ buổi chiều nào cũng lượn lượn mấy quán cà phê tán giỏi một chút thì kiếm được khoảng 6- 10 triệu 1 tháng - cái này là mình dựa theo một em gái mình biết có thật =))) Mới lớp 5 đã bắt đầu khởi nghiệp, làm chị nó đi du học mà về muốn đi chơi phải xin tiền nó =))) thật là có chí. Trong lúc đấy, hồi lớp 5 đến ra đường một mình, chắc bố mẹ mình cũng không yên tâm


	4. Báo cáo!

Minh Châu đã đang bực mình tự trách bản thân vì sự vô học không lối về ngay sau khi rời khỏi khu nghỉ dưỡng kia. Cậu trợ lý hơn một năm của cô, Eddie, thì có vẻ lại muốn nghĩ khác, là cô vẫn ngáo như mọi khi, dù gì mà nói, lần này nhớ được mặt khách hàng đã là tốt lắm rồi. Eddie còn cho rằng vì cô không đủ để ý, không thấy "không khí" thay đổi từ lạnh lùng thành thân thiết khi Denver nhìn thấy cô.

"Eddie, em nghĩ lại xem bản thân có đọc nhiều truyện tình cảm quá không vậy? "Không gian thay đổi"? Thiếu mẹ nó hoa đào rơi lả tả xung quanh, gió thổi xong tóc vẫn vào lại nếp thôi nhỉ?"

Cô tự cảm thấy phải trấn chỉnh lại thằng đệ, không thể để cho nó lấn lướt được.

Tất nhiên, Eddie vẫn tự có kiềm chế của bản thân. Dù gì mà nói, thằng nhỏ cũng trụ được với cô, và cũng có mong muốn được thăng lên analyst nhanh chóng hơn, điều mà cô vẫn cầm đằng chuôi.

"Em đùa thôi mà!" Cậu ta rõ ràng là cũng chả sợ lắm, chỉ mới lên giọng chút đỉnh chứ vẫn còn dám đùa tiếp. "Lần trước với bên quỹ hưu trí của phòng khám mắt tư chị cũng ngại, rồi là lần gặp ban giám đốc công ty chị định đầu tư chị cũng kêu mất mặt. Em thấy chắc chắn lần này cũng ổn thôi!" Nghĩ lại sao nó toàn lấy mấy ví dụ nam giới tóc vàng còn khá trẻ vậy. Đừng nói là lần này cũng ổn bởi vì mấy vụ này đều liên quan tới mấy người tóc vàng đấy...

"Em à, 20 triệu vẫn khác với 400 triệu. Cầm được tiền của người ta tay chị vẫn cóng đấy ông tướng ạ." Tóc vàng đỏ có phải là vàng rơm đâu em ơi, cô thầm nghĩ.

"Em tin chị lúc bình thường hơn, mà bình thường thì chị còn bảo là càng nhiều tiền đầu tư càng thuận tay đấy cơ." Nó đã trích mình rồi thì thua nó vậy, cô liền bảo trì im lặng. Đặt tay lên trán,   
"ruột đau như cắt, nước mắt đầm đìa", à quên, khách hàng chứ có phải quân Nguyên Mông đâu mà đòi vỗ gối thế này. Nhưng mà nếu mất vụ này thì cô đúng là mệt thật đấy. Cô lại thở dài.

"Stress ball của chị này." Nói đoạn, Eddie lôi quả bóp hình túi tiền đưa cho cô. Nó đã từng đặc biệt kiên quyết phải mua bằng được cả lố đồ giảm stress, từ quả bóp hình túi tiền cho đến cuộn tiền 100$, rồi cả fidget spin hình đồng tiền nữa chứ. Mỹ kì danh, cho phù hợp với nghề nghiệp. Về căn bản là coi như có tí lương tâm hành nghề trợ lý cá nhân. Vẫn còn nhận ra được là cô nản đến hỏng người rồi.

"Mình có phải làm bản nháp hồ sơ danh mục đầu tư cho Denver như đã bàn trước không ạ? Hay là mình báo cáo cho Martin trước ạ?"

"Giữ nguyên deadline, không phải em bảo mình chắc thắng thầu rồi sao? Em có bản tổng kết của mấy cuộc họp trước rồi thì cứ như mọi khi, làm cho chị một bản chi tiết cách thực hiện những ý tưởng đó rồi thêm phân tích sơ bộ khả năng thành công của từng hướng đi luôn nhé. "

Thấy thằng nhỏ nhăn nhó cũng khiến cô cảm thấy so happy, liền thêm câu chốt.

"Ngày kia đưa chị đọc. Mà kể cả vụ này có thất bại chú cũng phải xong mấy cái này" Cho chú thức đêm mấy hôm cho nó quen đi!

"Chị, vậy còn Martin?" Đúng là trẻ nhỏ, rất nhanh hồi phục sự hớn hở.

"Đưa chị điện thoại, gọi luôn bây giờ thôi."

Nhận lấy điện thoại, cô ngồi thẳng lưng lại, chỉnh trang lại cảm xúc rồi bấm số riêng của Martin. Điện thoại cơ quan tên kia dám không nghe điện của cô lắm. Dù gì mà nói, có biến mới gọi số đặc biệt, ok. 

Nhạc chuông chưa kịp vang lên tên kia đã bốc máy, hoá ra là còn rảnh chán.

"Irta, tóm lại là em có chắc bắt được D-man không vậy?"

Chưa gì đã muốn đặt nickname như là bạn thân ý nhở. 

"Martin, em cá chắc là nửa cái phố Wall đang đi theo anh ta lúc này. Nếu đã là chuyện ai cũng biết thì sao anh lại phải tạo ra cái code name đơn giản như vậy chứ?"

"Em đang làm anh lo đấy, nếu tốt thì em thường sẽ trả lời "có" luôn, chứ không có giông dài cãi lại như hiện tại."

Cô thở dài, dù gì mà nói cũng là một nửa thầy của cô, anh ta thừa biết mấy trò mèo của cô rồi.

"Em coi như là vừa có một buổi đi chơi, cũng chưa nói một câu nào rõ ràng để quảng cáo cho chiến thuật của chúng ta, hay là giới thiệu bản thân em là một nhà đầu tư tuyệt vời như thế nào, anh biết đấy."

"Và anh nhận ra, vẫn như mọi khi, lúc nào em cũng trả bài với anh cái kiểu "thể nào cũng hỏng rồi anh ạ" này. " Thấy cô im lặng, anh lại tiếp lời: "Dù gì mà nói, em là senior VP rồi, tự xử được rồi cưng nhỉ?"

"Em mới chỉ là VP 1 năm..." Cô lí nhí trả lời anh, chưa bao giờ thấy thiếu tin tưởng bản thân hơn/

"Nếu anh không tin em sẽ không đẩy em ra chỗ sóng sâu. Cứ quẩy hết mình thôi em." 

"Not helping." Cô cười, thầm nghĩ thất bại vẫn sẽ là thất bại của cô đầu tiên. Nhưng anh ấy đã muốn khuyến khích cô. Cô chỉ cảm ơn anh rồi tắt máy.

Cô cũng đã gặp gần hết những người trong công ty từng nói chuyện với hắn. Nhưng có lẽ vẫn có thể tìm hơn, rồi dựa vào mối quan hệ từ bên đó để hỏi thử xem thái độ như vậy là sao thôi.


	5. Trùng hợp

Cô mệt muốn chết mất! Coi như là được ngắm trai đẹp tí tẹo đi, cuối cùng phải làm gấp đôi cho nó hưởng. Tính theo giá thị trường bây giờ lương cô không có thưởng thì có mỗi 50$ 1 giờ, nếu tính là mỗi ngày làm việc 16 tiếng. Đùa bình thường cả chủ nhật cũng phải ngồi tính toán xem đi gặp ai ăn trưa với ai trong tuần. Giờ thì hay lắm, buổi đêm cũng bị trưng dụng để đọc báo cáo phân tích! 

Cũng may là vẫn còn sắp xếp được để gặp mặt được anh giai bên nhóm nhận con kì lân này vào giờ ăn trưa. Cũng tốn ối thời gian. Martin ngu si không thân bên nhóm đó kêu là sợ bị Chinese Wall đè. Sếp tổng người phát ra cái mối này lại đang bận du hí bên London không gọi được. Lee la liếm cũng giả nai bảo hỏi ai cũng được trừ nhóm đó, anh ta bị cả nhóm thù do tán gái ngu. Steve, Tom, Anna, ai cũng kêu mấy năm nay không đụng được vào mấy vị thần đấy. Thế là coi như cô phải tận dụng mối quan hệ của cô. Chúa ơi 5 vòng người quen mới đặt được một buổi ăn trưa gấp với người trong công ty! Còn mệt hơn là làm việc với chính phủ rồi!

Nhờ Eddie chỉ mặt xem người ta ngồi chỗ nào, cô mới dám tiến tới, nhận nhầm người trong cái cafetaria này thì cũng nhục mặt ra phết. Eddie vẫn còn càm ràm bên tai cô, chị nhìn xung quanh xem, có mấy ai gốc Ả Rập đâu, em không phải là chị mà nhận nhầm giống người đâu ạ.

"Chào anh Lutfi Ismael, tôi là Irta Ngo từ bên Counterpoint Global. Rất vui được gặp anh ngày hôm nay."

Tất nhiên là có báo trước, thế nhưng anh ta lại nheo mắt đánh giá cô, dù gì mà nói chính cô cũng thấy việc này giao cho một đứa trẻ vừa mới ra khỏi vườn ươm analyst như cô cũng không đúng lắm. Nhưng không đồng nghĩa với việc, cô muốn nhìn thấy người ta đánh giá thấp mình.

"Cứ gọi tôi là Lutfi. Cô Irta, mà tôi gọi cô là Irta được chứ?"

"Vâng, anh cứ tự nhiên, anh Lutfi." 

Có lẽ đã bình thản lại chút ít, anh ta bắt đầu bình thản nói, từng chữ từng chữ. Công nhận cũng là một năng lực đặc biệt, vibe toả ra không hề áp bức một chút nào, rất thoải mái.

"Xin cô thứ lỗi, nhưng tôi có chút ngạc nhiên khi nhóm cô lại chọn một người còn trẻ như cô. Dù gì mà nói, nhìn qua ảnh tôi cũng chưa nhận ra senior VP mà lại trẻ đến như thế này. Đúng là sóng sau xô sóng trước."

"Thú thật với anh, tôi cũng có chút ngạc nhiên, dù gì mà nói tôi cũng mới chỉ có 5 năm kinh nghiệm mà thôi. Vậy nên tôi có một chút lo lắng về người quen chung của chúng ta."

"Tôi có thể hỏi một chút được chứ, Denver là người từ nhóm của cô tìm ra. Nếu họ đã cử ra cô, như vậy chính cô là người lật lại hồ sơ rồi tìm thấy cậu ta phải không? Như vậy lúc đó cô mới là năm đầu tiên ở công ty mình nhỉ?"

"Đó có lẽ chỉ là may mắn của người mới thôi ạ."

'Cứ coi như là vậy đi thì tôi vẫn nghĩ cô không phải lo lắng đâu. Cô là tuýp của cậu ta mà."

Cô có chút giật mình nghe thấy câu này, tuýp người mà anh ta thích, như vậy có nghĩa là như thế nào? Thường dùng từ này là cho người tình, kiểu như yellow fever - mấy anh giai chỉ thích mấy đứa con gái châu Á vậy. Mà cô thì không có ý đồ theo đường đó.

"Vấn đề tuổi tác thực sự là lợi thế với cô thôi, cậu ta trước cũng chiêu dụ khá nhiều tài năng trẻ 15, 16 tuổi từ mấy cái hackathon."

Ok, vậy tuýp làm việc thôi, dodge a bullet, then.

"Cô nói là cô gặp cậu ta một lần rồi phải không? Cô không phiền khi nói với tôi sơ qua về địa điểm với hành động của cậu ta được chứ?" 

Lutfi cũng là người tử tế, dù gì mà nói cả cô cả anh ta đều muốn tránh việc mang tiếng để lộ thông tin khách hàng như kiểu là địa điểm gặp mặt, hay chi tiết quá mức rõ ràng về những lời anh ta nói. Một phần là vì hai người còn chưa đủ tin tưởng nhau, cô có thể là bài thử của Denver với Lutfi, Lutfi cũng ó thể chính là một dạng test của Denver.

"Anh ta hẹn gặp ở một khu golf resort. Có một chút overdress khi anh ta mặc quần áo vest để chơi thể thao. Cũng khá là nghiêm túc nhưng lại cố tình tránh không muốn nghe về cách làm việc, nên tôi chủ yếu hướng về kỉ niệm với bạn." Cô tóm tắt sơ qua.

Anh ta lại uống nước, có vẻ ngẫm nghĩ.

"Dylan như vậy là muốn xem tính cách của cô. Đi resort thì 100% cậu ta muốn xoã, nhưng phần overdress thì có lạ thật. Nhưng có thể một phần là do bình thường toàn nam giới, còn cô đưa cậu ta vào một vùng đất mới thôi."

"Tôi cũng rằng anh ta muốn thử tôi. Vậy những tính cách như thế nào thì được Denver thích hơn."

"Well, thường là tự tin, thẳng tính, nhiệt tình, ít câu nệ, hiểu chuyện. Nhưng cô mới gặp cậu ta có một lần thôi phải không? Đã bao lâu rồi cậu ta chưa gọi lại cho cô?"

Trong tầm tay rồi, cô mà buông xoã bản thân thì đến trời cô cũng mắng, mắng từ ngày này sang ngày khác cũng được.

"Tôi gặp anh ấy 2 ngày trước. Cho đến giờ vẫn chưa gọi lại nên tôi có chút lo lắng."

"À như vậy thì chưa sao đâu. Cậu ta thích người ta ở cái gì thì cậu ta đều có chút thiếu hụt. Nếu cậu ta nhận cô thì chắc chắn ngày kia thư kí cậu ta sẽ liên lạc. Lúc đó là cho bài thử liên quan đến bàn công việc mà thôi. Cô có nhớ cách cậu ta cười không?"

"Tôi bị Denver nhìn chằm chằm cũng có chút hoảng hốt, nhưng bù lại thì anh ta có vẻ khá là thoải mái trong biểu cảm khuôn mặt có một chút ngông nghênh nữa vậy. Cũng nói rất là nhiều nữa." Cô bỗng chốc nhớ đến vẻ tươi cười tinh nghích khi Denver đang kể xấu một nghị sĩ bang New York và có chút đỏ mặt, quả nhiên là tên yêu nghiệt, cười lên quá xinh đẹp.

Còn Lutfi thì lại ý vị thâm trầm nhìn cô.

"Dylan rất tiết chế trong cảm xúc với người khác. Hành vi gần như lúc nào cũng đúng mực với những người bình thường- đến nụ cười trên mặt cũng phải đúng tiêu chuẩn. Nếu cậu ta dám cười ra tiếng thì tôi đoán cô thành công đến phân nửa rồi. Hống cho cậu ta vui vẻ đắc ý, lại có bối cảnh gãi trúng chỗ trọng tình nghĩa của cậu ta. Cô là đúng người rồi nên cứ bình tĩnh thôi.

"Nếu được như lời anh nói thì thật cảm ơn anh. "

"Không có gì mà, dù gì mà nói, người nhập cư chúng ta cũng nên giúp đỡ lẫn nhau."

Ah, thật bất ngờ mà. Bị người ta đoán trúng rồi.

"Anh nhận ra sao? Cũng phải thôi, giọng tiếng anh của tôi vẫn còn nhiều phần lai Tiếng Việt."

"Cô là người Việt Nam?" Nụ cười trên miệng anh ta cũng có chút cứng lại. Ôi trời, đừng nói là một tên bấn kể chuyện Mỹ thua trận như thế nào đấy chứ? "Tôi cứ nghĩ cô là thế hệ sau khi nhập cư cơ. Tôi là du học sinh đại học này!" Hoá ra là cô hiểu nhầm người ta....

"Tôi cũng là du học sinh. Thật may quá, được Indiana Asbury nhận chứ không tôi cũng học ở nhà rồi."

Anh ta ngạc nhiên đến sững sờ, cũng một phần do mọi người toàn đi hoc trường xịn chứ chẳng mấy ai học trường vớ vẩn như cô.

"Làm tôi phải đi tẩy bằng ở UPenn đến hụt hơi."

"MBA mới quan trọng mà. Dù gì mà nói, chúng ta cùng cố gắng nhé! Cũng đừng lo lắng quá."

"Thật sự cảm ơn anh ngày hôm nay. Hẹn gặp lại anh." Cô và anh cùng bắt tay rồi cô cứ thế rời đi, không để ý người kia lặng lẽ nhìn cô cho tới khi cô rời khỏi tầm mắt mới rời đi về hướng ngược lại. Dáng bộ không hề tự tin hảo sảng như trước. Từ từ, anh ta rút một bao thuốc còn nguyên trong ngực áo, tay chân lập cập rút điếu thuốc ra, đã lâu rồi anh ta chưa làm như thế này, ít nhất kể từ lần thị trường chứng khoán tí xỉu vì cái thằng nhà giàu mới nổi kia. Châu Á, học sinh quốc tế, nhân viên ngân hàng. Đã vậy không đủ, lại còn là người VIệt Nam, tốt nghiệp trong khoảng thời gian đó... có lẽ chính là cô ấy rồi. Anh châm lửa, rít một hơi.

"Denver, cậu đang tính làm gì vậy?"

_______________________________________________________________

Set up trường nữ chính trong khoảng top 50. Có câu nói là McKinsey Mỹ tuyển tư vấn 2 người trên 3000 hồ sơ Stanford một năm =))). Thường trong giới kinh doanh thì trường xịn cũng giúp mọi người có nhiều mối quan hệ hơn do ai trong trường cũng vị trí tốt từ alumni rồi.

Chinese Wall - Bức tường Trung Hoa

Tên thông thường cho việc chia, tách pháp lý giữa ngân hàng thương mại và văn phòng ủy thác của nó, được thiết kế nhằm ngăn chặn sự tranh chấp lãi suất, có thể ảnh hưởng đến vai trò của văn phòng ủy thác như người thụ ủy, và cố vấn đầu tư cho các tài khoản ủy thác. Đại khái là chống bên bán bên mua thông đồng.


	6. Có liên lạc

Đúng như lời Lutfi nói, đúng 4 ngày là anh giai gọi điện trực tiếp hẹn gặp mặt, tiện thể vẫn là nói chuyện sơ qua, cô lại mất công giải thích về cách làm của nhóm cô, rồi cách làm riêng của cô trong 4,5 câu theo kiểu elevator pitch. Thực sự mà nói, nhiều lúc cô cũng cám cảnh lắm, có người có tiền để đầu tư, nhưng có thèm quan tâm đến kĩ thuật đầu tư quái đâu? Chỉ lo hợp tính cách, hợp mệnh, hợp phong thuỷ, hay là thầy bói bảo thế, cô cũng chẳng hiểu sao một vài người có thể giữ vững sự giàu có của họ với sự ngây thơ đáng kinh ngạc như thế. Những người khác nếu biết biết chút ít thì lại quá dễ nghi ngờ chẳng thích tin ai.

Thế nên Denver là một khách hàng tuyệt vời. Ít nhất anh giai này cũng có vẻ chịu khó nghe cái phần thủ tục. Cũng không kiểu: "Wow, anh đây chả hiểu gì cả." Nhưng chủ yếu lại thích đi hỏi về cách cô đối xử cái đống công ty khởi nghiệp được đầu tư như thế nào, chắc là do đồng bệnh tương liên, gà con lon ton thương cái trứng lúng túng chưa nở. Nhưng mà cô là người tử tế mà, gỉải thích từ việc gặp qua bọn họ như thế nào, đánh giá những điểm cộng điểm trừ của công ty và người lãnh đạo để quyết định mua đứt đổi người hay là giữ nguyên nhân sự. 

Đại khái nghĩ lại, giống như là cô tỉ tê với anh ta hết xem là ngày này cô làm cái gì và anh ta chấp nhận kiên nhẫn lắng nghe. Có lẽ thiếu giai lâu lắm rồi nên cô cảm thấy thật muốn gối đầu lên đùi giai rồi ăn vạ nói xấu cuộc đời. Gương mặt giai tất nhiên là vẻ mặt thiên thần mà cô vừa gặp - tư liệu đầy đủ mà, cô ngày nào cũng nhìn ảnh Dylan Denver chỉ để học thuộc mặt của anh ta. Giờ học giỏi rồi thì cái mặt ấy cũng chui luôn vào giấc mơ của cô, mộng xuận của cô, rõ ám ảnh.

Rùng mình. Đúng vậy, cô vừa nhớ lại tối qua cô đã mơ sờ soạng người ta như thế nào, vòng tay rắn chắc ôm lấy cô, đôi bàn tay chơi đùa khống thiếu chỗ nào lại nhẹ nhàng xoay cô nhìn sâu vào màu xanh sâu thẳm trong mắt hắn, rồi đôi môi mềm mại từ từ chạm vào môi cô,... vừa nghĩ đã thấy xúc động muốn vỡ giọng khỏi bán hàng rồi. Thật ngượng quá đi, đặc biệt là khi cảnh phía sau lại còn NC21 nữa chứ. 

Nhưng thực tế là cô đang bị khai thác thông tin! Trong khi đấy, anh ta lại chẳng mảy may suy chuyển gì. Anh ta vẫn rõ là hoàn hảo, và đồng nhất: Quan tâm đến khởi nghiệp, quan tâm đến đời sống công nhân viên của anh ta, tò mò về những thứ mới lạ, thái độ thân thiết, khí chất vẫn đàng hoàng chính trực, chậm rãi, từ tốn, làm chủ tình hình.

Quả nhiên là một một viên ngọc được mài giũa đầy đủ. Hôm trước cô nghe lại pitch của anh ta thời còn trẻ, miễn bàn đến tốc độ súng liên thanh bởi vì có quá nhiều thông tin, quá nhiều giấy tờ anh ta chưa cần làm đã tiện tay hoàn thành; vấn đề là nghe cái thấy được anh ta tự luyến những thứ anh ta làm đến cố chấp, lại còn giống như sợ bị lũ sài lang hổ báo các cô huỷ diệt mất thành quả còn chưa tồn tại vậy. Thái độ thù ghét những người muốn giúp đỡ là lý do chính mà anh ta không được nhận lúc đó, bên cạnh việc chẳng ai hiểu cũng như muốn tìm hiểu thêm thứ mà anh ta nói. Mà phần lớn cũng là do thái độ thôi.

Thật ngạc nhiên là chỉ mấy năm mà sự tự luyến lúc đầu lại được định hướng thành charisma - sự cuốn hút chết người. Có lẽ làm lãnh đạo phải vậy, self-assured, không tin vào chính bản thân mình thì ai tin. Cái overprotectiveness về doanh nghiệp của anh ta lại càng làm tăng sự tin tưởng của tất cả mọi người vào nó, vì có người sẵn sàng làm mọi thứ để bảo vệ cái tư tưởng ban đầu: "đảm bảo an toàn, đảm bảo bảo mật" cho mọi người. Damn, cô nhận ra cục đá chứa ngọc này vẫn là quá mạnh mẽ đi. 

Nhưng nghĩ lại cũng khốn nạn thay cho cô, lúc trước, là anh ta chỉ có 15 phút với bên cô, trong đó, anh ta nói như được 5 phút đã bị chửi như gì. Giờ đây, cô chỉ có 15 phút để nói chuyện, mà còn phải đón hướng gió nói hùa theo. Đơn giản là vì Dylan Denver không còn là vật trong ao nữa. Thế nên, cô cũng có chút cảm xúc tự hào đâng trào - như kiểu người của mình có thành tựu ý.

Lại còn "Người của mình" nữa chứ! Cô thật đúng là xong rồi!

Nhưng thôi, ít nhất cũng hẹn được thêm một bữa ăn tối để nói chuyện nữa. Khiếp, buôn tí nước bọt mà cô mệt muốn chết rồi. Chẳng muốn nghĩ về mấy vụ ăn uống khó khăn, cô nhấc điện thoại bấm gọi bé trợ lý.

"Eddie, liên lạc với thư kí bên D-man, bữa tối 7h-10h thứ 2 tuần sau. Còn 1 tuần nữa nên cưng thoả thuận đúng địa điểm vào đấy."


	7. Nữa đi nào

Không hiểu vì lý do gì, Minh Châu "had a bad feeling about it", mượn lời phim Star Wars là vậy, cứ lúc nào chuẩn bị có sự không trôi chảy xảy ra là cô có một chút bứt rứt trong lòng. Martin gọi đấy là giác quan thứ 6, còn cô nghĩ là chẳng qua tay nhanh hơn não, tiềm thức nhanh hơn những thứ mà cô ý thức được. Đơn giản là vì cứ mỗi khi đưa mọi thứ trở về "đúng" vị trí của nó, cô cũng chả thèm sợ nữa mà.

Mỗi tội cái cảm giác lấn cấn này đã tồn tại tương đối lâu. Kể cả khi cô hỏi đi hỏi lại lũ đàn em, kiểm tra, kiểm tra lần hai, kiểm tra lần ba,... từ việc giấy tờ của quỹ uỷ thác, hợp đồng, phân tích chuyên môn, về địa điểm gặp mặt, về việc ăn uống như thế nào. Kể cả khi nguyên cả bầy lần gặp mặt này đều là loại ăn tạp, không gặp vấn đề gì trong việc đạo đức khi ăn thứ gì, bless anh Lutfi khi anh ta tự cải thành vô đạo, Martin là cái thể loại Tin Lành (Evangelicalism) nhưng còn chẳng đi nhà thờ bao giờ, còn kiểu gì đấy, tên Denver theo giáo hội công giáo Roma hoá ra mới là người sùng đạo nhất.

Ngặt nỗi, đến tận ngày lành tháng tốt rồi mà cô vẫn không sao bỏ nổi cảm giác bất an. Minh Châu, để vững tin hơn còn chọn mặc quần, buộc tóc cao, đi giày đế bằng để giảm tối đa sự "nữ tính" mà cô vốn chẳng có mấy. Rồi chờ cả đám người mà kẻ nào đấy kéo đến, chúa ơi, có nhất thiết phải mang theo 2 luật sư thuế (của công ty và của riêng Denver), 2 kế toán, 1 nhân viên bảo hiểm, một nhà hoạch định tài chính, 2 thư kí công vụ. Nguyên một bầy mặc đồ chẳng khác gì điệp viên trong Men In Black kéo đến đông nghịt (tất nhiên là có báo trước). 

Cô cũng dắt đám lâu nhâu của bản thân ra đón rồi dắt ngay vào phòng họp chung, bắt đầu một trong những buổi chiều căng thẳng nhất của cô luôn. Nói vậy thôi, cả đám Dylan Denver đưa đến hay lũ lâu nhâu của cô đều là người làm cho Denver, làm sao để đạt được lợi ích lớn nhất cho thân chủ. Mà thực ra, những người kia chỉ là hưởng lương theo giờ làm việc thôi, cô đây mới ăn thưởng này, mục tiêu của cô không phải gần nhất với Denver sao, cô tự nhủ cho đỡ choáng.

Độ đẹp trai của khách hàng cô quả thật là giảm sút với độ mệt não đang tăng lên của cô. Hôm trước xinh xắn mềm mại thật giống thiên thần chứ bản chất thật áp bức quá đi. Thế rồi hai bên bắt đầu mở giấy tờ ra bắt đầu kì kèo từng điều. Cô cứ nghĩ, dù sao kế toán với luật sư chuyên nghiệp sẽ là đối thủ nặng đô nhất của cô, ai dè thân chủ cũng không ngại tốn nước bọt hỏi han so sánh lợi ích với hợp đồng của Goldman Sachs. Biết ngay mà, bên còn lại cũng đã tham gia sẵn rồi. 

Thế cô mới thấy là tại sao hồi xưa MS vẫn quyết định chọn anh ta. Không phải chỉ là do cái đống phân tích cô làm vội về tiềm năng của ngành cũng như là độ thực tế của Denver. Bản chất anh ta, khi bàn chuyện công việc sẽ thấy sự thực tế chắc chắn trái ngược lại với mô tuýp "dị" của mấy cá nhân đứng đầu của "nền kinh tế chia sẻ." 

Không phải là áo thun, quần jean rách rồi mái tóc bồng bềnh rồi ăn chay trường rồi mấy cái tuyên bố "chúng tôi là doanh nghiệp cộng đồng. Sứ mệnh của chúng tôi là thay đổi nhận thức của thế giới." Wall Street, và cô đã quay lại với những lựa chọn "bảo thủ" hơn, Denver luôn ăn mặc tóc tai chỉnh chu, lập luận chặt chẽ, còn chẳng thèm khuyến mãi cái gì cả, lại bán thẳng tới các công ty, kiểu như là tuyên bố: "Dịch vụ bố tốt. Chúng mày lo mà dùng. Không dùng ngu ráng chịu."

(AN: đá xéo We Work và Uber và Evernote mấy con kì lân tí =))

Thế nên cô cũng đối xử y hệt: "Dịch vụ bố tốt. Chúng mày lo mà dùng. Không dùng ngu ráng chịu." Cô tay không bắt hai con kì lân, trong đó chính có thân chủ của cô. Tỉ suất lợi nhuận gần như gấp rưỡi đối thủ cạnh tranh, lấy công gấp rưỡi, thân chủ vẫn sẽ có lời đến 30% so với đối thủ. Đằng nào thì thuế cũng chẳng thay đổi mấy, tầm này may ra chú nhận quả phá sản tỉ đô cho giống tổng thống Trump ăn 20 năm miễn thuế đi thì chú mới hết thuế, đằng nào thu nhập cá nhân của chú đổ vào đây cũng hơn là chú cầm tiền mặt về nhà, thuế cắt một nửa bây giờ. Không thị trường biến động nhiều, do chú ngồi đây, chúng tôi vốn là người tìm ra chú, chúng tôi hiểu rõ nó biến động theo chiều hướng tốt lên ít nhất 10 năm nữa, sau đấy tôi chơi gấu cũng vẫn kiếm ra tiền cho chú đây. 

Đấy, cãi nhau cả chiều tưởng phải sang ngày khác, dù sao thường cũng là như thế. Thế mà Denver nhìn đồng hồ đúng hết phiên họp là cười lớn đầy hạnh phúc rồi yêu cầu kí hợp đồng:

"Thực sự, với tôi lúc này, với lượng tiền đầu tư hiện tại, nói quan trọng với tôi cũng đúng, nó là một khoản tiền lớn cho một năm. Tuy nhiên, nó cũng không phải là điều quan trọng nhất với tôi lúc này." 

Denver đóng nắp bút lại, miết quyển sổ mà anh ta dùng để ghi chép trong suốt thời gian cuộc họp. Tất nhiên, ai chả biết là chỗ này chưa là gì so với đống tiền mặt, dòng tiền 10 tỉ đô trong tương lai khi mà thay vì chỉ là 20 000 000 xe mới bán ra sẽ là 100 triệu xe mới, rồi là tiền quảng cáo đến 5 tỉ đô. Bố đùa con, ai chả nhìn cái bánh mà miếng bánh này được cắt ra?

Trong cái sự im lặng khi mọi người đều lắng nghe người giàu nhất ở đây nói cái gì, thì cô bị Denver nhìn đến nỗi nụ cười thương mại cũng rụng rụng.

"Tôi muốn tìm một người quản lý tài chính nhiệt tình và dũng mãnh, nhưng vẫn sẵn sàng để nghe lời phản biện." Denver gật đầu cười với Eddie, trợ lý của cô, Paul và Kim, hai phân tích viên hôm nay cũng ngáo chả kém gì cô. Tất nhiên năng nổ chị đây mới viết đánh giá tốt cho mà, không chị cho xếp hạng meet most cả lũ. Cô tự dưng thấy tự hào khi nghĩ về lũ đàn em sài lang hổ báo của mình.

"Tôi nghĩ cô Irta và nhóm của cô ấy, dù là kinh nghiệm quả thật, vẫn có chút ngắn," Cô có chút máy mắt khi nghe lời này, tim đau quá men ơi, điểm yếu chết người của cô, "nhưng tôi hi vọng vào việc nhóm cô ấy giữ vững được phong độ trung bình khá đến xuất sắc như hiện tại, các quý vị." Đây là hướng tới nhóm hắn mang tới, cũng nhận được sự gật đầu đồng ý của luật sư và nhà hoạch định tài chính.

Thế rồi anh ta lại quay ra nháy mắt với cô. "Dù sao cô Irta cũng có nhiều kinh nghiệm trong việc tìm kiếm tài năng. Trong 5 năm tới của hợp đồng này, cô ấy vẫn được như vậy thì tôi cũng chẳng phải lo về Dandellion nữa chứ." Oh wow, chú nói vậy là không được, ai lại nghỉ hưu ở tuổi 33, tiền của tôi cũng phụ thuộc vào độ ổn định của chú và công ty của chú. Cả hội trợn mắt lên nhìn Denver, người có vẻ đã nhận ra sự bất ổn trong câu nói của mình, tỏ vẻ vô tội nói đùa thôi rồi dứt khoát kí tên lên hợp đồng để đổi đề tài không mai lên báo thì chết dở. Má, tranh kí trước với bên cô mới sợ, với 3 luật sư làm chứng.

Quả thật, hợp đồng vẫn quá ngon rồi, cô hào hứng đóng dấu rồi nộp lên cho cấp trên thôi. Nhóm cô vẫn ăn thưởng luỹ tiến theo số tiền kiếm về. Tất nhiên là có gắt hơn 1 chút, cứ 3 tháng tính lại tổng tiền đầu tư chứ không phải 1 năm như bình thường, nhưng vẫn giữ được phần trăm, ăn cả cục tiền vào là quá đẹp rồi. Thế là cô vui vẻ dắt đến tiệc gặp mặt như đã bàn trước. Martin quá vui vẻ do ổng trước đó đã dọn lịch cả tuần giờ do sợ kéo dài thời gian. Tự dưng giờ được ôm tiền trước hạn. Tất nhiên thực ra, phải qua văn phòng luật bên cô, qua chính phủ duyệt, rồi lại chờ tên kia xuất tiền rồi bên cô thừa nhận có tiền. Tóm lại cũng phải cả tháng nữa mới thấy tiền về đến tay, thừa thời gian cho cô kén cá chọn canh cho kĩ càng hơn mấy khoản đầu tư.

Tất nhiên, ăn mừng giờ vẫn được. Lại còn vác theo cục tỷ phú, hí hí, sếp mới theo cùng đi ăn ở Eleven Madison Park, một nhà hàng với 3 sao Michelin, cô đến hít thở không khí New York đầy bụi bặm cũng thấy đầy hương hoa rồi. Nhẽ ra, hoàn toàn có thể mỗi người tự động đi với nhau, dù gì mà nói cô cũng còn có sếp Martin để đi cùng, nhưng không, cô "được" mời ngồi lên cái xe bay sang chảnh thế hệ mới nhất của sếp. 

Cũng không sao mà, cô tự nhủ bản thân, dù sao cũng là hẹn đúng giờ tới. Cái cô cảm thấy hơi khó chịu một chút, nhưng lại tự cảm thấy mình vô lý, đó là cái tư thé ngồi của Denver hơi hướng về phía cô quá. Tay dựa vào ghế, vẫn là khoảng trống giữa cô và anh ta chứ không phải là xâm phạm vùng riêng của cô, hay là vô cớ sờ lưng sờ đùi cô, nhưng nói chuyện về việc nhóm cô như thế nào mà hướng về cô một cách quá mức như kiểu thích thú lắm thì cũng hơi không hợp lý. Cô chỉ nắm chặt tay, giữ vững giọng trả lời từng câu hỏi cho thật lễ độ, thầm tự nhủ, người ta chỉ là dạng thích nói chuyện thôi mà.

Bữa tiệc tám người vẫn y hệt mọi khi, người quan trọng nhất tất nhiên vẫn là Denver ngồi giữa bàn tiệc, với nhóm hắn mang đến một bên, nhóm cô một bên với cô vừa kí hợp đồng nên ngồi gần với hắn. Dù sao, vị trí cũng đã được sắp xếp sẵn rồi gửi thư trước. Theo đúng thông lệ, bắt tay giới thiệu lại với nhau. Order cũng đã đặt trước, rượu vang được người phục vụ rót ra rồi mọi người bắt đầu nói chuyện phiếm khi bánh quy (Savory Black-and-White Cookies) được bày ra. Đủ các loại tán phét về thời tiết rồi bình phẩm về rượu Soldera 1990 được chọn phục vụ đầu tiên. 

Thực ra cô cũng có chút suy nghĩ. Cô không thích rượu vang vị quá nhẹ, đậm vị hoa quả. Cô ưng dạng chát hơn kiểu Italian Super Tuscan, well, giống như là rượu Soldera mà cô chọn hôm nay vây. Làm từ nho Sangiovese đầy truyền thống đang dần quay trở lại - thứ mà cô cho rằng là đặc điểm cực kì nổi bật ở Denver, còn Soldera, khát khao đã thúc đẩy quyết tâm ủ nho lâu nhất, chống lại quan điểm rằng nho Sangiovese đã chết. Ông còn cho rằng, Vines do what vines want to do. Cũng là điều cô hi vọng Denver để cho cô làm những gì cô muốn, dù sao số dự án cô chọn so với người khác cũng chỉ đạt 1/3, nhưng hiệu quả thì, hơn hẳn. Giống Soldera làm 600 000 vò rượu nhưng chỉ có 60000 vò xuất ra vậy. Và 2000$ cho một chai rượu.

Denver uống nhanh quá!

Cô có chút hoảng với tốc độ uống của anh ta, cô phải uống theo nữa chứ, sao để khách hàng ngượng không dám uống tiếp được. Nhưng mà.. cô là nữ lại thấp bé nhẹ cân hơn đấng bên cạnh, khả năng chứa cồn của cô không có bằng. Kể cả khi cô có là loại sâu rượu, uống đến mức ảnh hưởng nặng nề đến giác quan là quá đủ, ai dám uống đến xỉu phải không?

Kể cả khi cô say chậm. Đến 3h sáng mới thấu nặng vụ này. Nhưng nó vẫn tệ hại. Lũ xung quanh cũng uống chả khác gì lũ trai mới lớn ở frat society, không nhiều bằng cô với Denver, nhưng cũng đủ nhiều để độ bốc phét có vẻ tăng lên. Martin nhìn cô cũng có chút hoảng, mọi người trong ngành đập đá nhìều, gần như có mỗi cô say rượu chậm, tỉnh rượu nhanh, thể chất đặc thù, cái này anh ta cũng biết cũng thả cô đi uống rượu cùng khách hàng nhiều. Nhưng kể cả thế, cũng có giới hạn thôi. Cô cũng hốt, sợ mình bắt đầu ngà ngà say rồi nhỡ mồm nói gì đấy vô học.

Cô tính nhẩm lượng uống của cô thử độ tỉnh táo của bản thân. Thường thì với cân nặng 140 pounds của cô, phụ nữ uống 12 đơn vị rượu trong 2 giờ sẽ có lượng cồn trong máu là (12*10- 0.1*2*63) là 107.4, nhân với 80 là 8592, 8592 chia cho 0.5 là 17184. Chia tiếp cho 63 còn tầm 272... Chia tiếp 1000, được 0.27, legally intoxicated. Gần tới hạn black out hoặc đêm nay vào viện giải ngộ độc rượu luôn rồi! Cô thầm nhủ. Tất nhiên với 15 cốc tên đua đòi kia uống, cô không ngốc, nhưng đến cốc thứ 9 của bản thân, cô mới lờ mờ nhận ra không phải là hắn quá thích uống, mà là có dấu hiệu muốn thử xem tửu lượng của cô so với hắn như thế nào. Tóm lại là giờ hắn cũng gần gần giống cô. 

(AN: công thức tính BAC -Blood Alcohol Concentration nồng độ cồn trong máu)

Cũng may hắn cũng có vẻ buông tha cho cả hội mà thả đi về. Cô vẫn đủ tỉnh táo để đứng dậy đi lại chưa loạng choạng gọi xe đàng hoàng tiễn vong từng đứa một. Vẫn còn thấy tên kia lờ mờ díu mắt lại vẫn cười xin lỗi vì rõ định "chiến đấu" với cô bằng cách uống rượu.

Cô chỉ kéo áo khoác lại cho đỡ lạnh, cô sợ trúng gió độc của New York cũng như cái mồm của ai đó.

"Chúng tôi sẽ cố gắng tốt nhất để đáp ứng tất cả mong ước của khách hàng, là anh thành hiện thực mà. Dù thế nào anh cũng đừng lo lắng."

Thế là cũng lúc ấy, xe đến. Tên kia gật gù rồi cười như nghĩ ra chuyện gì thú vị lắm. Thế rồi mới lảo đảo chui vào xe.

Cô cũng chả muốn nghĩ nữa, về nhà ngủ cho rồi.


	8. Shock

Tất cả đều bắt đầu từ một giấc mơ, giấc mơ làm giàu từ tay trắng, một giấc mơ Mỹ. Ngô Minh Châu đến Mỹ du học từ năm 18 tuổi cũng vì điều này, chỉ có điều giờ, giấc mơ này đã lung lay mất rồi. Cô đang phi như bay trên con dốc thăng tiến ở một trong những ngân hàng lớn nhất Mỹ, Morgan Stanley, tự dưng gãy cánh rớt xuống tận mặt đất, đến thê thảm. Cô bị sa thải.

Nếu có ai đó hỏi cô ngày hôm qua rằng cô có tin rằng cô sẽ có một ngày bị sa thải không thì cô sẽ cười chết hắn, bởi vì đó là một điều không tưởng. Cô mới có 26 tuổi, mới có 5 năm kinh nghiệm mà cô đã là một VP được hơn một năm, trẻ hơn nhiều so với phần lớn đồng nghiệp. Cô là nhân viên có thưởng cao nhất năm vừa qua, và cô vừa được tín nhiệm giao phó khoản đầu tư đầu tiên của tỷ phú tự thân Dylan Denver, điều hoàn toàn có thể giúp cô trở thành một trong những thành viên đầu tiên trong quỹ đầu tư riêng của anh ta.

Kể cả khi có là ở lại, được giao phó một khoản tiền lớn như vậy là dấu hiệu lại sắp lên chức, nghĩa vụ và trách nhiệm lớn hơn, lương cũng sẽ cao hơn. Mà không ai trên cái phố này lại ngại nhiều tiền đâu. 

Nhẽ ra là vậy, nhưng không, cô bị sa thải, và lý do phù hợp nhất là do cô làm mếch lòng ông chủ tập đoàn công nghệ xe tự lái trong bữa tiệc tối qua, nơi mà anh ta đã thể hiện sự hứng thú với kế hoạch của cô.

Nói chung là đéo hiểu sao mặt mũi không đến nỗi nào mà lại xấu tính thế, chưa nói được một câu đã đá người ta ra đường! Trở mặt còn nhanh hơn con chim cánh cụt xanh đỏ (socially akward and socially awesome penguin). In bird culture, this is considered a dick move. Và nghĩ đến cái vẻ thoải mái không chút đề phòng đối lập với nụ cười nửa miệng của hắn, rồi tệ hơn nữa, cô nói gì cũng gật, chị đây đành khẩu nghiệp vành môi ngày hôm nay vậy. A-Hole. Dum-dum. Half-wit. Douche bag. Saphead. He-goat. Mutton-head. Nutcase.

Dọn dẹp đồ đạc trên bàn làm việc, cô bị yêu cầu rời đi thật nhanh chóng. Tất nhiên là không được mang theo đồ công nghệ cao như điện thoại hay máy tính, bởi vì đó là tài sản của công ty. Họ cũng chẳng dại mà để một đứa đang có thù hằn với công ty bê theo tài liệu bí mật của công ty đâu. Nhưng mà con mẹ nó, không có điện thoại, không có máy tính, chụy gọi Uber như thế nào, làm thế nào để chụy gọi cho chủ nhà, có tỷ thứ mà chụy phụ thuộc vào thuộc vào chúng ý. Fuck. Điều tệ nhất, cô chỉ có 15 ngày để rời khỏi Hoa Kì. Vì một khi đã dính máu chó thì thế nào chả nhọ? Sổ xố 2 năm mới được H1B. Sổ xố 4 năm méo trúng được thẻ xanh. Với H1B thì chỉ cần bị công ty đuổi việc thì cô buộc phải ra về. 

Và cô sẽ không nhận được thưởng năm nay. Fuck.

Cô ôm chiếc hộp đựng tất cả đồ cá nhân và rời khỏi phòng làm việc riêng. Lối ra khỏi công ty là những bước đi nhục nhã nhất của cô. Mẹ nó, cái văn phòng này ngập trong thủ đoạn và tranh đấu, nhưng giờ thì khốn kiếp thật. Đồng cấp và cấp dưới nhìn thấy sự ra đi của cô là sự thăng tiến trong sự nghiệp của họ. Có những kẻ kém sức chịu đựng hơn còn không kiềm chế nổi nụ cười hạnh phúc. Cô không biết có nên tiếc vì họ quay lại làm việc nhanh như vậy không.

Nhìn vào bảng số của thang máy, cô có thể thấy bản thân đã tiến gần đến tầng cao nhất như thế nào, nhưng giờ cô lại phải quay lại tầng đầu tiên của cuộc chơi. Bị đuổi việc khác với xin nghỉ việc, bị đuổi việc không rõ lý do như thế này sẽ khiến nhưng tổ chức tín dụng khác ở Mỹ, hay kể cả trên toàn thế giới cho rằng cô đã làm hỏng một mối làm ăn nào đó hoặc làm rối quan hệ với một vị khách quyền lực, điều mà cô chưa bao giờ từng mắc phải (cho đến tận bây giờ). Có nghĩa là sự nghiệp tài chính của cô có thể được coi như là đã kết thúc.

Biết thế bố mày làm kĩ sư lập trình, việc nhẹ lương cao ít áp lực. 

Nhưng ngành tài chính vui hơn, cô được nói chuyện với những người thú vị, với những con người khởi nghiệp đầy đam mê. Không nói là lương với thưởng cao gấp 2, 3 lần. Bõ không nhỉ? Nếu trước cô chọn đi làm kĩ sư thì giờ lương với thưởng đã được khoảng 300 ngàn cho 48 tiếng 1 tuần. Bên này giờ nhờ may mắn mà năm kia, năm ngoái đều được hơn triệu đô cho 120 tiếng làm việc 1 tuần. 

Tiếc đến mấy cũng đã đến lúc phải rời đi. Cô bước ra ngoài tòa nhà với ý định tìm một chiếc taxi.

Cô sẽ phải trở về nước trong 15 ngày. Thật không muốn tưởng tượng câu hỏi của gia đình cô, đã khá lâu rồi kể từ lần cuối cùng cô nói chuyện với cả nhà, và cô sẽ phải thông báo là cô phải về nước ngay, lập, tức.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Visa công việc: Nữ chính là người nước ngoài làm việc ở Mỹ, nên cần có visa để được quyền làm việc (H1B). Visa này là do công ty bảo lãnh thế nên nếu bị đuổi việc thì trong vòng một thời gian nhất định phải rời khỏi mỹ trừ khi là ở lại chui, mà ở lại chui bị bắt sẽ bị đuổi ra khỏi nước và bị cấm vào 5-10 năm. Thông thường thì H1B kéo dài 3 năm, có thể kéo dài thêm 3 năm nữa. =)) Nữ chính nhọ nên 3 năm không ăn được thẻ xanh tỉ lệ đỗ khá cao, dẫn đến phải kéo dài H1B. 3 năm nữ chính chờ H1B tính vào STEM, do học mấy ngành công nghệ nên có 36 tháng được làm việc ở Mẽo. Về lý thuyết, 3 năm nữa vẫn làm thoải mái.

Về việc thiết bị điện tử, làm việc cho công ty lớn sẽ được trang bị từ máy tính đến điện tử, đến cả ghế ngồi hay tai nghe các kiểu. Tất nhiên tất cả đều là tài sản công ty. Nhiều khi sang mấy nước như Trung Quốc, còn có thể bị require là không sử dụng máy, or tiêu huỷ sau khi sử dụng. Thế khỏi nói rồi, ra khỏi công ty thì không được cầm đò.


	9. Bẫy là khi không muốn cũng phải nhảy

WARNING: SEXUAL COERCION. THE AUTHOR DID NOT AGREE WITH THIS ACTION. THE CHARACTER WHO DID THIS WILL BE PUNISH LATER DUE TO THIS ACTION. 

CẢNH BÁO: LẠM DỤNG TÌNH DỤC. TÁC GIẢ KHÔNG ĐỒNG TÌNH VỚI HÀNH ĐỘNG DƯỚI CỦA NHÂN VẬT NAM CHÍNH. NHÂN VẬT SẼ BỊ TRỪNG PHẠT BỞI PHÁP LUẬT. 

Bỗng, một chiếc limousine đen dài đỗ trước mặt cô. Cửa kính hạ xuống, và cô nhận ra ngài Denver đang ngồi bên trong. Không lẽ cô fucked up bữa tiệc tối qua thật sao? Thật khó tin là nó tệ đến mức ngài ấy phải xuất hiện trực tiếp để trừng phạt cô.

Chà chà, xin lỗi thành khẩn, biết đâu hắn đổi ý.

Cô chưa kịp mở lời, vị giám đốc trẻ đã mở cửa xe. Hm. Giải quyết trong im lặng? Theo gợi ý, cô bê đồ, và ngồi trên ghế đối diện. Dù gì cô cũng chẳng còn gì để mất. Xe bắt đầu lăn bánh, fuck, không có địa điểm luôn. Giờ thì cô hoàn toàn ở trong thế bị động. 

Gương mặt ngài Denver vẫn không bộc lộ một chút cảm xúc nào, cả cơ thể cũng trong tư thế vô cùng thoải mái. Ah, nói là tỷ phú tự thân chẳng qua là do chưa tính phần thừa kế cả 100 triệu từ bố đằng ấy thôi. Tất nhiên là chú thoải mái rồi, đã bao giờ nghèo đâu, đã bao giờ hoảng sợ vì nợ đại học đâu? Nói vậy cũng hơi quá đáng, cháu nó mua mấy nghìn Bitcoin từ hồi chúng mới có 2 đô bằng tiền tiết kiệm, chỉ là không phải nhóc nào cũng có mấy nghìn đô dắt ví cả. 

First thing first, giải quyết cái không khí bất thường khi hai người chẳng nói gì cả này đã. Nói về công ty thì qua lộ liễu, thành khẩn nhận lỗi và hỏi thăm ngọn nguồn vấn đề vẫn tốt hơn.

Cô hít thở sâu để lấy dũng khí.

Nhưng một lần nữa, cô lại bị bất ngờ. đôi mắt xanh thẳm của Denver đột ngột tiến đến ngay sát mặt cô. Hắn đẩy cô sát vào ghế, và bắt đầu cưỡng hôn cô. Hơi thở nóng rực thoang thoảng mùi martini lướt nhẹ trên môi cô, rồi đột ngột, cô có thể thấy hương vị rượu nhàn nhạt trên môi cô. Denver tiến công xâm lược khoang miệng cô. Không kịp nghĩ, cô làm rớt đống đồ trên tay xuống nền xe. Người kia được thế lại càng tiến sát lại gần, trùm thân trên của hắn trên người cô. Nụ hôn cuồng nhiệt quét sạch mọi hơi thở của cô. Bàn tay đang đỡ lấy dầu và lưng cô trượt xuống gáy áo, thức tỉnh những tia lý trí cuối cùng của cô. Fuck, đúng vậy, Denver muốn làm tình với cô, và cô đã mất việc vì hắn muốn như vậy.

Bao nhiêu năm cô chống lại bất bình đẳng giới trong công sở, rồi lại trở thành đồ chơi như vậy sao?

Sợi dây cuối cùng đứt, khi hắn bắt đầu cởi nút áo đầu tiên. Cô cắn môi hắn mạnh hết sức, rồi dùng toàn lực đẩy hắn ra.

"Ngừng lại!" Có lẽ vẫn shock khi bị cắn, tên khốn bị đẩy về chỗ của hắn với không một chút thay đổi nào trừ vết xước trên môi. Nhưng cô, thở không ra hơi, tóc rối bời và cúc áo đã bay hơn nửa. Cô vội vã kéo áo lại cho chỉnh chu, giấu "đồ ăn" ra khỏi mắt hắn. Không khí chuyên nghiệp, cô KHÔNG chịch xã giao khách hàng, KHÔNG chịch để kiếm ân huệ.

"Có vấn đề gì?" Tên khốn nghiêm giọng, hắn là tên tội phạm vừa quấy rối tình dục, nhưng cô thì cảm thấy hắn như đang tra hỏi cô.

"Anh vừa đuổi việc tôi." Không ngờ, cô coi thường chuyện bị quấy rối so với chuyện mất việc.

"Em không cần phải làm việc, tôi có thể nuôi em." hắn trả lời đơn giản.

Đùa bố mày, thời đại nào rồi, quay lại năm 1950 đi mày. Tao chưa chửi nhưng mà mày làm tao nghĩ về cái danh hiệu đàn ông thẳng da trắng với đống đặc quyền của chúng mày.

"Anh chưa hỏi ý kiến tôi, và tôi méo thích bị bao dưỡng. Và tôi không nghĩ là tôi phù hợp để hoàn thành mấy cái suy nghĩ của anh đâu."

Hắn cười và rút điện thoại ra. Không lẽ cô lỡ nói gì...

[Em sẽ biến tất cả mọi thứ trong suy nghĩ của anh thành hiện thực]

"Là em nói"

Fuck, tên ác quỷ này biết là cô đã nói về mấy dự án chứ? Mà con me nó, không phải là tối qua hắn xỉn đến loạng choang sao? Cô đảo mắt, thực sự là. Thỉnh thoảng thì mấy thằng điên cũng nghe được lý luận.

"Anh biết là chúng tôi muốn anh tham gia phải không? Anh hiểu là tôi chỉ đang đề cập đến mấy cái lợi nhuận mà anh đề cập chứ?" cô khó có thể kiềm chế mấy chữ cuối.

"Có và không." Hắn ta càng cười lớn hơn.

"Công ty chúng tôi có giúp "dịch vụ" cho khách hàng, và nó được tính vào công tác phí. Mà tầm anh mấy diễn viên với người mẫu cũng sẵn sàng chờ anh theo đuổi mà."

Lần này thì hắn ngừng cười và ngồi thẳng lại. 

"Nhưng anh không thích, anh chỉ thích em."

Nghiêm túc ghê, bố mới gặp mày có 2 lần để bàn công việc.

"Có lẽ là tôi phải cảm ơn anh vì lời khen ngợi, nhưng với tài sản anh thì đâu có khó để khiến một đứa con gái.." Hắn đặt ngón tay trước môi cô - ra lệnh cho cô im lặng. Mẹ nó, lưỡi cô vô tình chạm vào ngón tay hắn. Khác gì gợi chịch đâu! "Anh biết" Denver dịu giọng

Cô gạt ngón tay hắn ra và tiếp tục nói

"Tất nhiên là, anh cần phải kiểm tra mấy em đó. Có dạng dễ dãi này, có em sẽ chơi lạt mềm buộc chặt để anh

theo. Cứ kí hợp đồng trước là được. Dù gì mà nói anh có thứ mà họ cần." Đâm lao phải theo lao..

"Hm." Hắn lại quay trở lại với gương mặt vô cảm lúc đầu. "Em đang đặt em ở ngoài danh sách, mặc dù anh cũng có thứ mà em muốn đó thôi."

Denver khẳng định một cách chắc chắn. Đúng vậy, cô muốn tiền từ hắn. Càng nhiều tiền càng tốt. Càng giúp cô tăng tỉ suất lợi nhuận. Càng làm cho mấy phần trăm bé nhỏ của cô có ý nghĩa hơn. Cô ghét cái cảm giác bị phụ thuộc, nhưng thực sự thì đấu với tỉ phú, lại là thần phát tài của mình ? Không nói chơi được đâu

Có lẽ đã chán chờ đợi, thực sự thì khách hàng của cô phần lớn đã mất khả năng đợi, hắn đột ngột xông tới, lần này tóm và ghì chặt cổ tay cô xuống ghế.

Hắn đang đe dọa.

"Cưng muốn làm việc phải hôn?" Hắn đang coi cô là trẻ con sao? " Tiếc thật, cưng chỉ còn 15 ngày thôi ha, không xin được việc khác với danh tiếng hiện tại đâu ha?" Mẹ nó, thằng khốn thực sự là có chuẩn bị mới hành động, cô dính phốt chống đối lại ý tưởng của khách hàng tỷ phú, tất nhiên không một công ty nào sẽ nhận " Anh thích cưng cưới anh luôn,' hắn nhìn cô đầy trìu mến khiến cô sởn gai ốc "kể cả với thái độ của cưng hiện tại anh cũng rất rất rất dễ dãi nha, sửa nó đi và anh có thể gọi cho cấp trên của cưng, hay lập cả quỹ riêng mời cưng về làm luôn, cho tên của cưng vào đấy như Priscilla Chan luôn."

Cô nắm chặt tay đề phòng bản thân đấm chết thằng ôn. FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! Nếu giờ mà đấm nó, giờ mà nó bị tổn thương chỉ một cọng lông thì cô chỉ có thể bị trục xuất ngay lập tức. Và nó, tất nhiên không ngừng lại

' Nhưng cưng phải nghe lời nha."

Last straw. Cô vung tay định đấm Denver, quên mất rằng hắn vẫn đang giữ chặt lấy tay cô

"Con mẹ nó, anh có giỏi thì làm đi! Tôi sẽ kiện anh." Đã đâm người ta còn muốn ban ơn?

"15 ngày. Cưng đưa ra tòa thì sẽ là lời của anh, công dân đáng kính, chống lại cưng, con điếm ngoại quốc làm màu tham lam tiền bồi thường đấy. Chưa tính chênh lệch phí luật sư chúng ta có thể trả nhé!"Cô nhấc đầu gối tính đạp thằng khốn nhưng bị lời nó chặn lại "Mà anh không kiên nhẫn lắm đâu. Giờ thì cưng vẫn được đi làm đấy."

Cô cố gắng tìm kiếm sự tĩnh tâm. Đập nó và cô sẽ phải bồi thường. Đập nó cô sẽ là tội phạm bạo lực vĩnh viễn không vào lại cái nước này được. Và cô thực sự là yếu hơn nó. Đập nó và nó có cớ để đè cô ra mà thôi. Đập nó là sai lầm.

"Cưng rất thông minh, cưng biết là nên chọn gì mà?"

Thật sự là chưa bao giờ cô cảm thấy uất như lúc này. Cô khóc, và gật đầu trước sức mạnh của một thằng khốn. Denver thả tay cô, rút khăn trên túi áo để lau nước mắt. Bị cô từ chối, tay hắn lại trở về chỗ cũ, nắm chặt lấy tay cô. 

"Nhưng mà anh vẫn chưa có gì từ cưng cả." Hắn nói một cách đầy tiếc nuối, kiểu như trẻ hư phải bị phạt vậy.

Nghĩ đến việc nó muốn dùng quyền lưc của nó để bắt nạt cô, sự tức giận của cô đã ngừng cả dòng nước mắt nóng hổi trên mặt. 

"Quỳ xuống." Denver khẽ khàng ra lệnh; hắn mở rộng chân, tự kéo khóa quần xuống, về căn bảng là show hàng của hắn để cô BJ.

Cô cố gắng hết sức để không check hàng nó. Mẹ kiếp, cô bị trừng phạt - xuống hạng, từ được hắn phục vụ thành phục vụ hắn, và thực sự thì cô chưa bao giờ dùng miệng cả. Làm tệ và ai biết thằng biến thái này sẽ nghĩ ra trò gì khác?

Cô tụt khỏi ghế, len vào khoảng giữa hai chân Denver. Nhắm chặt mắt lại, không nghĩ đến cái dick, cô cố gắng thả lỏng cơ thể.

"Em có đôi môi rất hoàn hảo, giờ hãy dùng nó thật tốt vào." Denver cầm tay cô đặt lên chỗ ấy của hắn . Bóp nát bi hắn không phải là một ý tưởng tồi đâu.

Cô gỡ bộ "dụng cụ" của hắn ra khỏi hộp và bắt đầu vuốt ve thằng nhỏ, thứ đã cứng một nửa. Đuỵt, bắt đầu bây giờ hay phải chờ nó cứng hẳn nhỉ?

"Em nên chứng tỏ là em muôn có công việc của em đấy." Hắn có vẻ khẩn trương - kéo tóc cô, buộc cô phải nhìn vào hắn. Ý của mày là tao phải làm ngay thì nói ra luôn đi.

Cô thở dài, bắt đầu liếm phần đỉnh. Và cô đưa dị vật vào sâu hơn trong miệng một chút, cô có thể cảm thấy sự run rẩy của tên tỉ phú trong miệng cô với mỗi lần lưỡi cô chạm vào nó. cũng không có nhiều kinh nghiệm lắm à, bố sẽ tìm cách để tận dụng yếu điểm này thôi. Tất nhiên là cô cũng méo có kinh nghiệm gì cả, nói cho sướng mồm chứ còn lâu mới tiến đến được đẳng cấp dùng sex khiển quái vật.

Me nó, hắn gấp gáp, và cô chịu thiệt, gần như là nghẹn với hành động tự điều chỉnh tốc độ của Denver - bàn tay hắn không tha cho đầu và cổ của cô, đẩy chúng vào nhanh hơn so với nhịp điệu mà cô vẫn chưa quen.

"Thực ra thì, em luôn nghĩ mình không nằm trong đám đông nhỉ? Tại sao anh có thể tấn công mấy cô người mẫu và diễn viên chứ không phải em? Họ cũng có quyền lựa chọn giống em mà."

Bởi vì đó là bước tiến trong nghề nghiệp của mấy cổ, tao không mong muốn khả năng chịch của tao ảnh hưởng đến công việc. Tao có thể nói một bài dài với mày về quyền tự do của tao, nhưng mày nhét ấy ấy của mày để chặn họng tao rồi. Và tất nhiên, cô chỉ có thể lườm hắn. Mày có đúng cũng kệ mẹ mày, bố có chuẩn mực đạo đức khác người ta, sao mày khộng chọn đứa nào đồng ý đê, sao mày phải phá hoại đời tao?

"Có lẽ em là dạng gặp rắc rối về đạo đức" Chủ yếu là mày có tỉ cách khác để dụ dỗ tao nhưng mày dùng quyền lực để ép tao quan hệ với mày một cách nhanh chóng, và nó là lạm dụng tình dục nơi công sở. " nhưng em hay anh đều buôn bán có lời trong việc này" Sao mày không bình thường như bao người khác tặng hoa tặng chocolate cho tao? Tất nhiên là tao sẽ không dám vứt đống đấy vào thùng rác vì mày là VIP. Tao sẽ ăn chocolate, và từ chối mày một cách thật e lệ hiểu không?

Thực sự là tức nó chỉ khiến cô khó tập trung vào việc làm sao để nó xuất nhanh nhất. "Em" của thằng khốn nạn là một đứa lớn nhanh như thổi và cứng đầu cứng cổ. Nó chỉ vừa một nửa trong miêng cô, không tính chuyện phải cố sức để răng không chạm vào làn da yếu đuối đó. Và cô thì không dám chơi deep-throat khi không có kinh nghiệm ạ. Một nửa còn lại thì đành để tay chăm sóc vậy. Về lý thuyết thì phần bóng cũng rất nhạy cảm, tuyến tiền liệt thì thôi, chưa thân thiết đến như vậy. Cơ bụng, đùi trong, eo, ngực, đụng chạm cũng có thể tạo kích thích.

Cô vuốt dọc theo cơ đùi. Ừm, rắn? Bảo sao sức trâu như vây! Cơ mà hắn lấy đâu ra thời gian tập luyện thể dục thể thao nhiều đến mức cảm giác như vận động viên không có mỡ thừa luôn? Không cam tâm, cô tạm dừng chơi đùa với cái đó của hắn, tất nhiên là phải đánh lạc hướng, cô cố gắng nhìn sâu vào mắt hắn thật tình tứ. Cùng lúc đó, cởi vài cúc áo ra để khám bụng. TMD, đếm sơ sơ là thấy 6 múi rồi. Không phải tiêm siêu nạc vào người đấy chứ?

Nhưng đấy vẫn chưa phải là yếu điểm của Denver, hắn ta vẫn chưa suy chuyển gì! Và rất rất rất mong đợi thằng em được chăm sóc tiếp, chỉ bằng cái nụ cười khá là mỉa mai và những hành động càng lúc càng khiêu khích, bạn trẻ đã ngừng tập trung thuyết giảng về đạo đức cơ mà. Cô có thể cảm thấy từng vòng cung mà bàn tay hắn lướt qua thăm dò những điểm tiềm năng trên người cô. Và rồi bàn tay quay lal tấn công t.ai cô. Đuỵt. Rõ ràng nhận thấy sự run rẩy của cô, hắn càng tập trung vào xoa nắn tai và cổ cô.

Cả người cô bủn rủn như bị vắt kiệt sức, cái đó của hắn rớt khỏi miệng cô, kéo theo một đường dài trên mặt. Denver càng tiếp tục biến hóa nhịp điệu của hai bàn tay trên tai cô. "Đ..ừng mà" cô không nhịn được mà cầu xin hắn.

Tên ác quỷ cười và tiếp tục gia tăng cường độ đến khi cả người cô cong lại. Con mẹ nó,..cực khoái,, và cô còn chưa cởi đồ ra nữa.

Hắn đỡ lấy lưng của cô vừa kịp lúc cô không quỳ vững nổi được nữa. Denver đỡ tay vào lưng cô rồi đặt cô ngồi trên đùi hắn. Đặt tay cô vòng qua cổ, hắn lại thì thầm vào tai cô đầy trêu trọc

"Cưng à, em có biết là phụ nữ thường chậm hơn nam giới không? Em còn nhanh hơn cả anh nữa."

"Hum, em vẫn chưa xong nhiệm vụ" Hắn đặt tay còn lại của cô lên cái ấy của hắn.

Ah, bị ép mua dịch vụ nên phải trả thôi. Cô bắt đầu nắm cái đó, Hắn ôm choàng cô, đôi môi hắn hôn trán, rồi tới mắt. Và cuối cùng hắn lại tấn công miệng cô

Ah, Kĩ thuật cao là do chú hôn nhiều đứa, nếu như hôm nay thì chú hôn chúng nó sau khi chúng nó liếm tinh hoa của chú. Nghĩa là chú tự luyến con mẹ nó rồi, sao chú không tự tìm cách nhét jj của bản thân vào mồm? Nghĩ vậy, cô bật cười một mình.

Làm thằng nhỏ bị huyễn hoặc là nó đã chuẩn bị có tác dụng mà run rẩy. Thậm chí không dừng lại nụ hôn, Denver giật một tờ giấy ra khỏi hộp, trong khi cô đẩy nhanh tốc đọ. Chuẩn thời gian. Đống dịch đã thành công vào giấy. Nhưng ngoại trừ nhịp thở có chút gấp gáp và gương mặt hơi đỏ thì tên khốn trông hoàn toàn bình thường. Hắn vẫn ôm cô trên lòng không rời ra, thậm chí còn càng siết chặt vòng tay hơn. Trán hắn đụng vào cô, và thằng chập mạch lại cười.

"Lạy chúa, em đừng có vừa thử nghiệm sex đã yêu nha."

Vừa mới hết tức 5 phút, cô lại thấy con giận quay lại rồi. Cô mới đỡ khó chịu thôi á.

"Không phải anh muốn tôi yêu anh càng nhanh càng tốt sao?" Cô nhăn nhó chất vấn.

"Dù vậy, anh vẫn muốn là em yêu toàn bộ anh cơ." hắn cười toe toét, một tay hắn chỉ từ trên xuống dưới, nhái dáng người mẫu

"Sex khac gì cá tính hay tiền của anh? Mà nếu anh thích tôi được trong 2 lần nói chuyên thì.." Hắn lại lấy ngón tay che miệng cô lại

"Ok Ok, anh sẽ hiểu em thừa nhận là em thích anh nhé, vì em đang giả dụ như vậy đấy."

Và hắn ta nói không sai thật, làm tình với hắn ta sẽ rất tuyệt, có kĩ năng, hàng khủng, chú ý tới bạn tình, người rắn chắc,... Vấn đề là cô phải phủ nhận mọi cảm giác thích đối với anh ta để cô có thể phá hợp đồng một cách dễ dàng nhất. Cô đỏ bừng mặt lên vì tức giận.

"Anh đang hiểu là em xấu hổ vì bị..."

"Anh hiểu tôi và anh đang nhét chữ vào miệng tôi" Cô vôi nói, miễn cho thằng khốn kia kích động thêm.

"Agree to disagree". Ý mày là bà thích mày hả? Cô quẫy ra khỏi cái ôm của hắn và tụt xuống ghế bên cạnh. Hắn có lẽ cũng đã chơi đủ, chấp nhận cho cô rời đi.

Well, chịch cũng đã chịch rồi, không lẽ cô vân còn muốn làm trinh tiết liệt nữ? Tất nhiên là không rồi! Vậy thì đành phải kệ cho dòng đời đưa đẩy, cứ nhập cuộc xem rồi tìm đường lui an toàn hơn thôi. Dù gì mà nói, tóc vàng mắt xanh, cơ bắp cuồn cuộn, tỉ phú tự thân, chưa có vợ, chưa có đứa con riêng nào xuất hiện, người ta chả thiếu cái vẹo gì ngoại trừ nhân cách và sự tôn trọng phụ nữ, những thứ quan trọng nhất cả. Nghe xong lại thấy giống Donald Trump - grab pussy...Thôi xong nỗ lực tìm hạnh phúc trong đau khổ của cô rồi.

Cảm thấy mất bình tĩnh trước ánh mắt soi xét của cô chiếu từ đầu đến chân rồi ngược lại, Denver lại nhăn nhở "Em đang mưu tính chuyện gì thế?"

"Dylan, Tôi gọi anh là Dylan nhé?"

Hắn gật đầu đồng ý

"Tôi đã bình tĩnh lại, lúc nãy tâm lý tôi có phần bất ổn với bất ngờ của anh." Thành tựu gần 30 năm bị một cuộc điện thoại của mày là đủ diệt, không tức thì quá lạ rồi. Denver, hiểu rằng cô đã chấp nhận thuận theo hắn. Chỉ nhìn khóe miệng đang nhếch lên của hắn cô đã thấy nôn nao. Tao nhẫn, tao nhẫn, tao nhẫn thằng trước mặt là trùm cuối không diệt được.

"Nhưng anh nói đúng, chúng ta đều có lợi nếu tôi đồng ý. Nhưng, tôi muốn những quyền lợi đó được đảm bảo."

"Hợp đồng tiền hôn nhân bất lợi cho em đấy."

Một lần nữa, hôn nhân xa quá là xa đấy. Chụy mà không vì bị cưng chặn mọi lối về thì cũng đừng mong hẹn hò ý.

"Dylan, tôi hay anh là người gốc Á vậy? Tôi không cần anh chịu trách nhiệm hôn nhân chỉ vì anh và tôi có quan hệ tình dục đâu!" "Tôi chỉ đang nói đến hợp đồng cho giai đoạn thử nghiệm trước đã, anh hay tôi đều cần thêm thời gian để khẳng định tình cảm, rồi commitment cho đối phương."

"Anh muốn em ngay bây giờ cơ" Tên tỉ phú chu mỏ ra, than vãn như một đứa trẻ đang đòi ăn kẹo 

"Ờm, tôi lấy anh 3 năm mới nhập quốc tịch. Anh còn phải tham gia phỏng vấn xem có phải là hôn nhân thật không mà chúng ta chả biết gì về nhà nhau để phỏng vấn luôn?"

Và cô nhìn thấy trên mặt hắn hiện lên dòng chữ tiền anh giải quyết hết mấy đống đấy được.

"Còn bố mẹ anh và tôi nữa."

Hắn thở dài "1 tháng"

"1 năm"

"1 tháng"

"1năm, và nếu tôi phát hiện ra anh chịch đứa nào khác trong khoảng thời gian đó, tôi được quyền bỏ anh"

"3 tháng, em không được làm việc qúa 8 tiếng 1 ngày, hay đi công tác quá 1 tuần, Anh biết em định làm gì mà. Và anh sẽ trả em 150% thiệt hại về tiền thưởng tính theo con số em nhận được năm trước"

"Nửa năm, và chúng ta chỉ quan hệ tình dục nếu cả hai bên đồng ý, và một số thứ như bdsm hay public thì phải được liệt kê trước trong hợp đồng."

"Anh đồng ý giới hạn của em, nhưng chỉ 3 tháng thôi."

"5 tháng và anh đồng ý giữ bí mật trong 2 tháng đầu."

"4 tháng kể từ ngày kí hợp đồng, và chỉ bí mật mở tháng đầu tiên, anh sẽ gọi điện ngay cho sếp em, "

Đảm bảo về tài chính và visa vẫn ổn hơn.

"Đồng ý, và anh làm luôn đấy nhé"

Hắn lập tức rút điện thoại ra và gọi. Người có tiền ha, gọi là được. Cô thì chỉ bị gọi thôi, chủ nhật đang ngủ bị gọi cũng phải dậy đi hầu hạ mấy ông này.

Về căn bản là hắn nói với bên công ty cô là thư kí hắn hiểu nhầm nhận xét của hắn về cô, giờ hắn mới nghe lại báo cáo blah blah. Hắn muốn cô làm việc trực tiếp với hắn.

Tất cả chỉ trong 2 phút. TMD giá trị của cô.

Nhìn cô dỗi ra mặt, hắn nhéo mũi cô bảo

"Em biết là anh nổi tiếng làm việc chăm chỉ đấy, mà anh đang ở đây với em rồi."

Ừ, ừ, cứ cói như anh làm việc 100 tiếng 1 tuần, tôi cũng bận thế, mà nông dân ở Việt Nam cũng hai sương một nắng, giá trị công việc có liên quan đến số giờ làm nhưng số giờ làm không phải là yếu tố duy nhất. Yếu tố ở đây là anh may mắn có đúng tài năng xã hội cần và sẵn sàng trả nhiều tiền cho nó. Con mẹ nó, xa quá xa rồi.

Cô nhìn ra ngoài cửa sổ, ngồi lâu như vậy đúng là ra khỏi thành phố rồi, ah

"Chúng ta đang đi tới biệt thự Raven Crown sao?"

"Đúng ồi, sao em biết hay vậy."

"Hello, tôi làm quản lý tài sản, của anh luôn đấy. Mà ai trong giới tài chính cũng biết nhà của anh ở đâu mà. 3 cái nhà của anh, 1 căn penthouse đại lộ 5, một căn ở trụ sở công ty anh. Nếu ra khỏi thành phố thì chỉ có thể là biệt thự ven hồ của anh mà thôi. Mà chưa kể nhà của anh bị bọn fan cuồng tìm ra trên google map từ lâu rồi."

"Cũng gần đến rồi." Hắn cười tít mắt. 

Và hắn im lặng được một lúc.

"Em biết nhà của Bill Gates?"

"Anh hỏi cái nào?" Chắc chắn là không gần đến biệt thự nhà nó đâu, đường còn dài lắm!

"Em biết nhà của Warren Buffet?"

"Ờ, tôi có biết địa chỉ nhà riêng và số điện thoại liên lạc cả câu lạc bộ tỷ phú ở mỹ luôn."

Và nó hỏi cả danh sách thật.

\-----------------------

Về vấn đề quan hệ tình dục: 

Quấy rối tình dục là những hành động và nhận xét làm hổ thẹn hay làm nhục về và có liên quan đến giới tính, tiếp cận cơ thể không được sự mong muốn, tiếp cận trong quan hệ với hứa hẹn ban thưởng và/hay trấn áp. 

Lạm dụng tình dục là tiếp xúc tình dục có chủ đích, có đặc điểm là sử dụng vũ lực, đe doạ, hăm dọa, lạm dụng thẩm quyền hoặc khi nạn nhân không hoặc không thể đồng ý. Lạm dụng tình dục bao gồm hiếp dâm, ép buộc quan hệ qua đường hậu môn và tất cả các tiếp xúc không đứng đắn khác (ví dụ như hôn người khác) sẽ trầm trọng hơn, lạm dụng hoặc không đúng (kể cả tiếp xúc tình dục không mong muốn và không thích hợp) hoặc cố gắng thực hiện các hành động này.

Nam chính trong chap này đã lạm dụng tình dục (cưỡng hôn, dùng tiền và quyền ép buộc nữ chính khẩu dâm rồi ép buộc một mối quan hệ lâu dài) và quấy rối tình dục nữ chính (đề cập đến việc "ra" của nữ chính + việc nữ chính chỉ đang tỏ ra khác người). Và nam chính có chủ đích làm như vậy - hoàn toàn ý thức được hành vi vi phạm của bản thân.

"

Section 135.60Coercion in the third degreePenal (PEN) A person is guilty of coercion in the third degree when he or she compels or induces a person to engage in conduct which the latter has a legal right to abstain from engaging in, or to abstain from engaging in conduct in which he or she has a legal right to engage, or compels or induces a person to join a group, organization or criminal enterprise which such latter person has a right to abstain from joining, by means of instilling in him or her a fear that, if the demand is not complied with, the actor or another will:

1\. Cause physical injury to a person; or

2\. Cause damage to property; or

3\. Engage in other conduct constituting a crime; or

4\. Accuse some person of a crime or cause criminal charges to be instituted against him or her; or

5\. Expose a secret or publicize an asserted fact, whether true or false, tending to subject some person to hatred, contempt or ridicule; or

6\. Cause a strike, boycott or other collective labor group action injurious to some person's business; except that such a threat shall not be deemed coercive when the act or omission compelled is for the benefit of the group in whose interest the actor purports to act; or

7\. Testify or provide information or withhold testimony or information with respect to another's legal claim or defense; or

8\. Use or abuse his or her position as a public servant by performing some act within or related to his or her official duties, or by failing or refusing to perform an official duty, in such manner as to affect some person adversely; or

9\. Perform any other act which would not in itself materially benefit the actor but which is calculated to harm another person materially with respect to his or her health, safety, business, calling, career, financial condition, reputation or personal relationships.

Coercion in the third degree is a class A misdemeanor.

Section 135.61Coercion in the second degreePenal (PEN)A person is guilty of coercion in the second degree when he or she commits the crime of coercion in the third degree as defined in section 135.60 of this article and thereby compels or induces a person to engage in sexual intercourse, oral sexual conduct or anal sexual conduct as such terms are defined in section 130 of the penal law.

Coercion in the second degree is a class E felony."

Như vậy, tối đa là nam chính phạm tội với mức độ 2. - tính toán làm hại sự nghiệp nữ chính.

Nữ chính sẽ không tố cáo chính phủ được vì nữ chính chuẩn bị bị trục xuất khỏi mỹ, dân mỹ nói chung không yêu quý gì dân nhập cư hay giới tài chính vốn nổi tiếng là bọn cơ hội, nam chính có lý lịch quá mạnh, hoàn toàn đủ khả năng thuê luật sư đổi trắng thay đen, nữ chính vẫn muốn có công việc của mình và nam chính đủ khả năng đuổi hay thuê nữ chính trong 2 phút. Đây là một trường hợp rất điển hình những nỗi sợ của người bị lạm dụng tình dục khi không báo cáo mấy vụ kiểu này.

Tao sẽ lý giải dần dần tại sao nam chính chơi trò tổn hại này (vì nữ chính sẽ rất căm nó sau vụ này và nó biết như vậy), và tại sao nữ chính có thể yêu được cái thể loại này. Nhấn mạnh là tao không phải là rape apologist. Tao viết cái truyện này là vì tao đọc thấy quá nhiều những thể loại nam chính ép hôn, ép sex nữ chính xong tác giả chỉ cần bảo là vì cơ thể nữ chính thật ướt, thật dâm đãng có nghĩa là cô ấy đồng thuận, hay kiểu cô ấy bị làm cho đến khi ngất đi vẫn làm tiếp, vcl, mấy cái này làm tao điên không chịu nổi. 

Ví dụ, cơ thể của người phụ nữ tự tiết dịch bôi trơn, là phản ứng cơ thể tự nhiên đối với tình dục. Nó làm cho tình dục dễ dàng và thoải mái hơn. Đây có phải là một dấu hiệu cho thấy cô ấy muốn quan hệ tình dục, khi mà cơ thể cô ấy đang tiến hành các bước tự nhiên để đỡ đau không? KHÔNG! Tương tự như thế, nam giới cứng không có nghĩa là anh ta muốn hành sự! Những thứ như sự đồng ý được quyết định bởi não của chúng mày, không phải là cơ quan sinh dục.


	10. Tiến vào hang sói - biệt thự nhà người ta

Người giàu có thường xuyên bị săn đuổi bởi báo chí, vậy nên họ luôn có tâm lý bảo vệ cho bí mật và sở thích riêng tư của bản thân, tất nhiên sở thích của họ vẫn là ưu tiên số một, có giá trị hơn nhiều với sự bảo mật. Nói đơn giản là họ phô diễn sự giàu sang của bản thân với những ngôi biệt thự tráng lệ nằm giữa rừng tư nhân, cách xa thành phố. Mấy cái nhà ý thường to khủng bố đến mức các bạn có thể nhìn thấy từ vệ tinh luôn, tra thử "Bill Gates house via MIcrosoft Live Map" mà xem, bạn đủ rảnh có khi còn bắt được bác Gates trốn ra khỏi nhà hút thuốc ấy.

Nhà của Denver chẳng phải là một trường hợp ngoại lệ. Đó là một biệt thự ven hồ, xây theo phong cách Địa Trung Hải - với nhiều phần tường được thay thế bằng những vòm cửa sổ bằng kính. Người lái xe dừng lại ở Đài phun nước hình trước biệt thự. Ngay khi chiếc xe vừa dừng lại, cô liền mở cửa ra và bước xuống khỏi xe, quá mệt mỏi và khát vì bài kiểm tra trí nhớ kiêm phá băng tình cảm kiểu của Denver kéo dài gần một tiếng. Thực sự mà nói, cũng là lỗi của cô. Éo muốn nhắc tới chuyên gì cả, nói về cuộc sống tình cảm (dục) của anh ta, cô chưa muốn làm chuột thí nghiệm! Muốn nói về chính trị, cô không thể nào không nhắc đến #metoo. Nói về tài khoản của anh ta? Anh ta có lẽ mở nó để tiện đường làm tình, thế thì nói làm gì nữa?

Chọt nhớ ra thùng đồ còn ở trong xe, cô quay lại để mang chúng theo. Đóng cửa xe, cô xoay người tìm Denver, và ngay lập tức đập trán vào cằm hắn. 

Fuck! Ngu người!

Mặt của người nào đó cũng vặn vẹo chẳng kém gì cô. 

"Có sao không?" Tao mới là đứa bị đập vào đại não, lỡ may ngu đi thì sao! Sao tao lại phải hỏi thăm mày nhỉ, nhẽ ra mày phải hỏi tao chứ?

Denver tiếp tục nhăn nhó. Hắn lấy tay xoa xoa trán cô, chỗ va chạm có khi đã u lên một cục rồi.

"Nhẽ ra em phải chờ anh mở cửa cho em chứ?"

Cô rất muốn hỏi là Denver học mấy cái kiểu đối xử với phụ nữ như từ thời nữ quyền chưa có mặt này từ cái nguồn nào! Cô tưởng hắn không tham gia đảng phái nào thì phải là loại mặt hàng suy nghĩ chín chắn cơ. Về lý thuyết thì tech biggie toàn leftie thôi. Cô cũng chưa bao giờ có thể tưởng tượng ra được rằng tỷ phú tự thân ngành công nghệ lại có thể là dạng thoái hóa về tư tưởng thành công dân gương mẫu thế kỉ 19 như thế này! Quấy rối! Lạm dụng tình dục! Phân biệt giới tính! 

"Thế nếu là mở cửa xe để đón tôi, tôi có cần để chân mình ở ngoài xe cho anh bê vào, rồi sau đó anh sẽ thắt dây an toàn cho tôi như một đứa trẻ không?" Haiz, cô lại gây hấn thụ động nữa rồi, toàn mỉa mai người khác thôi. Nghĩ lại thì sao công ty thằng này chưa có bị file về vấn đề xâm hại tình dục nhỉ. Hình như năm ngoái còn được tận 30% kĩ sư lập trình là nữ giới, ngược lại với người tiền nhiệm Uber, số lượng tụt xuống tận 6% tại nổi tiếng là có tài không có đức. Nhẽ ra phải chủ nào tớ nấy trên dưới một lòng chứ nhỉ?

Tên khốn chỉ cười rồi vẫy tay ám hiệu tài xế rời đi. Con mẹ nó, nhắc mới nhớ, CEO của tập đoàn chế tạo xe tự lái mà cần đến tài xế? Đừng nói chú không tin tưởng vào hệ thống điều phối xe? Nghe thiệt hại danh tiếng quá thể luôn ý. Càng nghĩ, gương mặt cô lại nở ra một nụ cười quỷ dị, nếu không phải là cô tính ra vẫn đang làm việc cho hắn, thì đừng hòng thoát vụ này. Dù gì mà nói công ty hắn nổi được như bây giờ là nhờ hệ thống tự lái "rất bảo mật" ở không gian 3 chiều, trong khi đó các hãng còn lại như GM, hay Tesla vẫn phải dính lấy mặt đất.

Hắn khoác tay lên vai cô, và bắt đầu dẫn (lôi) cô vào trong biệt thự. Tay của thằng dâm ô với cô chả khác mẹ gì cái xích sắt cả, lại kết hợp với đống đồ cô đang bê tất nhiên là càng nặng và càng đáng khó chịu. 

"Nếu em muốn." Không, tao có chân tay khỏe mạnh."Nhưng mà em vẫn còn muốn bê đồ nặng, nên anh phải tôn trọng ý kiến của em, một người phụ nữ độc lập thôi." Vậy là hắn cố tình đặt tay lên vai cô!

"Cửa của em này, giữ cho anh vào trước nhé!" Hắn mỉa mai cô trước lối vào chính của nhà. Rõ ràng là tình thế khác biệt phải không, chị mày có rảnh tay đâu? Cô trừng mắt lườm hắn gửi đi thông điệp Nếu tao không xách đồ thì tao sẽ tự mở, nhưng giờ thì mày mở đi! Denver cũng không kém, cái tay không đặt trên vai của cô giữ ở tư thế mời, chưa kể ánh mắt đầy khiêu khích. Cũng may là quản gia/nhân viên của căn nhà làm tròn trách nhiệm của bọn họ và ra mở cửa, chấm dứt cuộc đấu mắt của anh ả. Bên trong, người hầu xếp thành 2 hàng để chào đón Denver.

Một người giúp việc nam kiên quyết giúp cô cầm tạm thùng các tông, Denver đã gật thì cô cũng chẳng làm gì được, kể cả khi đấy là tư trang cá nhân của cô. Rảnh tay, Denver bắt đầu giới thiệu cô với nhân viên trong nhà. Tiết mục khủng bố cô! Chúa ơi, có tới tận 20 cái mặt để nhớ! Nhớ quản gia có đủ chưa nhỉ? Cô phải tưởng tượng mặt ghép với giọng nói và tên của từng người! Nhưng mà với tốc độ nhanh chưa từng có, Denver đi một lượt quanh tất cả người giúp việc rồi giải tán tất cả bọn họ, yêu cầu bọn họ không làm phiền, khi mà cô vẫn chưa nhớ nổi ai cả! Ác mộng!

Nhà của Lorie Line, một nghệ sĩ piano người mỹ, nguyên mẫu

Bình tĩnh lại một chút, cô mới bắt đầu nhìn ngắm kiến trúc sang trọng, thanh lịch của căn nhà  
Bình tĩnh lại một chút, cô mới bắt đầu nhìn ngắm kiến trúc sang trọng, thanh lịch của căn nhà. Vip thì ý kiến có nát như thế nào cũng sẽ được kiến trúc sư hàng đầu đẩy lên thôi. Nhưng mà những nét chính vẫn thể hiện rất nhiều tính cách của chủ nhân - vì mục đích cuối cùng vẫn là sự thích thú của thằng chủ. Những đường cong của mái vòm và khoảng lấy sáng hình ô van tạo cảm giác mềm mại cho ngôi nhà. Tông màu vàng -trắng -nâu thì tạo ra cảm giác ấm cúng, chú ý là màu vàng không phải là dát vàng, có nghĩa là chủ nhân không quá phô trương hay chú trọng vào vật chất.TMD méo giống với thằng hợi dùng tiền để bắt nạt người khác vẫn đang tiếp tục để tạm tay lên vai cô rồi đẩy cô tiến vào bên trong ừm, phòng khách?

Hắn đưa cô đến chiếc ghế bên cạnh đàn, và để cô ngồi lại đấy, còn hắn thì ngồi vào ghế đánh  
Hắn đưa cô đến chiếc ghế bên cạnh đàn, và để cô ngồi lại đấy, còn hắn thì ngồi vào ghế đánh. Thực ra thì, biểu diễn đánh đàn cưa gái cũng là chiêu hay được dùng. Thì tư thế ngồi thẳng lưng rất ngầu, đánh hay thì đa tài với thấu hiểu.

Nhưng trò này không có tác dụng với chụy trừ khi cưng ở mức nghệ sĩ chuyên nghiệp.

Denver đánh được ba nốt, và cô nhận ra đấy là bài Canon in D. TMD mày, mày mua đàn concert mấy trăm ngàn để đánh Canon in D? Phản tác dụng luôn! Giờ thì cô muốn chém thằng này vì tội phỉ báng em đàn yêu quý với một bài quá sơ đẳng quá nhạt đến mức ai cũng đánh được như thế. Sao lại có thể đánh chệch nốt bài đơn giản như thế này được? Chưa kể kĩ thuật đánh còn tệ nữa, không đánh nổi legato luôn OMG. Chém ngón cái như thế cũng đánh được. Lần này thì cô còn méo kiềm chế nổi cơ mặt - mặt cô hết chuyển từ đỏ sang trắng, rồi cô lăn ra khóc ngon lành. 12 năm học đàn chuyên nghiệp nó ám như vậy đấy, nghe trình thấp đánh cái đàn xịn là đủ K.O. luôn.

Tất nhiên là thánh đánh fail như thế là vì vừa đánh vừa hóng gái. Thấy biến, cậu chàng đứng dậy vội vã đến dỗ, tiếc là vừa đến đã bị gái tát. Xong bị nắm cổ áo mắng, làm đàn ông khổ vãi.

"Anh biết không! Tôi học ở học viện âm nhạc, mà chỉ lúc thi mới được động vào đàn biểu diễn đấy! Ở nhà thì tập đàn đứng, đến trường học baby grand rệu nốt. "

Chính xác là một anh chàng cao lớn bị một cô gái nhỏ hơn nắm cổ áo kéo xuống mắng.

"Thế mà anh dám đánh như vậy! Thuê người dạy đánh cho tử tế đi!"

Nhưng mà mắng xong vẫn chưa hết tức. Cô đẩy cậu chàng vẫn đang ngơ ngác ra, rồi rảo bước tới chiếc đàn. Chúa ơi, là đàn của hãng Bosendorfer, làm một cái mất 5,6 năm đấy. Mà loại không tai kia sao biết chọn đàn đây.

Cô ngồi xuống ghế, chỉnh lại ghế cho chính xác vị trí, khóa đàn ở chính giữa, khoảng cách phải vừa đủ để cánh tay có thể linh động mà không bị với quá. Xong những bước này, cô khum bàn tay quanh đầu gối. Thử pedal. Đánh thử gam Rê trưởng. Chúa ơi, tiếng đàn đẹp và đầy hơn tất cả những cái đàn mà cô đã từng được đụng tay vào. Đầu nghĩ, tay đánh, tai nghe. Những chi tiết như thế này đã được giáo viên dạy đàn nghiêm khắc của cô khắc sâu vào trong suy nghĩ của cô từ khi cô mới bắt đầu học đàn năm 6 tuổi.

Xong nhiệm vụ thử đàn, cô dừng lại, trừng mắt nhìn thằng vẫn đang trố mắt. Không biết thì dựa cột mà nghe, để chị đánh cho chú xem. Bài tủ của cô là Liebestraum của Liszt, nhưng mà nó tên là Love Dream, yêu đương gì đâu, lãng mạn gì đâu. Cô chẳng muốn gửi một tín hiệu không rõ ràng đến hắn. Và cuối cùng cô chọn Prelude cung Sol thứ số 23-5 của Rachmaninoff.

Có chút bạo lực. Khi nó là Alla marcia một bản nhạc hành quân. Âm nhạc của Rachmaninoff luôntràn đầy những giai điệu ấn tượng, với tình cảm sâu sắc, với cảm giác mạnh mẽ kịch tính, cũng như âm thanh, tư duy cấu trúc rõ ràng, và một số lượng "thống trị" của những quy ước kiểu cách trường phái Lãng mạn .Và khi cô đánh như Gilels, tấn công chiếc đàn, dẫn quân Liên Xô trong thế chiến thứ 2. Cách tiếp cận cô cho là đúng hơn là không chú trọng ở tốc độ nhanh, mà chú trọng ở sự quyết liệt. Hít sâu, cô bắt đầu bài biểu diễn của mình.

Đoạn đầu tiên, Piano, khẽ, u sầu, bởi vì chiến tranh luôn có chết chóc. Những người lính nhận ra họ đã chiến thắng, crescendo. Lặp lại câu mở đầu, nhưng mạnh mẽ hơn thay vì "lẫn". Những người lính đã trở về trong vòng tay của gia đình họ, trữ tình, vẽ ra những khung cảnh lãng mạn, về viễn cảnh tương lai tốt đẹp. Quay trở lại và phát triển chủ đề của bài, tất cả mọi người cùng ra ăn mừng, họ kích động bởi chiến thắng. Họ tiến gần đến chúng ta, gấp gáp chia sẻ cho ta niềm vui chung. Nhưng niềm vui nào cũng có hồi kết, đoàn người đi xa dần. Kết bài ta có thể nghe thấy một cơn lốc xoáy, cuốn đi những gì của đoàn người.

Thực sự thì đánh đàn giúp cô giải tỏa stress. Đúng rồi, dù thế nào thì Denver còn lâu mới dám tổn hại quá mức đến tâm lý hay thể xác cô. Nếu làm lớn lối quá, cô sẵn sàng chó cùng rứt giậu ngay, cô cũng chẳng phải thứ đèn cạn dầu. Mà có dấu vết thực tế thì khả năng thắng trên toà của hắn cũng sẽ xuống thôi. Chỉ cần nắm rõ được lý do tại sao hắn ta kiên quyết như vậy có thể đoán được những hành vi trong tương lai, có thể đoán được hắn ta dám làm những gì. Tất cả chỉ có thể đạt được nếu cô bình tĩnh.

Nghĩ kĩ thì, Denver biết cô khá rõ, hắn ta hành động quá chắc chắn để có thể dám chơi đàn một cách lởm khởm trước mặt cô chỉ với mục đích show off. Đó chỉ là cách hắn khiêu khích cô lên thử cái đàn thôi. Về căn bản, cái đàn này kiểu như món quà cho cô vậy. Kế hoạch của hắn ta về căn bản là thành công, cô chơi đàn, thích nó, muốn chơi nhiều hơn, còn lâu mới xa được, còn lâu mới từ chối món quà gần nửa triệu đô. Chưa kể là sự việc hắn đánh đàn đang tạm thời dời sự chú ý của cô đối với việc hắn lạm dụng tình dục cô. 

Tóm lại là cô lại tiếp tục rơi vào bẫy của hắn ta. Nhưng mà nếu cái đàn này là cho cô thì kế hoạch không phải là mới đây đâu! Một cái đàn mới hàng limited như thế này cần 6 tháng đến 1 năm để được tạo ra. Tất nhiên là mua đàn cũ thì vẫn có thể gấp được, nhưng để được một cái đàn tốt, cần khá nhiều thời gian để săn lùng. Cô cần phải cân nhắc khả năng Denver biết cô trước cái lần đầu gặp mặt (với cô) cách đây 2 tháng. Khó nhớ mặt người khổ như vậy đấy, chẳng biết gặp người ta lúc nào, chẳng biết có bị người ta xoay không.

Biết làm như thế nào được, người ta biết rõ về mình hơn.

Khi nốt ngân cuối cùng của bài prelude kết thúc, Denver mới vỗ tay, như vậy có nghĩa là hắn ta khá rõ về âm nhạc, nhiều người thường vỗ tay sau khi người biểu diễn đánh nốt cuối mà không chờ cho nó ngân hết. Điều đó chứng tỏ cho giả thiết cô bị lừa. Vấn đề là nếu hắn ta thực sự là một sinh vật có tư duy phức tạp, tại sao lại làm một việc giết địch 100 tổn hại 80? Dùng quyền lực để buộc một đứa quá tự lập không thể phá hủy khao khát tự do của nó mà chỉ khiến nó căm ghét cái thế lực chiếm giữ nó. Cách làm của hắn chỉ thắng duy nhất ở tốc độ. Điều gì đang khiến hắn gấp như vậy?

Nhưng mà hắn ta không nhất thiết phải biết là cô đang nghĩ những gì, đang dò xét điều gì. Vật ở trong tay hắn sẽ chẳng xứng đáng tâm trí của hắn để đối phó. 

"Em giỏi quá!" Một màn tâng bốc đúng chỗ luôn tốt, nhưng đối với một tâm lý đang ở mức phòng thủ cực đoan sau khi bị xâm hại như cô thì nó chỉ réo chuông báo động toàn hệ thống mà thôi. Không có gì miễn phí cả, phải không?

"Tất nhiên! Tôi có 22 năm kinh nghiệm đánh đàn. Không có mấy tài năng, bỏ công bỏ sức ra vẫn phải có thành quả chứ. Không như ai đấy mới tập mấy ngày đã khoe!"

"Ah, thì mọi người bảo là đánh được đàn thì gái theo, anh mới tập được 3 hôm thôi, mà tập theo hướng dẫn trên mạng" Denver cười tỏ vẻ hối lỗi.

"Tập đàn phải cống hiến nhiều thời gian lắm, rất rất là mệt ý. Nó rất dễ là thú vui nhất thời. Trong khi đấy thì anh mua cái đàn đến nửa triệu, nó khá là phí."

"Đàn để trưng bày thôi cưng. Kiến trúc sư bảo mua đàn cũ thì anh mua xong quẳng về hãng sửa. Mà nó chưa làm anh nghèo mấy đâu, cưng cứ..." cô tỏ vẻ khó chịu ra mặt, tất nhiên, lương cô có triệu đô bị nó quẳng câu cái đàn giá trị một nửa lương hàng năm của mình chỉ là vật trang trí vào mặt thì phải hờn rồi "..yên tâm" Hắn thở nốt câu rồi hỏi

"Em đang muốn quản lý tài sản đầu tư cho tốt hơn phải không?"

Thấy cô gật gù, hắn liền bảo, vậy dạy anh đánh đàn đi.

Và tất nhiên là hắn bị từ chối rồi, biển học nghệ thuật là vô biên, nhận lời dạy hắn thì khi nào mới thoát được.

________________________________________________________________________________PS: Tao mới tập lại đánh đàn và hậu quả là đàn cũng vào truyện. Phần về bài của Rachmaninoff chỉ là cảm nhận của riêng tao, giáo viên bảo tỉ năm nữa mà chảy thây như tao thì còn lâu mới hoàn chỉnh được mấy bài Nocturne đang tập chứ khỏi kể đến tập bài mới khó như thế =)))

Mà tại sao lại bash Canon in D, vì thực ra mới tập tập bài đấy cũng bình thường, không ai mắng người mới tập như kiểu nữ chính đâu trừ khi là giáo viên, cơ mà hôm trước đọc phải truyện ngôn tình khen là nữ chính đánh bài này hay không tả nổi, facepalm khỏi đọc... Xong tao bị dị ứng bài này ý. 1 phút mặc niệm cho giáo viên dạy đàn đầu tiên của tao: "Bản nhạc nào cũng hay kể cả bài đơn giản nhất" Tao còn phản cảm cả River Flows in You, rồi tất cả tuyển tập Richard Clayderman nữa, lạy chúa vừa mainstream vừa dễ. 

(còn mấy bài Chopin má đánh thì sao? Thấy tự vả chưa? Ờm, nó cũng khó mà.)

Quý ông thanh lịch (ga lăng, gentlemen): Thường thì ngừoi ta hay nói là đàn ông phải mở cửa, giữ cửa cho phụ nữ, nhưng một số người phía bên nữ quyền cho rằng đây là hành vi phân biệt đối xử, cho rằng phụ nữ yếu hơn đàn ông nên mới phải mở và giữ cửa cho. Cá nhân tao thì cho rằng nhìn thấy ai bê đồ nặng với vướng víu mình đều nên giúp cả =), mà nếu người ta đang sát phía sau mình thì cứ giữ cửa luôn. Đùa chứ, bên này toàn cửa 2 lớp =)), phải thay nhau giữ cửa.

#metoo là phong trào tố cáo lạm dụng tình dục và quấy rối tình dục thông qua hash tag trên twitter.

Uber's sexual misconduct: 

http://www.sfexaminer.com/woman-software-engineer-alleges-harrowing-sexual-harassment-uber/

"Fowler described the discrimination towards women as systemic and wrote the department of Uber she worked for went from 25 percent women when she started to less than six percent during her time at the company.

"Things were beginning to get even more comically absurd with each passing day," she wrote. "Every time a sexist email was sent, I'd sent a short report to (human resources) just to keep a record going."

HR later rebuked her for keeping email records of the alleged sexist remarks, she alleged.

During her first day on a new team, she wrote, her new manager sent her a string of messages stating he was in an open relationship and he was having difficulties finding new sexual partners.

"It was clear that he was trying to get me to have sex with him, and it was so clearly out of line that I immediately took screenshots of these chat messages and reported him to HR," she wrote.

HR told her it was his first offense and he would not be punished. Later on, Fowler said she met many women who complained about the same man who were also told by HR that it was his first offense.

She was told to either change "teams" or accept a low performance review from that manager, she wrote.

Later, after reporting another incident to HR, she was told by a manager that she was on "thin ice" and may be fired for reporting him. She informed him that was illegal."

Đại khái là, cô nhân viên nữ ở Uber bị đối xử rất tệ, bị tán tỉnh dù không muốn, xong rồi bị mời chịch các kiểu. Cô này đã report lên Human Resources xong công ty bảo là thằng bé chót dại, mới lần đầu, mà nó giỏi giang tương lai sáng lạn. Sau mới biết là nhiều người cx từng report mà công ty lúc nào cũng xàm giống nhau. Sau đó nữa, cô này bị sếp lạm dụng chức quyền đì đến nghỉ việc.

Vụ tiếp theo ở Google

http://www.latimes.com/business/technology/la-fi-tn-google-sexual-misconduct-rules-20181108-story.html

Google xử lý mấy vụ sexual misconduct bằng việc đền bù cho bên gây tội. 

Nhấn mạnh là tao không theo nữ quyền tao là bình quyền ahihih.


	11. Ngôn tình ư, không hẳn

Nhẫn công đạt cấp 100. Điểm quan hệ -100%.

Đấy là nếu cô có hệ thống! Rất tiếc là hệ thống là thứ chỉ xuất hiện trong ngôn tình bàn tay vàng thôi cưng ạ. Chưa kể là hệ thống thì toàn bắt nữ chính phải yêu nam chính, còn lâu mới có chuyện nó để cho cô nói trống không, trả treo, công kích cá nhân, thậm chí cô còn cố hết sức để diễn tròn vai Social Justice Warrior, xin lỗi cô Big Red, nhưng kể cả cô cũng không chọc giận được thằng khốn này. Nhưng với sự bình thản của nam chính, hắn ta cứ thế mặc kệ, chẳng khác gì người đi xem khỉ diễn trò vậy. 

Vâng, nói thử xem Dylan Denver có thể là cái gì ngoại trừ nam chính? Đúng chuẩn giàu có số có má trên thế giới rồi lại mặt uke tí vì lông mày hơi tròn miệng hơi hồng quá nhưng mà vẫn tính là đẹp sắc sảo, body khủng, trẻ tuổi, bá đạo rồi còn gì, thiếu mỗi cái quốc tịch Trung Quốc là thành ngay nam chính ngôn tình. Cũng may là hắn ta có 50 Shades of Grey với Mr. Grey để noi gương, cho đáng mặt đàn ông nước Mỹ. Cơ mà nghĩ lại thì vẫn không biết mấy bạn tổng tài công ty kinh doanh cái gì nhỉ? Toàn công ty giải trí mà đòi thao túng thế giới, đến Wall Street còn bị Main Street nó đè cho đây này

Thế thì cô, TMD, rõ ràng là nữ chính rồi. Mà nữ chính thì luôn tỏ ra khác người, đối xử tàn tệ với nam chính, nhưng nam chính lại là M, kiên quyết phải quấn lấy. Denver vẫn đang thiếu câu cửa miệng "Em thật là thú vị" mà các nam chính luôn nói sau khi nữ chính bỏ đi để trở thành một nam chính chuẩn mực. Truyện tây, truyện tàu, truyện ta, truyện nào cũng phải có câu này. 

Chúa ơi, làm thế nào mà hắn ta có thể kích thích được cái đống kiến thức về ngôn tình, đam mỹ với yaoi mà cô từng cày cuốc từ hồi cấp 2 vậy! Cô bỏ không đọc truyện từ lâu lắm rồi ý, bận vl, không đọc nổi mấy cái giải trí đấy, giờ thì số hưởng rồi, được sống luôn trong truyện.

Nhắc mới thấy sai lầm ý! Nam chính thế éo nào cũng phát hiện ra là nữ chính đang cố tình diễn vai gì đấy, xong lại càng thấy thú cmn vị. 

Thế là cuộc nói chuyện nãy giờ không khuyết thiếu cầu đoạn ngay lập tức bị dừng lại. Bởi vì nữ chính của chúng ta đã biết ngu, nói thế nào cũng là ngu, mà không nói cũng là ngu. Tóm lại thì nam chính đã bao giờ quan tâm đến nữ chính nói cái gì, nữ chính làm cái gì, nữ chính biểu hiện như thế nào để yêu đâu. Nữ phụ mà làm theo nữ chính thì là lũ diêm dúa xấu xa, nhưng mà nữ chính người ta thuần khiết, người ta cứng cỏi, người ta đáng yêu. Nữ chính có thực sự có 1 cái gì thực sự khác biệt so với nữ phụ đâu? Bởi vì nữ chính chỉ là cái ý tưởng, một vị trí được tác giả đặt ra mà thôi. 

Yêu trong ngôn tình không cần lời giải thích. 

Denver đưa cho cô cốc nước hắn đang cầm trên tay."Em thật là thú vị." Hắn mỉm cười, một nụ cười chói lòa rất kịch, trông thì đẹp đấy, nhưng nhìn là biết đã qua luyện tập rồi - từ độ cong chuẩn mực của khuôn miệng đến khoé mắt, rồi cả góc độ nghiêng của mặt, quá là well-trained. Người ta giàu từ trong trứng quả nhiên vẫn được dạy mấy trò này tốt hơn. Dù gì mà nói thì hắn có lẽ cũng thực sự thực sự khó chịu với một đứa vừa to mồm vừa thích chặn mồm người khác lại chẳng có lý lẽ gì. Một vai quá lệch với cái khuôn của những chuyên viên phố Wall - tràn đầy năng lượng nhưng bình tĩnh tự tin. 

Về phần cô thì mặt cô chuyển màu như bóng đèn ở bar luôn vậy. Tất cả chỉ là để kiềm chế ham muốn nôn cái câu mà cô vừa nghe được ra mà thôi. Denver chính thức đạt chuẩn nam chính rồi!

Giật lấy cốc nước từ tay Denver, cô uống một cách vội vàng để che đi sự lợm giọng. Thực sự thì cô có làm gì cũng không quan trọng, không phải là vì cô là nữ chính, vấn đề là nếu Denver như những gì cô đang nghĩ, thì hắn ta hoàn toàn có thể nắm rõ về sở thích, tính cách của cô. Vậy nên dù cô có làm gì khác biệt với hồ sơ, Denver cũng sẽ nhận thức được là cô đang tìm cách lảng tránh hắn. Và vì hắn ta đang rất gấp rút túm cổ cô, hắn ta cũng chẳng ngại mấy câu chửi, hay nỗ lực trốn tránh của cô đến mức động lòng mà thả cô ra. Hay như trong ngôn tình, cô chỉ đang khiêu khích hắn đè cô ra, và nếu hình mẫu lý tưởng của hắn là Mr. Grey thì cô còn được chơi mấy màn BDSM cho nó có đủ xôi thịt. 

Phí sức vãi. 

Cô sắp nản rồi đấy. Thở dài, cô đặt cốc nước xuống bàn.

Một lần nữa cổ tay cô lại bị giữ chặt, cuối ngày hôm nay có khi cô sẽ có 2 vòng tay màu xanh tím đều đặn ở 2 cổ tay ấy chứ. Bị bệnh éo gì mà cứ tí một là bóp tay người khác vậy?

"Anh hi vọng là em sẽ ứng xử chân thành hơn với anh trong quãng thời gian tiếp theo, được không?" Đột nhiên cô cảm giác ánh mắt hắn có chút yếu ớt, trái ngược hẳn với vẻ bình tĩnh xem xiếc lúc nãy. Hắn thở dài khi không thấy cô trả lời. "Em à, tình cảm phải được bồi dưỡng bằng những hành động và lời nói chân thật. Anh chưa bao giờ từng nghĩ rằng em lại có thể chấp nhận điều kiện rồi mà lại làm mọi cách để phá hủy nó như thế. Ít nhất, em cũng có thể "give it a try"được mà."

Nghiêm túc nhỉ? Lại còn khích tướng nữa? Lại còn đừng có vì anh mà đi ngược lại với bản thân? Không phải đâu, chứ từ hồi chị đi làm thì nhân phẩm với cá tính gi đều vứt cho chó ăn rồi! Ơ cơ mà tự nhận là không có nhân phẩm thì phải theo logic là làm đéo gì cũng được miễn có tiền, mà nghe đồn là anh giai này thích ném tiền cho mình mà? 

"Đó mới chỉ là thỏa thuận miệng." Nếu chân thành là một hoạt động xuất phát từ tâm can cô, thì con mẹ nó, cô đã nói dối rất chân thành, hơn thế nữa, cô đã thể hiện rõ ràng là cô không thích bị ai bếch về nhà. Còn nếu hành động bắt cóc, cưỡng hiếp của hắn mà là chân thành thì hắn rõ ràng là một đối tượng cần bị nhốt vào viện tâm thần rồi thêm cả... thiến hóa học, để nhân loại không ai bị chó cắn nhầm phải nữa. Xã hội có khế ước thoả thuận với nhau là chúng mình không giết người, không ăn cắp, không hiếp dâm nhé. Nhưng, thực sự, cô không thể không từ bỏ một cái belief nào sống chung với hắn, hay không. Một cái đi ngược lại với quan điểm của cô về tự do và chất lượng hạnh phúc, một cái ngược lại với nguyên tắc cố gắng sống bằng logic của cô.

"Vậy thì chúng ta viết thỏa thuận đó ra giấy ngay bây giờ? Dù gì mà nói, anh đã thực hiện điều mà anh hứa, phải không? Còn em, em thì sao?" Denver thả tay cô ra, thật đau qúa đi. Hắn chỉnh trang lại, ngồi ngay ngắn đàng hoàng trên ghế sofa, dáng ngồi tiêu chuẩn ngoại trừ chiếc lông mày nhướn lên và đôi mắt có vẻ... nhiều phần thất vọng hơn là giận dữ. Đây có thể nói là điều duy nhất khiến hắn khác với nam chính ngôn tình - "tĩnh", sự vắng mặt của phần lớn các hành vi bạo lực hoặc sử dụng sức mạnh. Không phải là hắn ta không từng tấn công cô, nhưng nếu tính ra thì lúc ở trên xe những lời hắn nói chắc chắn sẽ gây ra sự bực bội ở cô, như vậy có thể xét đến là hành động của hắn ta là để ngăn chặn cô sử dụng bạo lực.

Thôi quên đi, có bình tĩnh đến đâu hắn vẫn có thể là tổ kiến lửa đang trực chờ bùng phát mà thôi, thật đáng sợ khi biết rằng đối thủ của bạn không có chướng ngại tâm lý gì với sử dụng bạo lực, và hắn có thể dễ dàng sử dụng công cụ đó để overpower cô. Kể cả khi không thực sự có gì xảy ra, viễn cảnh có thể xảy ra thực tế, torment cô còn nhiều hơn. Và viễn cảnh làm trophy wife còn lớn hơn treo trên đầu, "tình cảnh không một xu dính túi của vợ đại gia", cãi nhau liên miên rồi thẻ tín dụng bị từ chối, rồi phải van xin để được chu cấp lại. Cô nhớ những gì đã từng đọc.

"Một triệu phú ở thung lũng Silicon còn bắt vợ phải cầu xin mình mỗi khi cần mua thứ gì. Ngôi nhà của anh ta được trang bị hệ thống an ninh công nghệ cao, với camera theo dõi khắp nơi, khóa vân tay, cổng điện tử và nhân viên canh giữ 24/7. Mỗi hành động không vừa ý của vợ đều sẽ bị trừng phạt bằng việc cấm vận tài chính.

Một người chồng khác, ông chủ trong ngành dầu mỏ, đã bí mật lắp camera trong phòng ngủ và phòng tắm để xem vợ ở nhà chăm hai con có tranh thủ ngoại tình không. Khi người vợ phát hiện việc này và đưa đơn ly hôn, ông ta lập tức ngừng cấp tiền và chúng tôi buộc phải đưa vụ việc ra tòa mới bắt ông ta tiếp tục trợ cấp cho vợ, con.

Thường ông "chồng chúa" nhờ tới các cánh tay đắc lực để kiểm soát vợ. Người quản gia thường giữ luôn vai trò chi phối chuyện mua sắm thực phẩm, vật dụng của bà chủ. Các tài xế chỉ đưa phu nhân tới những nơi đã được chồng bà đồng ý. Các vú em cũng đóng vai trò như gián điệp. Các ông chồng đại gia khóa chặt vợ trong chiếc lồng son, phong tỏa khiến họ chẳng có nổi một người bạn. "

Cô không muốn trở thành ví dụ mới trong casebook của con bạn thân. Nhưng, cuối cùng thì cô cũng chỉ là một con mèo cảnh bé nhỏ được nuôi dưỡng dễ dàng trong một thế giới hoàn toàn an bình. Cái gì cũng có thể bỏ qua đầu, có khó khăn thì lôi mentor ra bắt nạt. Còn bây giờ? Giống như chỉ còn cách bỏ cuộc, hoặc rời xa, hoặc ngoan ngoãn thuận theo

Cô là bánh bèo vô dụng.

Cô lại trở lại đối xử với hắn bằng quy tắc "im lặng là vàng". Thực sự thì cô rất sợ hắn, sợ giống như một con thú đang bị săn vậy. Cô khoanh tay trước ngực - tư thế phòng thủ cố hữu, không muốn nghe, không tiếp thu bất kì điều gì người đối diện đưa ra. Có lẽ cô đọc hắn ta đúng, Denver không phải là một nam chính điển hình, và hắn cũng có quan tâm đến suy nghĩ của cô, ít nhất là nếu cô quá bực tức gì đó như lúc này. Cũng như mọi lần đối diện với hắn vậy, cô lại cược, cược rằng nếu cô thể hiện sự thất bại và bối rối của bản thân, hắn ta sẽ nhường cho cô một khoảng thời gian để cô suy nghĩ.

Denver thở dài, có lẽ là hắn cũng bó tay không làm gì được với thái độ không hợp tác của cô.

"Em cần thời gian. Được thôi, cứ bình tĩnh và chúng ta sẽ nói chuyện về hợp đồng sau vậy."

Nhưng sau đấy lại là một động tác khiến cô kinh tởm không chịu được, hắn vuốt ve tóc cô giống như kiểu đang vui đùa với một con sủng vật một con mèo hay một con chó gì đấy.

The butler cuts the thickening silence of the room as he notices Denver of their lunch. Denver stands up and holds his hand out, waiting for her to take it. What can she do, anyway? Give him her hand and a weak smile, she let him lead her to the dining room - family dining room - Denver corrects, we have 5 dining rooms.

Great, isn't it? Already his family member without doing anything.

________________________________________________________________

Mainstreet ý chỉ công ty nhỏ hoặc là người dân bình thường có những mối quan tâm trái ngược với cả Wall Street- ám chỉ thị trường tài chính


	12. Fetish (I)

Hôm nay cô biết hơi nhiều rồi đấy.

Cô cũng đã có dịp được tiếp xúc với mấy bác tỉ phủ trong ngành, kiểu như Ken Griffin của quỹ đầu tư Citadel - Bác ý tổ chức tiệc thì hết xảy, sau vụ ly hôn bác ý đổ tiền ra thuê Katty Perry với Maroon 5 đến biểu diễn cho nhân viên liên tục cơ mà. Bác ý còn tài trợ cho trường đại học của cô nữa đấy, thực ra có thể nói là cô được đi học nhờ bác ý...

Nhưng thực ra thì xa mới thơm, cô chẳng qua chưa là đồ ăn của bác nào thôi. 

Giờ gặp rồi mới sợ, hết cmn ngưỡng mộ các bác. Nhìn tỉ phú 3 năm liền đứng đầu 30 under 30 này xem, thích bị blindfolded (bịt mắt), thích bị handcuffed (trói tay), thích bị giới hạn trong không gian chật hẹp, thích bị giật tóc, light choked (thắt cổ). Nghe cũng khó tin nhỉ, nãy giờ toàn cô bị bắt nạt mà? Còn dám to mồm tuyên bố dom sub gì cũng có kinh nghiệm 10 năm rồi, em yêu yên tâm. 

Vấn đề tiếp theo, lông. Như trường hợp của cô, cô để tự nhiên nha. Nếu ai hỏi thì cô sẽ trả lời là vì không có lông chẳng qua là chiêu bài quảng cáo, áp đặt lên phụ nữ mà thôi. " Lông lá là của đàn ông, nhẵn nhụi là vẻ đẹp của phụ nữ" là một suy nghĩ rất tệ của đám đông. Ở mỹ mỗi năm có trên một triệu ca tẩy lông bằng laser, không kể các ca tẩy lông bằng cách khác. Tóm lại là vừa tốn tiền vừa tốn thời gian. Chưa kể các tác dụng phụ, bởi vì họ thường muốn tiết kiệm nên phải đến những chỗ rẻ tiền, hoàn toàn có thể dẫn đến nhiễm trùng các kiểu.

Trong khi đấy, cô dùng giải pháp khác. Đi làm mặc váy thì cô sẽ mặc thêm quần tất đen vào, vừa làm gọn chân, vừa không ai quan tâm đến lông. 

"Anh thích clean shaven (cạo hết)."

"Anh rảnh thì đi mà làm đi." Tất nhiên là cô quên con mẹ nó mất là nó đang rất rảnh. Denver đứng phắt dậy, "Làm luôn đấy." hắn bẻ tay sung sướng.

"Lông tôi là việc của tôi." Rảnh cơm vừa thôi. Denver ra phía sau cô và kéo ghế của cô ra, còn cô thì cố giữ lấy cái bàn. 

"Đứng dậy nào gái."

"Không" 

"Anh không thích dùng bạo lực đâu."

"Vậy thì đừng bắt tôi làm điều gì cả."

"'Kay" Denver dùng sức xoay ghế ngang ra. "Giờ thì em tự đi hay để anh bế nào?" 

Chân lý là, người không đấu lại được với súc vật. Cô đành phải đứng dậy. 

Và lại bị hắn kéo đi, ra khỏi phòng ăn, lôi qua dãy hành lang, đi qua những phòng chờ, ban công, đến "the west wing" - phòng hắn. Khỏi phải khoe nhà rộng, phòng rộng. kiểu cách quá mức. Cô bị đẩy vào phòng tắm khổng lồ trong phòng hắn. 

"Tắm đi nhé" 

Cô đã nói là phòng tắm cực kì biến thái chưa? Giữa phòng tắm và phòng ngủ là một bức tường kính trong suốt  
Cô đã nói là phòng tắm cực kì biến thái chưa? Giữa phòng tắm và phòng ngủ là một bức tường kính trong suốt. Tự hiểu là thế nào cũng bị nhìn đi nhé. Mà các cô tưởng đứng gần cởi mới sexy á? Có khoảng cách nó mới tăng tính chiếm hữu của công đấy. Đm. Cởi chậm thì rõ là gợi tình. Kiểu mấy em thụ tụt áo xuống từ từ, khoe ra bờ vai trắng ngần Xong quay lại nhìn công một tí! KHIÊU KHÍCH lắm đấy. Thường thì mọi người chỉ đọc cách tăng hứng khởi cho bạn tình chứ có ai nghiên cứu ngược lại đâu? Cô cũng vậy, cô cũng đọc nhiều lý thuyết lắm. 

Đợi thằng kia vào để nó lột ra còn ngu hơn. 

Vậy nên cô. tự. cởi. 

Đã khó chịu thì cô cứ quẳng đồ thành đống đấy. Ở nhà thì đã bị mẹ mắng chết rồi. 

Rồi tự chui vào bồn tắm nước nóng to như bể bơi nhà người ta. Tại sao không phải là buồng tắm ư? Vì nó cũng trong suốt, xong lại còn tắm đứng, lúc đấy cho hắn thấy hết phía trước hay phía sau? Tưởng tượng nhé, một bạn đường cong gợi cảm đứng trong phòng tắm thoa xà phòng khắp người trong làn hơi nước mờ ảo. Tay bạn ý chạm vào chỗ nào là bạn bên ngoài cảm tưởng như đang chạm chỗ đó, lại không muốn nhảy vào tắm cùng sờ thật?

Thực ra bồn tắm này cũng nguy hiểm lắm, vì nó thấp hơn sàn nhà, từ bên ngoài cũng có thể nhìn thấy hết mà. Với độ nông chưa đến thắt lưng cô thì không thể đứng sát và góc được. Muốn thoải mái phải nằm ra. Nhưng nằm ngửa hay sấp vẫn là nửa trên nửa dưới mặt nước, không kém gì nửa kín nửa hở đâu ý. Đều là khoe chân thon dài cả. Chưa kể là, có cảm giác rất chờ đợi. Chưa kể là lúc nó vào thì chả biết giấu bưởi ở đâu cả, tự che thì chính xác là một dạng push up ngực.

Bối rối thật đấy. 

Bối rối hơn nữa là tên kia đã xông vào, nhìn thấy cô quỳ trong bồn tắm liền cười khúc khích, và rồi cô lại bị mắng:

"Em yêu à, thành bồn tắm có thể cao lên mà. Em tắm vậy không thấy mệt sao?'

Vâng, nhìn tôi có giống như biết cách làm cho nó cao lên không? 

"Hey, em để quần áo linh tinh như thế này, làm sao một đứa đang trốn như em có thể ngăn được biến thái như anh cướp đồ nhỉ?" Denver nói rồi cúi xuống đặt cái áo sơ mi trên tay xuống rồi ôm đống đồ của cô lên. 

"Chịu khó mặc tạm áo của anh nhé. Kiếm đồ cho em không dễ lắm."

Và rồi hắn từ từ vểnh mông đứng dậy, làm một tư thế "Bend and snap" tiêu chuẩn. Ôi trời, thật sự là mù mắt cô rồi. Có cách nào để xóa kí ức một thằng to đùng mà cô không thích vểnh mông ưỡn ngực kiểu phụ nữ không...

Thấy rõ sự không tán thành hiển hiện trên mặt cô, hắn chu mỏ ra tỏ vẻ dỗi. 

"Lulu, nâng thành bồn tắm." Trợ lý ảo trong nhà chỉ là của tỉ phú tôi biết không? Mà sao lại nghĩ cô biết tên để gọi sao? Cố tình mà

"Em có 15 phút để tắm và mặc đồ." Denver bỏ đi để lại đứa mặt mũi hằm hằm phía sau.

Còn dành nhiều thời gian nữa được không? Cô vội vã tắm rồi bò ra khỏi bồn. Ít ra thì thằng kia cũng lịch sự đi ra hẳn khỏi cái phòng ngủ. 

Cô dùa gì vậy, lòng tốt của hắn có giới hạn thật đấy, ném cho cô cái áo nhưng không ném nổi cho cái khăn tắm là sao? Ướt như thế này mặc áo sơ mi ngoại cỡ vào thì lại phải tưởng tượng ra mấy em mặc áo đồng phục trắng ướt mèm trong mưa, trông thật tội nghiệp đáng thương cần được che chở. Nhưng nhẽ cô cứ đứng khỏa thân như vậy?

Thí cứ đứng đếm thời gian chờ khô, nghĩ xem mặc cái áo như thế nào.

Nói không với cách mặc thông thường. Cái áo sẽ rất rộng so với cô, nhưng về độ dài thì chỉ đến ngang mông thôi, còn chẳng có đồ lót nữa. Mặc như vậy là vẽ đường cho hươu chạy.

ừm. bỏ khoảng cúc đầu có lẽ là đủ để cô chui người vào, như vậy sẽ lãi khoảng 5-10 phân gì đấy. Thừa tay áo, choàng 1 tay qua ngực che 2 cái đốm nhỏ, tay áo kia vắt qua vai... Như vậy là đủ buộc ở sau lưng rồi. Ít nhất thì cái áo màu đen, thử một cái áo sáng màu xem, chỉ cần nhìn bóng đổ của ngực thôi...

nữ chính mặc kiểu 2

Khi cô xoay sở xong với cái váy cũng là lúc Denver hớn hở đi vào. 

"Ôi váy cơ à!" Hắn đi một vòng quanh cô. Rồi thình lình, hắn chỉnh lại cái nơ phía sau... cho chặt hơn, làm cô giật thót.

Thình lình, vòng eo con kiến của cô đã nằm trọn trong vòng tay của Denver. Mặt đối mặt. Mắt nhìn mắt. Môi dán lên môi.

Hôn.

Khẽ khàng, từ từ, làm cô có ảo giác như là thứ vật trân quý nhất, được hắn ta nâng niu, yêu thương. Hai bàn tay nóng ấm của hắn lại không yên phận chút nào. Một, xoa nắn cặp mông mềm mại của cô. Một trườn theo sống lưng, trườn vào trong làn tóc còn ẩm của cô, và cuối cùng bờ môi đang chăm chút cô dừng lại, còn bàn tay kia nhẹ nhàng bắt lấy cái cằm thon gọn của cô nhấc lên, ngón tay cái vẫn mân mê hai cánh môi đã đỏ ửng vì bị bắt nạt.

Không rời. 

"Em đang làm tôi muốn điên lên đây" Giọng hắn trầm thấp, xen lẫn chút.. hốt hoảng? Không thẻ có chuyện đấy phải không? 

"Tôi thừa nhận là áo anh sẽ bị nhàu, nhưng tôi không xin lỗi đâu á."

"Không, anh chỉ không nghĩ là em có thể mặc vừa cái áo của anh thôi." Denver nhăn nhở rồi buông cô ra

"Nhưng thế này không tồi" lại là giọng vui vẻ hớn hở cao hẳn một tông của hắn. "Em ngồi xuống ghế đi chứ." Cô ngoan ngoãn nghe lời hắn ngồi xuống cái ghế bên cạnh bồn tắm, còn hắn thì quỳ xuống, đặt chân cô lên đùi hắn.

Vẻ mặt của hắn là. "Thật đấy à?"

"Sao?"

"Lắm lông chứ sao"

"Nghĩ sao mà tôi lại đâm đầu vào cái ngành toàn nam giới? Nhiều hoocmon nam chứ sao?" Cô tự cho bản thân là đương nhiên, dù gì mà nói, chê thì bỏ đi, chị về đi làm.

Hắn quệt gel bọt lên chân cô, từ đầu gối đến mắt cá chân, từ tốn và cẩn thân theo đúng một chiều. Thực sự thì, nó rất rất rất là teasing, đầu ngón tay của hắn ẩm ẩm với gel, gần giống như kiểu dùng lưỡi vậy.

"Anh dùng bọt của nữ giới sao?" Cô nhận ra chữ woman trên lọ gel.

"Dưỡng ẩm cho da tốt hơn mà. Chưa kể là giảm bớt ngứa sau khi cạo. Thực sự thì loại cho nữ giới mới tính là quan tâm đến khách hàng."

"Thì bọn tôi chịu pink tax mà" Cô vênh vênh tự đắc nói, xem tôi nữ quyền này.

"Em luôn tự nhận mình không theo đảng phái tư tưởng nào cơ mà. Anh biết là em còn không thích mấy bạn nữ quyền thế hệ 3 cực đoan, vậy nên không phải giả vờ với anh làm gì."

Một lần nữa, hắn lại nói trúng về cô rồi, cô ghét cả bảo thủ cả thuyết tự do mới, kiểu như cô cho rằng vị trí ở chính giữa nó cao hơn cả hai bên ấy. Tất nhiên, dân New York chủ yếu là dân chủ, cô cũng phải chịu khó thay đổi tư tưởng bản thân cho phù hợp. Nhưng hắn lại biết rõ, cô thở dài.

"Tôi và anh đã từng quen nhau sao?"

"Không hẳn", Denver cười, "nhưng đúng hướng rồi đấy." Hắn xử lý xong một chân, ra hiệu cho cô đổi sang chân bên kia.

"Không hẳn?" Là biết nhưng không quen hay là không quen biết gì, hay là cô bị stalk từ lâu lắm lắm? 

"ừ, không hẳn, dù gì mà nói, không phải là lúc em làm ở bên bán của Morgan Stanley hơn 5 năm trước mà còn yêu cầu sếp em phải đầu tư cho công ty anh sao? Nhà đầu tư đầu tiên của anh, có thể nói là em."

Cô thực sự có nghe những buổi pitch gọi vốn, và dự án của hắn lúc đó bị loại vì quá vĩ cuồng và nghe rất trẻ con, sử dụng cách điều máy bay trong game để điều khiển ô tô bay. Trong 5 phút nói như vậy thì tất nhiên không ai quan tâm. Bởi vì ô tô, người ta nghĩ đến mẫu mã, đến máy móc, đến năng lượng, nhưng không nghĩ đến tầm quan trọng của một hệ thống điều khiển gọn nhẹ chính tắc.

Vẫn chưa đúng lắm, nhưng có vẻ gần hơn. Kể cả như vậy, cũng không phải điên cuồng lên làm mấy trò không ra người đấy. 

"Gái à, trong hợp đồng, em mới cấm anh làm những hành động tình dục với em nếu không cho phép thôi, nhưng những hành động liên quan đến cơ quan sinh dục của em thì không bị cấm đâu." 

"Cái gì cơ?" Lời nói của hắn cắt đứt mạch suy nghĩ của cô.

"Ví dụ như là nếu bây giờ anh bikini wax em thì vẫn được chứ sao?"

"Không," Hắn tựa đầu vào cái tay hắn vẫn đang đặt lên chân cô. "Được mà?" Hăn lại dẩu mỏ lên.

"Chưa kí thì tính theo luật pháp Mỹ - rõ ràng là anh không được chạm vào tôi nếu tôi không muốn!"

______

t muốn miêu tả nhiều hành động hơn mà lại thất bại rồi. Thôi kệ vậy, mà t lười viết chú thích, nên lầy đây.

Pink tax: đồ màu hồng bao giờ giá cũng cao hơn đồ màu xanh =) aka phụ nữ phải trả nhiều hơn đàn ông cho cùng 1 loại sản phẩm (thực ra thì không hẳn, vi phụ nữ quan tâm đến chất lượng của sản phẩm dùng hơn, nên hàng cho nữ thường có nhiều thành phần hơn mất công nghiên cứu hơn => đắt hơn)


	13. Fetish (II)

"Anh muốn làm tình."

Cô đang ngồi cạnh hắn trên chiếc tràng kỉ trong phòng làm việc riêng của hắn. Từ phòng tắm, hắn kéo cô vào cái phòng này, nói là phòng làm việc nhưng mà hỡi ôi, toàn đồ chơi, hình nộm Star Wars, Star Trek, Chúa Nhẫn với mẹ Rồng. Và tất nhiên bộ sưu tập khủng như vậy thì phải được khoe ra với sự hưng phấn tột cùng rồi.

Vậy mà đột nhiên, cô lại bị giật mình bởi một lời nói trắng trợn lõa lồ cầu hoan như vậy.

"Nói thẳng ra thì, chúng ta có 2 lựa chọn, hoặc là làm tình, hoặc tiếp tục cuộc nói chuyện mà rõ ràng là em không hề có hứng thú. Đùa chứ, giờ mà em có điện thoại trên tay ắt hẳn là đang chơi Flappy Bird rồi." Hắn nhăn nhó nhưng vẫn không ngừng vuốt ve bàn tay của cô.

Bị bắt quả tang rồi, thực ra thì nói chuyện xem phim với mấy nhỏ thần tượng thì cô chỉ biết từ 10 năm trở về trước thôi có được không? 10 năm trước thì cô có thể kể từng fanfic của Star Wars, giờ thì chịu rồi. Đi làm bận làm méo gì có thời gian hóng hớt mấy cái thông tin nhảm vậy? Thà nói về cái hệ thống của hắn, có khi cô còn hiểu nhiều hơn. Tóm lại là vì méo quen nhau nên không hề có chủ đề chung đấy. 

"Cứ nghĩ xem, không làm tình em phải nói chuyện với anh, là phải coi anh như con người. Trong khi đấy, cứ lên giường bây giờ với em cũng giống 419 phải không?"

Nghiêm túc là thái độ luôn luôn thường trực trên mặt Denver. Đây cũng là điều khiến cô thấy băn khoăn bởi vì quá khó hiểu, vì với cô hắn không thể nào lại có thể khao khát muốn có một mối quan hệ nghiêm túc với cô, một con nhỏ chẳng xinh đẹp xuất chúng cũng chẳng dịu dàng nhu thuận gì. Nhưng giờ hắn như đang tuyệt vọng rồi vậy - từ chồng xuống thành đối 419, xa lắm đấy. Phải thực sự rất quan tâm mới có thể cảm thấy bất lực, thấy đau vì bị từ chối có phải không?

Hoặc là hắn quá quen với sự tán thành của mọi người. 

Trường hợp nào thì cô cũng nên cẩn ngôn. 

Ayz, tính lại thì quan hệ tình dục cũng là một loại công việc giải tỏa stress. Quan hệ với hắn lúc này sẽ tạm giải tỏa sở thích của hắn hay là kéo sâu cô thêm vào vũng lầy vậy? Nhưng dù gì mà nói nếu hắn quá quen với những cái gật đầu thì thậm chí cô càng lắc càng bị ghi nhớ.

"Anh phải là người thì mới có ý định, và bởi những ý định những hành động đó mới có thể phân định được là người tốt hay người xấu chứ."

Và rất tiếc, anh là người lạ với tôi. Và giờ anh là tên khốn đã đẩy tôi ra đường để chơi trò hostile take-over với tôi.

"Vậy cứ coi anh là người xấu đi được không?"

Bàn tay âu yếm tay cô đã trượt lên cằm cô, giữ mắt cô nhìn thẳng vào hắn, và tất nhiên không phải đợi lâu gì, hắn điên cuồng lao vào hôn môi cô. Cô đã cởi trói cho con quái vật trong hắn, giờ cô phải chịu trách nhiệm. Mọi ý niệm về sex bị đè nén từ sáng cứ vậy mà tuôn ra, nuốt trửng cô mà thôi. 

"Anh muốn em." Hắn thì thầm qua những hơi thở nóng ấm đứt quãng giữa những cái hôn mãnh liệt trên môi trên cổ trên vai cô. Vừa ý chứ, chị để cho chú thích làm gì thì làm đấy.

"Cũng không phải hiếm lạ gì." Cô nói

"Anh muốn em" Hắn lại mặc kệ, chỉ kiên định lặp đi lặp lại sau mỗi lần đổi một vị trí khác trên người cô để tấn công. Đến giờ thì vẫn là những vị trí thích đáng, chưa có gì vô lễ cả, là muốn cô phải có phản ứng sao? TMD đòi hỏi lắm thế. Quá là có kinh nghiệm đấy.

"Tôi tất nhiên không phải là người đầu tiên phải không?" Cô biết rồi nhưng vẫn cố tình hỏi. 

Đáp lại cô là ánh mắt mong mỏi trên gương mặt tinh xảo tràn đầy mong chờ của hắn (và những cái hôn mà cô sẽ không thừa nhận là vô cùng gợi tình) khiến cô không thể nào giả chết được nữa mà đầu nhập vào cuộc hoan ái.

Và đơn giản chỉ là vòng tay quàng quanh cổ hắn, rồi kiếm tìm khoang miệng của hắn thôi. Xúc cảm không tồi, dù lý trí cô liên tục réo chuông cảnh báo cô tránh khỏi ác quỷ này.

Còn hắn đã gấp gáp lắm rồi. Cô chợt bị lực lớn kéo dậy khỏi ghế, rồi nhấc bổng lên khỏi mặt đất. Hoảng sợ khi toàn bộ cơ thể của cô chỉ được giữ bởi cánh tay hắn, cô không còn cách nào ngoại trừ kẹp chặt chân quanh eo hắn, siết chặt vòng tay quanh cổ hắn dán sát thân trên của hai người vào nhau. 

Ý cười chói lọi trong mắt hắn tố cáo thỏa mãn của hắn với dáng vẻ chật vật của cô. Nhưng mà những khiêu khích trên miệng vẫn là không ngừng lại cũng như những bước đi của hắn, còn cô thì toàn thân vô lực phản đối khi bị hắn thả xuống giường, nhét một cái gối dưới lưng. Và một lần nữa, khi chưa hết sây sẩm mặt mày, cô lại bị tấn công bởi một đường ẩm ướt dọc theo đùi tới bụng, cái áo đã bị kéo ra không thương tiếc, còn cô thì như em bé sơ sinh trước mặt hắn vây.

Sau này, cô sẽ tức tối mà nghĩ lại buổi tối hôm nay, nhưng giờ thì cố mà thoải mái tận hưởng vậy. Nhẽ ra cô nên giống chúng bạn cùng nghề, chịch xã giao nhiều hơn, chịch khi thị trường lên điểm, chịch khi được thưởng, tóm lại là nhẽ ra khi được chịch tự do thì phải chịch chứ mới chút kĩ năng cắn mút này đã không kiềm chế được thì đúng là chẳng có tiền đồ gì. 

Ánh đèn ngủ nhàn nhạt và góc nhìn không thể tệ hơn không đủ để cô nhìn thấy vẻ mặt của cái tên đang quỳ giữa hai chân cô. Cái tên đang không chịu get to the point mà cứ khiêu khích những chỗ không phải là chỗ cần nhất, giống như cố tình bỏ qua thì đúng hơn. Hắn chỉ nắm chặt chỗ đó của cô với một bàn tay, tay còn lại cung với cái miệng ma quỷ của hắn xoa nắn tìm tòi mọi điểm nhạy cảm trên người cô.

Chạm. Chơi đùa. Hôn. Khám phá. Lại là hôn. Ngực. Eo. Đùi. Toàn bộ cơ thể của cô đang bị hắn chiếm lấy. Kể cả tâm trí của cô cũng vậy, ngập tràn mùi hương, hơi thở và những cái chạm của hắn. 

Nhưng ham muốn vẫn ngày một trỗi dậy trong cô, cái cảm giác nóng rực lan tỏa khắp bụng dưới khiến cô không kiềm chế được âm thanh trầm thấp. Denver đón nhận đó như hồi trống xung trận để bắt đầu khiêu khích nơi tư mật của cô, từ tốn và cẩn thận liếm láp rồi trượt ngón tay từ từ vào hoa huyệt. 

Fuck! Tại sao chỉ là ngón tay thôi mà xúc cảm không kém gì hàng thật vậy?

Thế nhưng cô lại loáng thoáng nghe được Denver lầm bầm trong miệng. "...Gái Á" 

"Anh đang phân biệt chủng tộc đấy à?" Cô nói và khoác chân quanh cổ hắn, cố gắng để nhận được nhiều hơn. Dù gì mà nói cô không ngại thể hiện sở thích của mình. Và hắn làm không tồi.

Ngón tay thứ ba bất chợt trượt vào khiến cô giật mình thốt lên vì đau.

"Không phải là vì em là gái Á anh mới phải cẩn thận đến như thế này sao?"

Và câu nói tiếp theo làm cô ngượng chín cả mặt. "Em chặt quá, cần thêm nhiều "hứng thú" thì anh mới vào được." 

Chu đáo với bạn tình như thế này phải tính hàng top rồi, phần lớn mọi người đều khen ngợi hàng khủng, nhưng có nghiên cứu cho rằng phần lớn nam giới hàng khủng không làm foreplay tốt hơn những nam giới có dương vật nhỏ hơn. Vì mọi người nghĩ to là tốt. Kể cả khi loại dildo bán chạy nhất luôn là loại cỡ lớn. Không phải... loại đồ chơi người lớn bán chạy nhất lại là các biến thể của máy rung chứ không phải là dildo thuần tuý. Và tại sao cô lại đang nghĩ đến mấy cái nghiên cứu ư, bởi vì TMD cô không muốn ra trước mặt hắn. 

Nhưng tay lão luyện như hắn cũng không cho phép cô về đích nhanh như vậy, nhất là khi hắn còn chưa đến bữa chính.

Hắn dừng mọi hoạt động, nhổm dạy và từ từ cởi cái áo sơ mi dần dần phô ra từng tấc cơ cuồn cuộn. Đến lúc này vẫn còn teasing được! Cô mặc kệ tiết tháo mà kéo hắn xuống để hôn, cô đưa tay xuống chỗ đó của hắn, thành túp lều rồi mà vẫn còn làm màu. Giải phóng thằng em của Denver ra khỏi nơi tù túng cô lại còn vỗ về an ủi nó đứng dậy. Denver rút trong túi quần bao cao su ném cho cô kiểm tra. Nguyên bao nguyên kiện chưa đến mức cố tình tạo ra hậu quả. Ngắm nghía chán cô trả lại cho hắn để tự xử trước khi hắn tiến tới mà lấp đầy cô. 

It just fucking blows her mind. It makes her grinding around him desperately to keep him inside her. 

Hai thân thể dán sát vào nhau, cô có thể cảm thấy cả cơ thể rắn rỏi của hắn trên người cô. 

"Anh ta khá đấy." Cô nghĩ về bao nhiêu đứa con gái/con trai đã hi sinh trước cô để tôi luyện ra một Denver Play Boy của hiện tại. Thực sự là vậy, để giỏi mấy việc này phải hành sự. Bởi từng chi tiết có thể làm thay đổi cả cuộc chơi, như bây giờ vậy.

Cũng là tư thế mặt đối mặt thông thường, nhưng toàn bộ sức nặng của hắn gần như đặt trọn lên cô, và rồi cũng là áp lực đấy đẩy cơ thể cô với từng cú luật động. Urgh. Và gương mặt đáng ghét giờ phóng đại lên ngay trước mặt cô, khiến cô buộc phải nhắm mắt lại trốn tránh. Nhưng thiếu đi thị giác, xúc giác của cô vẫn cảm nhận thấy được nhịp điệu, được những cái thơm trán nhẹ nhàng, được hơi thở gấp gáp trên má; khứu giác vẫn ám ảnh mùi tro và da thuộc; thính giác tinh tế của cô không thể bỏ qua tiếng động dâm mỹ vang vọng khắp căn phòng.

Cô cũng không ngại mà nắn chặt lấy tấm lưng hắn mỗi lần hắn chạm vào nơi sâu nhất trong cô. 

Cô mở mắt ra nhìn gương mặt đang hồng lên vì tình dục của hắn; có lẽ cô cũng vậy. Nhưng chỉ nhìn đôi mắt xanh sâu thẳm thông thường giờ mờ đi vì tính dục, rồi hơi thở có phần rối loạn của hắn đối với cô chợt như một thành tựu nho nhỏ. Làm cho một người có kinh nghiệm như vậy không thể kiềm chế bản thân.

Chết tiệt, chết tiệt, cô thầm tự chửi bản thân dễ dãi. Hắn đối với người tình nào của hắn cũng như thế này được mà. Cô không thể rơi vào bẫy..

"Em thật xinh đẹp." Thôi xong, cô rơi rồi. Hắn thì thầm vào tai cô rồi hôn cái vùng nhạy cảm trên tai của cô, khiến cô co người lại. Giống như đòn kết liễu, từng đợt khoái cảm liên tục liên tục trào dâng trong cô, không. là nhấn chìm cô. Hắn do bị cô siết chặt cũng nhanh chóng đạt tới cao trào và bắn ra. 

Thở dài, hắn xoay người rồi nằm xuống bên cạnh cô, kéo cô dựa lưng vào người hắn. Hắn vẫn chưa lấy cái đó ra. Tay hắn dò theo đường cong trên người cô, nhẹ nhàng âu yếm từng chút một. 

Thật tĩnh lặng. 

Tâm trí cô hiếm khi an bình đến vậy, nó vốn thích nhảy nhót kiếm tìm những thú vui mới, những điểm cần chú ý mới. Nhưng thế này cũng không tồi. Nhưng cô không thể để bản thân đắm chìm vào hắn. Không thể.

"Anh lại có thể ít nói như vậy sao?" Cô cố gắng phá vỡ sự im lặng

"Không đâu." Cô nghe thấy tiếng cười nhẹ từ người phía sau. "Chỉ là anh sợ em không muốn nghe thấy giọng anh mà thôi." Và cả hai lại lâm vào trầm mặc. Đúng vây, cô không muốn nghe hắn nói mà phải không? Cô muốn tưởng tượng rằng bản thân mình đang làm với bất kì ai chứ không phải tên này mà.

Denver vẫn nhẹ nhàng massage hông cô, hơi thở nóng rực vẫn tấn công phần gáy nhạy cảm của cô, cơ ngực hắn vẫn dán chặt vào lưng cô. 

"Mai là thứ tư, em vẫn phải làm việc rồi." Là phước của anh, cô thầm nghĩ, nhưng cô vẫn ừ đáp hắn, nhưng mà cô đã từ từ chìm vào giấc ngủ rồi.

Trong cơn mơ cô cảm thấy, cái hơi ấm có rời đi một chút nhưng rồi lại quay lại lau người cho cô. Cô có thể nghe thoang thoảng 3 chữ: "Anh yêu em" lặp đi lặp lại như một lời ru đưa cô chìm sâu hơn vào giấc ngủ.

___________________________

Mọi kiến thức về sex tham khảo r/sex của reddit =))) Tổng hơp từ nhiều bài =)))). Các bạn ý viết erotic hay vãi, dịch ra không thấy hớn gì cả. 

1 số threat được tham khảo (cho foreplay, sex, and after sex cuddling)

https://www.reddit.com/r/sex/comments/yyoii/some_thoughts_on_foreplay_from_a_girl/

https://www.reddit.com/r/sex/comments/urnzw/at_418_nina_hartley_offers_great_advice_on_how_to/

https://www.reddit.com/r/sex/comments/7k0by8/guys_do_you_actually_enjoy_foreplay/

PS: Quan hệ tình dục cần phải an toàn cho cả 2 bên =))

pss: mãi vẫn bí đoạn sau nên cứ publish vậy

psss: 2018 rồi, các bạn hãy sống thoáng lên, anw, nam nữ chính đều không phải là lần đầu tiên, nên ở đây "sạch" ý nói là không có bệnh tật gì cả. 

#ngưng_dùng_từ_sạch_để_miêu_tả_người_chưa_làm_tình

pssss: Mình ghét cái kiểu vì có em bé nên mới ở lại lắm. Thế cuộc đời sống vì con hay vì bản thân? Thế yêu đương là yêu cho đứa trẻ hay là yêu cho bản thân? Dylan Denver và Minh Châu mà mình tạo ra dù kiểu trong đầu sẽ ngồi tự kỉ liệu người bố - người tặng gene thứ 2 - có quyền sinh sát với cái thai trong bụng hay không (trường hợp bố mẹ cho trứng và người cho thuê tử cung, liệu người cho thuê tử cung có quyền phá thai rồi hoàn lại tiền cho bố mẹ không or người cho trứng hoặc tinh trùng liệu có quyền đòi phá thai không?). Tuy nhiên hai người này, nếu quyền nằm trong tay bản thân sẽ kiểu, làm thế nào để tổng hạnh phúc lớn nhất, hay chúng ta nên đợi đến lúc phù hợp hẵng có con. Một đưá trẻ sinh ra trong ép buộc hoặc nhỡ nhàng sẽ khó mà hạnh phúc như đứa trẻ sinh ra trong sự chào đón của bố mẹ, cứ nghĩ như vậy đi =))).

psssss: Làm tình tốt như một cái máy vậy =)))


	14. Rồng đến nhà tôm

Lúc tỉnh dậy có chút giật mình, nói đơn giản là nóng quá nên tỉnh ngủ, tiện tay lia vào cái bản mặt của thằng đang cong mông ngủ phía sau cô. Cũng may là thằng đó đang hiền, chỉ từ từ ngồi dậy nhăn nhó trừng mắt nhìn cô.

"Ayz, nhắc anh lần nằm úp thìa tiếp theo anh lên phía trước nha. "

Câm nín là câu trả lời của chú đấy. Tất nhiên thì mới sáng sớm, Dylan cũng chưa tỉnh để làm trò mèo gì. Nhưng thật chết tiệt, cái dáng vẻ ngái ngủ của hắn thật sự rất đáng yêu. Cái áo sơ mi ắt hẳn là mặc vội vào tối qua giờ trễ tới ngang vai. Tay hắn luồn trong những lọn tóc mềm mại không chịu vào nếp. Con mẹ nó, không phải là nó đè mình nhiệt tình hôm qua thì chắc quên mất là em nó không chỉ có tính chất dụ thụ. 

Minh Châu lúc buồn ngủ là một con nhỏ phế vật không hề có khả năng phòng thủ tấn công gì cả, chỉ có đờ ra một cách ngây ngô nhìn những hành động giống như tên lửa của tên kia, mặc quần áo, chải tóc, thắt cà vạt, rồi thậm chí bưng cả đồ ăn cho tận mặt. Thực ra không phải là người khác nhanh, chỉ là não không process dược cái vẹo gì cả thôi.

"Đùa, em vẫn chưa tỉnh ngủ à?" Cô giật mình bởi tiếng vỗ tay của hắn "Houston. Gọi. Minh.Châu." 

"Whuttttt?" Sáng sớm buồn ngủ vcl, tại sao lại thích nói lắm như vậy.

"Em còn đang nude kìa." Cô giật mình bởi hai bàn tay rõ ràng đang đặt trên tấm vai trần của cô. F*ck, thật đáng xấu hổ, cô đang ngủ gật trong lãnh địa địch lại còn thản nhiên để lộ nguyên nửa thân trên nữa. 

Giờ thì có vội vàng mặc đồ cũng đéo có giá trị gì cả, người ta mà muốn nhìn cũng nhìn nãy giờ rồi. Thế nên cô chỉ đảo mắt, gạt tay hắn ra rồi từ từ chui ra khỏi chăn đứng dậy. Đúng là chưa có tỉnh ngủ, còn chưa thấy ngượng ngùng gì sất. 

"Quần áo của chuỵ..." Cô thản nhiên nói, mặc kệ tên kia á khẩu.

Anh ta tặc lưỡi chẳng biết nói gì, chỉ lấy cái áo mà cô mượn tạm của hắn, khoác lên người cô 1 lần nữa, từ tốn cài từng cúc từng cúc. Hắn thản nhiên miết nhẹ dọc theo vai và ngực cô như kiểu là chỉnh trang cho khỏi nhàu áo lúc hoàn thành. Mẹ nó, khác đéo gì sờ soạng không. 

Thấy cô có chút phản ứng chống lại, hắn cười khẽ rồi dắt cô ra bàn ăn ở bên cửa sổ. 

"Ăn thôi nào." Đó là một bữa sáng kiểu Anh loại healthy với xúc xích, thịt xông khói hấp lên, trứng luộc, nấm xào với dầu olive ăn kèm với bánh mì whole wheat. Ngoài ra thì còn một cốc trà đen. Cô không biết nên vui hay buồn khi cả hai lại ăn cùng một lượng thức ăn như nhau, không hơn không kém, như kiểu đá đểu nam nữ bình quyền ý nhở. 

"Anh cười gì vậy." Cô hỏi cái tên đang ngồi đối diện mình đang khúc khích cười không vì một lý do gì cả.

"Cười em, không được à?" Whatever. "Dáng bộ buồn ngủ này của em, " yada yada tao ngửi thấy mùi chiếm đoạt"anh không muốn mọi người thấy một chút nào cả." 

"Cũng không phải là cái gì mới lạ, phải không?" Cô vội vàng lấy khăn giấy lau miệng rồi vội đứng lên. Minh Châu đã đủ tỉnh táo để chán chơi cái trò gia đình thân thiết rồi.

"Ừ, là anh muốn em có thể hạ thấp những hệ thống phòng thủ ở bên cạnh anh thôi." Lại là một lời nói nghe quá thành thật, quá nghiêm túc. Giọng nói của hắn những lúc như thế này nghe thật khác biệt với bình thường, giống như tối qua vậy, nó không phải cứng rắn đanh thép, nó có chút khàn khàn, có chút yếu đuối như kiểu làm nũng. Lại kèm với cả bộ đồ thể thao và tóc mái loà xoà, trông hắn mất hẳn đi cái khí thế bá vương như lúc hắn mặc suit, lại còn trẻ ra thêm mấy tuổi.

Khuyết điểm của Minh Châu là quá nhiều lúc lo chuyện bao đồng, là cảm thấy mình cần phải làm nhiệm vụ của một vị chúa cứu thế. Chính cái tính cách này đang khiến cô cảm thấy dao động mỗi khi hắn nói như vậy. Nhưng mà chị bây vẫn còn nguyên cân rưỡi não trong đầu, vẫn nhớ rõ được "zero tolerance" - không nhân nhượng cho những vật chắn đường, không tha thứ cho những tên lạm dụng quyền lực, không tha thứ cho hiếp dâm - những thứ hắn đã làm với cô, cô sẽ tặng lại cho hắn một ngày nào đó. 

"Có những điều, một khi đã làm rồi thì đừng mong thay đổi kết quả." Vẫn quay lưng về hắn, cô bước tới chỗ cái tràng kỉ mà quần áo của cô đang được trải phẳng phiu. A, cái áo trên người cô là của hắn. Mùi hương này của hắn giống như muốn đánh dấu cô một cách triệt để, khuôn mặt đắc chí của hắn hiện ra điệu cười mỉa mai, cô chỉ là một con điếm cho hắn mà thôi. Bực tức, cô lột chiếc áo trên người rồi ném sang bên cạnh một cách vội vã. Rồi nhanh chóng mặc đồ của bản thân lên người. 

Đến lúc cô quay lại nhìn Denver mới nhận ra hắn không nói đến một câu, chỉ lặng lẽ nhìn bóng lưng của cô. Tay hắn vẫn cầm dao và dĩa nhưng đồ ăn trên đĩa của hắn cũng chưa được đụng đến. Hai người cứ vậy, chăm chú nhìn vào mắt nhau, không chớp mắt, cho đến khi hắn tự hạ mi mắt một cách ngoan ngoãn, rồi thả bộ dĩa xuống bàn đầu hàng. Tất nhiên là Minh Châu cũng chả hi vọng gì là hắn sẽ thừa nhận bản thân sai ra mồm rồi thả cô đi đâu. Chỉ là đình chiến tạm thời thôi. Hắn đứng dậy, ánh mắt vẫn hướng xuống cho tới khi, lại một lần nữa, một nụ cười lại nở trên môi hắn, ánh mắt hắn lại sáng lên niềm hạnh phúc. Thế là cô biết mình lại thất bại rồi.

"Chúng ta sẽ qua nhà em trước rồi mới đến công ty nhé." Hắn bước tới tỏ ý muốn cô khoác tay hắn. Lúc này còn biết làm gì đây?

"Được thôi." Cho bây trèo thang bộ 4 tầng lầu mỗi ngày, cho bây ở trong cái ổ chuột của chị, downtown Mahattan muốn rẻ chỉ có thế thôi. Mà không phải đứa nào cũng chịu được đâu nhé.

Hắn dắt cô xuống tầng, lái xe và quản gia đã chờ sẵn với cái xe đã mở sẵn cửa. Hắn đẩy cô vào rồi quay lại, thì thầm với quản gia vài câu xong mới chịu lên xe. Cái đéo gì mà lại không cho cô biết, là muốn tấn công em gái khác nữa? Là liên quan đến cô? Tất nhiên cô cũng chẳng hứng thú đến vậy mà hỏi. Cô đang lo lắng về những lời bình phẩm mà cô sẽ nhận được ở cơ quan hơn. Dù gì mà nói, cứ ôm thùng là bị đuổi việc. Vậy mà lại ngang nhiên có mặt một lần nữa ở công ty ngay ngày hôm sau? Đéo phải cá tháng tư để trêu nhân viên như vậy, vậy thì chỉ có thể là đi đường tắt mà thôi.

Có lẽ thấy rõ sự khó chịu toả ra xung quanh cô, Dylan cũng không dám thở ra câu nào, chỉ dám trốn sau máy tính gõ gõ bàn phím. Nhắc mới nhớ, nhờ hắn mà cô còn đang không có máy tính đây. Thật muốn chất vấn hắn, bắt hắn quỳ xuống nhận tội. Nhưng cô lại càng không muốn bắt chuyện với hắn trước, cảm thấy làm như vậy sẽ khiến hắn vui vẻ, điều mà cô không mong muốn. Vậy nên cả chuyến đi dài như vậy, hai người không hó hé với nhau một câu nào cả.

Xuống xe với đống tâm sự, cô nhăn nhó bê cái thùng đồ kiếm chìa khoá để mở cửa. Nhìn lên chuỗi cầu thang, cô đắc thắng thầm nghĩ muốn cho tên bám đuôi liền ngã chết quách đi. 

Chỉ tay lên cái tầng nhà nhìn nhỏ xíu từ dưới tầng một, cô đắc chí bảo cái thằng thừa thãi bên cạnh:   
Chỉ tay lên cái tầng nhà nhìn nhỏ xíu từ dưới tầng một, cô đắc chí bảo cái thằng thừa thãi bên cạnh:

"Nhà tôi ở tầng 5, mà khu này không có thang máy đâu, good luck."

"Em lại coi thường anh rồi." Và hắn lon ton trèo lên cầu thang, còn hứng chí hơn cả cô. Ối giời chờ đấy, chị mày chờ xem mày phởn được mấy tầng. Chỉ tiếc là chọn giờ éo đẹp, bà cụ ở tầng hai lại nhìn thấy cô. Bà cụ này thì nổi tiếng ẩm ương rồi, nhìn thấy ai cũng chửi, mà chửi rất rát, chửi đến nỗi giá khu nhà này tụt cả xuống vì không ai chịu được. Nhưng mà vì bà ta là chủ nhà, nên chẳng ai làm gì được bà cả. Còn Minh Châu, có đứa châu Á nào chưa từng bị bố mẹ mắng không? Cô đây có nhiều tuyệt kĩ, từ bỏ ngoài tai đến truyền tống vạn dặm hay bỏ sau đầu, phương pháp nào cũng đã luyện thành tài. Quen tai rồi.

"Ối làng nước ơi, sao lại có người sống bê tha như quý cô đây nhỉ? Tối qua cô đi đâu không về nhà mà giờ lại nhặt về thêm một thằng ất ơ đầu đường xó chợ về đây hả? Mấy thằng như thế này lại hút chích nghiện ngập bẩn cả khu nhà của tôi " 

"Chào buổi sáng bà Nightingale!" Có người chửi Denver hộ cô, cô lại càng không ngại, cô tươi cười chào bà lão. Trong lúc tên kia tỏ vẻ chấm hỏi, đang quay lại nhìn cô và bà lão. Dù gì mà nói, tỉ phú mới mặc đồ thể thao vào người đã bị chửi là loại vô gia cư thì cũng cay thật. Thế mà chỉ trong phút chốc, hắn đã nở một nụ cười tươi tắn rồi vẫy tay chào bà ta.

"Ngày lành bà Nightingale! Cháu là bạn của Irta." Giật mình vì một đứa lạ hoắc lại vẫn có vẻ ngoan ngoãn, bà ta chỉ lầm bầm chửi. Còn Minh Châu thì thấy phản dam vãi l, nó lại còn nói to tên cô lên cho cả khu nghe.. thôi cũng được cái nó không nói là người yêu ...

"Rồi chúng mày lại ầm ĩ cả xóm lên. Bọn trẻ thời đại này đ*t như thỏ vậy. Rồi cái thứ âm nhạc ồn ào của chúng nó..." Ayz. Thế thì cả khu này đều nghĩ hắn là bạn chịch của cô rồi. Tệ vãi l. Cũng được cái là chẳng ai ở đây quan tâm đâu, dù gì mà nói, ở đây cũng chả thiếu gái mại dâm với cả phường nghiện hút thật. Cô sống quen rồi cũng không ngại thôi.

Thấy bà ta bắt đầu bỏ qua, cô liền vẫy tay ra hiệu cho hắn đi tiếp. Bực một nỗi, hắn chả cần nghỉ ngơi gì, leo một mạch lên tận tầng 5 rồi lại còn quay lại nhìn cô rõ khiêu khích. Tất nhiên, vì cô rất ngoan, cô vẫn tiện tay thả cái hộp xuống đất rồi mở cửa cho hắn vào.

Bên trong là cả một bãi chién trường.

Người ta thường nói căn hộ của một người đàn ông độc thân là cái thứ đáng che giấu nhất của anh ta. Nhưng với trường hợp của Minh Châu, một người phụ nữ độc thân đã sớm từ bỏ việc đi tìm bạn tình thì mức độ bừa bộn cũng chẳng kém gì. Đồ dùng rồi vứt khắp mọi nơi lẫn chung với rác. Nói chung thì trước là do cô bận quá, mà cũng chả về nhà mấy nên cảm thấy sống lười một chút cho đỡ mệt. Chứ chưa bao giờ cô lại cảm thấy tự hào như bây giờ, cảm thấy tên kia nhất định là sẽ phải chạy mất dép ngay lập tức. 

Tiếc thay, hắn thản nhiên dẫm lên đống rác dưới đất, hiên ngang bước vào phòng. Bất ngờ, hắn lấy cái bút trên túi áo rồi dùng nó nhấc một cái áo lót của cô lên cao, rồi quay lại cười tình tứ với cô: "Đây là nơi chúng mình sẽ sống từ bây giờ đấy."

Cảm xúc của cô? Muốn bỏ chạy. Nam chính quá biến thái, gu quá mặn, ắt hẳn cũng mặn không kém. Cô mà gặp đứa nào như bản thân chắc chắn cô cũng chạy. Nhưng mà nhà cô thì sao cô phải xoắn, cứ thế bước vào thôi. Nghĩ lại thì với cái yêu cầu quái đản cô làm việc 40 tiếng một tuần thì cô sẽ dôi ra tận 60 tiếng - thêm khoảng 40 tiếng ở trong cái phòng này, thế thì quả thật phải sống tốt rồi. Cô thở dài, lần này thì đúng là cô thua hắn. 

Tên kia đã bắt đầu cúi xuống nhặt rác, làm cô tự dưng cảm thấy xấu hổ, thấy phải làm gì đó. Thế nhưng vừa định mở mồm ra nói. Thì Denver chợt đứng dậy, "Phat em đi bộ đến công ty! Anh đây ở nhà sẽ dọn cái đống này." 

Và chỉ thế, cô đã bị trục xuất ra khỏi căn hộ của bản thân thật.


	15. Work, work, work

Lao đầu vào công việc để quên đi rắc rối về tình cảm là mô tuýp truyền thống rồi, nhưng thực sự cũng chẳng còn gì khác. Nhất là đối với một đứa không có cuộc sống bên ngoài công việc như cô. 

Sáng nay, tên kia đã đưa cô về căn hộ của cô, tiện thể giật lấy chìa khóa. Cô thật sự không muốn biết hắn sẽ làm gì căn hộ bé nhỏ của cô, rồng phải đến ở nhà tôm mà cũng chịu được. Đúng vậy cô chỉ là con tôm be bé bị bỏ vào nồi đang từ từ đỏ hồng lên chờ bị ăn thịt thôi. Thế nào cô cũng sẽ chín, chỉ là lửa to đến mức nào đốt nóng cô đến mức độ nào mà thôi. Hi vọng éo khét mịa nó mất. 

Cô tới trụ sở của công ty đúng như giờ hẹn với Denver, 9h sáng.

9h sáng, 30 phút nữa là chuông thị trường chứng khoán New York sẽ điểm, bắt đầu một phiên giao dịch mới. Bình thường thì cô sẽ có mặt từ 7h để check thư từ và kiểm tra tiến độ làm việc của cấp dưới. Nhưng từ hôm nay cô sẽ chỉ có 30 phút đi tàu để kiểm tra 200 cái mail hàng ngày này mà thôi. 

Chỉ tiếc là chút vội vã này chẳng khiến cô quên đi được những ánh mắt soi mói của lũ cấp dưới. Cả tầng đang xì xào bàn tán chuyện của cô - có vip, bị đuổi việc, có việc lại ngay lập tức. Cô có thể cảm giác ro ràng hàng dài những ánh nhìn tròng trọc, chỉ trích, mỉa mai, buộc tội cô "Lẳng Lơ' ,"Đĩ Điếm", "Bất tài", "lên giường với high level account để có việc".

Và nó không sai.

Nó không sai.

Cô sẽ lên giường với hắn ta trong suốt 4 tháng nữa. Còn bọn họ có khó chịu cũng dễ hiểu thôi, khi cô ra đi đã có một lũ trực chờ để bò lên ghế mới. Thực ra thì chưa cần đi đã rình như hổ rình mồi ấy, cô biết mà, cô đã từng như vậy mới rất gần đây thôi. Tuy nhiên, đó vẫn chưa phải là cái nhìn khó chịu nhất đâu, Lee, đồng cấp của cô mới là người giận dữ nhất, hắn đang trông chờ một đồng cấp non kinh nghiệm, dễ thao túng - OCD mà. 

Bitch, please. Chị vẫn ở đây.

Nhắc mới nhớ, 9h là giờ họp với nhà đầu tư và nhà đầu tư chính của cô hiện tại là Denver. 400 triệu đô, 2/3 chỗ cô đang quản lý. Nhẽ ra ngay từ đầu cô phải nhìn cái con số khổng lồ này mà nhận biết sự bất thường. Với lượng tiền bằng vài quỹ hưu như thế này thì công ty cũng chẳng ngại ngần gì khi bán cô. Mỗi cô là ngây ngô để người ta may đồ cưới cho thôi.

Nhẽ nào cô lại khởi đầu ngày làm việc mới với Denver, người cô vừa mới thoát khỏi? 

Cô phải đòi hắn thay đổi giờ sớm thêm 30 phút mới được, tham gia họp nội bộ các quản lý trong công ty. Đây là chỗ các quản lý học tập kinh nghiệm lẫn nhau. Cô là một trong những người thuyết trình gần đây. Dù gì mà nói, mảng chính của cô là đầu tư ngắn hạn và dài hạn những cổ phiếu ngành công nghệ, và cô có những thành công nhất định - công ty của Denver, rồi từ việc đầu tư vào công ty phát triển hệ thống đô thị, rồi hệ thống tìm thuốc trừ sâu... Nghe thì đơn giản, nhưng phải hiểu là bao giờ cũng có nhiều công ty cùng một mảng, phải chọn đúng rồi đầu tư rất mạnh vào chỉ một công ty, quỹ cô không chơi kiểu mã nào cũng đầu tư tất cả các hãng.

Cô rất xuất sắc, nhưng nghĩ đến thành tựu vô cùng có duyên với tên khùng đã nản rồi. Cảm giác cả cuộc đời của cô xoay quanh hắn vậy.

Thật tuyệt vời, đồng cấp của cô hôm nay lại muốn gặp mặt sớm. Anh ta thực ra hơn cô những 5 tuổi mà lại lên chức cùng đợt, đến giờ vẫn là không thể chấp nhận được cô, cũng như cô ghét anh ta vì phải ngồi cùng chức. Vậy nên, chỉ cần nhìn cái mặt Á châu của anh ta, Isaac Lee là cô muốn đuổi đánh rồi. 

Vẫn là anh ta đi đến phòng làm việc trong góc của cô. 

"Irta, chuyện gì đã xảy ra hôm qua?"

Tại sao hắn ta lại vào thẳng chủ đề nhạy cảm này vậy? Muốn sát muối vào lòng cô đấy hả?

"Tôi đã làm chuyện phải làm, anh có lẽ cũng có đáp án rồi." Cô thở dài, dù gì mà nói, hắn sẽ là người đầu tiên nhận ra con người chăm chỉ như cô chuẩn bị đi làm theo chế độ 8 tiếng một ngày. Và với quan hệ đồng cấp, thông thường mọi quyết định vẫn nên thông báo cho nhau một tiếng.

Mặt của Lee nhăn lại, hắn cười khan một tiếng:

"Vậy là em, quý cô thép, thực sự ngủ với người ta à?"

Không đến lượt anh nhận xét, cô muốn nói. Nhưng lúc này, cô cần đồng minh hơn bao giờ hết, cô cũng chẳng ngại mà trang đáng thương. Cô cố rặn ra nụ cười thương mại thông thường. 

"Tôi vẫn chưa có thẻ xanh. Và như hắn nói, tôi cũng chỉ là một con điếm thông thường ở phố Wall này mà thôi." Lee cũng giống cô, là dân nhập cư, nhưng hắn đã được thẻ xanh rồi, chỉ cần năm nữa là thành công dân Mỹ. Nhưng hắn vẫn là hiểu vấn đề của cô.

"Nhưng chỉ là ngủ thôi, đâu cần phải mạt sát cô đến như vậy?" Đúng vào trọng tâm, dù gì mà nói Lee ngủ không phải là ít, cứ thắng 300 nghìn 1 ngày là đủ để hắn gọi gái đến rồi.

"Lẽ thông thường có mua có bán, anh quá rõ rồi." 

"Cô cự lại Denver sẽ là một lý do, nhưng tầm anh ta tôi nghĩ cô không thể dám láo được. Trừ khi là" hắn giương mắt lên nhìn cô, " yêu cầu quá lớn."

Thật sự là, nơi này chẳng có ai kém cỏi cả.

"Tôi vẫn muốn anh giữ bí mật, ít nhất với cấp dưới và khách hàng."

"Không có cấp trên sao?"

"Anh đoán được, họ chắc chắn sẽ đoán được mà thôi!" Cô lại thở dài.

Và bất chợt Lee đưa tay xoa đầu cô. "Đừng buồn, năm 2008 cháng ta vẫn qua được mà."

Khủng hoảng kinh tế, gặp khó khăn nhưng chính phủ bắt buộc phải cứu vì quá lớn để có thể sụp đỏ. Với công ty, cô chưa có giá trị như vậy. Nhưng hắn cũng là cố gắng để an ủi cô rồi mà.

"Hắn muốn tôi làm trophy wife"

Bàn tay đang xoa đầu cô rớt xuống, mắt hắn trợn ngược lên, miệng run run.

"Mấy em người mẫu..."

"Hắn bảo không thích."Thấy chưa, ai cũng nghĩ vậy mà, người mẫu diễn viên xinh đẹp mơn mởn không thích lại thích con nhỏ làm tài chính. Điên.

"Cô em xinh không kém mấy em ý, nhưng tính cách sở thích quá thối. Khẩu vị Denver nặng thật đấy."

Cô chưa kịp cười lời nói mỉa của Lee, quanh đây ai dám xấu để chọc mù mắt khách hàng, tầm tầm như cô cũng đâu thiếu. Trợ lý của cô đã nhắc. 

"Miss Ngo, tầng 30 gọi cô." Tầng càng cao chức càng cao, Nhưng mà sếp tầng 30 mà gọi cô thì chỉ có thể là người đã từng tuyển dụng cô vào đây Martin Spencer. Dây của cô, có thể nói như vậy.

"Báo Mar tôi sẽ có mặt ngay." Cô bảo với bé trợ lý.

"Trước đánh sau xoa?" Lee hỏi.

"Tôi vẫn có chuyện càn phải nhờ anh, làm ơn giữ kín miệng hộ tôi nhé!.' Lee gật đầu, nhưng ai biết được là lấy lệ hay không? Hắn cũng biết ý mà tự rời đi. Cô thở dài tiễn khách. Rồi sửa soạn đống giấy tờ thông thường Martin sẽ yêu cầu, cô đến gặp anh ta.

Lên tầng, trợ lý của Mar ngay lập tức mở cửa cho cô. Dù gì mà nói, vừa gọi xong.

"Mar, anh gọi em." Cô nói không đậm không nhạt.

"Anh là lo lắng cho truyền nhân của mình mà thôi, Pearl à." Martin vẫn ngồi trên ghế, thấy cô vào cũng vẫn chưa dừng gõ. Thực ra gần như lúc nào cũng là vậy, họ đều là những người lúc nào cũng đặt công việc lên đầu. Mọi khi cô còn vừa check mail vừa nói chuyện với anh ta. Cũng coi như là thân thiết.

Nhưng hôm nay thì cô không nhịn nổi cục tức. Con mẹ nó, Martin là cấp trên trực tiếp của cô, tất nhiên anh ta có liên quan vào vụ của cô. Vậy mà anh ta còn không ngượng ngùng gọi cô là truyền nhân của anh ta? Mà không phải vì mấy lựa chọn của cô anh ta có đổi xe đổi nhà rồi thăng chức ào ào như hôm nay không? Vậy mà anh ta nỡ bán cô.

"Anh biết rõ vấn đề của em, mà không thể báo trước một câu được sao?" 

Martin đặt bút vội xuống bàn. Nhưng vẫn không nhìn thẳng trực tiếp vào mắt cô. Tốt, vẫn là nên biết xấu hổ.

"Em biết mà, phụ nữ làm ở đây hoặc là lấy đồng nghiệp, hoặc là cặp khách hàng. Số ít là thăng chức."

"Vậy anh cho là anh có quyền quyết định tương lai của em hay sao?"

Martin thở dài, khó khăn lắm anh mới dám nhìn cô.

"Thực sự thì hắn liên lạc với ban giám đốc trước để đòi người rồi."

"Và luôn có những người giỏi để họ có thể lựa chọn! Em biết!" Cô không rõ là cô nên cáu bản thân hay là cáu anh ấy, hay đúng hơn là cáu Denver.

"Ở bên hắn ta là một cơ hội rất tốt để gặp đồng bạn hắn..." Martin cố gắng an ủi cô.

"Hắn yêu cầu em làm việc 8 tiếng một ngày, giống như là ép em bỏ việc vậy." Cô đi đi lại lại quanh phòng, giải toả bớt đống cảm xúc tiêu cực ra ngoài.

"Cũng đúng, ngài ấy đã 28 tuổi rồi, cũng nên có một người vợ thật chuẩn mực." Martin tỏ vẻ đồng tình.

"Em chưa bao giờ từng coi mình là phụ nữ cả, đừng nói là làm bạn gái hay làm vợ!" Cô lại bùng nổ

Martin lại trầm mặc, tiêu chuẩn muốn nói lại không.

"Pearl, bao nhiêu người khắp mọi nơi đang chờ em lớn đấy. Không phải là ngày một ngày hai đâu!"

Có nghĩa là, cô vốn nằm trong tầm ngắm của rất nhiều người sao, kể cả Martin sao?

"Anh.. Anh"

"Em xinh đẹp, thông minh, tỉ mỉ chăm sóc người khác. Chỉ là em chẳng để ý gì cả. Hoa nở khắp nơi lại chăm tưới hoa cả vườn."

"Anh đang nói là anh cũng vậy sao?..." Giống Denver?"

"Anh chưa đến mức độ của ngài ấy, anh cũng không thể đấu lại tỷ phú được. Và anh mới chỉ thấy em thú vị mà thôi, đừng tưởng bở. Nhưng với tình cảm lâu ngày của chúng ta, anh muốn nhắc em là ngài ấy đớp phải thính của em trong quá khứ và với tư cách làm người còn tốt đẹp hợp tình hợp lý của ngài ấy, em vẫn có thể thoát được mà còn thậm chí đạt được nhiều thứ hơn ý chứ." 

"Anh không thể nói rõ hơn sao?" Cô có chút hi vọng sẽ kiếm được thêm thông tin từ người anh "đáng kính" này.

"Không chỉ mình em có thể bị ngài ấy bắt nạt." Là có điều khoản giữ bí mật.

"Khoản tiền không thể nào chỉ là 400 triệu đô" Cô chợt nhận ra, "Là thêm bao nhiêu phần trăm cổ phần của hắn vậy?"

"Anh không thể nói được." Martin cười một cách bí hiểm, cổ vũ cô với suy nghi Denver định bán cổ phiếu của hắn cho MS. "Chỉ là em đừng vội đi đến kết luận, chưa kể lúc nào cũng là tư duy nhị nguyên nữa chứ."

"Em không đúng sao? Denver là thằng đểu cáng, áp bức." Cô nhăn nhó. Một phần là vì Martin hiểu sai tư duy nhị nguyên rồi, ý ổng là cô lúc nào cũng trắng đen tốt xấu rõ ràng không có chỗ dung thứ cho những thứ ở giữa, nhưng mà tư duy nhị nguyên có thể được hiểu là công nhận sự tồn tại của cả duy vật lẫn duy tâm...

"Không! Ngài ấy là người tốt, anh không thể bằng. Em cứ chờ xem." 

Thì. Mình. Chờ.

_______________________________


	16. Đe dọa

Nói chuyện với Mar như vậy, là không có kết quả. Vấn đề là cô chẳng vạch ra được cái mục đích nào trước đó, chỉ những tình cảm bộc phát mà thôi. Một cuộc nói chuyện không định hướng luôn gây phiền nhiễu cho cô và thường thật sự là rất rất mất thời gian, nhiều khi còn mất tình cảm của người khác nữa. Trời sinh cô dễ nóng máu rồi. Cô chỉ có thể luyện, luyện và luyện để rèn giũa cái ngông cái khùng của bản thân thôi.

Nhưng không phải muốn làm gì cũng là được. Dù gì mà nói, không ai ở nơi này yêu cái gì đó hơn đồng bạc xanh, Mar là thế, cô cũng vậy. 

Cửa thang máy vừa mở, cô đã thấy cậu trợ lý riêng của mình hớt hải đứng trước thang máy. Thằng nhóc vẫn rất sợ cô nên thường chẳng mấy khi dám mở miệng trước.

"Nhóc, có vấn đề gì sao?"

"Miss Ngô, ngài Denver đang ở đây ạ." Phiền phức lại tự xông vào địa bàn của cô. Tất nhiên, ở công ty này, cô cũng đã là lão làng rồi, có ghét khách hàng đến đâu cũng còn lâu mới dám biểu lộ cảm xúc thật. Trên mặt Minh Châu vẫn giữ vững nụ cười tiêu chuẩn đến khóe mắt cũng không động đậy.

"Nhóc, lần sau nói rõ "đây" là ở đâu." Cô chỉ kịp quay về hướng phòng tiếp khách đã bị trợ lý gọi giật lại.

"Chị, ngài ấy kiên quyết vào thăm phòng làm việc của chị ạ."

Lần này có đứa bị mắng rồi, cô quay lại mở to mắt ra ý bảo Eddy nói rõ hơn.

"Nãy ngài ấy đến đòi gặp chị, chị đang gặp anh Spencer, còn anh Lee lại đang tiếp người của quỹ trường Fairfield. Em đã gọi cho tầng dưới chuẩn bị phòng họp nhưng ngài lại bắt em không được gọi chị rồi cứ thế đi vào phòng chị thôi ạ. Em không dám ngăn lại mà."

Vẫn là chiêu bài ấy, hắn dùng đến nghiện rồi. Cứ tùy theo ý thích của mình mà làm, hậu quả thì lại dùng tiền đến áp. Đây cũng chẳng phải là lỗi của thằng nhóc.

Cô thở dài.

"Chị hiểu rồi, để ổng cho chị. Thị trường đầu ngày luôn có sóng gió vì giao dịch pre-market" cô nháy mắt ra hiệu thằng nhóc liên tục tìm cớ phá đám."Liên lạc với danh sách hạt giống, kiếm vài thằng sẵn sàng nói chuyện hôm nay." Minh Châu đang xúi thằng nhỏ bịa cớ ra để giải cứu cô nếu cần. Nó cũng làm đến quen rồi. Vì tỏ ra bận rộn liên tục vừa ghi điểm với khách hàng, vừa đuổi họ sớm.

Đùa chứ, họ mà ngồi lâu thì có khi phải gọi SEC đến để bắt hết lũ sâu mọt đang nghĩ đủ mọi trò để lách luật. Giao dịch nội gián? Rửa tiền từ mấy tài khoản quốc tế? Fake mấy vụ kiện để giảm giá công ty? Lừa đảo nói chung? Ai không làm chứ! Chỉ là bị bắt hay không thôi. Bắt thì bị tước bằng rồi vào tù ngồi vài năm, dù mấy đứa bị bắt chỉ là con cá nhỏ kiếm ăn theo sóng do đàn cá voi không ai dám bắt tạo ra mà thôi.

*SEC (Securities and Exchange Commission) - Ủy ban chứng khoán và sàn giao dịch Mỹ. Đây là cơ quan điều tiết chính của thị trường Mỹ, thiết lập các quy tắc về việc đăng ký chứng khoán và giám sát các hoạt động của sàn giao dịch chứng khoán.

"Vâng ạ."

"Book giờ với luật sư Poppy Nguyen ở Stewarts Law cho bữa trưa, dùng tên chị" 

"Chị, nhưng mà Miss Nguyen là luật sư ly hôn mà." Eddy có trí nhớ rất tốt, đó là lý do mà cô nhận nó. Thực sự thì Poppy đã trở nên rất nổi tiếng sau vụ cắt đôi tài sản của tỉ phú người Nga kể cả khi có hợp đồng tiền hôn nhân. Nhưng bỏ qua tất cả danh tiếng các kiểu, thì cháu nó vẫn là bạn thân từ cấp hai của cô. Và Poppy cũng đã là một nguồn thông tin của cô, chỉ có điều giờ cô cần nó giải toả tâm lý cho cô mà thôi.

"Thế nên mới bảo là dùng tên chị." Bị cô lườm, thằng nhóc tự biết không dám hỏi nữa, vâng dạ rồi đi làm

Nói đoạn, cô tự lăn về phòng. Cửa mở toang, cũng tốt, hắn chưa bựa đến mức thủ dâm trong phòng làm việc của cô, ah, sao cô lại nghĩ mấy thứ kinh tởm như vậy?

Minh Châu bước vào phòng và khép cửa lại, khép, không phải đóng, cô có đủ lời đồn vì ngày hôm qua rồi, không nhất thiết cần phải tăng thêm lời đồn nữa. Thật tệ khi mà là phụ nữ, cô luôn phải để hé cửa cho mọi người nhìn thấy sự trong sạch của mình.

"Denver." Cô lạnh giọng gọi cái người đang cầm quả cầu thủy tinh tháp đôi may mắn của cô xúng xính lượn lờ khắp phòng.

"Irta." Hắn vẫn tiếp tục ngắm nghĩa rồi lắc lắc quả cầu của cô.

Cô tiến sát lại hắn rồi khẽ gằn từng tiếng hỏi hắn.

"Tại sao anh lại ở đây?"

Hắn cười đặt quả cầu về vị trí cũ. Thanks God! Chưa vỡ của chụy. 

"Để nhắc em thôi." 

"Nhắc? Nhắc cái gì?"

Rõ ràng là hắn cho rằng cô hỏi ngu, chỉ nhìn quả đảo mắt kia thôi là hiểu rồi. Nhưng mà nhắc cái gì?

"Anh đến đánh dấu lãnh thổ." 

" ...Mố?"

"Nghe kĩ nhé, anh đến kiểm tra xem CƯNG làm gì. Cưng nhìn cũng hiểu được là ở đây anh muốn làm gì, muốn đi đâu cũng được rồi phải không?"

Cô đã nghĩ đến rồi, nhưng không nghĩ đến lại có thể loại tổng giám đốc rảnh rỗi đến mức tính đến công ty khác ăn trực nằm chờ thôi. Nhưng như vậy cũng có thể tính là một bằng chứng của việc hắn chán cắm mặt vào quản lý công ty. Hai trường hợp, cần tìm CEO mới, hoặc chán muốn bán lại cổ phiếu, thế nào công ty cô cũng có lợi, hoặc có 1 CEO của 1 con kì lân của làng công nghệ hoặc có một vụ IPO khủng chưa từng có. Thật tiếc, cô vì quan hệ lằng nhằng với hắn mà không chơi được mã của hắn rồi.

Lạc đề, lạc đề. Cô phải lo đối phó với hắn cơ mà. Giờ thì cô hiểu được việc không nên khích bác hắn, nhưng nếu cắt đất bồi thường thì lại quá thiệt hại, nếu diễn đáng thương nhiều thì sẽ mất tác dụng cho những lần quan trọng hơn. How about đánh trống lảng?

"Đùa vậy thôi. Là khách hàng của em, anh đến kiểm tra dịch vụ mình bỏ ra có tốt không, vậy nên em có thể dẫn anh đi một vòng ha." 

Cũng tốt, hắn tự đưa cho cô bậc thang xuống. Dù gì mà nói, cô đã ngủ với hắn một đêm rồi, cũng nên có qua có lại đi chứ!

Cô cười xin lỗi rồi gọi cho Eddy, nhắc nhở luôn là cô sắp dẫn khách đi tour quanh tầng a.k.a. đảm bảo lũ sâu con ngoan ngoãn làm việc đúng quy tắc khi VIP đi qua không SEC sẽ đến gông cổ cả lũ lại - SEC thực sự là ông ba bị với cả bọn.

Và thực sự mà nói Denver vô cùng ngoan ngoãn làm một cái đuôi yên lặng luôn gật gật mỗi khi cô giới thiệu bất kể cái gì, phòng giao dịch ngắn hạn náo nhiệt rồi mấy cuộc điện thoại giữa cô và cấp dưới cũng không làm hắn thay đổi cái vẻ cười cười, làm cô có phần buông lỏng cảnh giác. Nếu cô nghĩ một cách tích cực, thì hắn có vẻ méo hiểu về những thứ cô nói với Trưởng nhóm quản lý rủi ro - phần lớn mọi người chẳng hiểu gì về phái sinh, mà thực tế nhiều khi đến giới của cô cũng chỉ là cảm tính,


	17. BFF-Big Fat Failure

Đuổi được "nam chính" khỏi lãnh địa, cô thở phào nhẹ nhõm. Thực sự là về đến phòng làm việc riêng là ném cả giày cao gót, mặc kệ cái váy đang mặc mà gác chân lên bàn, ngả lưng hết cỡ trên cái ghế nghìn đô được công ty đặt riêng cho cô, đặt tay lên trán cho thật nghệ rồi nằm đó giả chết.

TMD. Một lần nữa cô lại bị tên khốn đó đe dọa. Báo cho SEC. Chính thức chấm dứt công việc của cô, trực tiếp khiến cô phải phụ thuộc vào hắn. Thật kinh hoàng, cô mới rời khỏi hắn môt lúc hắn đã xính xính lượn lờ tới trước mặt cô 

Cô có nên ngưỡng mộ hắn không nhỉ? Chỉ sợ mọi chuyện chưa đủ loạn. Chỉ sợ rằng cô chưa ghét hắn đủ. Hắn liên tiếp nâng tầm sự khó khăn mà cô đang phải đối mặt. Nhẽ cô đây đủ trình đánh thức tiềm lực bám dính và hành động vô lý của the "nam chính" được? 

Buồn nôn quá đi, tình yêu ... méo có giá trị như thế được!

Đùa chứ, nếu lúc này có một chai rượu ở bên cạnh mặc kệ là vang hay brandy, hay rượu đế VIệt Nam chắc cô cũng quất hết luôn. Cô vừa ngộ ra tại sao lại có lắm người nghiện ngập như vậy, chìm trong rượu thì ít nhất cũng không nghĩ nổi đến hiện thực phức tạp nữa. 

Cô thực sự muốn quên đi cái cảm giác yếu đuối khi bị hắn giữ lại từ phía sau. Cái cảm giác ngộp thở khi cả cơ thể cô bị hắn bao trùm, cái cảm giác tối sầm lại khi ánh sáng bị bóng lưng hắn che lấp, cái cảm giác bị chế ngự mà không có lối thoát ra bị nuốt chửng bởi bóng tối đen như mực, đen như cái tiền đồ của chị Dậu vậy! 

Không! Cô không phải Dậu tá điền lực lưỡng thất học! Mỗi tội là vấn đề không được giải quyết thì vẫn cứ tồn đọng mà thôi. Quá trình nộp hồ sơ du học ít nhất cũng dạy cho cô sự dũng cảm để đối mặt với thư từ chối, cũng chính là thất bại của bản thân. Đúng vậy, để bị hắn nắm thóp chẳng qua cũng là thất bại của cô khi để những chỗ hiểm của bản thân một cách lộ liễu mà thôi.

Đầu tiên thì đừng để ai nhìn thấy cái vẻ thất bại hiện tại đã. Cô tự nhủ và bật ngồi dậy, thẳng lưng, ngẩng cao đầu, tay đặt trên bàn. Tất nhiên, làm nhanh thể nào cũng có sai sót, cô gạt tay trúng cái điện thoại Iphone, làm nó rơi xuống đất.

Apple. Nghĩ khác.

Cô chợt nhận ra bản thân ngốc và cứng nhắc không tả nổi. Lỗi lớn nhất của cô là không phải công dân Mỹ, một điều thật ra khá dễ sửa, nhất là khi có tiền - không cần nhiều luôn. Con đường thông thường của du học sinh là lấy người bản xứ, hoặc thông qua việc là một nhân viên có năng lực mà nước sở tại bị thiếu. Là một đứa vô cùng kiêu ngạo về cái đầu ắt hẳn là cao hơn người khác của bản thân, tất nhiên cô chỉ chăm chăm trở thành nhân viên tốt nhất, là người tài giỏi nhất. Nhưng... ở một góc nhìn khác thì cô cũng có thể là một nhà đầu tư - thời gian vừa qua cô kiếm đủ nhiều cho EB-5. 500 ngàn đô, đến 1 triệu, đầu tư vào nước Mỹ, tạo đủ công ăn việc làm cho 10 người là đủ kéo cả bố, mẹ và đứa em gái sang luôn. 

Cô có đủ tiềm lực tài chính, cho việc này, dù gì mà nói, thưởng năm ngoái của cô còn cao hơn vậy. Tất nhiên, nếu tên khốn kia báo với SEC, thì có một thực tế là cô mới đang trong giai đoạn chờ hưởng lợi, chỉ cần bán sớm - lấy tiền đầu tư cho thẻ xanh là đã đủ xóa mọi bằng chứng mà hắn có để chống lại cô. Thật sự là một mũi tên trúng hai con chim, chẳng qua là một mũi tên thật đắt tiền mà thôi. Vả lại, trong thời gian 5 năm thẻ xanh chỉ cần cô dính phốt thì vừa mất tiền vừa bị đuổi về, ví dụ như thằng chó đẻ nào đó quyết định tố cáo cô vì một lý do trời đánh thánh vật nào đó vậy.

Có nghĩa là dù thế nào cô vẫn phải ngoan ngoãn mà nhìn sắc mặt tên đó mới sống được. 

Ngậm bồ hòn làm ngọt.

Cộng thêm cả việc hắn đã "bao" cả công ty của cô nữa chứ... Như vậy nghĩa là bất kì liên lạc nào của cô sử dụng mạng lưới của công ty hay kể cả tài khoản của công ty cũng có thể bị báo cáo lại. Kiểu như là một liên lạc bất thường với luật sư nhập cư của công ty, cùng lúc đó, nếu không có liên lạc gì thì cũng là một sự bất thường bởi vì cô sẽ không ngu mà không làm gì cả.

Reng..Reng...

Là điện thoại từ thư kí của cô. Trưa như vậy rồi... Là Phương Anh, bạn thân của cô từ cấp 2, quá nửa đời cô luôn rồi. 

"Chị, cuộc hẹn với văn phòng luật sư Poppy Nguyen"

"Chị biết rồi, em nối máy cho chị" Nói đoạn cô đeo sẵn tai nghe, để người khác nghe thấy thì thật không hay ho gì cơ.

Ngay lập tức, cái mặt to đùng của Phương Anh hiện lên trên màn chiếu trước mặt cô. Mặt nó về bản chất vẫn tròn như vậy, được cái là dạo này làm tóc hợp mặt hơn với có trang điểm kĩ lưỡng, chứ không thì chẳng khác gì cái bánh bao cả! 

"Ê chờ tí, chờ tí nhé để bố cắm tai nghe" Câu này cũng từ cấp 2 luôn, thât éo ai ngờ là con bé lớp trưởng bị cô trêu cho khóc suốt mấy năm cấp 2 lại tiến hóa thành loại mặt hàng sống bằng nghề cãi người khác như thế này, còn không nhận những vụ gia sản dưới 3 triệu đô nữa chứ.

"LOL. Ắt hẳn là mày quá nhớ tao nên hẹn giờ tao luôn phải không? Chứ dạng mày ế chỏng ế chơ thì tuổi gì mà đòi đi gặp luật sư ly hôn? Có khi tao còn chết trước khi con Bích mày kiếm được cái tổ để về mất!"

Yep, điển hình bạn mình rồi, chuyên phát ngôn cả tràng dài, và thế éo nào cũng trúng chỗ đau cả.

Cô cũng bắt nhịp và chuyển sang nói Tiếng Việt, dù gì mà nói phần lớn mọi người ở đây chỉ biết tiếng Quan Thoại, tiếng Quảng Đông hay tiếng Nhật và cả tiếng Hàn. Cô khá chắc chắn là chỉ Betsy Graseck nói và viết được Tiếng Việt mà thôi. Mà cấp trên có ai rảnh đâu?

"Tao đang có vấn đề thực sư đấy."

Và cô bị chó bạn cười đểu.

"Cũng chưa đến lúc tao phải ra quân hihihi, mày kết hôn tao mới có việc." Nghe thì kiểu như sẵn sàng đi làm phù dâu. Nhưng thực tế thì lại là mày lo mà kết hôn đi để rồi còn ly dị tao mới kiếm tiền được. 

Nhưng sở trường ly dị thì cũng nên biết về hôn nhân chứ? "Ờ thì nó đòi cưới" 

"Bác sĩ bảo mày cưới?" Liên quan vãi, bố mày còn giáo dục chúng mày về giới tính cả ngày thay cho giáo viên nhé! Bố chưa mất não đến mức không dùng bao cao su, nếu cần thì bố mày cũng vẫn còn biết sử dụng thuốc tránh thai khẩn cấp.

"Đéo, khách hàng của tao" 

"Không thích thì mày đi mà report với HR, sao tao giải quyết được?" Human Resources không phải là những người bạn thân thiện. Chúng nó toàn là bọn kiểu, hãy nhịn đi vì profit của công ty chúng ta, nhất là trong cái giới đầu tư tiền là số một này. Nhân viên chả là cái thá gì cả. Bà cô gìa này cũng chỉ cần lời khuyên pháp lý thôi.

"Báo đươc thì tao đã không khóc với mày, high ranking profile, đủ to để tao đéo thể làm gì được"

"Đứa nào giàu có mà lại mắt mù tai điếc thần kinh có vấn đề đi chọn con tác ta là mày?"

" Dylan Denver "

"Một cái tên lạ hoắc. Lão già dâm dê hay sao mà mày ghét bỏ nó quá trời..."

"Mày đéo biết thằng đấy à?" Khổ thân anh giai, đã đến đẳng cấp tỉ phú mà cuối cùng vẫn bị người trong giới đéo biết. Nhưng thực ra thì do con này oblivious hết thuốc chữa. 

"Kay, nói vậy thì nổi lằm à? Mày biết thừa tao không bao giờ đọc báo. Mày biết thừa là có thời tao còn không biết Bill Gates là ai mà!" Sự thật là nó là con mù đường mù đời, mù thông tin... nhưng được cái luôn nhận rõ sai lầm của bản thân "Đợi bố hỏi anh gúc phát" 

Ngưng một giây... và cháu nó bùng nổ.

"Ôi vãi, cực phẩm, soái ca tỷ phú độc thân chưa từng có vợ cũ, không có scandal, most eligible bachelor of NYC này. Tao thề là tao đéo tin loại mặt hàng này có quan hệ bất chính với mày ý. Tao thề là mày gọi điện để khoe vào cái mặt ế của tao chứ đéo có thiện ý gì cả! Mày nêu thử một lý do ra đây xem tại sao mày lại đéo thích có được không?"

"Vì tao đéo quen nó! Và vì nó là một kẻ quen thói trưởng giả bắt nạt.."

"Ờm, nó học cùng trường mày này?" 

WHAT! WHAT? CLGT?

"Đừng nói thánh Google giờ lại còn không tra nổi tiểu sử của khách hàng nhé!"

"Không ai quan tâm đến trường đại học của một thằng bỏ học, nhất là một thằng luôn mồm xỉ vả tác dụng của higher education cả! Vả lại có học chung trường chắc gì đã gặp nhau?" Một lý do nữa để cái tên Dylan Denver bị gạch chân trên sổ đen của cô - dám ghét trường đại học đã trao học bổng cho cô.

"Nhưng cũng là một khả năng là nó thích mày từ thời đại học, dù gì mà nói, tao đã từng là một sinh vật sống đáng thương được mày cưu mang. Không có lý do gì mà nó không phải là một chú cừu tội nghiệp bị mày chăn dắt đến nghiện!''

"Có là dạng đấy thì cũng đéo liên quan đến phẩm giá của nó phải không?"

"True!" "Nhưng tao được mày dạy là nghe từ hai phía, không tin hoàn toàn vào accusser. "

"Nhưng tao là bạn mày mà, nhẽ mày đéo tin bạn mày."

"Tình bạn của mày và tao không làm cho claim của mày valid hơn tí nào cả! Cái này là chính mày dạy tao luôn."

Nói đến thế thì cô biết đỡ thế nào được, đúng là hồi xưa cô có ngồi phân tích vài tiếng vụ Kavanaugh cho nó. Nói hết từ việc không nên tin tưởng hoàn toàn và nạn nhân, rồi là tại sao presumption of innocent (suy đoán vô tội) là một trong những công cụ hữu hiệu nhất trong giới luật, và rồi cũng ngồi than thở #metoo bị lạm dụng bởi mấy người có quyền rồi lại bị biến chất. 

"Anw, tao nói với kinh nghiệm làm luật sư nhé, với dạng tỉ phú như thế này, tao khuyên mày cứ lấy nó đi, xong chờ nó chán thi ly hôn chia tài sản. Chứ mày đấu bây giờ mày muốn claim thằng này quấy rối tình dục mày, thì lỗi quá nhẹ không gây ảnh hưởng đến nó, mày đưa nó lên báo là xâm hại tình dục, công ty mày sẽ cho mày nghỉ việc đầu tiên, rồi kiện mày thứ hai. Và mày biết thừa nó sẽ như vậy."

Đúng vậy, nếu ra toà, cả hai phía đều luôn được lắng nghe. Nhưng bên cạnh câu chuyện thì hình tượng cũng rất quan trọng. Nữ cường nhân thì toàn bị gắn với danh bossy chả ai yêu quý cả. Nếu vậy thì cô không thể thắng được. "Tao thật sự rất cáu. Kiểu như các legal options của tao đều bị nó khống chế ý."

"Tao lại thấy hai đứa chúng mày, đôi lứa xứng đôi. Cảm giác lần đầu tiên kiểu có một thằng đi guốc trong bụng mày khiến tao cảm thấy hạnh phúc vãi cả. Đây ắt hẳn là dấu hiệu bạn tao sắp được gả đi rồi"


	18. Who art thou? Romeo?

Lời nói của con bạn cô cứ réo lên trong đầu cô, thằng cờ hó kia như thế nào đấy lại từng học cùng trường với cô thật xong lại còn thích cô từ thời đó. Nếu tính sơ qua thì cô học đại học có 3 năm thôi, thằng đó thì hơn cô hai tuổi, vậy nên khi cô mới là sinh viên năm nhất thì nó đã là học sinh năm ba rồi. Mà nó lại còn giương cao lá cờ bỏ học, không lẽ chờ đến năm tư mới bỏ học? 

Lạy chúa, khoanh vùng vào thì nếu cô có gặp hắn thì cũng đã phải từ 8 năm trước. Muốn kiểm tra thì cô có thể đăng nhập cái account facebook từ thời cô còn trẻ trâu đi cãi nhau với người lạ trên mạng vì những lý do không đâu. Cô đã tốn cả trăm tiếng để đi xoá những cái comment, post, hình ảnh, like từ năm cô 13 tuổi có thể sẽ khiến nhà tuyển dụng loại cô: qúa thiên tả, quá thiên hữu, quá dễ kích động, quá chơi bời tán tỉnh, quá trẻ con... Nghĩ lại thì paranoid thật, cũng không chắc được họ sẽ hiểu được tiếng Việt. Nhưng cô hiểu rằng bản thân tốt nhất nên lay low dưới tầm của rada. Tỏ ra mình thật giỏi nhưng không phải là cái gai trong mắt người khác. Đó cũng là lý do mà cô luôn làm nũng với Martin, và chọn cho mình cách suy nghĩ trắng đen rạch ròi. "Muốn đứng trên vai người khác đừng làm cho họ nhận ra mình có sức nặng." Ba đã dạy cô từ nhỏ. 

Tự dưng nó lại khiến cô có chút lạnh người, Martin không báo cho cô một lời. Liệu hắn có đinh qua cầu rút ván, ném đứa đàn em này ra chỉ vì hắn sợ trong vòng mấy năm nữa cô sẽ đuổi kịp được hắn. Vậy có sớm quá không? Giống như cô sợ SEC vậy, hắn muốn đuổi người thì cũng phải đuổi khéo, phải xem sắc mặt sếp của hắn. Và cô cũng tính như là con gà đẻ trứng vàng rồi, khoản đầu tư do cô kiên quyết đem ra là lợi nhuận 33000%, cái nhỏ hơn cũng đã là 5000%. Cô, có năng lực, nhưng người cất nhắc của cô, nhẽ nào lại giống như vua Việt Vương Câu Tiễn lại muốn trảm công thần.

A, quên đi, nỗi lo lớn hơn kìa, cô còn muốn làm gì cũng phải xem sắc mặt của Denver.

Thật không muốn kiểm tra, nếu biết hắn là người quen thì sao? Cảm thấy tự sỉ nhục vì khả năng kém cỏi của bản thân không thể nhớ được mặt người? Cảm thấy rằng mình cần phải trả nợ cho hắn chỉ vì một kẻ nghĩ muốn yêu mình? Thực ra thì nếu tính như một tác phẩm mà cô đã từng đọc "One, No One and One Hundred Thousand", mỗi người mà cô đã từng gặp đều có những ấn tượng nhất định của họ về cô, và rồi lại còn xa lắc xa lơ rồi. Như vậy liệu cô có thể gào vào mặt tên đó, có lẽ anh thích tôi của 8 năm trước và tôi giờ khác nhiều rồi, có lẽ anh hiểu nhầm hoàn toàn và tôi không giống như những gì anh đã từng thích?

Thực ra hắn cũng không nhất thiết phải có tài khoản facebook, bọn Mỹ ở trường cô kêu là facebook dành cho người già nên quả thật chúng nó chỉ xài Instagram (chính là facebook đội lốt) với cả whatsapp (vẫn là facebook) hay là Snapchat. 

Tuy nhiên cô vẫn log in vào cái account nghìn ngày chưa đăng nhập đó. Và ngay lập tức tra cái tên Dylan Denver vào thanh tìm kiếm. 

F*ck! Mới gõ chữ Dylan đã ra tên rồi là sao? Ava cũng là cái mặt tuy còn nét trẻ con bầu bĩnh, tuy nhiên nụ cười tự mãn và mái tóc vàng vuốt ngược lên kiểu Draco Malfoy xong lại còn bày đặt đóng suit thì đúng là hắn rồi. Từ bé đã ra dáng người xấu rồi. Giỏi thật.

Và khi cô chưa kịp kéo xuống thì đã có tin nhắn gởi đến. Từ thằng đó. Khó chịu thế nhỉ? Ông có bị rảnh không vậy? Làm thế nào mà cô vừa onl anh ta đã ngay lập tức xuất hiện, siêu nhân hả? À không, nghĩ lại thì anh ta phải rất giỏi về bảo mật (cyber security), không phải công ty anh ta đang bán hàng dựa vào nó sao. Có nghĩa là thánh giỏi hack? Nhẽ nào máy tính cô cũng dính mã độc rồi.

"OMG"

😱

Emoji?

"Em dùng lại fb 😂😂? Chuyện gì thế này 🤔🤔🤔"

EMOJI? EMOJIES? ĐẾN 9gaggers còn KHÔNG dùng emoji nhé!

"Ông bao nhiêu tuổi rồi còn chơi ẹmoji vậy?"

"28 cái xuân xanh sắp đến tuổi cưới cưng à 😘. Câu hỏi đúng là tại sao anh đây lại chơi emoji? Và câu trả lời là vì anh muốn trẻ lại 😤😭😭😭. Nêu 3 lý do cưng ghét emoji mà không phải là do cưng đú trend đi nào 🙃?"

Sao hắn gõ nhanh thế, quên mất, hắn là lập trình viên, tất nhiên là gõ nhanh. Anyway.

"Nó trông ngu chết đi được, và nó lôi tôi ra khỏi hướng đi của cuộc trò chuyện, như bây giờ vậy. "

"Nó deliver non verbal cues, kiểu như anh đang thực sự cười rũ rượi ở đây này, với lại anh không shallow đến nỗi chỉ rep em với emoticon vs emoji đâu :D. Vì anh yêu em nhất XD. Nhưng quả thực là em thực sự bị đánh lạc hướng thật bởi chúng thật vì anh không nghĩ em sẽ đề cập chuyện Emoji đầu tiên."

Cái đó là đúng, tại vì cô lo đến chuyện bảo mật của cô hơn. Nhưng nếu hắn đúng, cô lại càng cảm thấy run hơn, bởi vì tại sao hắn lại đúng?

"Anh biết là em sẽ nghĩ đến "quyền riêng tư" của em."

Thì sao, với anh nó có giá trị gì không? Nhưng lời nói đó làm sao có thể ra khỏi miệng của cô được? Cô không muốn làm cho hắn nhận ra tình thế khó khăn hơn nữa. Chỉ đơn thuần là cô sợ hậu quả sẽ còn tệ hại hơn nữa.

"Anh sẽ không động đến dấu vết trên mạng của em. Anh sẽ không theo dõi em qua điện thoại, anh cũng không cần phải nghe lén. Nhưng những thông tin mà em public... em public nó thì ai cũng có thể dùng được. "

Lý lẽ này, nghe vẫn giống như stalker quá vậy? Cũng may cô không có thói quen chụp ảnh bánh với coffee chụp lên mạng, không thì hắn có phải luôn muốn đến ngồi cùng bàn, uống chung cùng loại cà phê không vậy?

"Anh cũng không theo dõi em lâu vậy, chỉ là anh đã đoán đúng khi nào thì em bắt đầu nghĩ đến chuyện anh học cùng trường đại học với em thôi. Đừng nghĩ quá nhiều."

Lúc này, hắn không dùng mấy cái biểu tượng cảm xúc nữa, lại là cái cảm giác giống giống như sáng nay, nó chân thật hơn nhiều, không phải là những thứ đùa cợt nữa. 

"Đùa chứ, good luck with your adventure to the rabbit hole. "

Và rồi hắn off luôn, nick xám ngoét. Vậy nên cô cũng chẳng có việc gì thật, kéo thẳng lên từ những lời chat đầu tiên. 

Thực ra những lời chat ngày hôm nay là một trong những dòng chat đầu tiên giữa hắn và cô. Phần trên cách đây 8 năm, chỉ có hai cuộc gọi chỉ có gói gọn trong hai ngày, không một lần mà cô hỏi hắn có gọi hay không luôn. Cuộc gọi đầu tiên kéo dài 2 tiếng. Cuộc gọi thứ hai đặc biệt hơn, kéo dài những 6 tiếng. Nghĩ lại thì thời đại học thật lạ lùng, giờ thì cô gần như không thể tưởng tượng được nội dung của cuộc gọi đó. Làm như thế nào nó có thể kéo dài đến như vậy?

Cô biết bản thân có một cái đầu nhanh nhạy, có thể cả nghĩ cả tỉ thứ trên thế giới này. Cô nhớ rằng dù ngôi trường đó không phải là trường đại học đứng đầu trong wish list của cô. Nhưng, nó đã cung cấp cho cô một số người bạn thực sự rất thú vị. Cô nhớ người bạn Việt Nam mà cô đã ba hoa chích choè thâu đêm về truyện ngôn tình; người bạn mà cô đã đóng vai người bán tranh dẫn cô ấy đi khắp bảo tàng, thuyết minh từng bức tranh làm cô ấy không ngừng đưa điện thoại lên chụp; người bạn mà cô lại lần nữa xuyên đêm high về địa chính trị; một người bạn khác cô đã "hành hạ" cậu ta với hàng tấn những câu chuyện kinh tế...

Những ngày đó không bao giờ quay lại từ lúc cô tốt nghiệp đại học. Nhưng cuộc gọi dài giữa cô và Denver làm cô không thực sự biết là điều gì đã xảy ra. Thường thì cô sẵn sàng high cả đêm thứ 6, thứ 7. Nhưng đây là nguyên chiều thứ 7 và chủ nhật. Quá sớm để cô bắt đầu cơn lắm mồm của mình, buổi tối khiến não cô quá buồn ngủ để bảo cô phải phụ trách cho lời nói của bản thân. Vậy nên đó thường là lúc cô có thể nói một cách không bị kiểm duyệt.

Buổi chiều quá sớm để cô có thể khùng lên. Chỉ là những kí ức đó đã quá xa xôi rồi. Cô không còn nhớ nổi mình đã học những môn gì hồi đại học ý chứ. Cũng chẳng nhớ được tên của mấy cái building trong trường, hay là hình dạng của chúng.Chỉ thầy giáo mà cô quý nhất, người bạn thân nhất, những người mà cô giao du suốt vài năm, cái nhà mà cô hay ngồi, cảm giác mang máng về cái phòng chật chội mà cô từng ở.

Cô lần nữa nhìn xuống cái facebook của hắn. Nhưng thông tin cuối cùng của hắn, dừng lại ở điểm khi hắn thông báo rằng hắn sẽ tới đại học mà cô học. Phía dưới, một cơ số người thả tức giận, comment tràn đầy những câu hỏi tại sao hắn lại không vào Ivy. Cũng dễ hiểu thôi, hắn giàu có, và rõ ràng là có não - cô vẫn nhớ rằng hắn là tỉ phú độc thân. Nhưng về phía hắn, cũng giống như cách hắn đối xử với cô, hắn chẳng hé răng điều gì, thậm chí còn lười cả thả react.

Tại sao cô lại nghĩ nhiều như vậy chứ? Dù gì mà nói, hắn không đáng để cô quan tâm như vậy. Cô chỉ cần quan tâm làm như thế nào để có thể chia tay trong hoà bình. Và không để mối quan hệ này, trở thành một vết nhơ trên hồ sơ của cô, thành yếu điểm mà Martin có thể nắm được. 

________________

Ivy = Ivy League là giải đấu thể thao 8 trường đại học nổi tiếng ở Đông Bắc nước Mỹ Havard, Cornell, Brown, Columbia, Darthmouth, UPenn, Princeton, Yale. Đây là những trường có tỉ lệ chọn lựa học sinh đầu vào rất khốc liệt, khoảng từ 5% đến 10%. Đấy là chưa tính là phải viết đến hàng chục bài luận phụ so với những trường thường thường chỉ có luận của Common App và có một đống hoạt động ngoại khoá nổi bật cộng với bảng điểm hoành tráng và điểm thi chứng chỉ ACT SAT gần như tuyệt đối. Tất nhiên là không chỉ giới hạn 8 trường này, CalTech điểm đầu vào 75% thấp nhất là 35/36 ACT, 2380/2400 SAT cũ - kiểu 50% học sinh trường đạt điểm tuyệt đối vậy. MIT, Standford, Carnegie Mellon University,... cũng là những trường đầu vào cao không kém. 

9gag một trang web, hay nói đúng hơn là một "mạng xã hội mini", nơi để mọi người sử dụng internet có thể chia sẻ những tấm hình cũng như những đoạn clip với nội dung vui nhộn. Đôi khi, những trào lưu mới trên internet (hay còn được gọi là internet meme) như troll-face cũng được lan truyền thông qua trang web này. Trang này đăng rất nhiều memes. Đùa chứ ngày ngày tôi trèo lên trang này mấy tiếng browsing.....


	19. The Late Night Show

Minh Châu cuồng công việc đến không dứt ra được. Dù gì mà nói, cái đống số liệu, đồ thị, analyst không ngừng được mấy đứa đệ tử đưa lên. Đấy không phải lỗi do cô cố ý mà không nghe lời tên kia, về nhà lúc 7h. Mãi đến 9h tối, khi cô ngẩng mặt lên thì đã thấy trời tối sầm như cái tiền đồ của cô. Cô liền cuống cuồng cuồng thu xếp giấy tờ đi về với tên độc tài tàn bạo đang ở nhà, thật lạ là hắn cũng chưa dí cô đấy, nhưng thực ra thì bình thường về nhà sớm với cô là 12h, vậy nên, thế này là về sớm lắm rồi.

Cô chết chắc rồi.

Kể cả khi yêu cầu của hắn có vô lý đến đâu, khi hắn còn nắm đằng chuôi như hiện tại, cô không hề nên để hắn có lý do gì chĩa nó về phía cô đâm cho một nhát. Kiểu như không muốn vào tù thì đừng phạm tội vậy. Không muốn một thằng khốn nổi giận thì ít nhất phải thuận theo ý nó. Kiểu như trong cái truyện ý, nhìn thấy gấu, ngay lập tức ngã xuống giả chết.

Không chết cũng phải giả chết thôi. Cô hớt hải chạy lên 4 tầng lầu, lại bị bà cụ chửi cho vì tội đi nhanh quá gây ồn ào. Nói chung hôm nào chả chửi. Nhưng cô sợ tên kia hơn. Sáng sớm cô đã ném cho hắn chìa khoá nhà, nên giờ cô còn chẳng thể tự vào nhà của mình. Gõ cửa chính nhà của mình nghe ngu thật đó. Nhưng không lẽ nào có nhà còn ngủ ngoài khách sạn, thế nghe còn xàm hơn nữa.

Tất nhiên là hắn đang chờ cô ở bên trong, vừa gõ cửa mấy cái đã thấy cửa mở. Cũng may là cửa mở vào trong căn hộ chứ không thì đầu cô đã sưng 1 cực rồi, vì chắc chắn là không kịp tránh cánh cửa. Hắn vẫn khoác trên người bộ suit với khuôn mặt... unamusing, không đến nỗi đằng đằng sát khí giống như cô tưởng tượng, nhưng cũng không phải kiểu housewife Hàn Quốc. À thực ra mới nghĩ đến cái "Hướng dẫn dành cho một người vợ tốt thời năm 1950. "Hạnh phúc vì được nhìn thấy anh ấy trở về." "Chào đón anh ấy với nụ cười ấm áp và thể hiện sự nhiệt thành và khao khát được thoả mãn anh ấy."

"Nhớ rằng anh ấy là chủ nhân gia đình và vì vậy, anh ấy sẽ luôn công bằng và thành thật. Em gái không có quyền gì để nghi ngờ điều này." Thật tệ hại mà, cô không muốn là người vợ hay người chồng trong hường hợp đó bởi vì nó chẳng thành thật hay tôn trọng nhau một chút nào cả, đó là sự thiếu cân bằng trong một mối quan hệ.

Chợt cô thấy hắn vòng tay ôm quanh cổ cô.

"Em lại nghĩ gì đấy, kể cho anh nghe được không?" Hắn thủ thỉ với cô.

Thật tệ, cô lại đứng đực ra đấy nghĩ bậy bạ rồi! Cô nghĩ rằng cô có một cái mặt vô cùng ngu khi cố gắng figure out mọi chuyện, đại khái là cả người như bị bấm pause vậy.

"Đang nghĩ đến "Good Wife's Guide""

"Cái từ thời 1950 phải không?"

Tự dưng cô lại nổi máu ngaó muốn chọc hắn. "Ừ, đang nghĩ anh đang không làm đúng như vậy rồi." Cô đẩy hắn ra xa chút chút, nhưng ngẩng mặt lên, cô lại thấy ý cười tràn đầy khắp mặt hắn. Ầu Nâuuuuu! Là trào phúng? Là mỉa mai? Không! Pure genuine.

"Ừ ha, anh bỏ cả ngày ra dọn nhà này?" Hắn lại tóm cô sát gần hơn rồi sập cửa vào. Đùa chứ, được tỉ phú dọn nhà cho, làm cô nghi ngờ hắn phải là tỉ phú thời gian ý.

"Sao anh không thuê người?"

"Người khác nhìn cái căn phòng này sẽ hỏng mất hình tượng của anh mất!"

Vẫn còn tự tin vậy sao? Nhưng nhìn lại căn phòng, cô mới thực sự thấy nó thật gọn gàng đâu ra đấy, thứ mà rõ ràng cô không sao làm được. Tất cả những thứ rác rưởi dư thừa đã bị dọn sạch, quần áo vứt lung tung có lẽ đã bị đem đi giặt, bàn ghế sách vở lộn xộn đã được đưa về đúng chỗ. Mấy vết ố trên tường và chậu rửa đã đửa sửa sang lại bóng loáng. Trên bàn ăn còn bày lọ hoa và khăn trải bàn. Thực sự là không chê vào đâu được.

"Anh tự làm hết thật sao?' Quá nhiều! Quá nhiều sự tử tế.

"Ừ, nhưng đếm qua đếm lại, hừm, em chỉ có mỗi 5 bộ suit và 2 cái váy là tài sản có giá trị/"

Cô chợt đỏ bừng mặt lên khi nhận ra đống đồ lót các kiểu của cô đã phải qua tay hắn trước khi đến máy giặt, rồi lại được hắn gấp bỏ vào trong tủ, chứ không sao hắn biết là cô chỉ có từng nấy đồ? Đi làm thì cần mặc suit, mà cô đã là cấp cao một chút thì cũng nên ăn mặc cho "tử tế" và "đắt tiền". Vậy nên cô có 5 bộ cánh khoảng hai ngàn đô mỗi bộ của Armani hoặc của Hugo Boss. Trong đó, chỉ có 2 cái là miniskirt, còn lại là 3 cái quần bởi vì cô là đàn ông, lại còn toàn cùng một màu nữa chứ. Tất nhiên là không vào mắt nam chính, đồ trên người hắn cô đã sờ qua, là hàng bespoke, lại có vẻ làm từ len Vicuña vào khoảng 30 ngàn đô, quá đắt so với pay check của cô rồi.

Nhưng quả thật, máy tính của cô có ngàn tám, mà còn là công ty mua, cái ghế có 1500, cái giường ikea, kệ gỗ ikea, ghế ngoài hiên thực tế là mấy thùng nhựa. Quả thật thứ đắt nhất chỉ có mấy bộ quần áo xúng xính thôi. Hai cái váy cũng là lo bị túm cổ đi dự tiệc mà cứ mặc hoài một bộ cũng không được.

Tóm lại là đồ ki bo chứ có gì đâu.

"Cũng không có nhu cầu gì lắm."

"Thật hết biết." Hắn đi đến chỗ tủ quần áo của cô. lục lọi một lúc, khiến cô tí khóc vì sự bạo dạn như chủ nhà của tên khách không mời này. Đã rồi, hắn ném cho cô một cái váy ngủ và đồ lót. Cái naỳ phải nói là mấy năm rồi cô cũng chẳng đụng đến, nhà có mỗi một người lại chẳng về nhiều, ngủ nude không phải thoải mái hơn sao? Tất nhiên là có hắn thì cũng không nên như vậy, cô chưa muốn bị ăn tiếp.

"Em còn chờ gì nữa? Đi tắm đi!" Hắn ôm đầu tỏ vẻ thất bại, lại còn lầm bầm trong miệng."Đến đồ lót cũng không cùng màu nổi." Tất nhiên rồi, "Mình ế mà bạn!" Cô quay đầu lại ném cho hắn một câu rồi bỏ đi vào phòng tắm. Super ế thì mua quần bà già cotton mặc cho nó thoáng, cần gì đẹp đẽ sexy và đắt vcl hả? Nghĩ ngợi gì nhiều khi thấy 10 đô được 5 cái quần, quá rẻ? Đừng nói chú ham hố có một con búp bê bên người thay ra mặc vào quần áo mới nha. Để mặc hắn ở ngoài lạch cạch dống nồi niêu xoong chảo cho bữa tối, cô xôí nước thôi.

Thật lạ là hắn lại quá bình tĩnh. Nếu hắn cáu bẳn, áp đặt, cô sẽ có thể thoải mái gào thét, chửi bới. Nhưng nếu hắn làm như không có chuyện gì xảy ra, lại còn tỏ ra cái thái độ thực sự cố gắng vun vén cho hạnh phúc lứa đôi như vậy, tục ngữ có câu "Bàn tay không đánh gương mặt tươi cười." Đánh nháo bây giờ cô lại cảm thấy có lỗi. Thế mới thấy là các chiêu thức của hắn cao thâm như thế nào phải không?

Mặc xong đồ, bỏ đồ bẩn vào cái giỏ mới được mua là cái chắc, cô chuẩn bị sẵn sàng tư thế cho việc hắn sẽ cắn ngược bất kì lúc nào, nhưng lại bị hoà hoãn lại bởi vì mùi thơm từ mấy món trước mặt. Thực ra cũng không có gì nhiều, chỉ là bò sốt tiêu xanh thơm lừng, sa lát chay, bánh mì nướng được bầy biện như nhà hàng trên mấy cái đĩa rõ ràng là đồ mới mà thôi.

Chả bù với cô, nấu thì nấu được bởi quan điểm của cô là phải biết tự nuôi sống bản thân, nhưng nấu để bỏ vào mồm thì nghĩ làm gì nhiều đến chuyện trình bày. Ăn một mình thì ăn trong nồi đỡ tốn công thêm bát thêm đũa. Makeno là tôn chỉ của cuộc đời mà.

Tất nhiên là có gì tốt thì nên khen, bọn mỹ cuồng khen vcl, khen đéo gì cũng chỉ là xã giao thôi, hiểu không? "Thơm quá!" Cô vừa nói vừa chờ hắn kéo ghế xong để ngồi xuống.

"Thật không?" Denver nở một nụ cười sáng bừng cả khuôn mặt, có chút tự mãn, kiêu ngạo của bé trai, có chút thành công rực rỡ, có chút giống như là mục tiêu của cả cuộc đời ý.

"Ừ" Cô khẽ gật đầu, đơn giản là vì nó cũng chẳng có gì sai cả, và cả vì không nỡ cũng như sợ hậu quả nếu đạp vào bản mặt hắn.

"Là anh nấu đó, từ giờ anh sẽ chăm chỉ xuống bếp để em khỏi phải ăn đồ hộp Tứ Xuyên đi, cay nóng dễ đau dạ dày lắm." Thực ra thì cay nóng chả là cái vẹo gì cả, cô đây ăn được hết 1 lọ tương ớt mỗi ngày mà mặt có thèm nổi mụn cho đâu. Nhưng nghĩ lại thì, anh giai này, biết là vì ảnh phải dọn cái đống vỏ hộp take away cô vứt đầy dưới sàn. Thật là ê mặt quá đi.

Cô liền cắn vội một chút đồ ăn thì đểu là loại ngon lành cả, nguyên liệu ăn vào đã thấy chữ đắt tiền. Thịt tan được trong miệng, hoa quả siêu tươi mới. Quả thực tên này hợp làm housewife, dọn nhà này, đi chợ này, nấu ăn này. làm giám đốc thật là bỏ phí nhân tài nội trợ này quá đi.

Nói vậy chứ cô càng nhìn hắn càng thấy ghét thật đó, cô dù gì mà nói cũng quen dùng đũa mười mấy năm, mới học dùng dao dĩa, chỉ làm được gọn gàng mà thôi, chứ hắn trông còn phải quý sờ tộc nữa, từ độ dày miếng cắt cho đến độ mở của miệng đều quá là tiêu chuẩn. Tất nhiên chẳng có tiếng động gì khi nhai hay là chuyện không được phồng mang trợn mắt rớt đồ ăn linh tinh thì mẹ cô cũng có dạy dỗ đàng hoàng, không phải nhắc cảm ơn. Nhưng nhìn hắn, literally cô phải ăn chậm lại!

Hắn nhìn thấy cô nhìn chằm chằm hắn, liền cắt một miếng. "Há miệng nào" Trong vô thức, cô liền bị đặt một miếng thịt vào miệng, còn ngậm cái dĩa của hắn một lúc nữa. Trong lúc đó, hắn lại cắt trộm từ đĩa của cô một miếng to gấp 3 lần miếng hắn cho cô ăn!

"Whatttt? Anh có đĩa của anh mà"

"Đồ ăn của mình không ngon bằng đồ trên đĩa người khác chứ sao?"

Và hai người có một cuộc chiến dao dĩa để tranh giành miếng thịt bò đã bị cắt ra mất rồi.

"Anh bao nhiêu tuổi rồi còn chơi với đồ ăn vậy?"

"Bao nhiêu tuổi anh đây cũng chơi, đây là vấn đề quyền lợi!"

Cứ thế và cô mất miếng thịt thật. Chỉ còn có thể phụng phịu nhìn hắn, làm hắn cuời rũ. Hắn cúi xuống dưới đất, rồi nhặt lên 2 cái hộp.

"Anh lỡ ăn mất miếng thịt rồi, giờ trả lại em cái này,"

Đó là một cái điện thoại và máy tính mới, còn nguyên trong hộp.

"Yên tâm đi nha, đồ nguyên tem anh chưa đụng tay vào đâu. Dù gì mà nói, em cũng cần có gì đó ở ngoài công ty, chứ không thể nào còn mỗi cái xác không lang thang ở NYC này được. Nhất là lúc trời tối nữa."

Ha, ngày hôm qua, lúc cô bị rơi vào bẫy của hắn, quả thật chẳng còn gì trên người, và hắn nhớ được điều này để tặng cho cô. Tốt đến nỗi, biết cô khùng khùng hâm hâm mắc bệnh paranoid, còn phải để nguyên đồ mới để cô không hoang tưởng mà lo lắng là hắn sẽ track cô. Và nói vậy, dù hắn có thể trêu cách ăn mặc của cô, nhưng món quà đầu tiên của hắn chẳng liên quan gì đến cái mặt sĩ diện của hắn cả - đồ đẹp mà nữ chính không thích chỉ có giá trị làm nâng giá nam chính mà thôi. Nhưng những thứ này là hoàn toàn nghĩ cho cô. Hắn để tâm đến cô rất nhiều.

Cũng là lâu lắm rồi mới có người lo lắng là cô về muộn quá dễ bị tấn công, cũng chẳng có ai để liên lạc cả. Đã 8 năm kể từ lúc cô sang đây du học rồi, bố mẹ xa quá không quản được, bạn bè thì còn bận lo chính cái thân chúng nó còn chưa xong. Nhưng Hắn! Hắn!

Có lẽ đây chỉ là biểu hiện của việc hắn không muốn một thứ đồ trong sở hữu của hắn bị tổn hại bởi bất kì ai ngoài hắn mà thôi. Vả lại không phải hắn vừa nhắc đến "tối" đó sao, hắn đang cảnh báo cô là hôm nay cô đã về muộn đó. Cô lại nghĩ nhiều quá rồi.

Cô chỉ mỉm cười và nói cảm ơn. Nhưng trong lúc mà hắn dọn dẹp, rửa bát, cô ngồi hí húi set up điện thoại máy tính mới. Tíu tít đến nỗi quên cả người tặng, làm hắn phải chạy lại đòi add số các kiểu mới được nhớ đến.

Cho tới tận khi hắn đã nằm lên giường làm ấm sẵn giường rồi, cô vẫn chưa chịu vào vì còn bận torrent mấy thứ hay ho vào máy. Hắn lại phải trèo ra giật điện thoại rồi bế cô quẫy đạp linh tinh thả lên giường, tắt đèn, đắp chăn rồi nghiêm túc đi ngủ.

"Mai vẫn phải đi làm đấy."

______________________

Mình không thích ở trong truyện ngôn tình, cứ về với nhau là lại lôi nhau đi mua quần áo hàng hiệu. Vẫn biết là nghe có vẻ sang, nữ chính tỏ ra xinh đẹp khác thường, nam chính tự dưng có thể nhìn đẹp mà nghiện sẵn tiện có thể tỏ ra mình giàu, bắt nạt mấy người bán hàng, rồi lại tỏ vẻ chiếm hữu "nữ chính chỉ nên đẹp với tôi." Không biết các bạn thấy như thế nào, chứ mình thấy nông cạn dã man, thế tóm lại nam chính chỉ yêu nữ chính vì cô ấy ...đẹp? Thế thì khác gì mấy em nữ phụ diêm dúa nào? Xong lại bài ca em chỉ được quyến rũ cho mình tôi, vừa thể hiện sự tham lam, vừa có sự thiếu tin tưởng là cô gái ấy sẽ chỉ là của mình, vừa vật hoá phụ nữ, coi phụ nữ là đồ của riêng bản thân, muốn can thiệp như thế nào cũng được.

Đối xử tệ hại với nhân viên phục vụ cũng là điểm trừ lớn, nó thể hiện sự thiếu văn hoá, ai cũng biết là nhân viên ngành dịch vụ rất khổ, họ phải làm việc nhiều tiếng liền, lương lại thấp, mà lúc nào cũng phải cố tươi cười, vậy thì cố giúp nhau cho người ta cũng đỡ mệt.

Mình giải thích ở đây vì truyện mình viết theo góc nhìn của nữ chính nên ổng không được rõ ràng, nam chính của mình thực tế chỉ cảm thấy khó chịu ở chỗ đời sống nữ chính chỉ tập trung vào một thứ duy nhất là công việc nhàm chán, chả biết chăm sóc bản thân gì. Tất nhiên là trong đầu bả vẫn nghĩ ổng giống hệt mấy ông trong ngôn tình.

Nhưng 2 món quà đầu tiên mà nam chính tặng, một cái dương cầm, máy tính với cả điện thoại. Tiếp theo là tặng quà xong cũng đi ngủ thôi, không phải kiểu như tặng quần áo để xé cho dễ.


	20. Run, Forrest, Run

Và khi một ngày mới nữa bắt đầu, cô lại bị "anh yêu" lôi cổ dậy rõ sớm. It was a bright cold day in April, and the clocks were striking six. Ờm, không ngầu như cô tưởng, cô cứ nghĩ là nhái 1984 về chế độ toàn quyền do quân đội kiểm xoát thì nghe ngầu lắm cơ. Cô rõ ràng đang bị thiết quân luật mới phải dạy sớm như thế này. Mà rõ ràng là bọn Tây lông thấy số 6 của quỷ dữ cũng đáng sợ như số 13 không hề may mắn vậy. Nhưng không, nó nghe không ngầu lắm, vì cô buồn ngủ vcl.

Nhưng mà rõ ràng là Denver rõ là quá quắt lắm rồi, hắn còn muốn lôi cô đi chạy bộ sáng sớm trước khi đi làm. Lý do? Có đếch ý, có mà thích kiểm soát đời sống của người khác! 

"F*ck, anh bị dở hơi à?" Cô mắt nhắm mắt mở hỏi cố gắng ngồi ôm chặt lấy cái chăn ấm áp không chịu rời ra trong khi tên kia đang nỗ lực gỡ đống tóc rối buổi sáng của cô.

"Em không thấy rằng em không thể bắt nạt anh bằng 5 tầng lầu phải không? Đó là nhờ anh chăm chỉ tập luyện thể dục, ăn uống đủ chất."

"Anh thích sống như thế nào, kệ anh chứ? Anh có biết tập đàn là một hình thức tập thể dục không? Thời bao cấp ở Việt Nam, học sinh trường nhạc viện được cấp gạo bằng với cả lao động chân tay đấy!"

"Em có phải là pianist chuyên nghiệp đâu. Em chỉ suốt ngày ngồi cắm mặt vào bàn, dí mũi vào máy tính thôi chả chịu đi lại gì cả!"

Nói hay lắm, làm như kiểu anh ta không phải con chim cánh cụt ngồi máy lạnh điều hoà văn phòng suốt ngày ấy, không phải anh cũng chỉ là lập trình viên thôi sao, không phải anh không tự nhận là anh chỉ thích ngồi một chỗ chỉ tay năm ngón đấy à.

"Ờ, chính vì thế nên anh mới phải tập thể dục ngoài giờ làm việc." Hắn ta không hiểu lôi ra từ đâu quần áo thun sát người dành riêng cho việc tập thể dục size nữ. CMN, tối qua cô còn chưa kiểm tra tủ đồ của mình nó có bị thêm bớt như thế nào nữa.

Thế là nói vậy thôi chứ cô vẫn bị hắn kéo đi chạy bộ. Địa điểm? Cái Manhattan này còn chỗ nào để chơi ngoại trừ Central Park không hả các bạn? Cái công viên to đùng, rộng đến 3,5 km2, mà đã là phim về New York thì chắc chắn không thể thiếu đươc cái hồ Resevoir này, quảng trường The Mall, Lâu đài Belvedere, rồi mấy cái xe ngựa mà hôm nay cô không có phúc được hưởng này. 

Tóm lại là cô chưa ăn sáng gì đã bị hắn tình thương mến thương túm cổ lôi xuống cầu thang rồi dắt díu nhau đi bộ từ West Side Manhattan sang tận khu Central Park, con mẹ nó cây rưỡi hít bụi, khôn lắm anh giai ạ. Mà bọn Mỹ cũng siêu thật, từ cuối những năm 1800 đã bắt đầu tính đến cái tương lai đất chật người đông đến nỗi phải dùng mấy cái xe bay dùng phần mềm của thằng khùng đứng bên cạnh cô.

"Em thật là quá siêu rồi, đi bộ xa như vậy rồi vẫn có thể ngủ gật được." Hắn kéo cô đứng lại chờ đèn đỏ trước khi qua đường. Ờ quên, phải bấm đèn xong chờ một lúc mới đi qua đường được. Không phải VIệt Nam để cứ thế xông qua đường, mọi người tự tránh. Nhiều lúc cô cứ quên mất chính mình đang ở chỗ nào trên thế giới một chút.

Nhưng cảm giác là một ngày nào đó, khi mà cái cặp đôi quái lạ này đứng trước một ngã tư như thế này trong cuộc đời, Minh Châu sẽ cứ thế băng qua, chuẩn tinh thần Makeno của cô nàng, còn Denver cố gắng kéo cô ấy ở lại cùng mình nhưng không được, chỉ có thể nhìn bóng lưng của cô nàng đã mãi mãi vượt xa khỏi anh. Tất nhiên, anh ta vẫn tự nhủ là anh đã đuổi theo cô ấy suốt cả một chặng đường dài từ lần cuối cùng cô ấy chạy mất cho đến lúc này, anh sẽ chạm vào cô ấy một lần nữa thôi, dù cho đó có là lần cuối cùng đi chăng nữa.

Nói sến vậy chứ giờ thì Minh Châu chỉ có nước thở dốc thôi. Quả nhiên người ta sáu múi được là có lý do riêng đàng hoàng, đó là luyện tập chăm chỉ. Nhìn này, giờ cô chỉ muốn bật ngón tay cái lên khen sự dũng mãnh nhanh nhẹn của hắn ta. À không, trong lúc cô đang ngồi thở vì mới chạy được 200 m thì hắn ta đang tập chống đẩy luôn rồi. 

"Denver, anh không phải là người."

"Đấy là lý do anh phải lôi em ra đây đấy, em quá yếu ớt đấy thôi."

Cô không biết còn có thể nói được điều gì nữa, dù gì cũng đã tự nhận bản thân là gái Châu Á chả thích tập luyện thể dục thể thao một chút nào từ bé đến giờ - đá cầu không biết, đánh cầu cũng không, bóng rổ là để bóng rơi vào mặt, chạy bền là nỗi đâu, chạy lấy thành tích thì không nổi, nhảy xa lại càng không. Cô được mỗi biết bơi với cả nhảy dây là chấp nhận được thôi. À không, chơi bowling cũng gọi là siêu sao trăm rưởi điểm, chơi pool với bóng bàn nhờ thời đại học cũng không tồi. 

Đùa chứ, toàn biết chơi mấy thứ không cần đi lại nhiều tốn ít sức. 

"Dân ngân hàng nhà em, đến 30 tuổi người ta bảo là không tâm thần thì mắc bệnh tim mạch. Em đầu óc không có sao nhưng cái kiểu bán mạng như vậy thì chắc chắn rồi cũng phải mắc bệnh tim thôi. Thế thì làm sao mà sống lâu hơn anh để em có thể hưởng tài sản thừa kế được?"

Chuyện dân ngân hàng tầm 20, 30 đứa nào đứa nấy tăng khả năng nhập viện do bị đột quỵ là có thật. Dù gì mà nói, làm việc xuyên đêm nhiều như vậy mà còn không phải trả giá gì sao? Muốn có tiền thì phải bán mạng cho công ty, cô quá biết rồi. Đấy là cô còn không đến nỗi xài thuốc kích thích, chứ như cái thằng Lee đồng nghiệp của cô thì nó cũng nghiện ngập lắm. Mà thực ra, cái bài báo đó, hình như là của Business Insider, đúng vậy, đến năm thứ 4 thì tất cả các banker đều không mắc bệnh tâm thần thì mắc bệnh tim mạch do làm việc 12 đến 14 tiếng một ngày. Nhưng muốn kiếm tiền nhẽ nào không như vậy?

Nhẽ nào bình thường Denver sống cái kiểu thoải mái suốt ngày ăn chơi đàn đúm như thế này, cô khó hiểu nhìn hắn ta. Đơn giản là vì nhìn cả cái thế giới này xem có thằng nào mới thành tỉ phú mà không phải là do thừa kế lại có thể không làm việc trăm tiếng một tuần không? Nhất là cái văn hóa khởi nghiệp, đã là công ty mới thì lúc nào cũng có chuyện để lo, đừng nói là một công ty đang phình ra với tốc độ kinh khủng lại có đến cả chục ngàn nhân viên như vậy.

Cô cảm thấy ghen tị thật sự nếu hắn ta không làm gì nhiều mà vẫn giàu nứt đố đỏ vách.

"Đây đếch cần tiền của anh!"

Hắn ngay lập tức ngừng ngay lại rồi tiến sát đến gần cô hơn, tay hắn bỗng choàng lấy vai cô đầy ép buộc.

"Em không phản đối là em có thể bị rối loạn tâm thần, hay là giảm chất lượng sống, thậm chí có thể chết được chỉ vì công việc của em sao?"

Nói những lời này, đôi mắt xanh thẳm đầy lo lắng của hắn nhìn chăm chú vào cô, khiến cho cô có chút hoảng loạn giống như kiểu đang phải đối diện với chính mình vậy. Là hắn muốn thấy gì ở cô cơ chứ?

"Thà một phút huy hoàng rồi chợt tắt, còn hơn le lói suốt trăm năm. Tôi thích công việc này làm cái khác chắc gì đã vui như vậy. Nếu chán như kiểu ngồi nhập sổ liệu năm này qua năm khác thì tôi thà chết sớm còn hơn. Vả lại, đây là cuộc sống của tôi, tôi thích làm gì chả được."

"Anh muốn cùng em đi hết cả cuộc đời này," Cô cười nhạt trước lời nói sến sẩm vô lý của anh giai. Có lẽ cũng nhận thấy sự trào phúng của cô, cái niềm tin trong mắt hắn có chút trao đảo.

"Anh đâu có thể nào để cho em tự phá huỷ bản thân như bây giờ. "

"Đó là lý do anh muốn tôi tự huỷ đi tương lai của mình ở MS sao? Nếu một ngày nào đó anh không cần tôi nữa thì sao chứ? Tôi đâu thể nào sống bám vào anh được?"

Hắn dừng lại trong bối rối trước những câu hỏi dồn dập của cô, làm sao để hắn có thể trả lời cho những câu hỏi có tính phản kháng như vậy. Nhưng câu trả lời của hắn lại càng khiến cô phiền não hơn. Hắn ôm chặt lấy cô, thơm nhẹ lên trán.

"Hứa với anh, được không? Hứa với anh là em sẽ luôn ở bên anh?"

Con mẹ nó, cô chỉ là làm việc quá giờ thôi, làm đ** gì mà phải lo lắng là cô sẽ chết vậy chứ. Warren Buffett không phải là gần trăm tuổi rồi sao? Cô đây còn phải sống lâu mới hưởng được đống tiền do bản thân mình kiếm ra. Mà kể cả cô có sống lâu thì chắc éo gì đã muốn ở với cả nó cơ chứ. 

Nghĩ lại thì vấn đề là hắn ta không chỉ muốn cô sống bên cạnh hắn ta, lại còn muốn cô phải sống vì hắn ta đấy à? Kiểu như là anh sống thì em phải sống. Ôi, anh định chống lại quyền năng của gene và những tai nạn khó hiểu đó ư? Anh lại nghĩ mình là chúa mất rồi Denver ạ.

"Nếu anh cần tôi để sống thì cuộc đời 28 năm của anh, con mẹ nó quá là vô giá trị rồi anh giai ạ." Thở câu này với cái ngực rắn chắc của tên kia, cô thấy nó có chút run rẩy. Là muốn cười hay khóc vậy?

"Em có nhất thiết phải sát phong cảnh như vậy không cơ chứ?" Hắn thở dài phụng phịu thả cô ra rồi dắt tay cô đi bộ thôi.

Vậy là cười hả? Vậy hoá ra mấy lời kia cũng chả đúng lắm nhỉ?

__________________________

foundation cho một số cái sau này.


	21. Sói khoác da cừu vẫn là sói

Thứ 6, hôm nay là ngày thứ 3 khi mà cô ngẩng mặt lên sau khi ôm đống đồ thị làm phân tích và trời đã tối om. Một phần là do thằng kia chỉ nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng nên cô liền nhờn, nghĩ rằng chó sủa là chó không cắn. Cô quên mất là nó đã từng cắn cô và nhắc nhở nhẹ nhàng thì bằng với cả im lặng không sủa. Đã vậy, hôm nay theo thoả thuận giữa hắn và cô, cô còn chẳng được về nhà mình mà phải đén cái căn penthouse trên đại lộ 5 của hắn. Hừm hừm hừm, đồ trọc phú khoe khoang cái nhà 60 triệu đô trước thuế.

Ừ, thực ra cô biết giá cái nhà đó vì nó đã từng được list trên mạng thôi, dựa vào địa chỉ hắn cho là biết tầm giá mà. Nguyên cái phố ngắm ra công viên trung tâm đó thì không có cái penthouse nào vừa túi cô cả. Đùa chứ loại nhà này cô không sao đụng đến được, quá đắt đỏ rồi. Giờ đến gặp hắn cũng thấy ngại bởi trời đã tối, chứ đừng có nói là ngủ qua đêm ở đấy. Nói vậy chứ, éo hiểu thằng nào nghĩ ra sàn cẩm thạch bóng loáng, phụ nữ mặc váy đi qua thì lộ hàng hết à? Khu nhà giàu lúc nào cũng chơi cái trò ti tiện này.

Bỗng dưng một người đàn ông lớn tuổi mặc vest tiến tới gần cô, 

"Miss Irta, có lẽ cô không nhớ mặt tôi nhưng tôi là quản gia Felix. Cậu chủ sợ cô chưa quen thuộc nên có nhờ tôi xuống đón cô. Mời cô theo tôi."

Nhớ được cô gần như mù mặt thì chắc là của nhà tên kia thật, dù gì mà nói cô cũng chẳng nổi tiếng đến độ có người lừa đảo đâu mà, vậy nên cô gật đầu cảm ơn rồi đi theo thôi. Thế nhưng, ông Felix còn phải tới chỗ người tiếp tân và giới thiệu cô. Cũng đúng lần sau khỏi phải có người xuống đón thôi.

"Đây là cô Irta, người bạn thân thiết của cậu chủ tầng 31 như đã đề cập trong hợp đồng." Thân thiết là quá lắm đó nha, mới quen có mấy ngày mà. Mà tính toán bao lâu mà cô nằm trong hợp đồng được vậy. À không, có thể đó chỉ là codename cho tất cả phụ nữ của Denver được.

Người tiếp tân không hề nao núng lập tức đáp lại:

"Có lẽ từ nay chở đi, chúng tôi sẽ được gặp quý cô đây thường xuyên?"

"Đúng vậy, như chúng ta đã thảo luận trước, cậu chủ cho rằng quý cô đây là thành viên trong gia đình của cậu ấy và muốn cô ấy có thể thoải mái nghỉ tại căn nhà này như là nhà của cô ấy vậy."

Lần này, cô mới là người phải cố nhịn cảm xúc của bản thân. Thành viên gia đình có thể là chị em gái nhưng cũng có thể là bạn gái hay vợ, và tất nhiên mọi người sẽ hiểu rõ tính chất của cuộc chơi luôn! Chính là cháu gái Vivian trong bộ phim Pretty Women đó! Tác dụng chính là làm ấm giường... Công việc chính là lăn giường cùng ông chủ. Gái ngànhhhhh! Chị My Sói ơi đến đón em!

"Vậy, đây là thẻ mở khoá của căn hộ, mã số xin phép ông hãy giúp chúng tôi chỉ cho cô ấy."

Người quản gia nhận chiếc thẻ rồi dùng hai tay đưa cho cô một cách trân trọng, tất nhiên cô cũng ngay lập tức nhận lấy chiếc thẻ rồi cảm ơn. Lúc cuối cùng này, mới là câu nói có lẽ thật sự là do Dylan nhắc nhở, Felix chỉ chậm rãi nhấn mạnh.

"À, ngoài ra cậu chủ tôi hi vọng phía các ngài làm đúng bổn phận giữ kín mọi thông tin về cậu chủ và những vị khách của cậu ấy như đã thoả thuận."

"Xin hãy chuyển lời hứa của chúng tôi tới ngài ấy một lần nữa, ông Felix." 

Thực ra mối quan tâm lớn nhất bây giờ của cô là làm thế nào càng ít người biết cô với tên này có quan hệ bất chính càng tốt để đến lúc bể chuyện cô vẫn còn mặt mũi của một người phụ nữ tự lập mà sống. Với lại cả, chuyện nhà thằng kia cũng là vấn đề của nó chứ liên quan đếch gì tới cô mà cô phải tò mò chứ. 

Nghĩ lại chắc phải chuyển công ty, chắc nguyên ban giám đốc biết tình sử của cô rồi ý chứ, Martin cũng bảo là ổng làm theo yêu cầu của cấp trên. Thật phiền phức, cô được biết là họ cũng là dạng thích ngồi lê đôi mách tán phét truyện showbiz ra phết, dù gì mà nói chủ đề chung. Lạy chúa, thế thì cả ngành ngân hàng đầu tư đều biết, xong quay đi quay lại có khi sang giới công nghệ cũng biết chuyện có một con nhỏ đã chịch tổng giám đốc của Denver. Thế là cô hết chuyển việc. Tuy nhiên, với con kì lân mới nổi kia mà thù cô thì đi chỗ nào cũng không muốn sống luôn. 

Nhắc mới nhớ, giờ mà ra khỏi Mỹ là không rút được 401K với OASIS với mấy thứ tài khoản miễn thuế của cô mà không mất 45% thuế ngay lúc rút. Đau đầu quá đi. Đến 60 tuổi cô mới rút được! Mà cô phải là người Mỹ. Cô lẳng lặng đi theo Felix vào cầu thang máy, tay vẫn xoay xoay cái thẻ màu ngọc trai. Ngọc trai ắt hẳn không phải là màu bình thường rồi. Thường cô thấy thẻ vip là những màu tối như đen hay xanh navy cơ. Mà cái màu ngọc trai hồng hồng này cũng là tên cô, càng chứng tỏ sự mưu tính từ trước của Denver.

Dòng suy nghĩ của cô lại bị cắt đứt bởi Felix, cầu thang máy trống trơn đúng là môi trường để nhắc nhở ha.

"Cô Irta, tôi đã chăm sóc cậu chủ từ nhỏ." Không phải là muốn dùng bi kịch gia đình để tăng tình mẫu tử của cô với con mắm trên tầng đấy chứ, thế thì quá là tận tâm cho 1 quản gia rồi. Nhưng tình thế của cô không thể phản ứng lại cơ mà, nên lại là im lặng lắng nghe thôi.

"Cậu ấy luôn là một đứa trẻ sáng dạ, tốt bụng và rất tình cảm." Doubtful, but go on. "Tôi đã chứng kiến quá trình lớn lên của cậu ấy, và lần này là lần đầu tiên cậu chủ bỏ nhiều tâm huyết đến như thế này. Tôi hi vọng cô cũng đối xử thật tâm với cậu ấy."

Quả nhiên là một quản gia tẫn trách nhiệm mà. Cô bực đến xây xẩm mặt mày. Nuôi nó lâu liền nghĩ nó vẫn còn là trẻ con cần được người khác chăm sóc? Không, Denver gấp rưỡi cái tuổi trưởng thành rồi! Và có ai bị lừa thì người đó là cô đây này. Cô có chút bực mình không biết phải làm như thế nào, nhưng cuối cùng vẫn nói một chút.

"Ông Felix, kể cả khi cậu chủ của ông có đào tim gan của bản thân mà tặng cho người khác, điều đó không đồng nghĩa với việc người đó phải nhận, phải nợ hắn một tấm chân tình. Tôi cũng chỉ là một người làm công ăn lương, tôi chỉ hi vọng bản thân làm đúng trách nhiệm công việc mà thôi." 

Cô mỉa mai cái từ trách nhiệm công việc, thứ mà tên kia đang dùng làm con tin để trói cô lại. Thứ mà có thể đang khiến ông chú Felix muốn đi xen vào chuyện của hắn.

"Cô thật thẳng thắn, như vậy thì tôi có thể yên tâm về cậu chủ rồi." Cô biết sắc mặt của cô lại càng trầm hơn khi nghe thấy một lời tán đồng việc cô và hắn ở cùng với nhau. Chỉ chờ cửa thang máy mở, cô liền lập tức bước vội ra hỏi thang máy, để Felix bước theo sau. Dù gì mà nói, chắc chắn cả tầng đều là của hắn mà. 

"Cô Irta, mật mã là 300899" 

Sến đến nỗi cô rùng cả mình! Có lẽ Felix không biết, nhưng đó là ngày sinh nhật của cô. Dân Mỹ không quen để ngày trước, tháng sau nên rất có thể không nhận ra được đó là một ngày sinh nhật. Nhưng nghe vào tai con nhỏ châu Á dù đã dùng quen đơn vị thiểu năng inch và farenheit hay là tháng trước ngày sau thì vẫn đủ nhạy để nghe được hệ quy chuẩn SI thì sẽ nhận ra ngay. 

Giờ bỏ chạy ... có lẽ vẫn còn kịp? 45% thuế đáng để vào hang sói không? Câu trả lời của cô vẫn là có mới chán, dù gì cũng đã lỡ đến rồi. Cứ tưởng tượng cứ mỗi cuối tuần đến đây, cô bấm cái dãy số này không biết chết biết bao nhiêu tế bào thần kinh mất. Thật là đáng khinh mà.

Mở cửa ra thì đập vào mắt cô ngay lập tức là lại một cái đàn grand piano đặt trong tiền sảnh, lần này là Steinway and Sons của Đức, không phải là của New York. Thật là phí của giời mà. Ông không đánh đàn ông mua về chưng diện nó phí tiền lắm có biết không hả? Cô cảm thấy xót thương cho số phận của một cái đàn xịn mà cuối cùng chỉ có ý nghĩa trưng bày. Thôi trong lúc chị còn đến đây, chị sẽ cố gắng chăm sóc em tử tế.

Nhưng mà cái bầu trời đen kịt bên ngoài cửa sổ lớn bằng kính cao từ trần xuống nền nhà và ánh đèn điện sáng trưng trong phòng ngay lập tức lôi cô về lại thực tại là cô lại đến muộn vãi mèo so với thời điểm hẹn, và tất nhiên, đang chờ cô là một Denver lặng lẽ ngồi trên ghế sofa đọc sách đầy bình tĩnh.Đúng là khách chủ có khác, ở nhà mình thấy ông ý lại luống cuống cơm nước cơ.

Thực ra thì như hắn đã nói thầm vào tai cô sáng nay trước khi đi làm, nhắc lần đầu là chuyện bình thường, nhắc lần hai cũng được, mà đến lần thứ ba thì... hắn chỉ tặng cho cô một nụ cười nghe đầy âm hiểm chứ không thèm nói đến trừng phạt như thế nào. Cô run rẩy nghĩ đến lạnh cả sống lưng, không nói cho người khác tự tưởng tượng quả thật là rất bá đạo. Cô đã tưởng tượng đến cái phòng đỏ rồi cô bị tên biến thái kia xin ít máu thịt, tạo ít lỗ khuyên mới ở nhiều nơi, bắt ăn vài thứ kinh tởm, bơm nước vào bụng đến chết. ĐM đam mỹ điều giáo cẩu huyết 21+.

Thấy Denver rõ ràng là đang lờ cô đi, bởi cô và ông quản gia đã đứng sát bên cạnh cái ghế mà tên kia còn không chịu động dung đong đưa, vẫn tiếp tục lật sách, quản gia mới khẽ hắng giọng. "Cậu chủ, cô Irta đã tới. Vị trí của người quản gia vẫn cao hơn cô lắm,, nghe thấy lời ông ta, hắn liền đặt quyển sách xuống rồi thản nhiên trả lời 

"Felix thật cảm ơn ông đã nhắc nhở. Tôi đọc sách tập trung qúa nên không nhận ra vị khách quý của tôi đã đến. " Ngừng một lát, hắn ta lại nói, lần này hướng đến cô. "Irta, chúng ta cần phải nói nhiều chuyện. Trời cũng đã muộn rồi, Felix ông đi nghỉ đi, chúng tôi có thể tự lo liệu." 

"Chúc cậu một buổi tối vui vẻ, Dylan." 

"Ông cũng vậy, Felix." 

Nói xong ông quản gia liền lập tức đi mất. Thôi xong, kể cả khi ông quản gia có ngả rạp hướng về phía Denver, có người khác có lẽ hắn còn biết tiết chế. Không có người thì cô phải làm sao đây! Cô đúng kiểu hoàng hồn muốn giữ Felix lại, nhưng lại nhận rõ bản thân méo phải chủ nhà, chẳng thể làm gì được.

Quả nhiên, người kia vừa đi khuất, tên này liền quay lại với bản chất lang sói để trấn áp cô. Cô thật không hiểu là bình thường hắn cũng tỏ vẻ rất ngọt ngào chăm sóc, nhưng chỉ cần trái ý hắn một nhát là "all hell breaks loose'. Thực sự là quá thích thao túng và kiểm soát chiếm hữu, quá là độc hại luôn. 

"Cưng à, cưng biết mấy giờ rồi hôn?

Bình thường, hắn là dùng tiếng anh rất quy chuẩn, nói năng còn đúng ngữ pháp viết ra luôn. Tuy nhiên, cũng như lần ở trên xe đó, lần này hắn lại dùng cái phương ngữ Yankee ra để nói chuyện, nghe đểu không chịu được. 

"Là 10h tối..." Cô lấm lét trả lời hắn.

"Ừ, cưng nhắc lại cho anh nhẽ ra mấy giờ cưng phải ở đây?"

Fear leads to Anger, Anger lead to Hate, Hate lead to Suffering.....Cô thầm nghĩ trong đầu câu nói của Jedi trong phim Chiến tranh giữa các Vì Sao, thầm nhủ bản thân không nên vì quá sợ hãi mà cáu giận. Khùng lên sẽ chỉ làm cô dễ bị đập, thế nên tốt nhất là phải tỏ ra yếu thế.

"Anh có nói là 7 giờ. Nhưng mà... công việc thật sự là không dứt ra được."

Hắn liền kéo lấy cô ngồi vào trong lòng hắn, nhanh đến mức cô xây xẩm cả mặt mày, có lại chút nhận thức thì đã nằm gọn trong lòng hắn, đầu sựa vào vai hắn, tay ôm lên cổ đúng kiểu chim non nép mình, thật muốn khóc quá đi mà. 

"Cưng còn nhớ sáng nay anh nói gì chứ?"

"Lần thứ ba..."

"Ừ, Là lần thứ ba cưng cho anh leo cây. Cưng có còn nhớ anh là ai không vậy?"

"Tôi biết anh là người sáng lập của một công ty lớn nên rất bận rộn."

333Cô chợt nhìn thấy một chút ý buồn trong mắt hắn, nhưng cũng chỉ là thoáng qua mà thôi, đó còn không phải là câu trả lời mà hắn muốn. Nhưng nói gì khác hơn? Cô chẳng đủ hiểu hắn, cũng không có muốn hắn là bất kể thứ gì hơn như vậy. 

"My little thing, cưng rõ ràng là rất muốn bị trừng phạt rồi." Hắn thích thú nhìn cô, trong đầu không biết đã đang tính đến 36 kế gì rồi

"Méo, chị mày méo thích!" Cô giãy dụa muốn rời ra, nhưng vẫn như trước, hắn lại bế cô đứng dậy. Thật là chênh lệch về sức mạnh mà. Làm thế này thì cô còn làm gì được?

"Ôi anh không trừng phạt đến trày da em đâu, nhưng tinh thần thì chắc chắn phải tổn thương ngày hôm nay thôi, bé gái của anh ạ. Là em tặng cho anh quyền kiểm soát ngày hôm nay rồi."

"Ủa vậy mọi khi tôi có quyền tự quyết hả pa? Tưởng pa tịch thu cái thứ đó rồi chứ."

"Cũng đúng, nhưng trước em có thể tự do trong khuôn khổ như kiểu là khế ước xã hội ý, nhưng hôm nay thì em phạm tội nên bị vào tù và mất quyền công dân."

"Anh không có quyền giam giữ tôi trái phép."

"Anh cần phải làm thế đâu?"

Hắn từ từ đặt cô xuống cái ghế dài trong phòng tắm. Tên này cuồng sạch sẽ, thế nên khẳng định là trước lúc muốn làm việc gì cũng phải tắm gội trước cái đã. 

"Chính em tự cởi."

"Con mẹ nó, anh đứng đấy tôi dám cởi sao."

"Anh già rồi, không làm được nhiều như thế. Vần em 2 tiếng nữa rồi anh mới tính đến chuyện ăn em. Giờ là xem em chật vật thôi.:"

Nghe vậy cô liền bực mình, ngay lập tức cởi áo ra thật nhanh. Chậm là để trêu đùa kiễn nhẫn của người khác, tất nhiên cô không làm. Có giá treo, vậy nên nếu cô không bực cũng sẽ treo đồ đàng hoàng, nhưng bây giờ thì méo nhé. Cứ thế là ném đấy, cô liền quay lưng trèo vào lại_là_một_cái_bồn_tắm_uyên_ương. Cứ nghĩ là lần này cũng như lần trước, hắn sẽ rời đi, nhưng không, hắn cũng cởi áo đòi chui vào bồn tắm cùng với cô. 

"Anh éo tránh ra được à?"

"Còn lâu." Nói đoạn hắn tiền lại gần rồi cuồng nhiệt hôn môi cô. Tất nhiên cô là dạng may ra dám cứng miệng chứ vũ lực thì méo dám động nên đành để hắn 

"Miệng lưỡi không sạch sẽ chút nào cả. Mẹ em không dạy em chửi bậy là xấu sao?" Hắn vừa thì thầm vừa liếm nhẹ vành tai cô. Là muốn chơi nhập vai bố con? Cô không có hứng.

"Mẹ tôi ít nhất cũng còn dạy cho tôi là méo được xâm phạm cơ thể người khác." Cô cũng chẳng ngại mà chọc vào chỗ có thể làm đau hắn. Nếu bố mẹ hắn mà quẳng hắn cho quản gia nuôi, tất nhiên hắn thiếu thốn tình cảm cha mẹ, nếu hắn mà là dạng khát cầu nữa thì càng đau. Cũng không chừa thể loại thiếu quá sinh thù.

Thế nhưng hắn chỉ nhíu mày:

"Felix lúc nãy có nói với em điều gì cũng đừng bận tâm."

"Không phải ông ấy đang tẫn trách nhiệm với anh sao, lớn vậy rồi còn cần người chùi đít cho nữa."

"Là ông ấy vượt quá quyền hạn. Tất nhiên, cũng chẳng phải cái gì lớn lắm." Hắn cười, quay ra lấy dầu gội đầu rồi bỏ lên đầu cô

"Dù gì mà nói, em cũng phải ra mắt ba mẹ anh sớm thôi." Và cô chợt nhớ ra, cũng đúng, nếu mối quan hệ quấ căng thẳng thì tên này cũng không thể nào rút từng nấy tiền ra khỏi quỹ uỷ thác của gia đình. Như vậy cũng tính là khá thân thiết? Thật đúng là không biết đường nào mà lần.

"Ba mẹ anh khá dễ tính, cũng chẳng có yêu cầu gì đối với con dâu cả." Con ông bà đã sóng sau xô sóng trước, từ triệu phú liền thành tỉ phú, còn cần yêu cầu gì với con dâu chứ. Mà có yêu cầu, thằng "tất cả mọi người phải làm theo ý tôi' kia liệu có nghe không? Tất nhiên là không.

"Không gặp họ luôn không được sao?" Cô phụng phịu hỏi lại.

"Muốn trốn thoát khỏi anh, em cũng không phải nói trắng ra với anh như thế chứ? Sang tháng anh dắt em qua nói chuyện với mẹ anh, để xem em ứng phó với nhà phê bình nghệ thuật đương đại như thế nào với thái độ "tranh đương đại là để làm tiền" của em."

"Denver, anh là một tác phẩm đương đại."

"Cũng đúng nhỉ? Anh gây shock cho thị trường tài chính, anh mới mẻ đủ để cả thế giới phải đập đi xây lại. Nhưng quan trọng nhất có lẽ là... em càng không thích anh."

\---------------------------------------

Rip tuổi trẻ của mình khi 12 tuổi đã động nhậm vào hàng của nhà SweetDeath4you.


	22. Bình thản, không bình thản

"..em càng không thích anh." Hắn thản nhiên buông lời. Trong mắt hắn không có lấy một gợn sóng vậy. Thật tiếc là chính bản thân cô cũng tự hiểu rằng bản thân không hiểu được tình yêu là gì. Tuy nhiên, nếu là một tình yêu cháy bỏng như được kẻ nào đó liên tục quảng cáo liệu hắn có dễ dàng mặc kệ như vậy không chứ?

Cô quay ra nhìn về cái tường, không thèm nhìn hắn nữa, nhưng vẫn đáp lại hắn, "Biết vậy, tôi có thể rời khỏi anh được chứ?"

"Không phải em thích 虐戀情深 sao?" Hắn lấy dầu gội dầu bỏ lên đầu cô rồi từ từ gãi nhẹ, miệng vẫn lẩm bẩm cái gì đó. Mà cô chỉ nghe được từ "thích" chứ mấy chữ cuối quả thực là nhỏ đến khó nghe, còn không giống như là đang nói tiếng Anh nữa. Rốt cuộc là cái gì nhỉ? Đúng như Lutfi nói, tên này thực sự không có hiểu thẳng thắn bày tỏ quan điểm của bản thân là như thế nào nữa. Khốn nỗi muốn đối phó với hắn mà cô lại chẳng hiểu gì như thế này cũng không được.

"Anh vừa nói cái gì, có thể lặp lại không?" 

"Không có gì, chỉ là em không thấy là anh những gì không nên làm đều đã làm với em. Đã làm đến nước này, em nghĩ em còn có thể chạy sao?"

Đùa bà mày đấy à, luân thường đạo lý bản thân biết nhưng lại ném cho chó gặm, lại còn dám vin vào việc bản thân đã làm trái pháp luật để nói tình cảm mình thật cao sang, thật lớn lao? Sao không chơi kiểu bịt mắt bịt tai bịt mũi nhốt vào lồng kính rồi sau đấy muốn ăn uống gì, muốn bài tiết cũng phải để nó hầu hạ cho. 

Ôi nghĩ lại, với cái kiểu nó hầu đến tận mồm như thế này thì cũng gần lắm với tưởng tượng điên khùng của cô rồi. Thế thì thà gặp một anh giai bá đạo tổng tài trong ngôn tình chả làm được cái gì ngoại trừ rống giận chửi bới nhục mạ rồi túm tay túm chân con gái nhà người ta còn hơn? Thà vậy còn hơn tổn thương não vĩnh viễn nếu bị nó nhốt lại xong giở trò biến thái.

"Anh còn không thèm nắm chặt lấy tay tôi rồi đe doạ sao?" Cô dù run nhưng vẫn mỉa mai nghĩ đến những hành động mà lần trên xe đó hắn đã làm với cô. Ghim rồi nhé. Chờ nghiệp quật đi.

"Thế mới bảo em lậm truyện quá rồi. Quan trọng là em hiểu anh có cái gì, anh có thể làm gì với em, có thể lấy đi tất cả những thứ mà em hiện có và sẽ có, có thể ràng buộc tương lai của em vào thái độ em đối xử với anh có hợp ý của anh không. Chứ ba cái túm tay túm chân, có tác dụng gì?"

"Nolite te bastardes carborundorum!"

Cô bực mình bê nguyên câu quote nổi tiếng trong phim Người Hầu Gái trên Hulu. "Đừng để tên khốn nghiền lấy bạn." Đúng vậy, cô sợ bị kẻ này nghiền nát cô mất. Hắn hiểu cô, hắn hiểu rằng cô chẳng sợ gì những hành động thể xác, kể cả bạo lực. Với cô quả thật kể cả có là cưỡng hiếp, nếu không có hậu quả nghiêm trọng đến nỗi phải sử dụng hậu môn giả, cô cũng có thể coi là bị chó cắn. Đen đủi, nhưng cô sẵn sàng chờ vài chục năm để cắn ngược lại. Sự khốn nạn của hắn sẽ chỉ là dầu đổ vào ngọn lửa tự cường của cô. 

Nhưng, cô cũng có tỷ nỗi sợ, sợ rằng mọi thứ có thể đi quá mức và cô không thể phục hồi được; sợ rằng bản thân bị nhốt khỏi xã hội, sợ bản thân sẽ mất đi những tích luỹ tư bản sẵn có. Cô sợ những kẻ mạnh, và còn sợ những kẻ tiềm ẩn cái sức mạnh và khao khát huỷ diệt... giống như tên này.

"Em có biết là cái cụm đấy nó sai như thế nào không vậy? "Tên con hoang" (bastard) trong tiếng La tinh phải là "spurius" hoặc "nothos", carborundorum chỉ là một loại hợp kim. Câu nói này .. đâu có ý nghĩa?"

Cô còn có thể làm gì được nữa, tuyên ngôn độc lập còn bị đốp chát lại với nguyên một đống kiến thức tiếng Latinh. Muốn bực cũng chẳng bực được. " Anh.. nhưng anh hiểu ý câu đó, vậy là đủ rồi." 

"Cũng không hẳn. Chính Atwood, tác giả của nó còn thừa nhận đó là một trò đùa trong lớp La Tinh của bà ấy. Vậy nên nếu anh hiểu nó là một trò đùa của em, cũng chẳng có gì sai."

"Rốt cuộc anh muốn gì?" Cô quả thật chẳng biết làm gì để đối phó với hắn, kẻ đang hôn nhẹ lên gáy cô rồi còn dám xoa nắn cơ thể đang cứng đơ vì căng thẳng sợ hãi của cô. Thật sự ghê tởm, nếu không phải vì sợ hãi pháp luật, cô thật muốn chặt cái tay đang cố nắn lưng cô. 

"Anh đã nói rồi, em chỉ cần làm theo điều kiện của anh, về nhà sớm và luôn ở bên cạnh anh..."

"...sẽ không có chuyện gì xấu xảy ra với em hay là với anh cả."

_________  
虐戀情深: Nüè liànqíng shēn - ngược luyến tình thâm.


	23. Ba lợi thế

Dường như đã chán chơi đùa với cô, tên kia đứng dậy một cách vội vàng. Thực sự là khó chịu mà, có lẽ là vì câu chuyện đang đi quá cá nhân với hắn, cô thầm nghĩ. Cũng bởi vì thói quen dõi theo âm thanh, cô liền nhìn thấy cái mông trần căng tròn mà tên kia vẫn chưa kịp tìm cái gì để che. Mấy giọt nước trườn theo cơ mông, lăn xuống bắp đùi giống như mơn trớn vậy.

Thật tệ hại mà, kể cả khi nhân cách hắn có như cái lỗ đít thì cơ thể của hắn vẫn thật quá là xinh xắn, làm cô không nỡ gạt đi, cứ thế mà phải xấn tới cơ. 

"Anh sao vậy?" Vừa nói cô vừa muốn tự vả miệng bản thân, cô còn đang muốn xa rời dâm ý của nó cơ mà. Nhưng mà nhìn cái mông ngon như thế kia cô không kiềm chế nổi ... thật muốn cắn một miếng. Thịt thăn mà. Không tăng cân đâu.

Hắn chỉ từ từ quay đàu lại, vuốt tóc hất lên cho giống bad boy, vẻ mặt bỗng chốc đầy tự phụ:

"Anh đây khoe body."

"Xin lỗi, số máy quý khách vừa gọi hiện không liên lạc được. Xin quý khách vui lòng gọi lại sau. Anh biết là tôi không hiểu rồi đấy."

"Vậy để anh giải thích sơ qua về lợi thế và bất lợi của anh trong việc đẩy ngã cho em nghe nhé." Hắn lừi lại vài bước, cố tình giơ cái mông đáng đánh cho cô xem rồi từ từ ngồi xuống. Hai đứa tì vào cái thành bồn tắm, bốn mắt nhìn nhau. 

"Vì anh bắt em làm việc mà em không muốn nên em rất rất rất ghét anh, nhưng với cá tính khảng khái của em nên thực tế, em chỉ đơn thuần muốn tránh xa anh, phải không?" 

"Anh tự biết thân biết phận như vậy là tốt đấy, sao không tự tránh đi." Hắn cười, lấy tay xoa xoa cái miệng đang tạo hình mỏ vịt của cô.

"Nhưng anh không tránh xa, còn bắt em kè kè bên mình..." Hắn híp mắt lại cho đúng tạo hình kẻ gian xảo. "Anh chắc chắn luôn cho em đường lùi, nhưng còn lâu em mới đầu hàng, bởi vì em cứ thích làm theo ý mình." Hắn đẩy đẩy cái trán mà mọi người luôn gọi là trán bướng ngự trên đầu MInh Châu. 

"Cũng vì em là một con mèo mắc bệnh tò mò mãn tính nên là thứ gì càng nguy hiểm càng bí ẩn càng ngang trái lại càng kích thích em chạy lại gần tìm hiểu. Việc anh là tỷ phú, lại làm ngược đời như vậy, lại còn dám nói kế hoạch của anh cho em, chắc chắn sẽ kích thích em hơn nữa đấy."

"Vậy liên quan gì đến khoe thân?" Cô đảo mắt, không thừa nhận, cũng chẳng thèm phủ nhận cách nghĩ của hắn. Dù gì mà nói, đã biết hắn không thẳng thắn, nhiều khi tin lời hắn nói có khi phải bán cả thóc giống mất.

"Một trong ba lợi thế của anh. Anh có rất nhiều tiền nên anh làm gì cũng trong tầm tay. Anh có quá nhiều thời gian tìm hiểu về em nên em chỉ có thể chạy quanh ngón tay của anh thôi. Và cuối cùng thì... vì anh đẹp nên anh có quyền." Denver tuyên bố nhẹ nhàng như kiểu phần thắng đã nắm chắc trong lòng bàn tay vậy.

"Hai lý do đầu tiên, tôi còn tạm chấp nhận."

"Thực ra, khi MS bắt đầu đầu tư cho anh, bọn họ cũng có làm qua đánh giá xem cách mọi người 'nhìn" anh như thế nào. Phần lớn mọi người đều thấy tin tưởng và yêu quý anh đó." Hắn cười rồi lắc đầu.. giống như là thương tiếc mấy con mồi bị lừa vào bẫy vì mật ngọt chết ruồi ý. Nhưng thoáng chốc, cô lại thấy hắn có chút tội nghiệp. Ruồi nhảy vào mật, nhưng mà mật có thích đâu chứ, bởi vì cái lũ 9 giây là ị đấy thể nào chẳng làm hỏng hũ mật. Ai mà dám ăn hũ mật với ruồi.

"Đó chỉ là ấn tượng đầu tiên thôi, còn giờ tôi đang tưởng tượng cái cơ thể anh, cắt đầu đi thay bằng đầu của Tom Cruise này." Cô lải nhải

"Anh cao hơn Tom Cruise tận 25 cm. Đầu ổng như vậy gắn trên ngực anh à" Hắn giả bộ hoảng hốt xoa xoa tay trên mấy múi cơ rắn chắc. Đồ khoe khoang!

Và hắn che tay vào mắt cô, khiến cô giãy ra mà không được. 

"Thực ra còn lợi thế thứ tư anh đã nói rồi. Em thương người và không chấp nhặt." 

"Còn anh không biết đến hoa và sô-cô-la." Cô bực mình kéo tay hắn ra. 

"Anh bảo rồi, anh cần em ở cạnh anh thật sớm." Hắn nương thế nắm tay cô kéo lại hôn môi.


	24. Lợi thế nơi tay

"Anh cần em!" Denver lặp lại lần nữa, khẩn thiết hơn, giống như một điều gì đó thật lạ lẫm mà cô chưa thể hiểu. Tại sao? Tại sao lại là cô? Cô chỉ có thể nhếch mép thầm nhủ bản thân. "Cần" gì ở cô cơ chứ? Cô có nhất thiết phải hiểu phải làm nhiệm vụ của một con người để suy nghĩ để thể hiện cảm xúc của bản thân khi mà dù sao hắn cũng không quan tâm đến nó chứ? 

Hắn không cần cô.

Hắn chỉ cần thể xác của cô lúc này. Giống như một con thú tận hưởng con mồi trong một lần duy nhất. 

Nế đã không thể chống cự, cô tự nhủ với bản thân một lần, thêm một lần nữa. Nhịn và ngoan, cho đến khi có thể đủ sức chạy thoát. Minh Châu cố gắng hết sức tận hưởng kĩ thuật hôn của Denver. Cố gắng tưởng tượng hắn là người yêu của cô chứ không phải là kẻ lạm dụng đáng ghét chỉ để có thể quàng tay ôm vào cổ hắn.

Cô sẽ ngoan. Cô thầm nhủ khi vuốt những sợi tóc vương trên gương mặt của Denver. Từ ngoan ngoãn trong Tiếng Việt thật sự là một từ rất lạ, cũng rất khó để dịch sang tiếng Anh. Ngoan, là thu liễm mũi nhọn của bản thân, không phải chỉ là dễ bảo, không phải chỉ là dễ dạy, không phải chỉ là nghe lời. Là dùng dao gọt từng lớp, từng lớp của bản thân dù có đau đớn như thế nào.

Là ngoan độc với chính bản thân. 

Cô nhẹ nhàng hôn lên mi mắt hắn khi hắn đang từng chút từng chút một chơi đùa với xương quai xanh nhạy cảm của cô. Hắn tỏ ý muốn đứng dậy, và tất nhiên cô lập tức làm theo. Dù sao một đứa trong, một đứa ngoài bồn tắm thì sao làm việc lớn được chứ. Nhưng càng như vậy, hắn lại càng dán sát hai cơ thể vào nhau, giống như có thể cảm nhận thấy từng nhịp tim lệch nhau như thế nào vậy.

Hắn đặt cô dựa vào vách kính của phòng tắm. "Ở bên cạnh anh lúc này," Hắn thì thầm vào tai cô, thứ mà cô nghe chẳng khác nào lời đe doạ. 

Và giống như muốn rửa sạch mọi tội lỗi, rửa sạch quá khứ. Hắn vươn tay mở nước, để nước ấm từ trần rơi xuống, phủ kín cả hai người. Để làn khói mờ ảo bốc lên, đến nỗi cô không thể nhận rõ bên ngoài, cả thế giới giống như chỉ còn hai người. Hắn vẫn không động đậy, chỉ lặng lẽ nhìn cô, chờ đợi. Cô tự hỏi bản thân có nên rời đi ngay lúc này. Nhưng cô vẫn từ từ đặt tay lên ngực hắn vuốt theo những giọt nước đang lăn dài theo vòng eo, còn Denver, cũng giống như thật thả lỏng chỉ nhoẻn miệng cười và đưa cả hai tay lên nắm chặt tay cô, rồi hắn áp tay cô vào má hắn.

"Cảm ơn em." Hắn hôn lòng bàn tay cô.


	25. Chuyện tầm phào

Thực sự, cô bị hắn vần cả đêm xong cũng phải công nhận - sức đã yếu thì đừng có cố tỏ vẻ nguy hiểm. Tên trâu bò kia, đúng như hắn nổ, muốn tham gia cộng đồng BDSM thì phải có sức bền để còn quất người vài tiếng. Chán nản với đôi chân mỏi nhừ như bị rút gân, cô bò dậy, gạt cánh tay của tên khốn vẫn đang quàng quanh cổ cô. 

"Em tỉnh rồi."

"Tôi đang nghĩ anh sẽ giống mấy hôm trước." Thức dậy sớm hơn, bê đồ ăn như người hầu phục vụ chuỵ đây, cũng khá là vui vẻ dù vướng víu dã man.

"Em yêu à, có lẽ em chưa biết, anh là nhà gìàu truyền đời mà, quen được người làm chăm bẵm cẩn thận đấy." Hắn cười tươi rói rồi nhìn bộ ngực của cô chằm chằm khiến cô đỏ mặt vì nhận ra mình vẫn chưa kịp mặc đồ từ hôm qua, nên là... " Thực ra thì kể cả họ có nhìn thấy điều gì cũng sẽ không nói ra ngoài đâu, nhưng em có chắc muốn làm người khác mắc cỡ không?"

Quả nhiên là kẻ xấu xa,

"Anh không phải cũng vậy sao?" Cô phản kháng một cách yếu ớt, nhẽ ra cô nên tham gia free the nipple chăng. 

Y như rằng, Dylan ngay lập tức đốp chát lại "Chỉ có núm vú phụ nữ mới có khả năng kích dục. Núm vú nam giới không có tác dụng như vậy."

"Con mẹ nó, tôi tự hỏi anh có phải là liberal không mà còn rõ mấy cái thứ họ đấu tranh còn hơn cả tôi." Cô nhổm dậy, ôm lấy chăn rồi chỉ mặt hắn nói. 

"Em lại nói không trúng trọng điểm rồi." Hắn cười nhẹ rồi kéo cô xuống đè ra hôn hít.

"Quan trọng là em không thèm hỏi xem hôm nay em có gì để mặc. Em đang ở nhà anh, đâu có chắc được là anh dư đồ cho nữ phải không? Em chắc chắn không mang theo cái gì trừ bộ đồ hôm qua em mặc. Vậy hôm nay em định mặc cái gì đây?"

Hắn nói đến đâu, cô đen mặt đến đấy. Đúng là không có nghĩ đến những thứ này, đúng là không quen đi tiệc ngủ, nghĩ lại thì hôm qua bàn chải đánh răng cũng là đồ mới luôn. Cô đúng là não nhũn rồi.

"Hay là tôi nên ảo giác là em tin tưởng anh đến nỗi phó mặc cả chuyện hàng ngày như quần áo cho anh đây?"

"Tôi mặc lại đồ cũ." Cô vội vàng nói, sợ rằng tên bệnh này lại nghĩ ra trò gì đó mất dạy hơn. 

"Thôi khỏi, may cho em là anh biết thừa cái tính trừ công việc ra thì quên sạch cuộc đời của em nên cũng có chuẩn bị. Cũng may cho em hơn nữa là anh đây là chính nhân quân tử, không thèm trêu em, chứ không thì hôm nay em phải mặc đồ hầu gái hở ngực hoặc đồ tai mèo bó sát. Damn, nhẽ ra có khi anh nên làm thế."

"Tưởng anh tự nhận bản thân là người quân tử cơ mà?"

"Chuẩn mực đạo đức có thể chỉ xuất phát từ lòng dũng cảm thực hiện hành động."

"Có người thực sự viết như vậy sao?" Cô ngạc nhiên bởi vì thế thì khác nào cổ suý làm việc vi phạm pháp luật?

"Leon Blum, thủ tướng Pháp đấy."

"Không liên quan đến phát động chiến tranh Việt Nam đấy chứ?" Cô ngạc nhiên hỏi lại hắn, nhẽ nào lại đang nói chuyện công thành chiếm đất với cô à. Đã bị ghét bỏ còn dám động vào vấn đề thù hận dân tộc luôn. Được lắm, khơi ra Chiến tranh Việt Nam luôn đi chị còn chửi.

"Người xã hội chủ nghĩa, nhưng nói chung cũng chẳng giúp được gì hơn năm 47. Với cả rhetorics chính trị gia, nghe cho vui tai thôi."

"Tôi cũng đến ạ anh, thế anh để quần áo ở đâu vậy?'

"Nói em cũng không biết." Hắn đứng dậy, kéo chăn của cô rồi lại nhìn cô thở dài, cứ thế tồng ngồng lấy ra một bộ đồ thể thao cất trong tủ, kiếm đủ cả một bộ đồ lót ren màu đen luôn.

"Để tránh việc em mắng chửi anh là thằng khốn lần thứ 1000 anh đâu có dám ép uổng em với gu quần áo của em."

"Sound good, doesn't work. Chị đã làm thế sẵn trong đầu rồi cu ạ, nhất là với đống đồ ren này này." Nhưng có gì thì cô vẫn phải chịu thôi, thực ra mặc đồ như thế nào chả được, miễn là gọn gàng, không quá loè loẹt chói mắt. Và vì bản tính lười biếng, cô mặc đồ vào trước mặt tên kia luôn, khỏi thèm đi đâu. Thực ra cô cũng không nghĩ hắn còn sức để "chơi" tiếp nữa đâu chứ.

"Em quá là tin tưởng anh rồi."

"Miễn là anh không gọi người làm vào lúc này là được." 

Và đến lúc cô mặc đồ xong, ngoảnh nhìn lại... Đoàng! Là một người đàn ông cô méo nhận ra nổi, tầm thường xuềnh xoàng, có vẻ không có chí tiến thủ gì cả. Dever bình thường gần như toàn đóng bộ suit bespoke (may tay đặc biệt) đàng hoàng đĩnh đạc, tóc rõ ràng được vuốt keo để vào nếp, khí chất bắn ra tứ phía. Giờ thì thế nào, chơi nguyên cây xám, áo phông quá khổ màu xám in hình doujinshi của nhân vật Boba Fett trong Star Wars, không phải kiểu ngầu mà ngớ ngẩn, quần khá chật nên có xu hướng tụt, tóc tai vẫn chưa thèm chải lại, một cái đít chai dày cộp đeo trên mũi. Xong thêm dáng người gù gù xuống như kiểu ngại chiều cao quá khổ của bản thân.

Thằng nerd nào đây? 

Cô đúng là muốn hoảng luôn vì tưởng có trộm đột nhập. 

"Anh..."

"Chiến thuật của MS không phải là quảng bá hình ảnh thần tượng của anh sao? Giờ anh muốn đi ra ngoài bình thường cũng không nổi luôn vì bị nhận mặt. Nên hôm nay đành phải như thế này thôi. "

Hắn chỉnh lại tư thế đứng bình thường, thế mà đống quần áo như giẻ lau phủ trên người hắn lại có phong vị đường phố mới lạ. 

"Ăn sáng chứ?"

"Tất nhiên rồi."

Và thế là hắn gọi trợ lý ảo truyền lời xuống bếp. Chỉ một lát sau, một người nữ giúp việc đã gõ cửa mang đồ ăn đựng trong khay đĩa bạc sáng bóng. Denver lại giới thiệu lại rằng đây là người giúp việc thường ngày ở đây rồi cảm ơn cô ấy trước khi mời cô ấy ra ngoài. Sơ qua thì căn hộ này có ba người giúp việc ngày ngày thay ca nhau lau dọn. Đầu bếp thông thường ở biệt thự chính cũng được "mời" tạm qua bên này tuỳ theo lịch của Denver. 

Ăn xong lại gọi người vào dọn. Thế cô mới hiểu lũ nhà giàu sống vương giả như thế nào, lại ngạc nhiên vì sống như thế này mà Denver vẫn có khả năng nấu nướng dọn dẹp, lại còn sẵn sàng xắn tay vào làm. Phải dùng từ là được nuôi dạy tốt thật.

Xong rồi hắn còn kiêm luôn vị trí trợ lý cá nhân đọc lịch cả ngày cho cô. Đầu tiên là... đi khám sức khoẻ. Vốn đang im lặng cô còn tí rớt hàm.

"Anh chắc chứ?"

"Xét nghiệm HIV, sùi mào gà, giang mai, ... tất cả. Dù gì mà nói, không phải là anh cảm thấy em không sạch sẽ, cái này là để đảm bảo cho em luôn vì anh cũng sẽ khám. Và tương lai, chúng ta sẽ khám 3 tháng một lần cho an toàn."

"Cũng không làm không có bao mà."

"Em quên rằng chúng có thể lây qua quan hệ đường miệng sao?"

"Mới làm, không có nhớ. Nhưng thường phải đặt lịch chứ."

"Em biết anh có tính toán, tất nhiên là anh đặt lịch trước rồi." 

"Vậy tiếp theo?" Cô thở dài đầu hàng cái sự nhởn nhơ của tên kia.

"Mua quần áo cho em, đồ ở nhà, lễ phục, đồ lót quyến rũ... Em quá thiếu mấy thứ này. Còn anh thì không dám tự tiện mua, chỉ đành dắt em đi mua đồ hiệu thôi."

Lại làm cô muốn chết nữa.

"Có lẽ anh không biết, tôi chúa ghét đi mua đồ, lại càng ghét hàng xa xỉ phẩm. Mua đồ thì lượn đi lượn lại ướm đồ trên người không khác gì con ma nơ canh. Còn xa xỉ phẩm thì giá trị quá chênh lệch, rõ tốn tiền."

"Thực ra anh biết em ghét cả 2 việc đó, nhìn tủ của em anh có thể hiểu mà. Vấn đề là có quá nhiều hoạt động của anh, khi em tham gia, việc ăn mặc trang trọng lại là điều bắt buộc. Từ việc xem ba lê, nghe nhạc giao hướng cho tới việc đi tiệc tối, em không thể cứng nhắc trong việc này."

"Tôi không ..." Định nói là không muốn đi nhưng cô biết rõ bản thân không thể phản đối lại hắn nên liền sửa miệng: "tôi mặc đồ hàng ngày đi làm cũng không dưới thân phận."

Hắn có vẻ biết như là cô đang yếu thế trước hắn, chỉ nắm lấy tay cô.

"Em khí thế vượt quá vị trí của em. Biết câu muốn đứng trên lưng người khổng lồ, em phải nhẹ tựa lông hồng. Nhưng em lại đóng nguyên bộ đen xì, vừa nhìn đã thấy muốn bàn công việc, mấy người vốn quen ở cửa trên sẽ nghe em nói sao?"

Thực ra cũng có lý, tươi tắn đi vào lòng người tốt hơn, nhưng nghiêm túc là con người cô, là sự thật và cô nghĩ thà thật thà với nhau từ đầu thì mối quan hệ sẽ tốt hơn. Cô cũng không muốn nghĩ theo kiểu sức mạnh của phụ nữ là tỏ ra yếu thế cho đến khi cần sẽ quay ngược lại cắn.

"Nhưng đó là chính tôi."

"Mấy bộ đồ đâu có thay đổi em, khí chất của anh trong bộ đồ kì dị này cũng không suy suyển. Nhưng em, nếu em không thể kiểm soát được tốt thái độ của mình, chỉ có cách sử dụng phụ kiện hỗ trợ mà thôi. Vả lại, là anh chi."

"Tôi có đủ tiền để tự mua sắm, không cần anh giúp đỡ." Nói xong, cô đã biết nhảy vào bẫy rồi.

"Là em đồng ý đi mua rồi nhé vì em không còn phản đối nữa rồi." 

"Tuỳ anh thôi. Còn gì nữa?"

"Spa để thư giãn. Tối đi nhóm tranh biện cũ của anh. Ăn thì đồ ý cho bữa trưa, tối chúng ta cùng nấu chung với nhau."

"Vậy đi thôi" Cô mệt mỏi chấp nhận số phận. 

________________

#freeTheNipple (Giải phóng núm vú): "Đây được xem như một trào lưu vô cùng ý nghĩa nằm trong cuộc vận động mang tên - nhằm chấm dứt sự kỳ thị của xã hội xung quanh cơ thể người phụ nữ và những dự án phim nhằm chống lại luật kiểm duyệt tại Mỹ - quốc gia có 37 bang nghiêm cấm phụ nữ để ngực trần xuất hiện tại nơi công cộng.

Bên cạnh đó, trên các trang mạng xã hội như.. các cô nàng cũng đều đồng loạt đăng tải hình ảnh "thả rông" vòng 1 kèm theo đó là những hashtag hoặc logo liên qua đến khẩu hiệu nhằm cho mọi người thấy vẻ đẹp chân thật của người phụ nữ thời nay.

Những người ủng hộ trào lưu này cho rằng khỏa thân là hành động đề cao nữ quyền bằng cách khoe vẻ đẹp hình thể nữ giới cũng như mong muốn họ không phải chịu bất kì sự ràng buộc nào."

Boba Fett - Một nhân vật kẻ săn tiền thưởng nổi tiếng ngầu trong phim Star Wars - Chiến tranh giữa các vì sao. 

Và đây là cái áo nam chính mặc :3

Nhẽ ra lão mặc cái này sẽ ngầu hơn chăng


	26. Chuyện chính thức hóa

Denver kéo cô ra garage. Từ khi tên này gây ra cách mạng thế giới, mấy cái nhà để xe cũng trồi lên tầng nằm chễm chệ chờ mấy cái xe bay. Trong nhà để xe trắng tinh là 5 chiếc xe màu khác nhau, 1 chiếc màu trắng trông khá bình thường, còn 2 cái dáng thể thao, 1 cái ăn chơi kiểu thập niên 20, cái còn lại kiểu giống hình viên đạn, khả năng cao là mẫu mới. Tất cả đang nổi trên hệ thống sạc pin bằng từ trường trông rõ ngầu. Cắm sạc vẫn là rẻ hơn, và metro mới là rẻ nhất.

Ngoan ngoãn, hắn chọn cái ít tiền nhất. Đang muốn giấu danh tính mà, cũng coi như là biết điều. Nhưng nghĩ đến cái câu chuyện về bảo mật này thì cô lại bất giác với cảm giác kính phục trào đang với người ở bên cạnh. Chưa kịp nghĩ kĩ thêm xem là Denver tài giỏi như thế nào, cô đã bị hắn hỏi:

"Anh đã thêm em vào danh sách cứng của tất cả biệt thự của anh, em có thể thêm anh vào danh sách của căn hộ của em được không?"

Danh sách - chính là thứ mà Denver móc ngoặc với chính phủ tạo ra. Cô vốn rất ngạc nhiên là dân Mỹ có thể đồng ý với một thứ kiểm soát chặt chẽ quyền riêng tư như vậy. Cứ tưởng tượng với một chiếc xe bay thì bất kì ai có thể đỗ bên cạnh cửa sổ của bạn, thậm chí trào vào trong nhà bạn, thứ rất dễ dàng gây ảnh hưởng xấu tới danh tiếng của công ty khi mang danh giúp đỡ tội phạm tham gia những hình thức trộm cắp mới.

Thế nhưng, trước khi Dandellion thành hình, Denver đã dựa vào vụ kiện chống Drone năm 2019 - khi mọi người sử dụng mấy cái drone nhẽ chỉ để giao hàng để chụp ảnh khoả thân của một cô bé 8 tuổi đăng lên trang web ấu dâm, đẩy thẳng lên supreme court và bộ Tư Pháp, bộ An Ninh Nội Địa, Bộ Gia Cư và Phát Triển Đô Thị... phải tham gia, lập một hệ thống quản lý khoảng không xung quanh các ngôi nhà, phải được quyền cho phép của chủ hộ gia đình, vật thể bay mới được đi qua. 

Tất nhiên, Denver có một công ty khác tên là Keylock Inc., đứng ra thầu phần phát triển hệ thống database mở đó. Xong sau đó, hắn mới đẩy Dandellion lên như một người sử dụng dịch vụ chính của hệ thống đó sau Amazon. Thế là hắn hoàn toàn không bị ăn chửi của cộng đồng mạng cho đến khi mọi người đã quen với nó - họ còn cho rằng nó an toàn hơn, nó giúp mọi người sống có khuôn khổ, không dám mang nhân tình về căn nhà của chung,...Thưc ra là tự dưng hắn ta có một đống khách hàng sẵn có, tận 700 triệu người khắp thế giới, giờ thì tận 2 tỉ, hơn cả facebook.

Kèm với nó, một thứ quyền đã trở thành vô cùng quan trọng với các cặp đang yêu. Mốc khi mà hai người cấp quyền được hạ cánh xuống nhà nhau, thứ đã trở thành câu đùa sặc mùi tình dục. Ví dụ như hôm qua vậy, vì cô chưa được cấp quyền, chỉ có thể đi vào sảnh chính của toà nhà chờ người đón. Hôm nay, sau khi Denver cập nhập cô vào danh sách cứng, cô có thể tuỳ ý vào thẳng nhà hắn mà không cần khoá (danh sách mềm thì sẽ bị cửa từ garage vào nhà sẽ không mở).

"Em .." Thấy cô chậm trả lời, hắn đã định hỏi lại, xong bị cô cắt lời ngay.

"Tôi phải công nhận rằng anh là một thiên tài trong việc tạo ra và quảng bá Danh sách. Hành xử lão luyện, món hàng tuyệt vời, giúp anh tránh được bao vụ kiện, lại độc quyền thông tin. Nó thật sự rất hay, nhưng lạy Chúa, anh có thể đừng làm hỏng ấn tượng của tôi về nó được không? "

Hắn lại chỉ có thể thở dài, giống như muốn chỉnh lại cà vạt, nhưng hắn lại chợt nhận ra bản thân còn đang mặc áo phông quần bó, đúng vậy, là cô làm hắn ngột ngạt.

"Biết làm thế nào được..." Hắn thầm thì, rồi lại tránh đi ánh mắt của cô. "Chỉ cần anh là người tạo ra nó, em đã không thể chấp nhận rồi."

Và đến lúc này, cô cũng phải thừa nhận, chỉ vì cô đã mất niềm tin vào hắn, tất cả những gì thuộc về hắn đều sai, những cái cũ, những yêu cầu đều nghe ngược ngạo trơ tráo. Và cô cũng tránh ánh mắt hắn, nhìn về hướng cửa sổ ngược lại.

"Có đi thì cũng có lại, tôi cũng nên cho anh vào danh sách, dù gì nhà tôi cũng còn không có chỗ đậu xe, xem anh trèo vào như thế nào." 

Cô nói, sau khi cầm tờ kết quả âm tính với mọi thứ của tên kia. Trông thế mà giữ gìn sạch sẽ phết, ít nhất không bị bệnh, hoặc chịch nhiều con nhưng chưa bị hỏng bao cao su bao giờ, may thật.

"Em lại đang nghĩ anh rải rác nhân tình khắp mọi nơi, cá luôn!" Hắn trừng mắt nhìn cô. "Em nghĩ anh dám huỷ hình tượng của anh mà đi trái ôm phải ấp sao? Anh là thanh thanh bạch bạch!"

Cô chỉ nhàn nhạt hỏi lại:

"Thế tôi là người thứ bao nhiêu? Anh có đếm được không?"

Thế mà tên kia lại có vẻ như gà mắc tóc, không biết trả lời làm sao.

"Cấp 3 14 người, đại học 12 người, sau đại học 9 người. Em là người thứ 38." 

Cô chỉ quẳng cho hắn một ánh nhìn khinh bỉ.

"Vậy chắc anh không hiểu tình yêu lâu dài như thế nào rồi."

"Được rồi, mối tình dài nhất của anh là hồi lớp 11 kéo dài 22 tháng." Damn, vẫn dài hơn cô.

"Không phải anh có tận 14 em...."

"Tất cả đều là trước em đó. Kéo dài từ 1 ngày đến 2 tuần. lên đại học anh cũng có một em Ngôn ngữ Anh 10 tháng nữa." Mẹ nó, vẫn dài hơn mối tình 3 tháng của cô. Thật thua kém quá đi. 

Cô lại chờ một lúc, tưởng hắn sẽ hỏi lại nhưng không, hắn vẫn cái vẻ cum cúp nghe lời kia: "Anh không định hỏi tôi sao." Hỏi xong cô mới nhận ra là mắc bẫy:

"Không, đó là bí mật của em. Chỉ cần lúc này em "chung thuỷ" với anh là được rồi."

Ánh mặt trời của chân lý chói qua tim cô với nụ cười tươi tắn của tên kia, moral high ground - hắn vị tha còn cô chấp nhặt, hắn tôn trọng - cô tọc mạch... Thôi xong, bẫy quá bẫy quá.

Và hắn lại ôm lấy cô, to lớn như một con gấu:

"Lại không đúng trọng tâm rồi."

________________

Ý tưởng vụ này xuất phát từ Smart Lock. Thế hệ gần đây có khả năng mở cửa cho người bán hàng của Amazon. Nếu như vậy, liệu có thể nào tương lai, khi mà drone giao hàng, hoặc xe bay bay tới, cửa sẽ tự mở cho chúng vào. Tuy nhiên, vấn đề là khi mọi thứ đều là đồ hiện đại thì ắt chúng sẽ hại điện - và tất nhiên, nguy hiểm và thiếu bảo mật: Một hacker nào đấy chui vào nhà cuỗm hết đồ =))), nếu là mấy cái drone có camera thì có thể quay hình người nổi tiếng chịch choạc, thậm chí lạm dụng trẻ em,... Tại vì với phong cách nhà hiện đại toàn kính - các bạn không nhất thiết phải ở trong nhà mới thấy, ở ngoài cũng có thể thấy được bên trong có gì. Mấy cái drone bay trên cao thừa sức quay qua kính các toà nhà :3. Hiện tại chính phủ Mỹ có vùng cấm bay và các drone khi bay vào vùng cấm bay sẽ báo lỗi ngay, nhưng những vùng cấm bay này chủ yếu là các khu vực trường học, cơ sở chính phủ... không phải dành cho nhà riêng. Với tương lai mọi thứ đều bay như trong truyện của mình thì mình nghĩ nên bắt cno bay theo luồng, và cấm bay luẩn quẩn quanh nhà mình =)))) trừ khi đc triệu hồi :3


	27. Bị phân biệt

Một thực tế lạ lùng là Minh Châu không thích mua sắm. Đúng là cô bận thì bận thật, bận tối mặt tối mũi không có thời gian lướt web mua quần áo hay là giường đệm chăn gối, mấy thứ trang trí cute cute. Nhưng, bản chất của sự mua sắm là phải cân nhắc giữa các lựa chọn tốt, không khác nhau đủ đáng kể từ chất lượng cho đến niềm hạnh phúc mang lại. Chưa tính đến nghề nghiệp con buôn khiến cho việc mua sắm trở thành làm thêm giờ chứ không phải là việc phải làm, hay là điều yêu thích.

Thế nên, khi Denver lèm bèm về việc cô cần phải mua thêm đồ như thế nào, cô liền bịt tai xông thẳng vào cửa hàng đồ sang chảnh gần nhất, chả thèm nhìn xem hãng gì. Tất nhiên, theo sát phía sau là thứ đồ giả trang làm nerd mặc áo Star Wars và đeo kính đít chai Denver. Big mistake. Don't bring your nerd, ma'am. Kể cả khi tên nerd đó đã bị bắt tự bịt miệng chỉ được đi theo.

Hm, 1 tuần có 3 ngày nghỉ, vậy sơ sơ qua có thể đi dự Opera, ballet, hoà nhạc cổ điển hoặc tiệc tối - sẽ cần váy dài có một chút kín đáo, nếu là nhạc kịch, gặp mặt bạn bè nhóm nhỏ, chơi thể thao thì có thể là váy ngắn hoặc jumpsuit. Sơ sơ đã cần đến 15 bộ đồ, vị chi khoảng 50,000 đô. Đm tốn tiền quá, tốt nhất là cô nên giảm chi cho trang sức. Nếu trang trọng thì cứ chơi chuỗi vòng và khuyên tai, khuyên áo bằng ngọc trai sắc hồng rồi chọn quần áo palette tươi một chút - hồng hoa tulip, cam san hô, vàng bột nghệ tươi, vàng chanh, xanh lá thông.

Nghĩ ngợi rồi mới chạm tay lưa lựa, lấy thử một chiếc váy dài màu xanh cổ vịt lên xem thử, còn chưa kịp nghĩ xem đống ren may trên áo kia có quá già so với tuổi của cô không, thế nên chắc chắn cô còn chưa kịp nghĩ đến giá của nó cơ, cô đã bị nhắc nhở:

"Thật xin lỗi, chúng tôi nghĩ hai vị khách đây khó có thể chi trả cho bộ đồ này." Một nhân viên xinh xắn, dù mặt có vẻ không ưng lắm vẫn cố tỏ ra lịch sự thông báo cho cô. Cô quả thật dạo này có chút "héo" thì phải, tai nghe không rõ cơ, có người ngại cô thiếu tiền cơ á, còn nói trước mặt cô á?

"Gì cơ?" Cô vẫn cảm thấy ngạc nhiên đén mức phải hỏi lại. Denver từ phía đầu dãy còn lại đầy vẻ xem diễn cũng liền bò tới sát bên cạnh, nói thầm vào tai cô:

"Người ta nghĩ mình không đủ tiền trả kìa." 

Hắn cười rô lên, tiếng cười trong sáng như tiếng chuông, chắc là lâu lắm rồi chưa nghe thấy điều gì hài hước như vậy: một triệu phú, một tỷ phú đi vào cửa hàng, hiếm hoi lắm mới nghe được cái câu "không chi trả nổi." Hắn chỉ quàng tay lên vai cô rồi đứng hóng.

"Những món đồ này rất là đắt, vậy nên có lẽ quý ông quý bà có thể chọn một cửa hàng khác ạ."

Vẫn là sự lịch sự đầy tính chất thương mại. Thế nên Minh Châu tất nhiên cũng đáp lại bằng nụ cười thương mại đã làm nên tên tuổi của cô trong nghề.

"Tôi có thể gặp quản lý được chứ?' Minh Châu nhẹ nhàng nói. Dù gì mà nói, khả năng cao là đứa bé nhất cả lũ bị đẩy ra làm trò đuổi khách như thế này, có kinh nghiệm tội gì lại phải chịu trận nếu trúng phải đứa thích kiện lại có thừa thời gian chứ. Nhưng lỗi dịch vụ thì thường không phải là lỗi cá nhân của nhân viên, thường là do lỗi thằng quản lý dám để cho người ta làm vậy. Tất nhiên, đôi khi vẫn có ngoại lệ một nhân viên bị dở hơi dám làm liều.

Em gái kia cũng có vẻ ngạc nhiên, nhưng vẫn đồng ý đi tìm quản lý. Tuy nhiên, Minh Châu cũng xác định luôn là chắc chắn phải chờ giống như cả một tỉ năm chỉ đơn thuần là vì "không phải là khách hàng tiềm năng." Thế nên cô định giãy ra khỏi cái vòng tua bạch tuộc đang kháp chặt lấy cô. Denver giữ chặt lấy cô từ phía sau, thơm nhe lên trán.

"Em có thể nói ra tên anh mà. Chỉ cần nói anh là ai, chúng ta sẽ có cảnh phim Pretty Woman tái hiện ngay thôi. Dù gì mà nói, "chẳng ai đối xử tốt với con người, họ đều đối xử tốt với thẻ tín dụng."

Cô chỉ gỡ bằng được tay hắn ra, dù gì mà nói, cái cảm giác nhục nhã này.... "Người yêu" của Richard, Vivian là một gái điếm hắn ta nhặt được trên đường phố Los Angeles. Cũng phải nhỉ, với từng nấy tiền, mua gì chả được, mua sự phục tùng, xu nịnh của ai cũng luôn quá dễ dàng. Vậy thì cô là cái gì chứ? Không để hắn nhìn thấy ánh mắt muốn giết người của cô, cô cúi đầu nhìn chăm chú vào cái váy trên tay.

"Tôi đủ sức tự chi trả tất cả những gì mà tôi muốn ở đây." Cô gằn giọng, nhắc nhở hắn cô chẳng phải con búp bê cho hắn ném đi ném lại.

"Ừ, anh biết em có thể tự giải quyết mọi chuyện, chẳng cần ai giúp đỡ cả. Nhưng câu hỏi quan trọng vẫn ở đấy, em có định mua đồ ở một cửa hàng đối xử với em không ra gì không?" 

Hắn nhìn người quản lý đang bước tới, mân mê mấy sợi tóc vương sau gáy cô, lại như có như không hỏi cô, giống như mong chờ câu trả lời cho một câu hỏi khác về hắn chứ không phải về nơi này vậy. Kiểu như là liệu em có thể thích anh khi mà anh đối xử tệ với em? Tao đầu óc còn bình thường chán, đối xử tệ thì éo yêu, mà bản thân ông biết không đàng hoàng lại còn không sửa thì ai thích được?

"Miễn là anh không rảnh đời mua cửa hàng này về xong đuổi việc bọn họ." Cô lẩm bẩm, dù sao cô vẫn tự nhận là người tốt, không cần vài cái tên bị thất nghiệp ám lấy bản thân. Cô ngẩng cao đầu, quay lại nhìn hắn:

"Không, tôi không có ý định tặng họ hoa hồng phí, nhưng với việc phần lớn các chuỗi hạng sang đều thuộc về một công ty, và nhóm của tôi vẫn đang bet là giá của chúng tăng lên. Tôi không muốn bất kì cửa hàng nào đóng cửa. Thế nên chỉ là nhắc nhở thôi." 

Người quản lý trông quả thật rất ngạo nghễ trong bộ suit sắc xanh, vẫn dương dương tự cho bản thân là đúng, khinh khỉnh giới thiệu tên rồi hỏi cô có phàn nàn gì. Đã vậy còn tặng cho cái tên đắt giá vẫn đang chán chường hóng hớt kia một cái liếc xéo. Thật dại dột, cô tính là quân tử, chứ còn tên kia thì mặc dù mắt không nhỏ, lòng dạ lại nhỏ lắm, cô mới về muộn một chút mà mông đã đau, chân đã mỏi, lưng vẫn cứng đơ cả ngày nay rồi. Thôi, số ai người nấy quản.

"Thực ra thì chuyện đơn giản lắm, tôi chỉ muốn biết là ý của ai đã muốn "mời" chúng tôi đi cửa hàng khác thôi?" 

Cô cố tình hỏi khó, chẳng cần biết lý do, hỏi thẳng đến con người để gọi điện nhờ người kiểm điểm cho nó nhanh.

Người quản lý cố gắng lảng đi, dù gì mà nói, đưa ra một cái tên bất kì nào cũng không được. "Không thưa cô, chúng tôi chỉ muốn tiết kiệm thời gian giùm cô, để cô chọn lựa sản phẩm phù hợp mà thôi."

Minh Châu nghe vậy liền mở ví, lấy bừa cả xấp thẻ tín dụng ra. Đúng là cô có chục cái thẻ tín dụng, nhưng với thể loại chỉ mở cho nó đẹp điểm credit như cô... Lấy bừa một cái cũng đã là thẻ khách hàng VIP, dư nợ tín dụng mỗi năm được nợ khoảng trăm ngàn đô.... Làm ngân hàng để làm gì cơ chứ? Chính là để kiếm bạn làm creditor, xét duyệt vay nợ vài triệu đô cho mình với lãi suất dưới 3%. để còn mua nhà hàng loạt. Nói vậy chứ, nhìn màu thẻ, dạng quen thuộc ở đây rồi, tất nhiên biết rõ cô cũng thừa đủ tiền chơi đồ hàng.

"Bằng này đủ chưa?" Cô cười khi thấy người quản lý có chút đen mặt, bán hàng hưởng theo hoa hồng, tính rẻ 10% (Đm cô ăn được quá ít so với hội bán hàng) cho tổng bán. Nếu hôm nay cô chịu mua cũng được tận $10,000 mà không còn gì dễ hơn. Thế nên, trước tình hình bị mất tiền, bạn salerep này đến cả muốn giấu cũng không giấu nổi sự hụt hẫng, còn có chút hoảng hốt sợ cô thích kiện cáo "phân biệt chủng tộc", "phân biêt đối xử giàu nghèo." Toàn là tội lớn ở cái bang cấp tiến này. 

Tất nhiên, mới chỉ là cô, vẫn tiêu tiền bằng thẻ, bằng Apple Pay. Dạng phía sau có muốn mua đồ còn cần quái gì thẻ cơ, dang chỉ cần nói tên người ta tự biết gửi bill vào đâu. Cô vẫn ngừng lại một chút chờ người kia tiêu hoá thông tin, phải nghĩ thì mới sợ được mà. Không để tên kia kịp thở ra câu xin lỗi, cô chặn lời ngay lập tức.

"Xin lỗi vì phép lịch sự của tôi ngày hôm nay, đẻ tôi tự giới thiệu, tôi là Irta Ngô, cũng là senior VP ở MS. Thực ra thì tôi cũng thường thôi, một nhân viên cấp trung bình ở một ngân hàng đầu tư không lớn lắm." Cô ngừng lại giống như một nốt "lặng" trong bản nhạc vậy, kiểu như là dấu hiệu báo trước cao trào đó. Cô khẽ nhếch miệng tỏ vẻ đe doạ, thậm chí còn hạ giọng trầm xuống 1 tông, lại nói nhỏ lại: "Nhưng... tôi cũng quen một số người, cũng nắm trong tay một chút cổ phiếu... Thật không hay, tôi có chút theo thói quen miệng nhanh hơn đầu óc một tẹo thôi."

Vậy là ngay khi cô ngừng, người quản lý lập tức liền cúi đầu rối rít xin lỗi, lại còn trích phần trăm, nhưng dù sao mà nói, niềm vui của sự đek quan tâm đến từ việc không cần thiết phải quan tâm mà. Cô chỉ xua tay mặc kệ.

"Cũng may cho anh, hôm nay không phải là vị mặt lớn nào đó sẽ tức giận hay sẽ "ăn miếng trả miếng"" Cô nói với người quản lý, nhưng lại liếc Denver vẫn đang mặc kệ sự đời thầm bảo hắn chấm dứt mọi việc tại đây, đừng đẩy đi quá xa. Nhưng tất cả những gì hắn làm chỉ là đút tay vào túi với kiểu cách vô cùng hip hop, rồi nhìn cô chỉnh người ta với nụ cười khinh khỉnh quen thuộc. Thấy cô nhìn, hắn lại còn tỏ vẻ mặt tự hào như kiểu thấy con mình đoạt giải thưởng ý.

"Tôi hết hứng mua sắm rồi." Cô lạnh lùng cười nói với Denver. Hắn chỉ bĩu môi rồi đưa tay để cô nắm, ý muốn rời đi. Nhưng nghĩ lại, hắn chỉ quay lại, cười, rồi chào tạm biệt quản lý, còn nhấn mạnh vào tên hắn, khiến cho quản lý bủn rủn cả chân tay. Dù sao đi với cô, chắc cũng không phải là loại ất ơ. Mà thường ai cũng nghĩ vị trí xã hội của nam mạnh hơn nữ, khiến sự tồn tại của Denver trong mắt người biết cô là ai càng bí ẩn.

Ra tận ngoài cửa, hắn mới quay lại nhìn cô.

"Thế thì để anh xử lý toàn phần thôi." Hắn đút tay cô vào trong túi áo khoác dù trời nóng vãi cả lồng, tay còn lại bấm bấm điện thoại bắt nạt cả thế giới.

Và cô ngoan ngoãn lóc cóc chạy theo.


	28. Bespoke-Be Spoke

Denver chỉ mỉm cười, cầm tay cô dắt đi, không dây dưa, không mắng chửi nhân viên, không gọi người đến đập phá, cũng không nói với họ hắn là ai. Cuối cùng thì tên Anh-đây-kun-ngầu cũng ra vẻ người bình thường chứ không phải nam chính ngôn tình ngày ngày trưởng giả học làm sang rồi ra vẻ cáu gắt nữa rồi. Thực ra, cũng không tính là người thường, hắn ta vẫn bận ra vẻ một tên nerd đáng xấu hổ, kéo cô nhảy xe bay thẳng đến 1 showroom suit cắt may kiểu Anh, rồi huênh hoang tiến vào bên trong.

(AN: Bespoke là kiểu may đo, trái ngược với bán sẵn (ready-to-wear kiểu dạng mấy brand Luxury như là Gucci, Armani, bán sẵn trên mạng; xịn hơn là made-to-measure: may theo số đo, cái này các brand cũng có. Cuối cùng xịn nhất là bespoke: làm tay toàn phần, chỉnh nhiều lần cho đến khi thích hợp nhất với khách hàng. Bespoke kiểu Anh/Mỹ, trái ngược với phong cách Nam Ý ở chỗ may sát vào người hơn nên có vẻ nghiêm túc, nhiều yếu tố khách hàng thích thì chiều hơn như là túi ở cổ, nhiều cúc áo hơn bình thường :v).

Lần này, những người phục vụ rõ ràng đã biết danh tính đích thực của hắn - họ còn chào hắn bằng tên cơ mà. Hắn tiến vào một phòng chờ riêng biệt rồi kéo cô ngồi xuống chờ, như lời hắn nói, chờ the mastro - nghệ nhân may tới. Nhưng nghĩ kĩ lại, không phải phần lớn lũ nhà giàu đều có người đi chọn vải, chọn phụ kiện,... sao các thợ may lại biết rõ hắn nhỉ?

"Em tôi lại ngờ nghệch rồi, đã là hàng cắt may, ít nhất anh cũng phải tới sửa lại 2 lần (fitting - chỉnh cho phù hợp) cho mỗi bộ quần áo là ít đó. Dù gì mà nói, cả nhà anh cũng theo từ thầy của người nghệ nhân này."

Hắn cười quay lại nhìn vẻ mặt chột dạ của cô khi hắn đoán trúng sự thiếu kiến thức của cô trong lĩnh vực thời trang của giới thượng lưu này. 

"Có cần anh nói chuyện với người ta hộ em không vậy.:" Cách hắn cợt nhả khiến cô cáu ngay lập tức. Chúa ơi, chị chú không cần người khác đứng ra thay mặt nhé, cái gì chị chả làm được cơ chứ

"Anh có miệng có não, cần nói chuyện lúc nào không tự nhận xét được sao? Mà dù sao cũng là để đẹp mặt anh là chính, anh nhỉ?" Cô tự giác lùi bản thân lại cười meo meo với hắn, em vẫn ngoan mà, khi thấy người kia gõ cửa. Denver chỉ cụp mắt xuống một chút như không ưng ý lắm - có thể là vì chưa bắt nạt cô đủ đã bị phá rối, hoặc bởi từ anh yêu của cô - song hắn vẫn đứng dậy mở cửa, bên ngoài là một người đàn ông chừng 35, 36 tuổi và một người phụ nữ đầy hơi thở nghệ thuật khoảng tầm tuổi cô. Denver cười, rồi giới thiệu hai người.

"Colin, Alita đây là cô Irta Ngô, người đặc biệt mà tôi muốn nhờ hai người giúp đỡ ngày hôm nay."

"Irta, Colin Bradleys là nghệ nhân tài năng đã từng tu nghiệp ở Anh, Pháp và Bắc Ý trong 10 năm, gia đình anh đã theo nhà (house - nghệ nhân truyền đời) này từ đầu thế kỉ 20. Hôm nay chúng ta sẽ nhờ anh ấy may giúp cho em."

Xong hắn quay sang giới thiệu người phụ nữ đang mỉm cười chờ đợi"Còn đây là cô Alita Stephen, stylist riêng của ban giám đốc công ty của anh. Anh hơi tự giác một chút trong việc mời cô ấy tư vấn cho em." Hắn còn nháy mắt nữa chứ, như kiểu "Anh biết em không thích chọn đồ nên nhờ sẵn người cho em nè." Gớm, cô không có thân thiết với hắn để nơi này toàn người quen của anh yêu, còn cô là em yêu . Bởi yêu cầu đồ đôi.

Một chút nhăn nhó vậy thôi, chứ cô cũng chịu chả biết mình nên may áo một cúc hay hai cúc, còn chẳng biết bản thân là cái loại cơ thể gì thì chọn đồ kiểu như thế nào được. Tất nhiên, cô vẫn ngoan ngoãn giới thiệu một chút sở thích của bản thân - thích những thứ đơn giản một chút, màu sắc thì tông trung tính, tối giản hoạ tiết, bền một chút để cô còn đi lại nhiều, quần áo mềm mại ấm áp một chút bởi cô vốn không quen thời tiết ôn đới. 

Một hồi thảo luận cuối cùng, cô bị đá vào một căn phòng tối để máy đo lường bằng cách bắn vài trăm nghìn tia sáng, rồi lưu giữ profile cơ thể, dáng đứng dáng đi lại 3d của cô mới sợ chứ. Kể cũng lạ tại vì thường thì bespoke phải làm mọi thứ bằng tay, cả đo đạc cũng bằng tay, cô cứ tưởng chỉ có đồ made to measurement (may theo số đo) mới cắt may bằng máy đo máy cơ.

Denver còn cợt nhả đi vào phòng cùng cô rồi cởi đồ của cô, mặc kệ sự phản kháng của cô. 

"Tí nữa nhé, em sẽ đứng trong cái phòng tối này một mình, gần như trần trụi chỉ có mỗi bộ đồ lót trên người này. Xong ở ngoài bọn anh chụp hàng trăm bức ảnh ..."

"Anh yêu à, sao em có cảm giác anh chính là thằng viết ra cái phần mềm giả lập này vậy?" Cô nhíu mày hỏi hắn, kẻ đang cố tình dính lứu việc xấu xa, ắt hẳn có liên quan. Mà không phải tên này nghề tay phải chính là AI và máy học (machine learning) sao?

"Cưng à, sao mọi khi em ngây ngốc lắm mà, giờ lại nhận ra trọng điểm nhanh như thế?" Hắn chậc lưỡi, còn cô thì choáng váng. Tự dưng nghe là hắn làm, cô chợt nghĩ tới tỉ thứ đáng sợ:

"Anh giai à, profile 3d như vậy là dựng được mô hình 3d có thể cử động được,... thậm chí anh có thể ghép quần áo vào. Vậy mà anh cũng quảng bá ra ngoài cho lũ nguyên thủ quốc gia được sao? Nếu tỉ mỉ như vậy, em có thể dựng được cả phim con heo hay là clip lừa đảo một cách chính xác toàn thân sử dụng Deepfake đó.'

(AN: ghép khẩu hình của kẻ lừa đảo vào với khuôn mặt của một cá nhân có tiếng, bắt chước cử động trên mặt, cử động đầu và cơ thể)

Hắn chỉ đảo mắt.

"Anh thề là..." Hắn nhéo má cô."Ờ thì đúng là anh chủ yếu là ghép code opensource, rồi làm 1 cái interface cho hệ thống cung cấp trang phục này.' Rồi lại thể hiện sự vui vẻ thông thường khi hắn nói về coding.

"Em biết đấy, tỉ lệ người ít muốn bị đụng chạm tăng lên, mà muốn chính xác cho nhiều nơi chỉ thông qua một lần đo nên mới dùng công nghệ thu hình ảnh này. Tuy nhiên, khi cưng nói đến DeepFake thì anh đây cũng tham gia phát triển việc phát hiện DeepFake, rồi cứ nhớ là anh làm bảo mật tốt như thế nào."

"Yên tâm chưa?" Hắn cười cười rồi xoa đầu cô giống như nựng pet vậy, cô chỉ làu bàu nói:

"Dù sao thì có gì hình ảnh của anh cũng được lên trước, chẳng đến lượt tôi."


	29. Vẫn là chuyện ăn mặc

Ai cứu cô được không, ở đây toàn người trời quá vậy.

Cô không thông hiểu tiếng người nữa rồi. Ừ thì đúng là cô nhìn thấy các màu xanh và các màu vàng có khác nhau. Nhưng mà cô nghe turquoise cũng không tưởng tương ra được màu sắc đó như thế nào nữa. 

Thế nên cuối cùng mọi người vẫn là lấy giao diện ra mặc đồ cho hình 3d của cô như game Ngôi sao thời trang vậy. Trừ việc đồ trong ngôi sao thời trang thì bánh bèo còn đồ của đời thât thì nhiều thể loại hơn, đúng của các hãng hơn. Nói như thế nào nhỉ? Giống Covet Fashion vậy, nhưng mà tiền thì bị che mất, vì bán cho nhà giàu mà. Ai quan tâm đến tiền như cô không? Tất nhiên là không rồi.

Chị gái stylist thì muốn kịch liệt tăng thêm sự sexy ở cô, body con, cut out, backless, strapless, nữ tính cho cô với đủ loại màu sắc và những bộ đồ mềm mại. Nói đơn giản, mọi bộ đồ đều thể hiện câu: "Là con gái thật tuyệt." Lý do ư: tỷ lệ cơ thể ổn là để khoe-khoe-khoe. Ư ư, thế ăn mặc không liên quan đến cảm nhận của người mặc mà chỉ để người khác ngắm à? Thế có nghĩa là dù có đau khổ, khó chịu bởi ánh nhìn người khác cũng phải nhẫn nhục chịu đựng sao.... Đúng là người công ty của Denver ha.

Còn anh giai, dù đồ đơn giản thì hợp ý cô, nhưng mà bị chị gái gán cho toàn những "mỹ từ" khủng bố. Nào là bắt nữ mặc đồ kín không thể hiện đường cong chỉ để thỏa mãn hư vinh giữ kín đồ chơi của nam giới. Nào là nữ mặc giống nam hoàn toàn cũng thể hiện sự cố gắng trở thành nam giới hay là định kiến nam giới là mục tiêu để nữ giới noi theo. 

Được rồi chọn đồ mặc là chiến trường, nơi mà cô không có hiểu biết gì hết cả, cũng không có sở thích gì mà, chọn gì chả được chứ... Thế mà mọi chuyện chỉ dừng lại khi Denver giả vờ ho, cắt ngang trận chiến sống mái kia. "Xin lỗi, nhưng tôi nghe cũng đã có chút mệt mỏi, liệu tôi có thể có chút thời gian riêng tư bàn bạc với người yêu của tôi có được không?' Chủ tri vừa nói không phải nghe nữa cô cũng sáng mắt lên, còn hai người kia cũng biết ý đứng dậy đi ra ngoài. Làm cô lại buồn mấy giây, tự dưng phải ở chung với anh yêu.

Denver lặng lẽ kéo ghế ra ngồi cạnh cô. Dáng vẻ rõ ràng đang ngồi chờ cô lên tiếng trước. Nhẽ nào cô phải bố thí một lời cảm ơn hay là phải kiếm chuyện liên quan nhỉ? Nhưng mà đúng lúc cô đã nín hơi chuẩn bị phun châu nhả ngọc, "anh yêu" đã vội không chịu nổi cất lời trước.

"Anh biết rằng em cũng đã rất mệt khi phải cố nghe mọi người "đóng góp ý kiến" vào lựa chọn cá nhân của em, nhất là với một chủ đề mà em có khi lại thấy nghe tai nọ xọ tai kia như thế này." Hắn thở dài và cô cũng thế, hắn có lẽ vì nghĩ dao sắc không gọt được chuôi, còn cô thì nghĩ về tỷ lệ trong đá có ngọc quý nó hơi thấp. Cô vô dụng rồi. Đừng tìm cô làm nhà thiết kế thời trang.

"Mặc kệ em nghĩ như thế nào về anh, thực ra thì anh sẽ không phản đối bất kì lựa chọn cá nhân nào của em." Cô nghĩ thầm, nếu nó không ảnh hưởng đến lựa chọn của anh. chứ nếu anh ta muốn, có khó gì mà không "sửa lại" điều kiện có sẵn của lựa chọn chứ. Dù sao không phải với anh ta, cô "chọn" ở cạnh anh ta sao. "Nhưng anh cũng muốn góp thiển ý của bản thân, hi vọng giúp em. Quan điểm của anh là vẻ bề ngoài là một dạng tín hiệu gửi cho những người xung quanh. Và anh cho rằng tín hiệu của em hiện tại sẽ làm cho người khác dè chừng. Bỏ qua việc đó thì, em không nhất thiết phải chọn giữa hai thái cực đó đâu mà. Chưa nói đến việc, vì là anh tri, em cứ coi như đây là một cơ hội để thử một chút những phong cách khác cũng không tồi."

Nghe rất hợp lý, chỉ có điều, vì cô không thích thằng nói ra. Câu nào cô cũng muốn bẻ gãy logic, kể cả khi những từ ngữ đã được lựa chọn khá là kĩ càng bởi kẻ mà ai cũng biết là ai đấy. Cô không thích. Nhưng mà như anh giai đã nói, không phải là vì không thích mà làm ngược lại tất cả điều đó không suy nghĩ.

Câu trả lời cuối cùng vẫn là sở thích của cô đúng không? Và dù cô có ghét Denver, nếu là lời khuyên tốt vẫn nên nghe theo thôi.

"Vậy, anh có thể chỉ cho tôi xem những gì mà anh thấy hợp với tôi không?" Cô đành lòng bắt bản thân cố gắng thật lý trí chứ không chỉ hành động bằng cảm xúc, như một cách trả ơn hắn nhận ra cô mệt mỏi mà dọa người ta chạy.

Denver thừa hiểu, chỉ cười nhẹ nhàng:

"Tất nhiên rồi."


	30. A friend like you

Cô đang làm việc thì nhận được một cuộc gọi bất thường từ con hoa Poppy hoa anh túc hoa thuốc phiện gây nghiện aka bạn cô.

"Ê con kia, qua sân bay JFK tòng giá bố ngay lập tức." 

Chưa kịp hỏi một câu nó đã dập máy ném cho cô một đống địa chỉ cổng hạng C của máy bay nào. Ơ con ki kiết chưa từng mua nổi quà cho cô này tự dưng lại dám mua vé xịn giong buồm vượt Đại Tây Dương sang tận xứ thuộc địa cũ từ mẫu quốc như vậy cơ chứ?

Minh Châu mang theo nghi ngờ nhưng vẫn nhấc mông đi ra sân bay "tiếp giá" bạn thân. Đến nơi nó cũng đã hạ cánh an toàn, xách cái valy nhỏ xíu mặc vest trông rõ chuyên nghiệp bồn chồn chờ cô. Phương Anh vội vã ôm cô, nhưng lại thì thầm:

"Này, Dylan Denver có ở đây không?" 

Có biến. Bạn cô không biết tế nhị kín đáo như thế này. Minh Châu buông cô bạn rồi khó hiểu nhìn nó.

"Không, mày chỉ báo tao phải không? Mà tại sao mày lại qua đây?" Cô dùng giọng bình tĩnh nhất có thể để tiếp đón gương mặt đang cố suy nghĩ kia. Phương Anh thở dài rồi lại lắc đầu.

"Vậy là mày không biết." Nó lại thở dài, ngắt lời cô trước khi cô kịp hỏi. "Lên xe nói tiếp. Tao qua liên quan đến mày."

Hai đứa lại chuyển qua hàn huyên đôi ba câu trong lúc bước tới xe. Minh Châu vừa đoán già đoán non Phương Anh bị Denver kéo vào chuyện này, nhưng lai chẳng dám hỏi rõ thành lời.

Vừa đóng cửa xe, chưa kịp yên vị, Phương Anh đã quay qua nghiêm túc nói với cô:

"Denver gọi cho tao ngay sau ngày mày kể cho tao. Lúc đó tao còn đang thao tác nghiệp vụ tìm kiếm về hắn. Tao có thể trêu mày, nhưng mày biết đấy dù sao mày là bạn thân tao, sao tao bỏ rơi mày được."

Minh Châu có chút hoảng hồn. Dù cô có nghĩ là bản thân bị theo dõi, cũng không nghĩ mọi chuyện nhanh đến thế. Lúc cô gọi cho Phương Anh đã là cuối ngày làm việc ở Anh, như vậy ngay ngày sau đã liên lạc trở thành không khác gì với "ngay lập tức".

"Vì việc gì."

"Hắn gửi cho tao cái hợp đồng, muốn tao làm luật sư đại diện cho quyền lợi của mày, người mà hắn đề cập là "người yêu hắn". Hắn bao nguyên ngày tao xong còn mua vé cho tao qua đây. Thực sự tao rất hoảng nên đã tỏ vẻ vô tội đồng ý ngay. Tao cứ nghĩ hắn nói với mày cơ. Nên mới cố tình gọi mày chạy gấp đến sân bay nói chuyện riêng. Nhưng xem chừng mày vẫn không biết gì."

Cô nghe đến đâu lại thấy lạ đến đấy. Không phải biện pháp thông thường của mấy anh giai là cách ly xã hội bạn gái sao. Sao lại bế bè phái của cô sang như thế.

"Tao không biết gì cả." Cô thừa nhận. "Tao thậm chí còn chưa đoc cái hợp đồng đó. Dù sao cũng chỉ là trói buôc mà." Nhìn thấy bạn mình rõ ràng có điều muốn nói, cô ngay lập tức hỏi lại: "Mày cảm thấy nó như thế nào? Tao nên làm gì?"

"Mày muốn nghe sự thật nha." cô gật đầu. "tao không chắc nữa." Phương Anh tiếp tục. "Nó quá tốt. Điều kiện quá tốt... Nếu mày kí vào đó, tao khẳng định mày kiện hắn bất kể điều gì cũng sẽ trở thành vô lý nếu hắn đưa cái xấp giấy đó ra."

"Nó có gì vậy?"

"Tốt hơn luật pháp hiện tại có thể bảo vệ cho mày. 25% tài sản nếu ly hôn. Mày biết McKenzie vợ Jeff Benzos tham gia từ đầu cũng chỉ được từng nấy. Tham gia tư vấn tình cảm ít nhất 1 tháng 1 lần, có giới hạn dưới giờ gặp mặt, có chỉ ra giải quyết mâu thuẫn như thế nào, xâm hại tình dục là như thế nào. Quyền con cái toàn quyền mày quyết định. Nhưng phía dưới còn ghi rõ nếu ly hôn có con sẽ chu cấp cho con cái riêng ngoài khoản của mày như thế nào. Thực sự là, sách giáo khoa về những điều tao muốn khi bảo hộ quyền phụ nữ."

Minh Châu nghe đến đâu hoảng đến đó. "Chính vì hắn quá bảo hộ phụ nữ, nên hắn không thể nào là tên hiếp dâm phải không?"

"Nếu mày đưa hắn ra toà, bồi thẩm đoàn sẽ cảm thấy mày đòi hỏi vô lý ở một người yêu mày. Sự thật cũng không quan trọng bằng suy nghĩ của họ. Chưa nói đến, tao cũng đã cố gắng làm nghiệp vụ tìm lỗi hắn. Mày có lẽ cũng đoán được... Lý lịch trắng bóc, chưa nói đến những bài viết, những nội quy công ty quá tốt cho nạn nhân. Chỉ cần một lời tố cáo là mày được tách ra khỏi vấn đề, còn có điều tra nữa, thật sự là đi đầu trong văn hoá công ty."

Cô trầm tư.

"Tao hiểu. Bức tranh về hắn quá hoàn hảo. Dù tao có hoàn hảo như thế nào, khi ở bên cạnh hắn cũng sẽ không bằng, chưa nói đến tao là dân ngân hàng lại là dân ngoại quốc không thể nào được yêu thích."

"Mày kí vào đấy thì trừ khi hắn tự nguyện ra toà.... hoặc là đánh đập mày thảm hại, mày mới có thể tố cáo được."

"So he kills me with kindness. hah?" Minh Châu bật thốt lên bằng tiếng Anh, rồi siết chặt lấy tay mình đấm xuống ghế.

"Cũng không hẳn, vì nó quá tốt như vậy, cũng không lý do gì mà mày không nên lấy nó, xong khởi động quá trình ly hôn. Thậm chí còn tốt hơn mày bỏ về nước lúc này, tao nghĩ thế. Lấy được tiền của nó không phải tốt hơn là không làm được gì sao?"

"Nhưng tao không muốn bị mua bằng tiền. Dù là rất nhiều tiền đi chăng nữa, tao không muốn cả đời phụ thuộc tài chính vào hắn."

Phương Anh nắm lấy tay cô.  
"Về căn bản, mày vẫn thừa sức để luôn không phải phụ thuộc mà. Tao cũng không biết nữa. Tao muốn mày có lựa chọn tốt nhất, logic nhất, phù hợp với tinh thần mày nhất. Nhưng lần này, tao cảm giác hai thứ này trái ngược nhau."

Cô chỉ có thể nhắm nghiền hai mắt, đổi câu chuyện qua hướng khác.

"Mấy ngày nữa mày định ở đâu?"

Phương Anh lại lấm lét nhìn cô.

"Tao cứ nghĩ mày bị nhốt lai... Nên khi hắn gợi ý đến ở phòng khách nhà hắn... Tao có lỡ đồng ý để có gì hai đánh một không chột cũng què, cá chết lưới rách một thể."

"Ôi con ngốc này, ai lại dám làm thế chứ? Mà nếu hắn dám, sao lại dám mời mày đến giám sát công trình hành hạ bạn mày chứ." Ôi đúng là con bộp chộp bạn tôi."Hắn vốn đến nhà tao làm phiền. Giờ mình lại phải quay qua nhà hắn sao?"

"Toang thật." Hai đứa nhìn nhau đồng thanh.


	31. Hai đứa ngốc

Minh Châu và Phương Anh chỉ có thể nhìn nhau muốn nản. Không rõ là đen thôi đỏ quên đi hay bị tính kế một cách tài tình, hai đứa ngốc cũng đã không dám nói cho nhau vì sợ bị theo dõi, và vì thế đã tự hại lẫn nhau, phải xông vào trận địa địch. 

Đổi địa chỉ đến căn penthouse rõ đắt tiền, bởi vì cô ngốc bạn cô lỡ hẹn với Denver ngay sau khi xuống sân bay, Minh Châu chỉ có thể rên rỉ. 

"Rõ ràng là hắn đoán chúng ta thông đồng mà, nếu không, sao mày hạ cánh được ở căn hộ hắn chứ." 

"Nhanh vậy Denver đã cho mày vào danh sách sao?" Cô chỉ trừng mắt nhìn nó sau khi nghe câu tiếp theo:"Thế danh sách nhà mày có cho thêm thằng kia chưa?"

Rõ là hỏi ngu mà, bao giờ có đi chả phải có lại chứ...

Nhưng rồi cũng phải gật đầu chịu thua.

"Nhanh! Quá nhanh! Anh giai xử lý việc tốc độ quá cơ." Rồi Phương Anh có vẻ ngẫm nghĩ. "Nhưng cũng khó hiểu ghê, vì thực sự người bình thường dù có muốn chiếm đồ cũng sẽ không gấp như vậy. Giống như là lên lịch trình cho việc gì đó quan trọng đến sinh mệnh ý."

Minh Châu lại không cho là đúng, dù sao cô cũng cảm thấy bản thân không nên cố ép logic vào hành động của tên nhà giàu rửng mỡ kia làm gì. 

"Cưới xin dù sao cũng rất quan trọng mà. Mọi người vẫn cố plan đám cưới từ lúc còn teen teen ý, từ màu sắc của dải nơ cho đến loại hoa nào, loại nhạc nào cơ mà. Thế nên hội tổ chúc đám cưới mới hốt bạc như thế." 

Minh Châu thầm nghĩ, không giống như đám tang, dù có dự toán, dù có lịch trình, việc xảy ra vẫn luôn có tính chất đột ngột. Và... đám tang luôn có gì đấy trang nghiêm và thiếu tính cá nhân, mang tính "đồng phục' hơn rất nhiều so với đám hỉ. Có lẽ cũng là bởi một sự kiện là cho bản thân, một sự kiện là người thân tổ chức cho người quen mà thôi. Nhưng cũng có thể là do tính bất chợt.

Kiểu như khủng hoảng tài chính 2008 với khủng hoảng do dịch Corona năm 2020 vậy. Bất ngờ, đột ngột, và không thể được dự báo trước. Mà nghĩ kĩ nữa, thực ra trộm cắp, chiếm đoạt bất chính không phải cũng "thắng" ở tốc độ sao. Dù sao, nếu Denver coi cô là đồ vật, và cưỡng hiếp là một dạng chiếm đoạt thì hành động nhanh chóng của hắn cũng có lý - có lý kiểu tội phạm.

Khốn nỗi vừa hạ cánh xuống garage nhà tên kia, cô đã thấy Denver đang khoanh tay đứng chờ. Sao lại có thể đúng giờ thế chứ! À quên, văn phòng con bạn cô thể nào cũng ném cái vé qua hắn để hắn thanh toán, đúng là dạng có tiền, thông tin tự mò đến tìm được.

Minh Châu phụng phịu xách cổ con bạn ăn hại xuống xe. Đáp lại, Denver chỉ quẳng cho hai đứa một cái nhìn đầy tính Sheldon biết tuốt đang nói "Niner, niner"

"Sao nào, cô dâu nói chuyện riêng với phù dâu danh dự còn không vui sao?" 

Minh Châu đã chút nữa nóng máu nhảy lên KO tên mặt giặc nhưng vẫn còn kịp kiềm chế khi nhớ ra bản thân còn phải kéo con bạn cũng bạo lực không kém mình lại, tránh xa bạo lực. Hắn tất nhiên đã biết; nhưng cũng không nằm ngoài dự đoán. Cô liền nở nụ cười thương mại, dò hỏi:

"Tôi không ngờ anh lại lật bài ngửa như vậy đấy... sau khi anh bày trò cho hai đứa chúng tôi chạy quanh nửa vòng thế giới."

Denver thế mà dám tiến lại gần hai đứa sẵn sàng đánh người. Thế là cái sự hăng tiết vịt của Minh Châu cũng tụt dốc không phanh, đã thế cô còn phải cố gắng kiềm chế cảm giác muốn lùi bước của bản thân trước kẻ địch quá mạnh mẽ này. Hắn tiến tới, khẽ vuốt má cô, rồi cười nhẹ nhàng:

"Có bạn thân ở cạnh. Lúc này, không phải cưng nên "tận hưởng" đi à?" 

Là một lời đe doạ? Cô lại ngạc nhiên hắn, cô còn đáng giá đe doạ sao? Nhẽ nào ý hắn là sẵn sàng bón cháo hành cho cả những người xung quanh cô nữa nếu cô không nghe lời hắn? 

Lại giả vờ chẳng biết gì, hắn quay qua tươi cười tự giới thiệu bản thân với bạn cô:

"Cô Nguyễn, tôi là Dylan Denver, người đã mời cô đại diện cho Irta."

"Nghe danh anh đã lâu." Phương Anh nhấn nhá, thể hiện rõ sự - bố biết thừa mày đi bắt nạt gái nhà lành, và tất nhiên bố theo phe bạn bố. "Nhưng dù sao tôi cũng muốn nghe anh giải thích tại sao anh lại biết tôi là bạn thân của Irta mà vẫn đưa tôi qua đây một cách bí mật đấy."

Nhưng Denver chỉ cười tủm tỉm.

"Thực ra anh cũng có chút bất ngờ về hành động của cả cô cả Irta. Vốn anh đã biết em là bạn thân của cô ấy, đừng nhìn anh như vậy." Denver đảo mắt, "Irta có anh trong danh sách bạn bè trên Facebook đến gần 8 năm, vậy nên đừng nghĩ nhiều." Hắn ho khẽ khi nhìn ra Phương Anh đang trố mắt nhìn cô, một quả cà chua đang chín dần vì xấu hổ về sự ngôk ngêk của bản thân. Quả thật cô cũng rất dại dột khi vừa không nhận ra, vừa không báo cáo lại tình hình cho bạn.

"Chỉ cần nhìn danh sách like post là có thể đoán được ai là bạn thân rồi - bạn thân sẽ thường xuyên react gần như mọi post, phải không?" Hai đứa cô bất chợt đồng thời gật đầu cùng một lúc, thật ngốc quá đi.

"Mục đích của anh lần này thực sự rất trong sáng. Irta cần tư vấn, cũng cần giúp đỡ cân bằng cảm xúc, cô Poppy Nguyễn đây vừa đúng có thể giúp cả hai vấn đề này. Mỗi tội, anh đã nghĩ là Irta sẽ liên lạc với em, rồi Nguyễn sẽ báo lại về việc anh đột ngột gọi. Nhưng, thông thường, nếu Irta biết sẽ ngay lập tức tra vấn ngay; xong, đã 5 ngày cô ấy không làm gì, nên anh cũng đoán được là hai người không trao đổi thông tin cho nhau, cũng đoán là hai cô cho rằng anh đang theo dõi hai người."

Denver đôt ngột hạ mắt xuống, giống như đang ngẫm nghĩ điều gì đó mà không muốn bị hai cô nhìn thấy. "Thực ra, anh chỉ là đoán được hành động của hai người dựa vào chính cách hai người hành xử thôi. Vậy nên, anh cũng chẳng cần phải theo dõi thêm làm gì đâu nhỉ?" 

"Anh nói như là anh thánh thiện lắm vậy!" Cô buột miệng.

"Thế nên anh mới phải có mặt ở đây tự biện hộ cho bản thân, không thì các em sẽ tự sáng chế thêu dệt mọi chuyện đến cỡ nào nữa chứ? Nói vậy chứ, báo trước một chút, sẽ còn 2 luật sư khác nữa sẽ cùng tham gia tư vấn cho em. Một người là Charlie Ferguson từ Cohen Clair Lans Greifer Thorpe & Rottenstreich LLP, trước kia từng là House Page của hạ nghị sĩ quận 17 bang Illinois, người còn lại là Sarah Cohen, từ Law Office of William S. Beslow." 

Cô thoáng nhìn thấy Phương Anh gật gù có vẻ tán thưởng, vậy hoặc là luật sư có danh tiếng, hoặc là văn phòng luật khá là ổn. Y như rằng nó cũng phải phát biểu ngay.

"Không tồi, đều là văn phòng luật có danh tiếng. Mỗi tội, dường như hai người này cũng tầm tuổi chúng ta, giống như là người quen của anh vậy."

Denver chỉ nhếch mép.

" Đúng vậy, cả hai người đó đều biết anh, ít nhất là cách hành luật của anh. Tất nhiên, anh có thể khẳng định rằng họ không phải là bạn anh, nên sẽ không ngả theo hướng anh. Nhưng Irta sẽ cần họ, vì họ đang thi hành luật ở New York, dù sao cũng quen thuộc thổ địa hơn bạn em; và họ cũng từ những văn phòng tốt."

Cô quay ra hỏi con bạn, rõ ràng cũng đang giật mình khó hiểu.

"Vậy là sao?"

"Anh ta vừa từ bỏ quyền chọn luật sư đại diện từ cả 3 công ty luật bọn mình - bởi vì cùng công ty không thể đại diện cho phe đối lập. Mà bọn mình toàn là công ty luật đứng đầu về mảng luật gia đình, đặc biệt là luật ly hôn đấy. Đấy là điểm bất hợp lý - nó bất lợi cho anh ta."

Cô nghe xong cũng thấy khó hiểu, nhưng nghĩ là vẫn còn những công ty khác...

"Các em có toàn quyền lựa chọn những công ty mà anh sẽ thoả thuận không thuê, yên tâm đi."

"Anh con mịa nó tính trang thánh thiện với bồi thẩm đoàn đấy à?" Con bạn cô cũng khỏi kiềm chế nổi.

"Tôi chia bạn chọn." (AN: I cut, you choose - để giảm thù địch hay ghét nhau khi chia sẻ nguồn tài nguyên) Denver lặp lại quy tắc tối thiểu trong lý thuyết trò chơi (AN: đây là lý thuyết toán) làm cô cũng hiểu rõ cả ý bạn mình cũng như ý của hắn- các cô không thể quá quá đáng, được nước lấn tới. Dù sao cũng sẽ phải cân nhắc lựa chọn không quá tệ cho hắn, người ánh mắt vẫn đang lấp lánh sự xảo trá.

"Các em cứ bình tĩnh nghĩ cho kĩ đi, nhớ trao đổi với nhau nhiều vào, đừng để hôm nay xảy ra nữa. Thế nhé, anh còn công ty phải lo nữa."

Nói rồi hắn quay lưng cút thẳng. Để kệ hai đứa vẫn đang choáng lại với nhau, với đấy đầy dấu chấm hỏi bay xung quanh.


	32. Ai phe ai?

Cô nghĩ rằng Dylan bị cuồng lũ mặt đẹp. Cả Sarah và Charlie đều là dạng có gương mặt non mềm, hiền lành đáng tin cậy. Có lẽ một phần là tuổi trẻ, nghĩ thử xem là một luật sư ở Mỹ, 4 năm đại học, 3 năm trường luật, tốt nghiệp nhanh nhất cũng mới có 25 tuổi. 

Có lẽ thực sự là người quen bình thường, khi chào hỏi hai người này cũng chỉ là bắt tay chứ không phải là ôm, hôn hay là la bise. Nhưng vì hạt giống nghi ngờ đã được gieo, cô cũng tỏ vẻ là mình có chút tình cảm với Denver mà không dám ho he gì về "sự cố". Tất nhiên, bạn thân của cô, nhìn thấy cô thơm má Denver là đã hiểu ý tưởng của cô, chỉ giới thiệu bản thân.

Chỉ có điều, khi Charlie bắt đầu giải thích là bản thân có những trách nhiệm gì, anh ta lại chẳng thể nào tập trung mà cứ nhìn về phía Denver vẫn đang ngồi cho hết thủ tục giới thiệu. Nói thêm được hai câu, anh ta đã chịu không nổi nhìn thẳng về phía "anh yêu" của cô mà cao giọng:

"Dylan, cậu có thể rời khỏi đây được không, dù sao bọn anh cũng biết về cậu rồi?" 

Cô chú ý đến cách Charlie gọi tên của Dylan, mối quan hệ không tồi? Denver tỏ vẻ khó hiểu, nhưng cũng đồng ý rời đi. Vừa tống cổ được Dylan, Charlie thở phào nhẹ nhõm:

"ĐM, tôi xin lỗi nhưng cứ nhìn thấy cậu ta tôi lại giật mình cảm giác cậu ta sắp đề cập đến một vụ xâm hại quyền lợi của người yếu thế trong quận mà không hiểu sao cậu ta biết được."

Sarah nhẹ nhàng hỏi lại:

"Anh làm cùng cậu ta dưới quyền nghị sĩ Guenette phải không nhỉ?"

Thế nhưng, Charlie phải cười khan một tiếng rồi lắc đầu:

"Không, cô Cohen." Anh ta lại càng có vẻ cay cú:

"Cô phải dùng từ tôi là cấp dưới của cậu ta ấy chứ. Cậu ta không phải là dạng chân truyền lời tuyển vào một mùa hè như tôi. Cậu ta là cố vấn kĩ thuật cho chiến dịch vận động tranh cử của bà ấy, xong trở thành thân tín của bà cơ mà! Cô phải tưởng tượng tôi ngạc nhiên đến như thế nào khi thấy một thằng nhóc con kém tôi 3 tuổi liên tục nhắc nhở bà nghị và team của bà ấy về đạo đức, và cùng ngồi nghĩ làm cách nào để giải quyết vấn đề xảy ra bằng thoả thuận chính trị."

Minh Châu chỉ có thể im lặng, ok, từ bé bạn Denver đã giỏi lươn lẹo và quen nhiều chính trị gia! Cô khinh! Sarah chỉ xoay bút rồi đảo mắt, giọng đầy châm biếm:

"Đừng nói anh cũng từ bỏ một ngành luật nào đấy, chạy qua luật gia đình chỉ để tránh đụng độ với cậu ta." Cô ta lại cười một cái: "Vì tôi từ bỏ luật nhân quyền chỉ sau 2 tuần cùng team trong trại hè debate với cậu ta. Anh có biết cậu ta viết thư qua lại thường xuyên cho thẩm phán tối cao quận 7 về những quyết định của bà ấy không? Tôi chỉ đơn thuần là liếc qua máy tính cậu ta trong giờ ăn, thấy được cái email, thấy được mấy cái trích dẫn, tra google xong thấy quá hối hận mà bỏ ngành."

CLGT! Trại hè tranh biện, thế là tầm cấp 3, mà lại đi viết thư cho các cụ thẩm phán tối cao? Mới cấp 3 thì lo mà học hành app vào đại học tốt đi chứ rảnh rỗi thế. Mà viết cái gì để thẩm phán phải quan tâm trả lời lại cơ chứ?

"Ôi tôi biết chứ, tôi là từ bỏ luật hiến pháp, là do đọc bài cậu ta viết cho giáo sư tôi ở Havard, một bài chính luận bàn về vụ Liberta vs People thôi, tôi đã quyết định tránh mấy ngành "phục vụ xã hội" ra cho đỡ phải làm cái bóng cho cậu ta. À không, đến lúc đi học, biết tôi quen cậu ta, giáo viên hướng dẫn của tôi chỉ đích danh tôi theo ông đấy."

"Thực sự là nhẹ cả người vì thằng đó không đi học luật."

Giống như gặp bầy đàn để thoả nỗi lòng, hai con người cười thoả mãn cụng chén rượu nhau.

"Đúng vậy, đm, lúc tôi biết nó bỏ học đại học hồi tôi học năm nhất trường luật, tôi 3 tuần liên tục, ngày nào cũng tiệc tùng đến khi nào ngất mới thôi, mặc kệ thầy Berghem cứ muốn rủ đi thương tiếc chán chường vì nó."

"Thật tệ cho anh, tôi quyết định xuống UCLA để không dính vào móng vuốt của nó. Lựa chọn sáng suốt nhất đời."

"Mừng cho cô! Ông thầy đáng kính của tôi còn muốn tôi mời nó đến để nói chuyện, không phải là vì nó giàu có số có má, mà là vì ổng thèm nó thôi đấy."

Thật là hết biết. Hoá ra, không phải chỉ có cô mới ghét Denver. Hoá ra, Denver tụ tập một cái ổ phản loạn ngay trong nhà hắn, nuôi bằng tiền của hắn.

Cô giả vờ ho lấy sự chú ý của hai người kia. Chờ cho họ im lặng, cô thả quả bom trong túi mình ra:

"Tôi cũng không thích Denver. Là anh ta ép tôi cưới anh ta."


	33. Cuộc đối chất

"Hả?" 

Đó là câu trả lời mà hai người vừa mới dizz Dylan Denver nhiệt tình nói ra khi nhận ra cô vợ tương lai của Dylan Denver, hoá ra không hề muốn lấy chồng. Minh Châu bình tĩnh lặp lại lần nữa, dù sao cô cũng đang nghe lời Denver, đừng như mấy hôm trước không nói rõ thông tin cho nhau, đã là đồng minh, thì phải biết chia sẻ thông tin.

"Tôi nói là tôi mới biết anh ta có chưa đầy 1 tháng. Gặp anh ta được 3 lần thì anh ta buộc tôi phải cưới anh ta, nếu không tôi sẽ bị đuổi việc ở công ty."

Phương Anh thấy vậy cũng ngay lập tức bảo vệ cho cô.

"Tôi là bạn thân của Irta, tôi có thể làm chứng là cô ấy chưa hề nói một câu nào về Dylan Denver cho đến khi sự việc xảy ra. Sau đó thì tôi bị "người đó" triệu hồi qua đây làm luật sư cho vụ này và để làm phù dâu danh dự."

Tất nhiên, hai vị luật sư có quen Denver kìa vẫn tỏ vẻ vô cùng bàng hoàng khó hiểu. Sarah là người hỏi trước:

"Vậy là cô đã nói rõ ràng với Dylan Denver là cô không muốn anh ta?" Nghe xong, Minh Châu chỉ có thể đảo mắt, tất nhiên là phải nói vậy rồi

"Tôi đã lặp lại nhiều lần, tôi đã nói là tôi không hề quen anh ta đủ để yêu, đừng nói là muốn lấy."

Charlie lật lật qua xấp giấy điều khoản:

"Với tính cách của Dylan...." Anh ta cắn chặt môi. "Thực ra thì hợp đồng này quá tốt, về mặt nào đấy nó giống như là đền bù vậy, cho những gì cô nói là đã xảy ra."

Sarah thì thẳng thắn hơn đẩy kính mắt lên:

"Vấn đề là với những gì bọn tôi biết về Dylan Denver, cái thằng mở mồm ra là thấy một tràng đạo đức bắn ra, luôn nói rằng cần phải bảo vệ người yếu thế, nó rất khó tin."

"Thử tưởng tượng kiện cậu ta ra toà..."

" Không phải công ty cậu ta là công ty duy nhất cho đến giờ sẵn sàng đá một nhân viên cấp cao, người đồng tham gia chế tạo thuật toán ba chiều vì đã từng nói cấp dưới là "con điếm" do không chấp nhận lời mời đi ăn sao." Charlie nói.

"Lấy cái đống thư cậu ta viết về luật doanh nghiệp ảnh hưởng xấu đến lạm dụng tình dục, về việc hôn nhân đã và đang bị tận dụng làm thiên đường tránh tội cho hiếp dâm từ khi cậu ta 13 tuổi đi."

Phương Anh chỉ ra lợi thế của người biết thông tin trước:

"Nếu bạn tôi kí vào đống giấy tờ này, bởi vì nó quá tốt, chia cho cô ấy quá nhiều tiền và quyền lợi, ai có thể tin cô ấy bị tên đó ép buộc phải không?"

Cả hội lâm vào im lặng, chỉ có thể nhìn lẫn nhau thừa nhận là sự thật quá khó tin. Minh Châu lẳng lặng yêu cầu gọi tên đầu sỏ vào nói chuyện dưới sự tán đồng của mọi người.

___

Chỉ đợi Denver vào, Sarah lại lật bài ngửa:

"Cậu được lắm, thân chủ của tôi nói rằng cô ấy không thích cậu và bị cậu cưỡng ép vào mối quan hệ này."

Denver mặt không đổi sắc hướng ánh nhìn vào cô, nở một nụ cười ấm áp như gió xuân.

"Em yêu, em lại đùa rồi, có phải em lại nói rằng chúng ta mới chỉ gặp nhau có 1 tháng phải không?"

Lời nói của Denver khiến cho tất cả mọi người trong phòng đều bất ngờ. Bởi vì vẫn như cũ, hắn vờ như không biết gì, không cảm thấy có bất kì chướng ngại tâm lý gì của một người có đạo đức đã làm sai - không như những gì Charlie và Sarah đã có ấn tượng.

Denver lại tiếp tục

"Chúng ta đã quen nhau 8 năm kể từ khi mình học chung lớp Econ ở Indiana Asbury mà."

"Tôi không nhớ gì hết."

"Có bảng điểm, có thầy cô, thậm chí có cả mấy cuộc nói chuyện của chúng ta làm chứng mà." Thực sự, cô không thể chối cãi, chưa nói đến, hắn thậm chí, liệu có thể nào hack tạo ra tin nhắn cũ được không nhỉ? Không hề dễ... bởi vì facebook data nói chung là để ở trung tâm thông tin khắp mọi nơi thế giới, có chúa mới biết là nó cần ở đâu để nhét vào, nhưng ai biết được hắn có khả năng đấy không chứ?

(AN: From this joke:

Kính gửi lập trình viên:  
Kính gửi lập trình viên:

Khi tôi viết những dòng này, chỉ có Chúa và tôi hiểu nó hoạt động như thế nào. Giờ, chỉ Chúa mới biết. Thế nên nếu bạn muốn sửa cái mớ hổ lốn này, và nó toang (chắc kèo luôn), hãy cộng số thời gian bạn đã lãng phí để cảnh báo thằng ngu tiếp theo:

số-giờ-đã-lãng-phí = 254 giờ. Còn data center ở FB thì khá nổi tiếng là không kiểm soát nổi: SEV 2009 xoá gần hết dữ liệu, may cứu lại được =))).

"Tôi thấy ngạc nhiên khi cậu lại nói là bảng điểm và thầy cô, chứ không phải là kỉ niệm khi nói về mối tình của hai người, Dylan. Và dù gì mà nói, không phải quan trọng là, cô ấy không muốn cưới cậu sao?"

Charlie lặng lẽ hỏi.

"Anh Charlie, anh biết thói quen của tôi là luôn nói về những gì có thể định lượng được... Giống như là, em yêu à, có thật là, em có thể thu âm lại lời nói của em, hay là nói cho rất nhiều người biết, là em không muốn cưới anh không?"

Nụ cười của Denver vẫn không thay đổi, nhưng cô thấy sự ngạo mạn của kẻ bề trên. Tất nhiên cô không dám làm thế. Nếu cô dám làm vậy, ngay từ đầu cô đã chẳng thèm đồng ý với hắn, từ bỏ công ty, từ bỏ công việc ở nơi này ngay lập tức. 

"Tất nhiên là không, anh yêu à. Em không biết anh có thể làm gì với em."

"Anh có thể làm rất nhiều điều cho em" (AN: viết trong tiếng Anh là: I can do many things to you, là lời đe doạ - có thể có nhiều chuyện xảy ra với cưng, cũng có thể hiểu là Anh có thể cho em rất nhiều thứ kiểu sugar daddy).

"Này, cậu đang đe doạ thân chủ chúng tôi đấy à."

"Không, anh nói gì vậy? Tôi tất nhiên sẽ không tổn thương người tôi yêu." (AN: nếu không yêu thì tổn thương thoải mái, nghề của bố này là nói sự thật, mà người nghe muốn hiểu sao thì hiểu)."Cũng như Ngô Minh Quang, Lê Tú Mai, Ngô Minh Thuỳ." 

Cô đen mặt khi nghe hắn nhắc tới tên bố, tên mẹ và em gái cô.

"Anh tất nhiên không thừa nhận điều gì cả." Phương Anh lặng lẽ nói. "Nhưng nó vẫn thật vô lý, anh đáng nhẽ ra sẽ muốn tình nhanh và rẻ, cái hợp đồng anh dùng để mua sự hợp tác của Irta có giá quá đắt, nó là 1/4 tài sản của anh."

Hắn lặp lại.

"Bởi vì Irta rất quan trọng với tôi, không phải là điều đó đã quá rõ ràng sao? Vả lại, cô ấy cũng là người đã khuyên tôi theo đuổi sở thích của mình và thành lập Dandellion, có thể coi như cô ấy cũng ủng hộ tôi giống như McKenzie ủng hộ Jeff Bezos mà thôi."

Hắn chỉ lặp lại một lần nữa.

"Tôi cũng đã nói một lần với cô Poppy rồi, nhưng có lẽ nên lặp lại cho mọi người. Tôi rất thoải mái với việc ra điều kiện, nhưng hãy cố gắng là những điều kiện hợp lý để tránh phản tác dụng. Tôi không ngại bồi thẩm đoàn, cũng không ngại toà trọng tài đâu mà."

Và như vậy hắn cũng kết thúc cuộc nói chuyện và giải tán cuộc gặp của mọi người lấy cớ trời đã tối.

_____

Đêm hôm đó, Minh Châu thấy lo sợ vì đã lỡ mồm khai thật ra cho đồng bọn, cô tự động tắm rửa, cởi sẵn quần áo nằm sẵn trên giường chờ ai đó vào "giải quyết bớt sự thù hận." Thế nhưng, mọi sự tính toán của cô đều trật lất.

Denver nhìn thấy cô, chỉ nhướn lông mày đi tới tủ quần áo rồi ném một cái váy ngủ về hướng cô, bản thân vẫn duy trì khoảng cách 2m còn hơn cả trong dịch bệnh. 

"Bạn em mới sang, qua ngủ nói chuyện sẽ vui hơn ngủ với anh đấy."

Cái đầu chú ý Denver, chị đây không phải là bầy cỗ lên mâm cho chú, chú lại bảo đổi bàn đi là sao cơ chứ? Dỗi à?

"Anh đã nói rồi, nếu em không muốn, đừng làm."

Minh Châu lại càng bực bội, cứ nói vậy chứ nếu tôi mà muốn bỏ anh, tại sao tôi chỉ có thể về Việt Nam, bỏ hết mọi công việc cơ chứ. "Không muốn, đừng làm", vậy anh bỏ cái muốn đi, cô sẽ dừng mọi hoạt động mà cút xéo ngay bây giờ luôn. Bố cút đây. Minh Châu chỉ cầm bộ váy đứng dậy, lượn qua Denver đánh 1 cái vào ngực hắn rồi mới mặc cái vào và biến đi qua ngủ với bạn.

Cô không hề nhìn lại, cũng không thấy vẻ mặt trầm xuống của Denver.

Không muốn, sẽ không làm, sẽ không ảnh hưởng ai phải không?


	34. Bóng Đèn, Bình Hoa, Bạn Thân

Denver đuổi cô đi ngủ cùng bạn thân, tất nhiên cô sẽ đi.

Minh Châu rốt cuộc cũng không ham thích bị ngược đãi, cũng không yêu quý Denver đến vậy. Cô chỉ tổn thương một xíu vì bỗng dưng ai đấy lại đột ngột tỏ vẻ tử tế, rồi từ chối cô khi cô dâng đến tận miệng thôi.

"Cộc, cộc" Minh Châu gõ lên cửa phòng bạn, vì chúa, ít nhất thì cô biết nó ngủ ở phòng nào trong 6 cái phòng ngủ của cái penthouse này. "Ê mày ơi, mở cửa cho tao vào ngủ cùng."

Phương Anh tỏ vẻ ngái ngủ bưng cái bộ mặt đang đắp mặt nạ dưỡng da ra chào đón cô,

"Không phải là mày nên ngủ với chồng sắp cưới sao?"

Ơ cái con này, bạn nó như vậy mà nó còn muốn dỗi cô, muốn mỉa cô là như thế nào? Thật đáng đánh.

"Thằng đó bảo không cần thiết." Minh Châu vừa đẩy Phương Anh vào phòng rồi đóng sập cửa vào như trút giận lên cánh cửa tội nghiệp.

Phương Anh với gương mặt vô cảm xúc vì lớp mặt nạ giấy mới lo lắng hỏi cô.  
"Mày nói thế, hắn ta nghe thấy có sao không?"

Cô lắc đầu, rồi thả phịch người xuống cái tràng kỉ kê trước giường.

"Denver thường sẽ nói thật. Hắn có thể giấu thông tin, có thể lảng tránh, nhưng hắn thường nói thật. Và hắn nói rằng nhà của hắn sẽ không có camera hay máy nghe lén trong phòng ngủ để đảm bảo sự riêng tư của mọi người."

Minh Châu lắc đầu, cố gắng lắc cho sự khó hiểu của Denver cũng như sự bực bội của bản thân ra khỏi đầu. Cô tổng kết lại cho con bạn cứ có cô là thích thành kép phụ không muốn nghĩ:

"Ý là nói xấu nó thoải mái thôi."

Phương Anh gặng hỏi, vẫn có chút lo lắng: "Và mày tin tên khốn đấy sẽ nói thật? Với mày?"

Ngắm nhìn sự ngạc nhiên của đứa luật sư, cô cũng hiểu được cội nguồn sự sợ hãi của nó. Nguyên đơn tin tưởng bị cáo? Đứa bạn của cô lo sợ móng vuốt kẻ xấu quá dài, có thể điều phối tâm tư, suy nghĩ, thế giới quan của cô. Và phải là một chú cừu non ngây thơ đến như thế nào, mới có thể yêu lại con sói đã từng thử miếng thịt của mình chứ. Nó sợ cô thoả hiệp, mất đi tiếng nói của chính bản thân. Minh Châu chỉ có thể thở dài thườn thượt.

"Ờ thì, thằng đó nói sự thật, từ một góc độ nào đó!" Và cô lại không nhịn được sự bối rối khi thấy bản thân đang tìm lời nói đỡ cho kẻ thù.

(AN: from a certain point of view, trích trong Chiến tranh giữa các vì sao, Obi-wan bảo Luke là bố cậu bị giết bởi Darth Vader, nhưng bố Luke chính là Darth Vader đã bị sa ngã).

"Tao chỉ có thể khẳng định, tao chưa bắt được nó nói dối lần nào thôi." Minh Châu khẽ khàng tìm lời giải vây cho bản thân, cho sự trỗi dậy của những cảm giác, ấn tượng tốt ban đầu về Denver. Tất nhiên, ánh nhìn của bạn thân thừa hiểu trong bụng cô nàng nhẩm tính điều gì.

"Em ơi, đừng để một mái đầu vàng hoe mà quên hết mọi chuyện như vậy chứ?" Phương Anh biết cô một thời mê trai tóc bạch kim dài nên càng lo lắng cô nhìn một đặc điểm bề ngoài rồi nhỡ đem lòng yêu mến một miếng gỗ mục sơn son thếp vàng. Chỉ là cô nàng đã nhầm, vấn đề không phải là hấp dẫn giới tính, ít nhất là với Minh Châu, sự quyến rũ finh dục chưa bao giờ từng vượt qua sự đồng tâm và thừa nhận từ một người tài cả.

Dylan Denver nhẽ ra đã là hồi chiêng chiến thắng của cô. Minh Châu cười khẩy sự ngây thơ của bản thân mấy tuần trước cũng như mọi nỗ lực khi đó của bản thân. Sự thật quá khó nghe, và rõ ràng hắn có thể nói những lời có cánh với bất kì ai, chỉ để họ buông lỏng cảnh giác. Một phần khác trong cô khẽ tranh luận rằng hắn chẳng bao giờ nói dối, vậy thì những lời khen ngợi ắt hẳn cũng là nói thật chứ.

Và tiếng nói của phần bản ngã bị tổn thương trong cô gào lên, đấy là lý do phải xét lại từng lời hắn nói vì Denver sẽ không nói thật. Thế nên, Phương Anh giận dữ gõ đầu cô. "Gọi không nghe này má." Minh Châu nắm lấy cái tay vẫn đang tiếp tục nhân cơ hội cô đang không chú ý muốn đập thêm mấy phát nữa. Cô chép miệng bực tức.

"Chỉ là tao không cam tâm."

"Mày muốn làm gì tao cũng sẽ chỉ có thể cố hết sức giúp mày. Tao sẽ giống như mày mọi khi, đứng bên cạnh mày, gào khóc than thở chỉ trích kết quả hướng đi mày chọn. Tao sẽ ở cạnh mày." Minh Châu không biết nên than thở hay tự nhận rằng mình đã tạo nghiệp với con nhỏ bạn khi rên rỉ từ việc nó không chịu đi khám bệnh cho đến không chịu bỏ bạn trai. Tất nhiên cô chỉ có thể vui vẻ để nó ở cạnh rồi. Nó biết nó chỉ có trách nhiệm cố vấn đã là tốt lắm rồi!

Phương anh vẫn nhân tiện gõ thêm cái nữa lên đầu cô bằng tay còn lại."Nhưng, câu hỏi vẫn luôn là mày hiểu rõ mày đang làm cái gì không thôi."

"Tao là con người chỉ có hai lựa chọn. đi hay ở? Chọn gì tao cũng sẽ bụng ngậm một cục tức, sống trong cay cú, nên tao thà lấy 25% tài sản của nó còn vui hơn."

"Ừm, theo quyển sách mà mày bắt tao đọc nhé, đấy là tư duy được ăn cả ngã về không (AN: All or nothing thinking). Mày đang cho rằng cuộc sống như trước của mày là tốt nhất, và mọi lựa chọn khác đều tệ hại và không thể chấp nhận được. Nhưng với lượng tiền mà mày có, về căn bản là mày về nước tự lập sống vẫn khỏe, ăn ngon, lại ở gần bố mẹ. Hoặc nếu mày lấy thằng đó, không phải là cả đời sống lối sống tỷ phú, kể cả khi mày đá nó ngay lập tức hay sao? Nói thế nào đi chăng nữa, lựa chọn của mày không phải giữa chết và sống."

Lấy sách cô giới thiệu ra để cãi nhau với cô, lại còn trích sai sách như thế này, Minh Châu giờ muốn tranh luận về việc những suy nghĩ con người có thể méo mó như thế nào khi gặp cơn trầm cảm. Cô chưa đến mức như vậy.

"Không má. Tao không nhìn thấy duy nhất mặt xấu của một sự việc đâu mày, nhưng đánh giá cách nào thì vẫn là tao bị nó ép vào xu thế phải lựa chọn sau một hành động đáng khinh. Tao biết là mọi sự chuẩn bị hay cẩn thận của tao cũng sẽ không thay đổi được ý đồ xấu của nó."

Bạn cô xụ mặt xuống. "Chủ yếu là sợ mày PTSD, rối loạn lo âu vì bị bắt nạt thôi. Mà mấy thứ đó mày biết rồi, cảm quan thế giới hỏng thì..." Nó lơ lớ cái giọng không nói tiếp, để cô tự suy nghĩ vấn đề liệu bản thân có hiểu sai hiểu thiếu sự kiện gì không. Cô lắc đầu, cô chưa trầm cảm.

"Thằng đó ép tao vào mối quan hệ thông qua việc bắt tao lựa chọn giữa giữ công việc sống với nó và tự do bỏ việc. Đó là lạm dụng tình dục, và nó cũng thừa nhận, ít nhất là thông qua nội dung toàn về tội lạm dụng mà nó cung cấp." Phương Anh gật đầu đồng ý với cô, bữa tối 3 người là một tràng dài câu chuyện luật pháp, chủ yếu là những truyện chưa kể về lạm dụng tình dục khi ai đấy vẫn đang theo đuôi bà nghị.

"Chỉ là sự thật, nhẽ ra với nạn nhân thì ý đồ của bị cáo là không quan trọng. Nhưng ở vị trí sống cùng hắn, tốt nhất là tao nên bình tĩnh hiểu xem mục tiêu của nó là gì." Minh Châu chặn những lời an ủi nạn nhân sắp trào ra từ miệng đứa bạn, tiện lời chọc ngoáy nó: "Như mày nói, cả hai lựa chọn với tao đều rất tốt." Cô thè lưỡi ra trêu đứa bạn đang dần biến thành trái cà chua của mình. "Nhưng với hắn, một lựa chọn là tao toàn quyền lấy 25% tài sản của hắn sau một thời gian. Lựa chọn còn lại, nếu tao không ở đây, liệu với hắn là thua hoàn toàn, hay hắn có thể ngắm tới mục tiêu tiếp theo."

Cô luật sư lúc này mới nhíu mày. "Ý mày là mày có thể không phải là đứa đầu tiên nhận được lựa chọn như thế này, và chúng ta có thể tìm những người bị hại tương tự trong quá khứ." Nhìn cô gật đầu, nó lại lắc đầu. "Cũng không hẳn, Denver biết là tội phạm hàng loạt với cùng kiểu chơi thì dẽ bị phát hiện hơn rất nhiều so với chỉ làm một lần. Nên tao vẫn nghĩ là mày đáng giá 4 tỷ đô với hắn hơn. Và 4 tỷ đô đáng giá đấy có thể ghét hắn." Nó liếc nhìn cô, và những lời nó nói, cũng như những lời chê bai hôn thê rẻ mạt từ những tên khốn đồng nghiệp lại in hằn trong tâm trí cô.

4 tỷ là một số tiền rất lớn. Nếu đó là một hợp đồng, cô chỉ cần liếm một phần nghìn nó đã thấy quá vui vẻ, nhưng hiện tại thì chỉ có thể bực bội đến bay cả lý trí. Phương Anh lại hỏi cô câu hỏi quan trọng

"Hắn có thể trà bao nhiêu để mày có thể chấp nhận điều không thể chấp nhận nổi, làm những điều mà mày không muốn làm?"

"Không bao nhiêu cả, khéo chỉ cần một lời cảm ơn. Mày biết tính tao mà, nhiều lúc chỉ là một câu hỏi lúc mày đáng thương tao cũng sẽ giúp hết sức. Tao có phức cảm anh hùng làm kim chỉ nam mà. Nhưng, nó có thể là cả cuộc đời của cái đứa muốn chơi trò cường hào ác bá với tao."

"Ừa, mày là con điên què tay vì làm luận hộ cho người lạ. Thức suốt đêm dỗ bạn dù mai đi thi." Ơ, cô tự hào lắm về mấy thành tích bất hảo đấy. "Nên giờ nói về việc muốn hành hạ người ta, tao thấy ngoài phòng khách có cái đàn piano..."

Minh Châu lập tức theo đuôi "... còn Denver thì chưa từng nói về giờ im lặng." (AN: Quiet hour ở mỹ là không được làm ồn) Nhưng đổi giờ một chút cô lại nói, "Không phải là giờ này ở Anh mặt trời vẫn chưa mọc sao? Mày tính như thế nào?"

Phương Anh chỉ đứng dậy, ném cái mặt nạ vào thùng ra rồi đùng đùng kéo cô ra phòng lớn. Thực ra thì cô cũng đang thèm chơi cái đàn xịn lắm, mà đứa bạn cô, người cũng học piano từ nhỏ ắt hẳn cũng thèm như vậy. Thế nên, Minh Châu mới là người mở nắp thùng đàn trong lúc con bạn mở đàn và chỉnh lại ghế. Cô cũng đặt mông xuống ngay cạnh đứa bạn mình. hai đứa kiên quyết không chịu nhường đứa còn lại đánh đàn trước.

"Xê mông mày ra, đàn của chị." Ai đấy dùng mông nỗ lực huých đứa đang ngồi trên ghế bay ra ngoài.

"Con sinh sau đẻ muộn kia, đứa nào đẻ ra trước thì được chơi trước chứ." Một đứa ôm lấy cái đàn, đứa còn lại thì cố gắng gỡ móng vuốt đứa kia.

"Ơ thế không phải là mày càng phải nhường tao sao?"

"Nhưng tao là chuyên nghiệp."

"Không tốt nghiệp đại học thì ai tính."

...  
Và tất nhiên vì trường hợp này đã được tính tới, cô với nó còn học chơi mấy bài 4 tay để đánh cùng một lúc cho đỡ thèm từ trước rồi. Vì trình độ cao hơn, nên cô cũng nhường Phương Anh để ghế đúng vị trí mà nó thoải mái, nghĩa là cô hơi bị thiếu chỗ hoạt động. Dù sao thì nó nhỏ hơn, kéo ghế ra xa quá thì em nó sẽ không khác gì con T-rex không với được đàn.

Rồi hai đứa cũng ổn định để chơi repetoire - chương trình nhạc đã được lên sẵn kế hoạch từ thời cấp 3 chẳng được gặp nhau. Bài đầu tiên là điệu nhảy Hungary số 5 của Brahms. Bài này thì ai cũng biết luôn, nhưng thường là biết đến bản dàn nhạc chứ không biết đến bản song tấu piano. Minh Châu gõ nhịp bằng gót chân ra hiệu cho đứa bạn nhịp điệu. Thực ra thì giáo viên của cô không thích việc gõ nhịp bằng chân như vậy, nhưng dù sao cô cũng là đứa bỏ học mà.

Được cái là bài tủ, Phương Anh xông xáo phần đệm tương đối lặp lại, còn cô thì chơi bè chính. Chỉ qua đoạn mở đầu forte (to) cô đã dựng được Denver phải bò ra khỏi phòng ngủ. Cô cứ nghĩ phải đến đoạn fortisimo (rất to) mới có thể dựng được hắn dậy chứ. Hắn khoác cái chăn trên người, bước đến bên cạnh cái đàn. Hắn chỉ im lặng chăm chú lắng nghe bản hợp tấu mà Minh Châu cố lắng nghe và đoán xem bạn mình sẽ rubato (nhanh chậm) như thế nào để còn theo. Tiếc là bản này chỉ khoảng hai phút, nhưng chỉ hai phút ấy thôi cô đã bị ánh mắt của Denver soi bỏng người. 

Và tràng vỗ tay đầy chuẩn mực cuối bài của hắn càng làm cô sôi máu hơn. "Nhà anh không phải quý tộc sao mà anh không học nhạc cụ nào vậy?"

Hắn chỉ cười khẽ, "dù sao cũng biết các em vừa chơi Hungarian Dance số 5 của Brahm", nói rồi hắn lướt đến quầy bar ở góc phòng, khui ra một chai rượu mới. Cốc rượu thứ tư trong ngày của hắn mà cô nhìn thấy được. Cô có lẽ nên nhắc công ty một lần nữa về việc uống rượu của Denver. Nhưng tất nhiên hắn lại đưa một cốc cho cô, một cốc cho Phương Anh, ý đồ cho cả hai đứa say lăn ra ngủ, khỏi phâ giấc nó chứ gì? Cô chỉ đặt cốc rượu xuống chân, và tất nhiên bạn cô cũng bắt chước theo cô.

Denver thấy vậy chỉ mỉm cười, "Mẹ tôi chơi violon còn bố tôi chơi cello. Tôi cũng được chọn lúc nhỏ, nhưng khi đó tôi chie chấp nhận hát trong dnf đồng ca nhà thờ. Rồi sau đó là các lớp cảm thụ âm nhạc và nghệ thuật." (AN music appreciation, art appreciation)

Với một nam sinh hát trong dàn đồng ca thì quá trình trưởng thành hoàn toàn thay đổi nhạc cụ của anh ta. Nên có thể coi như Denver chỉ có kiến thức về thưởng thức âm nhạc là đáng nói. Mà thế thì chơi mấy bài không nổi bằng là được. Cô ghé tai con bạn bảo nó về ý đồ của cô, và hai đứa lại bắt đầu giai điệu trọng sáng đạm chất Baroque của Bach.

Ai đấy đã ôm cốc rượu ngồi xuống ghế dài vừa nhâm nhi rượu vừa lắng nghe tiếng đàn như đang hưởng thụ giàn loa cao cấp ấy. Cô nhìn hắn đầy thách thức, và rồi hắn chỉ nói, "Bach, Sonata, cung Fa trưởng." Quả nhiên là một tên khốn khó chịu. Thường mọi người cũng có thể bị nhầm giữa cung trưởng và cung thứ tương tự kiểu Fa trưởng và Rê thứ nhưng nó cũng nhận ra. Phương Anh nhìn đã biết cô muốn thể hiện nên cũng nhấc cốc rượu ôm ra cái ghế sofa đối diện ngồi hóng chuyện. Denver liếc nhìn nó rồi lại quay ra thúc giục cô.  
"Không phải em muốn phá giấc ngủ của anh sao? Chơi đoán tiếp cũng vui mà."

Phương Anh phụt ra cười, chắc nó thấy cô bị bắt bài là vui lắm. Mà bây giờ là cuộc thi xem ai ngang hơn cơ. Đã vậy, cô sẽ toàn chơi nocturne xem đứa nào ngủ trước. Minh Châu bât đầu với Op 9 no 1 của Chopin và một lần nữa cả đám đều đã hiểu ý đồ của cô. Cứ thế đến bài thứ 10/21, Phương Anh đã nằm lăn ra ghế, kéo tấm chăn trang trí quanh người cô nàng. Nhưng cú đêm như dân ngân hàng thì cứ ngồI chơi đàn tiếp.

Mãi cho đến khi từng phím đàn cũng dần trở nên nặng nề với cô. Denver lại vác theo đống chăn sột soạt kéo đến ôm lấy cô từ sau lưng. Hắn khẽ thì thầm với cô trong cơn mơ màng vì lỡ uống hết cả 3 cốc rượu mà Denver đã rót cho., thôi được rồi, không phải cố gắng thi đua nữa, đi ngủ thôi. Thế mà hắn cũng nhấc được em gái vừa nổi máu nghệ thuật vừa lên cơn yêu tiếng đàn quá mức thoát ra khỏi cái đàn. Dù là phải bế cô nàng ra khỏi cái ghế, kéo một tiếng két khiến đến cả Phương Anh đang nằm trên ghế cũng phải trở mình. Hắn đặt cô lên cái ghế hắn đã làm ấm nãy giờ rồi cũng trèo lên ghế, lại lấy cái chăn trang trí trùm lên người cô. Và hắn cũng ôm lấy cô, thích thú nhắm mắt lại.

'''''

AN: Distortion thinking suy nghĩ bị thay đổi bởi nhận thức.

https://psychcentral.com/lib/15-common-cognitive-distortions#How-Do-You-Fix-Cognitive-Distortions?

In 1976, psychologist Aaron Beck first proposed the theory behind cognitive distortions and in the 1980s, David Burns was responsible for popularizing it with common names and examples for the distortions.

1\. Filtering

A person engaging in filter (or "mental filtering) takes the negative details and magnifies those details while filtering out all positive aspects of a situation. For instance, a person may pick out a single, unpleasant detail and dwell on it exclusively so that their vision of reality becomes darkened or distorted. When a cognitive filter is applied, the person sees only the negative and ignores anything positive.

2\. Polarized Thinking (or "Black and White" Thinking)

In polarized thinking, things are either "black-or-white" — all or nothing. We have to be perfect or we're a complete and abject failure — there is no middle ground. A person with polarized thinking places people or situations in "either/or" categories, with no shades of gray or allowing for the complexity of most people and most situations. A person with black-and-white thinking sees things only in extremes.

3\. Overgeneralization

For instance, if a student gets a poor grade on one paper in one semester, they conclude they are a horrible student and should quit school.

4\. Jumping to Conclusions

For example, a person may conclude that someone is holding a grudge against them, but doesn't actually bother to find out if they are correct. Another example involving fortune-telling is when a person may anticipate that things will turn out badly in their next relationship, and will feel convinced that their prediction is already an established fact, so why bother dating.

5\. Catastrophizing

For example, a person might exaggerate the importance of insignificant events (such as their mistake, or someone else's achievement). Or they may inappropriately shrink the magnitude of significant events until they appear tiny (for example, a person's own desirable qualities or someone else's imperfections).

With practice, you can learn to answer each of these cognitive distortions.

6\. Personalization

A person engaging in personalization may also see themselves as the cause of some unhealthy external event that they were not responsible for. For example, "We were late to the dinner party and caused everyone to have a terrible time. If I had only pushed my husband to leave on time, this wouldn't have happened."

7\. Control Fallacies

The fallacy of internal control has us assuming responsibility for the pain and happiness of everyone around us. For example, "Why aren't you happy? Is it because of something I did?"

8\. Fallacy of Fairness

In the fallacy of fairness, a person feels resentful because they think that they know what is fair, but other people won't agree with them. As our parents tell us when we're growing up and something doesn't go our way, "Life isn't always fair." People who go through life applying a measuring ruler against every situation judging its "fairness" will often feel resentful, angry, and even hopelessness because of it. Because life isn't fair — things will not always work out in a person's favor, even when they should.

9\. Blaming

For example, "Stop making me feel bad about myself!" Nobody can "make" us feel any particular way — only we have control over our own emotions and emotional reactions.

10\. Shoulds

For example, "I really should exercise. I shouldn't be so lazy." Musts and oughts are also offenders. The emotional consequence is guilt. When a person directs should statements toward others, they often feel anger, frustration and resentment.

11\. Emotional Reasoning

Emotions are extremely strong in people, and can overrule our rational thoughts and reasoning. Emotional reasoning is when a person's emotions takes over our thinking entirely, blotting out all rationality and logic. The person who engages in emotional reasoning assumes that their unhealthy emotions reflect the way things really are — "I feel it, therefore it must be true."

12\. Fallacy of Change

This distortion is often found in thinking around relationships. For example, a girlfriend who tries to get her boyfriend to improve his appearance and manners, in the belief that this boyfriend is perfect in every other way and will make them happy if they only changed these few minor things.

13\. Global Labeling

For example, they may say, "I'm a loser" in a situation where they failed at a specific task. When someone else's behavior rubs a person the wrong way — without bothering to understand any context around why — they may attach an unhealthy label to him, such as "He's a real jerk."

Mislabeling involves describing an event with language that is highly colored and emotionally loaded. For example, instead of saying someone drops her children off at daycare every day, a person who is mislabeling might say that "She abandons her children to strangers."

14\. Always Being Right

For example, "I don't care how badly arguing with me makes you feel, I'm going to win this argument no matter what because I'm right." Being right often is more important than the feelings of others around a person who engages in this cognitive distortion, even loved ones.

15\. Heaven's Reward Fallacy

The final cognitive distortion is the false belief that a person's sacrifice and self-denial will eventually pay off, as if some global force is keeping score. This is a riff on the fallacy of fairness, because in a fair world, the people who work the hardest will get the largest reward. A person who sacrifices and works hard but doesn't experience the expected pay off will usually feel bitter when the reward doesn't come.

https://psychcentral.com/lib/15-common-cognitive-distortions#How-Do-You-Fix-Cognitive-Distortions?


	35. Ăn thôi

Minh Châu dạo này ít ra ngoài làm việc, chủ yếu là ngồi giải quyết việc văn phòng đã đủ hết ngày. Vậy nên khi account lớn của cô, Richard hay còn gọi là Dick, mời cô đi ăn sau giờ làm việc thì cô thấy thật khó để từ chối. Tất nhiên là vụ này có lẹm vào giờ của anh giai bị dở hơi đang vạ vật ở nhà cô, nhưng mà thật sự thì cô cũng chẳng muốn về nhà với hắn lắm. Thế nên Minh Châu vẫn trèo lên cái limosine của Richard một cách miễn cưỡng, cô vẫn nhớ lần trước bị Denver bắt nạt.

Tất nhiên vì sợ bị hắn trừng phạt, à không, thực ra thì cô cũng run sợ mấy đấng nam quyền bỏ xừ, nên ngay khi lên xe cô có trộm nhắn tin cho anh giai báo là phải đi uống với khách hàng, là tên kiểm soát cuồng hắn lập tức nhắn lại hỏi địa chỉ, thứ mà cô mãi mới biết được khi đến nơi. Red Flag khắp mọi nơi thật ý. Dù Richard có vẻ không ngả ngớn, không sờ mó linh tinh, nhưng ánh mắt hắn có chút vấn đề, nó khác hẳn khi hắn nhìn mấy thằng đệ của cô. Dù gì mà nói, sau vụ của anh giai, cô cũng biết là mình nằm trong thực đơn của một số người bất thường nên cũng gọi là có chút cảnh giác nhất định. 

"Đồ ngốc này, em làm ngân hàng 5 năm rồi còn không biết đó là Sex Club BDSM nổi tiếng Manhattan đấy à? Đừng ăn uống cái đéo gì cả, anh đến ngay!" 

Fuck, fuck, fuck... Vừa mới nghĩ đến đã nằm trúng đạn rồi sao. Quả thật là có chút khác biệt với nhân viên nam hay nói đúng hơn là mấy bạn thích tình dục, nếu dẫn khách hàng đi thì cô cũng chỉ dám bar, hội nhóm kín và cùng lắm là đến strip club thôi không có đến mấy chỗ mà hội viên đến để chịch nhau. Cũng vì lý do này, cô không phải là hội viên cũng không lui tới và ít tìm hiểu những nơi nhiều thịt như thế này. 

Nếu giờ chạy ngay cũng sẽ khiến hắn biết cô hiểu được, hoặc là tiến theo chiều hướng hắn đi tới lật bài ngửa với cô, hoặc là hắn vì căm cô nên chơi chiêu rút tài khoản ra khỏi sự kiểm soát của cô. Thật là phiền quá đi mất. Ném vội điện thoại vào túi, cô đành theo chân hắn qua bảo vệ. Xem ra là nơi tốn tiền đó, thẻ VIP nên không phải xếp hàng, trực tiếp được em gái nhân viên tóc vàng thiếu vải dẫn tới phòng riêng, lại còn không có thêm mấy em gái phục vụ. Quả nhiên là có ý đồ xấu mà. Cũng may là cô cố ý vào sau nên đã để cửa phòng hơi mở ra chứ không đóng kín lại. 

Denver nói là rượu hay đồ nhắm đều có thể có vấn đề, cô thầm nhủ khi Richard mở chai rượu vang ra. Cô lẩm nhẩm trong đầu mấy trò để thịt gái từ việc chuốc rượu say cho đến việc sử dụng thuốc hướng thần như Rohypnol có thành phần là flunitrazepam, khiến người uống bị mất khả năng kiểm soát hành vi trong một khoảng thời gian tuỳ cơ địa, đủ dài để không thể chống cự khi bị xâm hại tình dục. Rồi GHB tạo ra trạng thái lạc quan và cũng là sự mất kiểm soát trong hành vi.

Thật cũng là bị động quá đi. Cô đã cài đặt sẵn chế độ trong khoảng 30 phút điện thoại cô sẽ tự kêu để cô lấy cớ chuồn ra ngoài gọi cho cấp trên là Martin. Để cho Richard nói chuyện với người lớn, vốn là đồng phạm với cô sẽ làm cho tên định hiếp dâm này bị nhụt chí - đơn giản là do có người làm chứng là cô và hắn đi với nhau tới nơi nào. Sau đó thì hắn cũng tự biết khó mà lui đi. Dù gì mà nói, ai cũng biết mấy công ty lớn cũng không muốn vướng víu và những chuyện bê bối để khách hàng cưỡng dâm nhân viên - sẽ làm mất danh tiếng của công ty thậm chí không tuyển nổi nữ nhân viên như Uber vậy. Như vậy Martin sẽ vẫn phải bảo vệ cho cô. 

Quả thật là Denver làm sạch sẽ hơn, đá cô ra khỏi công ty rồi thì cái mác "nhân viên trong công ty" của cô không thể dùng được. Chưa nói đến việc hắn thông đồng với cấp trên của cô, cô vì ái ngại do vừa bị sa thải nên đã tự cách ly với danh tính của công ty nên chắc chắn không thể gọi cho contact trong công ty, cũng như dùng cái tên của công ty để bắt nạt hắn. Và kể cả cô và hắn có làm gì thì cũng là thoả thuận khi cô không phải là nhân viên của công ty nên có ra sao cũng chẳng ảnh hưởng đến họ. Bọn họ chỉ làm đúng theo protocol thôi.

Rồi thì cô đã lo sợ việc bản thân làm mếch lòng hắn nên đã tự ngồi lên xe không một chút chống đối nào chứ không phải là đến một địa điểm đèn mờ mà cô hoàn toàn có thể nói là bị lừa đến như thế này. Hắn cũng không cần phải để lại bằng chứng tăng nặng tình tiết gì như nồng độ cồn trong máu của cô bị tăng lên, hay là có tí thuốc tồn dư trong máu. Có gì thì thậm chí Denver còn có thể cãi là cô tự nguyện leo lên giường hắn để kiếm favor từ hắn - chứ một khi đã có bất kì thứ gì bất thường như thế này thì Richard chắc chắn là tên hiếp dâm.

Thầm khinh bỉ hành động xấu xa của cả hai tên kết hợp với cả với cách làm việc thiếu chu đáo, coi thường người bị hại của Richard, cô vẫn tiếp tục cười nói coi như không có chuyện gì xảy ra. Tất nhiên là cô chỉ nhấp môi cốc rượu chứ không dám làm con sâu rượu nốc cả chai như bình thường. Cuộc nói chuyện đâu thể dừng lại chỉ vì chướng ngại vật nho nhỏ như vậy được.

Tuy nhiên có chuyện bất ngờ xảy ra, đại khái là có tiếng ồn ào ở bên ngoài, kiểu mấy giọng nữ ngả ngớn đột nhiên dừng trước cửa phòng này. Rồi lại còn có tiếng gõ cửa, khiến tên có ý đồ xấu xa Richard giật mình, rơi cả chai rượu đang cầm trên tay. Lúc này thì cánh cửa mở rộng ra, hoá ra là thằng có ý đồ xấu xa từ trước Dylan Denver và ba em gái xinh đẹp. Giờ thì tên này trông giống play boy rich kid chứ không còn là doanh nhân thành đạt đáng kính nữa rồi. Cà vạt đã di dời cổ hắn sang cổ tay em gái tóc đỏ đang bị hắn kéo đi. Hai cúc áo trên cùng cũng đã bị mở ra, tóc có vài sợi đã thoát ra khỏi đống gel American Crew trong cái tuýp màu đỏ đun mà hắn luôn cố bôi lên đầu trước khi rời khỏi nhà, giờ loà xoà trước trán. Tay còn lại của hắn vân vê cốc rượu được em tóc vàng rót cho. 

Thác loạn quá đi mất.

"Irta! Thật vui khi thấy hoá ra cô cũng có cái thú này!" Hắn rú lên với cái giọng cao hơi bất thường. Anh giai à, anh đâu phải đến bắt gian tại trận, hình như anh đang đến giải cứu tôi cơ mà.

Cô liền đứng lên giới thiệu,

"Ngài Denver, đây là ngài Richard Buchanan chủ tịch quỹ hưu trí công ty AXXL. Ngài Buchanan, Dylan Denver người sáng lập và điều hành Delilah." Hắn ta cười tủm tỉm, từng bước tiến đến bắt tay Richard. Ánh mắt toé lửa từ hai phía khiến cô tự cảm thấy muốn trốn đi, đuệch cả hai đều là người có tiền, đều muốn bắt nạt con kiến bé nhỏ này cả.

Dù gì mà nói, có Denver ở đây làm kì đà cản mũi, bạn Dick khó có thể động tay động chân gì với cô, cũng chẳng thể đuổi hắn đi được, tên này giàu quá mà, ai chả muốn làm quen với hắn. Chỉ có điều là dù bạn Dick có không thịt cô bây giờ thì tối về bạn Denver cũng thịt cô hoá ra chả khác gì nhau cả. Cứ vội mừng nhưng mà cuối cùng vẫn là bị người thịt. Distaste vcl. 

Trong lúc distaste như vậy, Denver đã giới thiệu qua mấy em gái, toàn dân ăn chơi nơi này cả, tuy nhiên với biệt tài của cô thì cũng chẳng nhớ được ai mất rồi. Mấy em gái cũng thật nhanh chóng chọn lựa phân bổ mục tiêu như trong phim A Beautiful Mind khi mà nam chính nghĩ ra cân bằng Nash, em gái tóc vàng đang dán sát đôi gò bồng đào khủng bố lên người thằng Dick. Em tóc đỏ vẫn tiếp tục chơi đùa trò chơi chủ nhân nô lệ với Denver. 

Còn cô thì sau một hồi bị tên Denver kích động đã túm lấy chị gái tóc đen, đè chị ấy ra hôn. Ý hắn có vẻ bảo cô tự nhận nam giới không phải là đồ ăn của cô. "Cùng một thú vui", rồi là những lời khen có cánh về sự nghiêm túc trong công việc như bộ đồ mà cô mặc, nói một hồi thì đều là ám chỉ nam giới thích ăn gái. Dù gì mà nói, cô cũng không ngại.

Chị gái này có hơi cứng tuổi theo chuẩn mực ngôn tình, chắc vào khoảng 35 tuổi, nhưng có thể nói là nghiêng nước nghiêng thành, hao hao giống nàng công chúa half-elf Arwen trong phim Lord of the Rings. Thực sự cô cũng chả kị nam nữ gì - ế đến 26 năm mà vẫn còn muốn bày đặt sao - thế nên nhìn thấy trai xinh gái đẹp cứ chơi thử xem sao. Đại khái là hồi cấp 2, cấp 3, Minh Châu cũng luôn được diễn vai trai đẹp nhờ chiều cao còn hơn lũ đực trong lớp, giờ thì cũng kiểu vậy thôi, nam chính nhập. 

Ngạc nhiên chưa? Bột giặt Tide trắng sạch mới, chỉ...

À quên mất, lesbian porn được cả nam và nữ chào đón. Hai thanh sô cô la bao giờ cũng ngon hơn một thanh sô cô la. Được đáp lại nhiệt tình, cô cũng máu lửa hơn, trèo hẳn lên người người ta để hôn xuống. Hừm, là vị của rượu sherry với sô cô la trắng. The perfect combo, nhưng mà khá bất ngờ, trông trưởng thành chững chạc như vậy, đặc biệt là đôi tay đang lướt nhẹ đầy mời gọi trên lưng cô như vậy mà hoá ra lại ... hảo ngọt như trẻ con vậy.

Tất nhiên là đã diễn sâu đến vậy, sắp đến mức diễn xuân cung đồ sống thì ý đồ của bạn Dick cũng phá sản phân nửa rồi. Vả lại Denver cũng đem lại phúc lợi tốt rồi, bạn gái tóc vàng quá hấp dẫn, chỉ có điều là không hiểu sao hắn kiếm đâu ra em gái luật sư đó nữa. Tất nhiên là ẻm cũng có vẻ hứng thú với Dick, liên tục mớm rượu cho hắn. Nhưng tên kia mà làm gì quá phận đêm nay thì không mất chức chắc cũng phải vào khám ngồi thôi. Dù ẻm chưa nói câu nào nhưng để là thành viên ở đây, ẻm cũng phải là partner một văn phòng luật, cái túi của ẻm - Bolide Secret của Hermes cũng đã đến 10 nghìn đô, đủ để nói ít nhất em ý cũng phải giàu như cô. 

Thế nên Dick nhanh chóng bị chị gái tóc vàng kéo đi mất luôn, để lại 2 cặp đôi còn lại. Chị gái liền nhẹ nhàng đẩy cô ra khỏi người, rồi ngay lập tức hướng đến Denver. Qủa nhiên vẫn là người của hắn mà

"Denver, cậu nợ tôi, Lucy và đặc biệt là Anna đang ở đây rất nhiều đấy. Dù gì mà nói Anna tới chỗ tôi hôm nay đâu phải để về nhà một mình."

Hoá ra chị gái tóc đen còn là chủ quán luôn! Cô gái tóc đỏ được gọi là Anna giờ đang ngồi chống tay trên vai của một Denver đang cố tỏ ra ngầu, vuốt ve cái đầu toàn sạn của hắn.

"Dy Dy không phải thành viên Vip sao, chắc công chúa bé nhỏ kia cũng đồng ý cho cậu ta chơi bời bên ngoài chứ?"

Mặc kệ chuyện cô bị gọi là công chúa đi. Cũng phải, không phải là VIP thì sao nhờ được chủ tiệm can thiệp, lại còn tập hợp cả một nhóm cho để vào phá đám được sao? Thế thì đạo hạnh của anh ta ở chỗ này phải rất cao thâm rôì. Cô nín cười nhìn Denver, quả nhiên lũ nhà giàu (trừ cô) đều hủ bại, nhất là anh. Tiếc là đáp lại cô lại là một gương mặt đang hồng lên không giống như là một tên tay chơi già dơ. Là xấu hổ sao? 

"Anna, cậu ta không phải là thành viên, mà một lần nữa, lại dùng thẻ của bố mẹ cậu ta để xông vào. Chắc em cũng nhớ cặp Hallie và Bill phải không?"

Đến đây thì không phải chỉ cô mà Anna cũng đã phải cố gắng nín cười. Denver trong lúc bối rối còn bị cô ấy túm lấy thơm lên trán, đã vậy lại còn mặt mũi nhăn nhúm vội đẩy người ta ra nhưng lại chẳng đủ quyết liệt, không khác gì một đứa trẻ không chấp nhận bị bà dì của nó "thân thiết" vậy. Phải thôi, người quen của bố mẹ, lại còn diễn make out với mình, giờ thì bị người ta dùng thân phận trưởng bối đối xử.

"Chúa ơi, giờ em làm chị thấy có lỗi với chị Hallie! Momma's boy bị chị làm hư mất rồi."

Phá rơi sự im lặng nãy giờ, Denver đưa cho Anna một sấp business card,

"Tôi hi vọng nếu chị không phiền xin hãy không thông báo cho bố mẹ tôi biết chuyện ngày hôm nay. Tôi sẽ sẵp xếp giúp chị gặp Cục trưởng Cục Kiểm Lâm, nhưng tốt hơn hết có lẽ chị có thể gặp bên R&D với cả USAID và EPA trước, cái đó tôi cũng có thể giúp, tôi cũng đã từng vay USAID rồi cũng như phải thông qua EPA về kiểm soát khí thải. Chị cứ liên lạc với số máy này của tôi là được."

"Wow! Cậu đúng là bỏ được vốn mà." Nói đoạn, Minh Châu cảm thấy bị Anna nhìn như muốn lột cô ra từ đầu đến chân xem trang bị như thế nào vậy. Nhưng có lẽ chẳng tìm được gì đặc biệt trên khuôn mặt đang cố nín cười đến kì quặc của cô (bởi chính Minh Châu còn chả tìm được), cô ấy nhíu mày rồi lại lắc đầu quay lại tấn công thằng nhỏ vẫn đang còn biết xấu hổ. Mỉm cười, cô ấy lại quay sang ôm vai bá cổ Denver "Nếu cậu không thích tôi cũng sẽ không nói với Hallie và Bill đâu, dù gì mà nói cậu cũng là người lớn rồi mà. Chị cảm ơn cậu vậy, mà tạm biệt luôn, chứ chị vẫn cần phải ăn đêm nữa." 

Nói đoạn cổ đứng dậy rồi bỏ đi, nhưng vẫn quay lại nhìn cô một lần nữa

"Tôi sẽ nhớ cô đấy công chúa nhỏ, giữ cho kĩ hoàng tử bé bỏng của mình nhé!" 

Tuy nhiên, trông-giống-như- tiên- nữ -Arwen-nhưng- lại- là -chủ-câu-lạc-bộ-sex vẫn tiếp tục ở lại. Cô ấy tự rót cho bản thân một cốc rượu, đưa lên mũi ngửi, nhưng lại quay ra hỏi Dylan:

"Tôi đã từng nghĩ là cậu sẽ không bao giờ dám quay lại đây kể từ lần đó rồi chứ?"

Anh ta chỉ thở dài một hơi rồi liếc qua cô. Chuyện gì khó nói trước mặt cô, đặt tiền luôn.

"Chuyện hôm đó... xảy ra cũng hơn 10 năm rồi. Tôi đâu phải là trẻ vị thành niên nữa, sao chị lại phải ngại?" Oh wow anh giai, muốn xông vào động thiên đường thì nhẽ ra nên lớn cho kĩ đi chứ, chưa chín đã đú đởn chạy theo cái đống đèn tù mù này. Bằng tuổi anh ta, cô còn chưa biết hôn ấy.

"Hallie và Bill nói về cậu rất nhiều, họ rất tự hào về cậu." Cory có lẽ ..

"Choang"

.. đã quá cẩn thận khi nói một câu đơn giản như vậy. Cái cốc rõ ràng là bị ném xuống đất lại nói một câu chuyện khác.


	36. Distance

Cái cốc rõ ràng là bị Denver ném xuống đất, nhưng nếu nhìn vào gương mặt hắn thì giống như mọi chuyện chẳng có gì thay đổi vậy, vẫn là điệu cười thản nhiên. 

"Woa, xin lỗi chị, làm vỡ chiếc cốc này rồi! Thật tiếc là nó không lành lại được. Xin phép chị cho tôi được đền lại nó sau nhé?" 

Chúa ơi! Như vậy là Denver và cha mẹ hắn không phải hoà thuận như vẻ bề ngoài. Mối quan hệ tệ đến độ hắn tuyên bố là không thể lành lại được. Không, không, hắn nói đến sự đền bù, đền bù như thế nào thì mối quan hệ cũng không lành lại được.

Không suy chuyển trước hành động nhắc nhở không một chút lịch thiệp của Denver, Cory vẫn tiếp tục đề cập đến cấm địa:

"Họ rất yêu cậu."

"Chị là bạn của họ! Và vì Chúa, không phải là tôi đã cắt đứt quan hệ với họ, tôi vẫn gọi điện về nhà hàng tuần! Họ có thể muốn bù lại 21 năm đó, but I. Growth. Out. Of. It! Nếu họ muốn làm lại, đẻ một đứa nữa, nuôi con nuôi, đó là quyết định của họ tôi không thể can thiệp - họ cũng là người trưởng thành cả rồi!" 

Denver lớn giọng đáp lại. Thật đáng sợ, một kẻ luôn bình tĩnh như hắn lại không thể kiềm chế được cảm xúc.

"Cậu nói vậy, nhưng không phải chính cậu vẫn còn quan tâm đó sao? Chỉ có điều cậu vì cô gái này tới đây nhưng Halie vẫn chưa được biết..."

"Ra là vậy." Hắn đảo mắt trong lúc cô vẫn chưa hiểu bản thân có vị trí gì trong câu chuyện này. "Mọi chuyện đơn giản hơn chị nghĩ nhiều, là tôi sẵn sàng, nhưng cô ấy thì chưa. Nếu cô ấy muốn nói, lúc nãy tôi không phải chỉ cần tuyên bố tên kia không được đụng vào người yêu tôi sao? Người của tôi ai lại dám chạm vào chứ?" Hắn vò đầu nhăn nhó nhìn cô, well, đợi đến vĩnh viễn đi thì tôi đồng ý nhất là với câu tuyên bố chủ sở hữu như vậy, cô chỉ cười lấy lệ đáp lại hắn. 

"Nhưng cậu dám quay lại đây!" Cory vẫn có vẻ hoang mang trước quyết định có lẽ rất lạ lùng của Denver. Rõ là có truyện lớn xảy ra liên quan đến cha mẹ hắn, khiến nơi này vào black list của hắn. Cô ấy thấy lạ. Mỗi tội cô ấy không thấy Denver thích phá luật lệ đến như thế nào. Đây chỉ là một lần phá luật đối với hắn thôi

"Ôi, tất cả mọi người tới đây để quan hệ tình dục." Hắn vẫy cô đến gần hắn. Nhưng tất nhiên cô vẫn mặc kệ và hớp rượu của mình. "Và lạy Chúa, đừng nói với bố mẹ tôi về hành động quan hệ tình dục của tôi, nó quá kì cục và vì tôi là đã 28 tuổi rồi, họ tất nhiên biết là tôi cũng có nhu cầu tình dục. Nên thật sự đấy." 

"Irta, lại đây." Denver quay ra gọi cô, vẫn với động tác như vẫy chó vừa rồi.

Chị mày không thích lại đấy thì sao. "Anh lại đây không được sao?"

"Brat submissive, sở thích của cậu hợp với câu lạc bộ đó, có tính nộp hội viên không cưng?" Cory chỉ híp mắt cười. 

"Cũng không hẳn là brat đâu." Hắn liền tiến tới đến bên cạnh cô, rồi kéo lấy cô để hôn. 

Cô nên làm gì giờ dục nghênh còn cự? Khác quái nào tự nhận mình là brat submisive? Trực tiếp cho hắn thịt? Thế nào cũng là tạo tiền lệ cho hắn lấn tới. Mà để cô bóc tem bị BDSM cái chỗ đầy đủ dụng cụ này thì tương lai cũng "thi thú" không kém. Ngược lại, dù gì mà nói, tìm được một người tình có kĩ thuật không nhiều, đặc biệt trong mảng đặc biệt này. 

Hắn kéo cô đặt lên đùi hắn, thực sự giống như kiểu cô là con búp bê nhẹ bỗng vậy.... Thật khó chịu. Cha mẹ đặt đâu con ngồi đấy . Độc tài đến nghẹt thở, đó thường là kiểu cha mẹ độc hại "muốn tốt cho con" nhưng thực ra chỉ cấm cản và trừng phạt. Thật khó chịu, nhất là khi có một người đang chứng kiến như thế này, cách mà Denver nhâm nhi tai phải cô, khiến cô nhớ lại lần đó, bất lực như một chú chim trong lồng.

Cô cảm thấy hắn dừng lại rồi nhìn chằm chằm về phía sau cô, nơi Cory vẫn đang đứng, và cô nghe thấy tiếng cửa đóng lại giữa những hơi thở đứt quãng của chính bản thân.

"Em ... rõ ràng không muốn làm sub bây giờ nhỉ?" Hắn thì thầm vào tai cô. Hắn luôn như vậy, sẽ nhận ra cô đang khó chịu.

"Mi pequeña señorita...." Senorita đã nghe nhỏ bé lắm rồi, có nhất thiết phải thêm từ bé nhỏ vào phía trước không, thật là sến quá đi.

"Te pertenezco." Anh thuộc về em. Hắn thì thầm, gương mặt có chút ửng hồng, không biết là rượu hay là do ngượng ngùng nữa, nhưng hiệu quả thị giác thì vẫn y nguyên, giúp hắn tăng độ đáng yêu cả chục lần. Làm cô không nhịn được đẩy ngã hắn xuống ghế.

"¿Me perteneces?"

Cô hỏi một cách cứng rắn, dù gì mà nói cô vừa mới bị hắn đặt dưới thân. Đâu có dễ phiên thân như vậy. Cô đặt ngón tay trỏ lên chóp mũi của hắn rồi lướt nhẹ qua khuôn miệng, nhấn mạnh một chút nơi yết hầu. Cô đang nắm trong tay sinh mạng của hắn mà 

"¿Me posesión?" 

Cô cởi dần từng cúc áo của hắn ra, để lộ ra làn da trắng nõn không tì vết bên dưới. Đôi mắt hắn long lanh có chút ngấn lệ đúng như là bị bắt nạt, khiến cô muốn chiếm lấy hắn. Kể cả khi, thực ra cô cũng chưa rõ phải chơi như thế nào đây, gạt nhẹ ngón tay út trên hạt đậu màu hồng đang khẽ rung lên trên khuôn ngực tuyết trắng của hắn. 

"Sí..." Hắn cắn môi, ngăn chặn tiếng trầm ngâm bật ra. 

Và cô nhấc tay lên, cười thoả mãn. Đáng yêu chết mất. Hắn là của riêng cô.  
Và cô phải chơi cho hết kì hạn này.


	37. Dom-drop

Sau lần cô đè hắn ra hưởng thụ hương vị mỹ thiếu nam (mặt búng ra sữa, thiếu nam không phải là cách gọi sai), sáng tỉnh lại cô đã không dám nhìn ai đó nữa rồi. Rốt cuộc cô vẫn là không nhịn được sinh vật xinh đẹp kia dang rộng vòng tay trên giường mời gọi, rồi còn khao khát tự nhận là của cô nữa chứ. Quả nhiên là giống loài hồ ly tinh mị hoặc chủ tử. Làm cô quyết tâm thử chơi trò level cao quá. Lần đầu cô chơi dây cũng thật thảm quá đi, lóng ngóng đến nỗi cuối cùng sub vùng lên giành dây rồi chỉ cho cô một vài kiểu trói xong lại còn tự trói bản thân lại để cô chơi tiếp nữa chứ.

Đã thế lúc xong việc, cô mệt quá còn tí ngủ quên, nhớ ra là phải cởi trói thì hắn đã tự cởi một nửa rồi. Mà có phải lo thụ sub drop không á? Nó còn đủ tỉnh lau người cho cô rồi đi tắm. 

Thế nên đến sáng, cô mới không dám nhìn mặt nó nữa, Dom-drop rõ ràng rồi, dù gì mà nói trói người ta lại đánh đến xanh tím khắp người, dù đứa bị đánh có vẻ chẳng sao cả, vẫn trái pháp luật vờ lờ, cảm giác vui thú trên sự khó chịu của người khác giống như... cái lần trên xe đó vậy. Tim cô vội vã đập loạn nhịp khi nhớ đến cái cách mà hắn ra lệnh cho cô. Thật khó chịu. Nhưng cô thì khác gì hắn chứ, kể cả khi có sự đồng ý, vẫn là cô ra tay quá nặng. 

Mà nếu cô cũng giống hắn, thì còn cớ gì để chê trách, còn cớ gì để từ chối?

Thế nên dù cô tỉnh rồi vẫn rúc đầu trong chăn không dám ra, mặc kệ bị tên kia gọi ra ăn sáng. Bad, bad mistake. Nó cho đè một lần nhưng đâu phải là thuần thụ đâu. Tổng công bỏ xừ. 

Thế nên, chăn cũng đã bị lật lên, để lộ toàn cơ thể trần trụi của cô trước mắt hắn. Cô vẫn cố nhắm mắt lại, cố tình không muốn nhìn Denver. Nhưng ngay lập tức cô có thể thấy cái giường trĩu xuống vì sức nặng của gần 200 pound nữa đã nhảy lên giường, lập tức phủ lên người cô, giữ chặt lấy đôi tay đang cố vùng vẫy của cô, và hắn bắt đầu tỉ mỉ đặt từng cái hôn lên trán, lên má rồi trượt xuống sát vành tai cô. 

"Anh vẫn không thay đổi gì đâu." Hắn thì thầm, giọng nói vững vàng nhưng lại giống như khuyên nhủ cô vậy

Còn cô thì chỉ có thể trừng mắt ra nhìn mái tóc chưa chải với áo sơ mi vẫn chưa cài hết cúc, để lộ ra vài vết cắn tối qua. Không nhất thiết phải gợi nhớ lại như vậy chứ. Không phải chỉ là nhớ hành động của cô, còn là hành động của hắn lúc trước. Cô vẫn luôn yếu ớt không thể phản kháng. Chỉ có thể run rẩy sợ hãi đến nhục nhã. 

"Buông tôi ra." Cô chỉ quay mặt đi, giống như cầu xin hắn chứ không phải là mệnh lệnh. Cô không thể ra lệnh cho hắn phải không?

Và hắn từ từ bỏ cô ra, ngồi ngay sang bên cạnh. Cô cũng lập tức quay lưng với hắn, nắm chặt lấy ga giường, co người lại bởi vì cơn đau nhói ở tim. Cô thoáng giật mình khi bóng hắn lại đè lên người cô, nhưng hoá ra chỉ là đặt chăn lên người cô thôi. Rồi cô có thể thấy từ từ chạm vào tay cô, và dần dần nắm lấy bàn tay cô. Hắn nằm xuống, ôm lấy cô.

"Anh xin lỗi." Denver vùi đầu vào gáy cô, rồi thì thầm, bàn tay vẫn nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tay cô.

"Anh đã hiểu sai rồi phải không?" Denver chờ cô trả lời câu hỏi tu từ của hắn.

"Tôi sợ chính bản thân mình, tôi không muốn nghĩ rằng bản thân thích thú với bạo lực." Cô khẽ trả lời khi cơn đau nhói và cảm giác nôn nao đã giảm bớt. Cô nhấc tay hắn, tỏ ý muốn xoay người, cũng chỉ là sự chậm rãi giúp đỡ cô đổi tư thế, việc vẫn khó khăn với cơ thể cứng đờ của cô. Hắn đặt cô tựa lên vai hắn, tay vẫn không một phút rời xa cô.

"Không phải vậy." Hắn buồn bã lắc đầu, và cô chợt nhìn thấy ánh mắt thoáng hối hận của hắn. 

"Là lỗi của anh." Hắn thở dài, nhắm mắt lại như muốn trốn tránh cô, thật lạ lùng, mới chỉ vài giây trước, còn là cô vội vàng quay đi, giờ lại là hắn vội vàng không dám đối diện cô.

"PTSD." Hắn nhẹ nhàng vuốt mái tóc đã đẫm mồ hôi của cô. Và cô bật khóc. Hắn vẫn vậy, ánh mát không nhìn tới cô, chỉ là vẫn ân cần âu yếm vỗ về. Nhưng làm sao sự dịu dàng của kẻ tấn công lại có thể làm dịu đi sự sợ hãi của cô với hắn.

"Anh không thể để em rời đi bây giờ..." Lời nói của hắn lại càng nhỏ đi.

Thật nực cười, mặc kệ mọi dịu dàng hay quan tâm đối với cô, mục đích cá nhân của hắn vẫn là lớn nhất. Cô chỉ cười khan.

"Tôi sẽ vượt qua ngày đó." Cô lặng lẽ khẳng định, lại nắm chặt bàn tay vẫn chưa từng dời cô, chặt đến nỗi khiến hắn phải nhíu mày.

"Nhưng còn anh thì sao? Liệu anh có thể quên nó?"


	38. Luyện tập

Cái sự việc ngày hôm qua vẫn khiến cho cô đỏ ửng mặt mỗi khi nghĩ lại. Khi cô lóng ngóng không thắt nổi nút đơn giản trên cổ tay, lại càng thảm hoạ khi không giữ dây thẳng thớm quanh ngực Denver. Nghĩ vậy cô cũng cảm thấy đúng là phải tầm sư học đạo thật, mà bái thầy nào, tất nhiên là cái thằng phải tự trói bản thân lại cho cô ăn rồi.  
Thế nhưng khi Denver đề cập việc luyện tập này, cô vẫn phải làm mình làm mẩy.  
"Anh dạy là phải trói tôi lại trước, xong sau đấy tôi làm sao biết được anh sẽ làm gì tôi chứ?"  
Cô lại thấy ánh mắt thoáng buồn của hắn, nhưng cũng như mọi lần, sự hối tiếc của hắn tan biến như một cơn gió giữa mùa hè nóng bức, vô dụng.  
"Anh biết em không tin anh." Denver nói với giọng nghiêm túc trước khi cái vẻ làm nũng rõ ràng lại hiện lên." Nhưng dù sao anh cũng mới tính dạy em thắt dây thôi, cũng chưa rõ tiến độ của em có đến bước được thực hành trên người đâu ý."  
Minh Châu nhìn tay khốn trước mặt chằm chằm. Thực sự ngoài lần đó ra thì hắn vẫn khá là đáng tin. Nhưng nếu đã phạm một lần lỗi, chẳng có lý do gì sẽ không phản bội lời hứa cả...  
Nhưng rồi, cô vẫn thấy mình nói ra:  
"Hứa với tôi, dù thế nào anh cũng không biến luyện tập thành quan hệ tình dục dưới mọi hình thức, được chứ?"  
Hắn lại gật đầu rất nhanh.  
"Nếu anh vi phạm, anh sẽ không làm phiền em nữa."   
Đéo tin. Cả vế 1. Và cả việc hắn sẽ ngừng làm phiền cô.  
Nhưng thôi, chịch với hắn thì không đau, rất sướng, chỉ đơn thuần là cô thấy tội lỗi ngay sau đấy thôi.   
"Vậy chúng ta bắt đầu nhé."  
Nói đoạn, hắn dắt cô đi thang máy riêng trong phòng ngủ hắn dể xuống tầng hầm. Thật là nhà giàu biến thái mà. Tự dưng làm cô nhớ đến, trong lòng các lâu đài trung cổ châu Âu luôn có tầng hầm tra tấn với nhà tù riêng. Không thể nào ngừng liên tưởng đến mấy trò tù cấm yêu.  
Thực ra thì thiết kế của căn hầm cũng khá đơn giản. Một cái giường khổng lồ giữa căn phòng tối màu cùng ánh đèn vàng mờ ảo. Bên trên trần tất nhiên có đầy móc treo. Ở một góc là một cái ghế tình yêu. Góc khác nữa là giá treo.

Tóm lại là chắc chắn đầy đủ đồ chơi.

Hắn vỗ tay chỉnh ánh sáng tăng lên, vẫy cô tự ngồi lên giường. Chán chường, cô dõi mắt nhìn theo hắn mở tủ lấy dây. Nhưng như cô thấy hắn lôi ra lại là 2 loại dây khác nhau: dây lụa màu đỏ và dây thừng.  
Thế rồi hắn đưa cô một sợi dây, bắt đầu chỉ cho cô từng loại nút thắt

—-

Cuối cùng cô cũng thành công trói được hắn. Minh Châu tự hào nhìn thành quả nửa tiếng chật vật.  
Denver trần trụi quỳ trên giường. Hai tay bị trói chặt trên đầu, treo vào móc treo khiến hắn buộc phải thẳng lưng và tay. Chân cũng đã bị cố định vào góc giường , đảm bảo hắn không thể chuyển tư thế.  
Phần khó nhất với cô giờ bõ công sức làm hai núm hồng trên ngực hắn càng nổi bật hơn. Vì vận động có chút nặng, vài giọt mồ hôi lấm tâm trên khuôn ngực lại càng khiến cô cản thấy khó cưỡng lại.  
Chỉ tiếc rằng, hắn không cứng.  
Từ đầu đến cuối, thằng bé vẫn mềm oặt, nằm lăn ra ngủ giữa hai chân. Lý do? Hoặc là hắn không thích bị trói, hoặc là đã có luyện tập để giữ tình trạng mềm trước kích thích. Nhưng nếu kiểm soát tốt như vậy, sao lại có thể làm như vậy với cô chứ? Tâm lý có thể khốn nạn như thế nào mới làm ra hành động táng tận lương tâm như vậy.  
"Em ngắm anh làm anh ngượng đó." Hắn phụng phịu làm cô bật ra khỏi dòng suy nghi.  
"Thực sự vẫn thiếu..." cô cố tình để hắn suy nghĩ.  
"Em muốn thêm gì nữa ư?" Hắn vẫn trong trạng thái nghiêm túc dạy dỗ, lại càng khiến cô muốn đè hắn ra.   
Cô tiến lại gần, tay chạm nhẹ lên ngực hắn, nơi trái tim hân đang đập mạnh dần lên.  
Nhẹ nhàng, cô thở nhẹ vào vành tai, lại cắn một chút. Lúc này cô mới nói:   
"Muốn anh cương lên."  
Denver em được nhắc đến tên cũng đã muốn ngóc đầu dậy.  
Nhưng Denver vẫn mặt đầy nghiêm túc nhìn cô.  
"Em chắc chứ?"  
Cô không trả lời, chỉ gật đầu và trượt tay xuống xoa nắn nơi kia. denver cũng hạ mắt xuống, từ từ thả lỏng. Ngay lập tức, Denver em cũng trồi lên với tất cả sự hùng vĩ của em nó.  
Cô cười khẽ, rồi lấy dải lụa tập huấn kia buộc lên nó một chiếc nơ.  
"Giờ anh giống như một món quà đợi tôi mở ra vậy. Món quà của tôi." Cô khẳng định và cái đó run lên một chút.

"Nhưng vẫn thiếu một thứ nữa" cô mỉm cười đứng dậy, thưởng thức sự mất bình tĩnh của cái người đang bị trói kia. Cô cứ thế, quay vào thang máy rời đi.

Tất nhiên cô nghe rõ tiếng thở rất mạnh của ai đó. Cũng biết hoảng đấy. Dù sao thì hắn mới là người đang bị trói mà. Thế nên cô vẫn vui vẻ và thản nhiên

Cô lên phòng ngủ chính, từ từ đi tới cái tủ của tên kia, lấy thứ mà cô đã ngắm nghía từ lâu. Lấy thứ đó cô vẫn chậm rãi lượn lờ mấy vòng trong phòng rồi mới đi zuống.

Dù sao, chờ đợi là hạnh phúc mà. Chờ đợi, bởi vì bị trói thì cũng khó thoát ra, vừa mong chờ niềm hoan lạc trong tương lai, đó là một thăng bằng mong manh, và từng giây hắn ngóng trông cô, là từng giây hắn không thể làm gì khác ngoài nghĩ đến cô.

Thế nhưng lúc cô đối mặt với hắn và vẻ điềm tĩnh của hắn. Thực sự chẳng biết nói gì nữa, nhẽ ra phải vui sướng khi nhìn thấy cô chứ, quá là mất vui; chỉ mỗi đôi vai có chút thả lỏng khi nhìn thấy cô là đáng yêu thôi.

Denver nhìn chăm   
chú vào cái khăn, đúng vậy thứ cô lấy là một chiếc khăn quàng cổ màu xanh nước biển khá đậm, làm từ chất liệu vải thun co giãn.

Denver có vẻ đã hiểu, nói với cô:

"Hơi khó dùng một chút đấy. Em quàng quanh vai anh rồi kéo lên từ từ đến qua mắt thành đường chéo, sau đáy thì quấn vài vòng mới thắt lại."

Quả nhiên nói chuyện với người có kinh nghiệm, thật chẳng tốn sức. Cô cũng rất nghe lời mà làm theo chỉ dẫn, kéo hết những lọn tóc vàng óng lên, rồi để chúng nghỉ một cách mệt nhọc trên nền khăn xanh.

"Anh nên măc màu xanh này nhiều hơn. Nó giống như màu mắt của anh." Cô thơm nhe lên trán hắn trấn an. "Cũng rất hợp với màu của nơi này." Nói rồi cô kéo nhẹ tóc hắn về phía sau. Cần cổ thon dài chỉ nổi lên yết hầu vẫn đang nhấp nhô theo từng nhịp thở của Denver thật khiến cô muốn nếm thử...

Dù sao, điều quan trọng nhất là gương mặt đáng ghét đã bị che khuất, chỉ để lộ ra khuôn miệng đang hé mở và chóp mũi,trông thật nhỏ bé đến nỗi cô bỗng dưng động lòng trắc ẩn hỏi lại:

"Anh vẫn thở được chứ?"

"Anh không sao." Hắn nhoẻn miệng cười, đẹp đến nỗi cô quả thực không nhịn đươc nữa

Lần này, cô trèo lên đùi Denver, giữ nguyên tư thế ngẩng lên nhìn cô, điều mà bình thường, vì chênh lệch chiều cao mà rõ ràng sẽ không xảy ra. Cô chiếm đoạt khoang miệng của hắn, nơi vẫn nhàn nhạt hương vị rượu Dalmore. Tiếc là cô cũng không thể mắng người ta là đồ nát rượu được, cô cũng chỉ đỡ hơn có xíu, cô thầm nghĩ. Đã vậy, cô giống như cũng nhiễm hơi men, càng say sưa trong hơi ấm của hắn.

Rồi cô cũng rời đi, để nếm thử xem quả táo của Adam, thứ khiến con người bị trục xuất khỏi vườn địa đàng có vị như thế nào. Hương vị của tri thức là khi Denver bật ra tiếng rên rỉ thừa hoan. Hương vị của tội lỗi là khi mà cô chạm vào ngực hắn, cô có thể cảm thấy rõ cái điểm nhỏ cọ vào tay cô. Và tất nhiên, cô cũng không ngại khiến ai đó ngày mai phải mặc áo kín cổng cao tường đâu. Cô mút mạnh hơn, thâm chí dùng răng chạm nhẹ vào nơi yếu mât đó, khiến hắn nấc lên.

Minh Châu lùi lại ngắm nhìn tác phẩm của bản thân. Một vạt ửng đỏ vẫn còn ươn ướt. Cô đưa cả hai tay đặt lên vai hắn rồi nhẹ nhàng xoa nắn vết đánh dấu kia. Thưc ra, cô thừa biết, đấy là chỗ đau nhất trên cổ nên mới cố tình chơi lớn mà thôi. Dù sao, cô tin rằng hắn còn biết rõ giới hạn của bản thân hơn cô mà, nếu thật sự không ok, có khi còn tự thoát ra khỏi dây ý chứ.

Quả thật cái cảm giác chiếm giữ này thật kích thích. Cô thoả mãn vì sức khoẻ của hắn rõ ràng mạnh hơn cô, nhưng lại chịu nằm yên cho cô trói. Cô thoả mãn, vì hắn từ bỏ tất cả mấy cái xã hội yêu cầu ở nam tính và phục tùng cô. Và đăc biêt, cô thoả mãn, bởi vì vị trí xã hội, giá trị con người hắn đều gấp mấy lần cô, nhưng hiện tại lại ngoan ngoãn nghe lời.

Chỉ tiếc rằng, thứ thoả mãn này cũng chỉ là ảo giác. Nhưng, cô có thể làm gì ngoài thuận theo chứ, nếu hắn muốn cô chủ đông, nếu cô có thể chủ động, vẫn tốt hơn là làm con dê tế thần cho hắn. Cô di chuyển hông, cọ sát với phần tư mật của Denver. Tất nhiên, còn lâu cô mới để hăn vào. Tất cả chỉ để cho hắn nhân thấy cô cũng có phản ứng, nhưng đây là điệu nhảy mà cô là người dẫn dắt, là người quyết định.

Thế nên cô đột ngột tháo hắn ra khỏi móc treo khi đang trêu đùa bắp tay hắn. Và rồi cô ôm hắn cùng ngã xuống giường, coi hắn là cái đệm thịt giảm xóc. Được cái cũng không đập đầu vào đâu. Kể cả khi cô đã đan tay chắn cho đầu Denver, nhỡ nó có ngu đi, cô ốm đòn với thế giới mất.

Denver cũng có vẻ giật mình chút với hành động của cô. Nhưng rồi cái vẻ đó cũng biến thành một tiếng cười giòn giã. Cô tự lăn qua một bên, chống tay diễn tư thế bá đạo công tử ngắm nhìn mỹ nam chân vẫn giữ nguyên tư thế quỳ, nên cái cơ bụng đang hồng lên cùng miếng thịt thừa lại càng nổi bật. Cô chỉ đơn thuần lấy tay véo nhẹ đùi trong của hắn rồi nắm lấy cái kia, có chút hơi chặt để ngừng tiếng cười của hắn.

"Tôi không nhớ mình có cho phép anh cười đấy."

"Là lỗi của anh." Cô cứ nghĩ sẽ phải có chút chống cự, nhưng không, anh giai phải ngay lập tức cầu hoà cơ. Có lẽ một phần là vì, hắn cũng là người đang bị trói thôi. Cô thả lỏng tay, thay vào cái nắm đó là chuyển động từ từ lên xuống. Ai đấy cũng rất phối hợp ... rên với cựa quậy. Mẹ, như diễn viên chuyên nghiệp quá đấy.

"Anh nghĩ, nếu không thả chân anh ra, tôi có thể cưỡi anh không?" Cô đi vào câu hỏi, dù sao cũng nên hỏi ý kiến hắn.

"Anh nghĩ chắc sẽ được thôi." Hắn cũng phải nghĩ một lúc, như vậy giống như là chỉ để hợp ý cô mới nói thế vậy. Thế nên cô vẫn bò dậy gỡ chân hắn ra, cũng bỏ chút công sức xoa nắn cho lưu thông máu. Không đang chịch mà bị đau cô cũng chẳng sướng thêm được.

"Cảm ơn em." Hắn cười cười, khiến cô tự dưng thấy lòng tốt của mình như đặt nhầm chỗ. Nhưng nghĩ đến hắn dù sao cũng đang là đồ của cô. Cô chỉ nhếch mép rồi bò qua ngồi lên ngực hắn.

"Anh tự biết phải làm gì rồi đấy." Denver vẫn giữ nguyên nụ cười, chỉ từ từ ngẩng đầu lên, cố gắng tìm chỗ giữa hai chân của cô. Thiếu kiên nhẫn, Minh Châu kéo hắn tới đúng chỗ, và hắn, và hắn vội vã hôn nơi nào đó của cô, giống như người hành khất bị bỏ đói lâu ngày. Kể cả ở vị trí này, kĩ thuật hắn vẫn chẳng chút thua kém, vẫn rất đúng chỗ.

Cô được phục vụ chỉ có thể thở nhẹ ra, lại càng thả lỏng mà tì lên vai hắn, càng thừa hoan những đường ram ráp đầy khéo léo và quả quyết, cả hơi thở gấp gáp của sinh mệnh ở dưới cô. Thế rồi đột nhiên, Denver lại dùng răng tạo chút áp lực, khiến cô run rẩy bay về thực tại, lại muốn tránh xa cái miệng độc ác kia một chút. Minh Châu kéo tóc ai đó ra dứt khoát như một lời cảnh cáo. 

Điệu cười khúc khích của hắn khiến cô muốn bực.

"Giải thích."

"Em biết miệng anh không đủ." Hắn thản nhiên nói. Cũng đúng, nếu cô muốn chơi PIV, cô phải mở rộng cửa mình của cô, việc mà cô không thực sự giỏi. Vẫn tỏ vẻ ngãm nghĩ cô vươn tay ra sau lưng xoa nắn hai viên hồng nhạt nho nhỏ không hề có dâu hiệu mềm lại. Cô nhếch mép, siết chặt hai quả cầu vẫn nằm giữa hai đầu ngón tay của bản thân, tận hưởng khoảnh khắc hắn cong người lại cả vì khoái cảm vì đau dưới cô.

"Không cần anh phải nói đúng không?" Minh Châu thủ thỉ và càng mạnh tay hơn. Nhưng cô vẫn thả tay hắn ra, cũng vẫn như cũ mát xa một chút cho thông máu rồi mới quẳng chút dầu bôi trơn lên tay hắn, phó mặc hắn xoa nắn từng ngón từng ngón xâm nhập vào trong cô. Cho đến khi chúng cũng được thay thế bằng một thứ to lớn hơn. Cô vẫn ngồi trên người hắn, vẫn là cô chủ động lấy đi, nhanh như thế nào, từng nào dữ dội,... nhưng giờ bàn tay nóng rưc của hắn giữ lấy eo cô, giúp cô thăng bằng. 

Thật đáng ghét, cô lấy đi và hắn sẵn sàng cho. Không giống như ngày đó. Không. Thế này mới đúng, cô không thể muốn lấy đi thứ người khác không đồng ý cho mình như hắn. Và rồi hắn lại đột ngột nắm lấy tay cô. Khi cô đã gần như không thể kiểm soát bản thân mà sẽ khóc.

"Irta, làm ơn hãy cho anh nhìn thấy em được chứ? Xin em đấy."

Denver khẩn thiết lặp lại."Anh muốn nhìn thấy gương mặt em." Hắn nhỏ giọng thầm thì, rồi lai cắn chặt lấy môi. Cô giống như bị thôi miên, đã giải phóng cho đôi mắt của hắn. Ngay tức khắc, hai ánh mắt đã tìm thấy nhau. Cô không rõ bản thân đã thấy gì lúc đó để khiến cô cúi xuống ôm lấy hắn. Có lẽ kể cả khi hai con người không tin tưởng nhau dán chặt cơ thể như thế này cô đã thấy gì đó, nhiều hơn bình thường, khiến cô khó chịu đến nỗi không dám nhìn nữa mà lựa chọn ôm lấy hắn. Denver chỉ nhẹ nhàng vuốt ve tóc cô rồi ngồi dạy. Để cô tựa đàu trên hõm vai hắn, hắn không đả động đến việc muốn nhìn ánh mắt của cô nữa.

Bởi vì cho đến cùng, 

"When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide  
Don't get too close  
It's dark inside  
It's where my demons hide  
It's where my demons hide"


	39. Nam nữ đều phải phòng

Minh Châu lên xe đén trụ sở của Denver trong tâm trạng phức tạp, vì một lý do khó nói do người nào đó gây ra mà cô có cảm giác như mọi người đều đang nhìn chằm chằm vào mình vậy. Cô chỉ có thể tận lực che cái mặt sắp đỏ ửng lên sau quyển tài liệu. 

Chúa ơi, bác tài xế của công ty mới nhìn qua gương chiếu hậu thôi mà cô đã cuống cả lên rồi!

Rõ ràng là bác ấy cũng thấy cô bất thường rồi!

Chỉ tại tên chết dẫm kia. Chết tiệt. Dâm dê. Mất nết. Biến thái.

Cô mới buông lỏng cảnh giác chủt hắn đã đại cáo thành công lấy trộm đồ trên người cô. Đã vậy còn không chịu trả lại, bắt cô phải đến tận nơi lấy...thứ đó. Thật ngượng chết đi mất.

Nhưng cô, không phải tiểu bạch thỏ, nhẹ nhàng người ta bảo hồ ly tinh, tử tế người ta gọi hổ mẹ, còn thực thà ra thì nói thẳng từ quỷ cái. Vậy thì còn sợ hớ hênh cái gì, cứ bê tài liệu đến nói chuyện bình thường xong đòi lại đồ thôi.

Tiện thể thử nghiệm office sex luôn nhỉ? Phần phản bội trong cô cười rú lên. Và ngay lập tức, chọc thủng tấm màng tích cực mỏng manh mà những phần còn lại nỗ lực hết sức để tạo ra, tiện tay phá vỡ nụ cười thương mại thường trực trên đôi môi cô. F. Cô còn có thể đỏ mặt hơn nữa được sao? Thật tệ khi chính bản thân cô lại luôn tìm cách tự chôn mình - lần này là chôn bằng chính cái đầu óc biến thái hay tưởng tượng linh tinh....

Không nên nghĩ nữa! 

Cô dừng việc tự vò đầu bứt tai và chỉnh trang lại đầu tóc và bộ lễ phục đang mặc. Mặc kệ tiếng nói về sự sụt giảm trong tác phong chuyên nghiệp của bản thân. Khi mà bạn có nhiều hơn một lời nói thầm trong tâm trí, liệu đó có phải là dấu hiệu của đa nhân cách không nhỉ?

#Ngưng_đánh_lạc_hướng, dòng chữ cứng cáp hiện lên trên không khí, cùng với vẻ mặt đắc ý mãn nguyện của Dylan Denver, ừm... đang ngoảnh lại trong tư thế khiêu gợi nằm sấp trên giường chỉ mặc độc chiếc quần chữ T, để lộ ra cặp mông căng tròn đáng cắn, cái eo thon thả khiến người khác muốn ôm, rồi ... 

Thôi nào! Cô thiếu điều tự tát mình cho tỉnh lại, cũng may là thành mạch tốt còn chưa chảy máu mũi trước cái hồi tưởng chết tiệt không thì không rõ cô còn có thể mất mặt như thế nào nữa, nhất là khi cô đã ôm cặp tài liệu bước ra khỏi xe để đứng trước trụ sở của hắn rồi. 

A, cứ đàng hoàng mà vào chứ, chụy làm tiền cho anh chủ mà,̶c̶̶h̶̶ụ̶̶y̶ ̶c̶̶h̶̶ị̶̶c̶̶h̶ ̶ả̶̶n̶̶h̶ ̶l̶̶u̶̶ô̶̶n̶. Đấy lại nữa rồi. 

Cô vội vàng sải bước tiến vào hang ổ của tên đầu sỏ, một phần là để chạy trốn những tư duy không được sáng lắm. 

Cô cũng chả tiếc mà nở một nụ cười thật tươi với bé gái lễ tân tóc vàng xinh xắn. Chỉ tiếc là em gái nhỏ này, không hiểu có phải là mới đi làm hay không mà lại dám khinh khỉnh nhìn từ đầu đến chân cô, không nói một câu. Nụ cười của cô bất giác có chút héo. Mới sáng mà đã gặp thể loại não tàn nào thế này? Ở một công ty Unicorn. Đùa chứ, đồ chị mặc trên người cũng là Armani 5 ngàn đô một bộ, lương cưng một tháng có thuế cũng méo đủ để mua nhé!

Cô húng hắng gây chú ý, đặt danh thiếp lên bàn lễ tân:

"Xin chào, tôi là Irta Ngô, quản lý tài sản của ngài Dylan Denver ở Morgan Stanley, tôi có hẹn gấp ngoài lịch với ngài ấy, phiền cô liên lạc giúp với phòng thư kí." aka Chụy làm luôn hết việc cho mày rồi đấy, bé gái ạ, giờ nhấc điện thoại lên đê.

Em nó, lại tỏ ra là mình khác biệt, nhìn cô với vẻ mặt bề trên, đuệch, có khi em nó da trắng thượng đẳng à? Mẹ, cô rõ ràng đang ở giữa thành phố liberal New York mà, sao có dân bảo thủ được.

"Cô nghĩ lại xem mình là ai đi lại dám đến đây hỏi gặp trực tiếp Tổng giám đốc vậy?"

Quào, da trắng thượng đẳng não tàn, em nó không nghe thấy hay không hiểu lời giới thiệu của cô vậy ta? Quá ngạc nhiên, cô suýt bật cười, may nhịn lại đươc. Nhìn liếc qua bảng tên, Minh Châu nhẹ nhàng nhắc nhở,

"Cô Blington, tôi là người quản lý của quỹ ủy thác của ngài Denver tại ngân hàng Morgan Stanley, và tôi chắc hẳn thư kí riêng của ngài ..."

Chưa kịp nói hết, Minh Châu đã bị em nhỏ cắt lời.

"Suỵt",Em nhỏ đẩy trả lại cô danh thiếp, rồi tiếp tục "Bà cô hoang tưởng vừa thôi chứ, lại còn thư kí riêng cơ đấy. Dandellion còn bao nhiêu phụ nữ xinh đẹp, còn lâu mới đến lượt bà cô già."

Con bé càng nói càng khiến Minh Châu ngạc nhiên, dạng "cực phẩm" fan gơ não tàn này đứng tiếp khách thì khống mà lại còn đuổi cơ đấy. Danh thiếp còn ghi rõ ràng chức vụ của cô ra, mà em nó vẫn bồng bềnh trên cái thế giới hoang tưởng đến mức không thèm đọc, nhẽ ảo tưởng bạn giám đốc nào đó một ngày sẽ thích mình. Ảo diệu vãi.

Cô đặt tay lên trên mu bàn tay của em nhỏ rồi đẩy mạnh cả tay cả danh thiếp về phía ngược lại, tiện thể phóng nộ khí đang tích tụ mấy ngày nay vì Denver, hổ lâu không xuống núi em nó lại tưởng là mèo, cô phải chỉ dạy lại thôi. Nói đoạn, cô nhẹ nhàng thủ thỉ cười gằn từng chữ.

"Em nhỏ xinh đẹp, chị có công việc với sếp tổng của em, việc gấp liên quan đến tiền của ảnh, và bên chị đã liên lạc rồi. Em cứ làm đúng nhiệm vụ là kiểm tra được lời chị rồi phải không?" Cô cười mà không cười, hai mắt híp lại đe dọa. Em nhỏ vẫn còn sợ hãi với hành động của cô, không dám cử động.

"Tiện đây, vì em rất xinh đẹp nên chị cũng không ngại chỉ dẫn một chút," cô nhìn em nó đầy tình tứ rồi vuốt nhẹ mu bàn tay của ẻm, khiến ẻm run rẩy "Không phải ai cũng có đồ ăn giống nhau." Và cô lại nghiêm mặt, nắm chặt tay của em nó. "Nhưng đồ ăn phải vừa tầm với. Vậy nên, điều thứ nhất em cần làm là làm đúng bổn phận của mình đi đã"

Mải tập trung vào em nhỏ, Minh Châu đã quên mất bối cảnh xung quanh, quên mất là cô đang trong địa phận địch. Địch quân ... đã xuất hiện ở ngay bên cạnh cô từ lúc nào, vẻ mặt không rõ biểu cảm nhưng "khí" xung quanh cô có chút... bức bối rồi. Tổng giám đốc, ngài không nhất thiết phải xuống tận đây đón mình đâu.

"Ngài Denver" Cô quay sang cười ẩn ý, chụy đến rồi, cưng mau trả đồ. 

"Miss Ngô," Hắn bắt tay cô, cùng lúc nhìn qua em nhỏ "Thật xin lỗi cô về sự tiếp đón chưa được nồng hậu này, mong cô thứ lỗi." 

Ayz, cô chẳng muốn khiến người khác mất việc, nhưng về phép lịch sự vậy là ẻm xong rồi.

"Cũng do phía chúng tôi có hơi gấp, và dù gì mà nói đó là vinh dự của tôi được làm việc cho ngài, đúng như cô ấy nói, là một vinh dự mà người xứng đáng mới được có." Biết là mấy lời có cánh cũng chẳng có tác dụng gì với tên lập lòe này nhưng thủ tục vẫn là thủ tục.

Hắn cũng biết thừa cô đang chửi 19 đời tổ tông nhà hắn trong đầu nhưng cũng mỉm cười cho tròn vai chủ nhà.

"Thật ngại quá," Hắn lịch sự khoát tay chỉ lối cầu thang máy riêng, nhìn vào khoảng trống không người bên trong. Sao cô lại sợ mấy chỗ không người thế nhỉ? Chắc là bản năng đấy "Mời cô"

Chỉ tiếc là, thang máy vừa đóng cửa, sắc lang đã giương móng vuốt, nhào lấy cô từ phía sau, một tay nâng cằm cô lên, ngấu nghiến hôn lấy, tay còn lại xoa nắn khuôn ngực đầy dặn của cô. Quen cmnr thì phải, dự đoán trước cmnl mà. Cũng được cái là hắn thả cô ra trước khi tới tầng riêng của hắn, không thì cô chết vì ngạt thở mất. Hắn kéo cô bước khỏi cầu thang máy liền lập tức nhắc nhở nhóm thư kí đang ngồi bên ngoài khu làm việc của hắn.

"Hủy toàn bộ lịch của tôi trong tiếng tiếp theo, đừng để ai làm phiền tôi." Nói đoạn, hắn kéo cô vào phòng riêng rồi đóng sập cửa vào. Coi như là thông báo cho toàn bộ phòng thư kí của hắn rằng hắn đang cần "làm việc riêng" cũng như "mối quan hệ" không được chuyên nghiệp lắm giữa cô và hắn.

Ayz, cô tự dâng bản thân cho hắn làm thịt mà!

Denver đang im lặng một cách đáng ngạc nhiên, chỉ chú tâm vào lột đò cô ra. Ngoại trừ lần đầu tiên thì khi hai người họ làm chuyện người lớn thường thì hắn sẽ luôn miệng, có thể là khen cô xinh đẹp, có thể là đe dọa trong mức cho phép cũng như tưởng thưởng hay ban bố lệnh trừng phạt, có thể là lôi triết lý với cả tranh luận, bình phẩm lối sống của cô.

Giờ thì cô hiểu là Denver im lăng nguy hiểm hơn là Denver lắm mồm.

Nhất là khi cô hoàn toàn không có một mảnh vải trên thân trước mặt hắn, trong phòng làm việc của hắn, khi mà hắn còn nguyên quần áo trên người. Biến thái! Hắn bế thốc cô lên rồi đặt lên bàn làm việc. F*ck! 

Nếu bàn làm việc của hắn phẳng lì trơn láng trống trơn cô sẽ không kêu gì, nhưng "Bless Dandellion", founder của họ đủ chăm để có tỉ thứ giấy tờ bút các loại nhộn nhạo trên bàn chọc vào lưng cô. Cũng may là hắn đang không để máy tính trên bàn ha. Dever nhẹ nhàng kéo cô ngồi dựa vào hắn một chút rồi gạt toàn bộ chồng tài liệu trên bàn xuống đất. Đuỵt, tài liệu thường xếp rất mất công nhưng mấy bạn Mỹ thường không có nổi cái ghim để chia nhóm tài liệu, cô thật quan ngại cho người phải sắp xếp lại đống giấy tờ này. 

Đường dài ẩm ướt trên bụng và ngực cô đã kéo cô về hiện tại đáng quan ngại, rằng cô đang nằm ngửa, chân quấn quanh hông của Denver. Ah Vấn đề là cô đã quen với bàn tay ấm áp dạo chơi tại những điểm nhạy cảm mà chủ nhân của nó đã thuộc nằm lòng. Tất nhiên về chuyện nhạy cảm thì cũng chỉ là câu chuyện mèo đen mèo trắng vẫn là mèo. Nghĩ vậy, cô chợt muốn kéo hắn xuống rồi luồn tay vào trong áo để sờ soạng cơ bụng săn chắc siêu siêu dễ hồng lên vì kích thích của hắn. 

Nhưng đếu phải muốn là được. Nhận ra ý đồ bất chính của cô, bằng một tốc độ thần kì nào đó, Denver đã trói chặt cổ tay cô bằng thắt lưng da, khỏi cựa quậy. Hôm nay "anh yêu" của cô lại mắc bệnh gì vậy, thực sự muốn chơi power play sao! Im lặng này, quần áo chỉnh tề này, không hôn hít gì này, không cho sờ mó này. Tóm lại là chú muốn gì? 

Thật là vội đến không chịu nổi, Denver trực tiếp bỏ qua bước dạo đầu, mà dùng luôn dầu bôi trơn để sáp nhập. Fuck! That's hurt! Có một chút thỏa mãn là hắn ta ắt hẳn cũng đau không kém, dù gì mà nói ép buộc thì chìa khóa dễ gãy hơn chứ ổ khóa thì cùng lắm là xước thôi. Thật tiếc là cảm xúc duy nhất mà cô thấy là một chút nhíu mày khó chịu, và hắn đã có thể tiếp tục cuộc chinh phục gần như không có một chút động chạm nào.

"Denver, nghiên cứu khoa học dựa trên 1000 người phụ nữ cho biết có 80% phụ nữ không thể ra được chỉ với PIV."

No comment?

Chú dạo này cứng nhỉ? Mắc cái bệnh khỉ gió gì thế?

"Hey, đằng ấy bị cái đéo gì mà không mở mồm được ra vậy?", cô lấy chân đạp đạp vào cái mông đang nhấp nhô của thằng nhỏ.

"Suỵt. Cưng cho anh diễn nốt vai tổng tài nạnh nùng cái nào."

"Tôi có nên quan ngại về việc ông đọc quá nhiều ngôn tình trong khi mà ông cần phải kiếm tiền cho tôi không nhỉ?" cô uốn eo trong vô vọng, cố tìm một vị trí nằm thoải mái hơn. Đm đứa nào khen được cái trò chịch trên bàn này nhỉ? Vừa đau lưng. Vừa dau bụng. Vừa đau chân.

"Anh có nên quan ngại về việc cưng bắt đầu nghĩ tới việc anh kiếm tiền cho cưng xài không nhỉ?" Denver lười biếng chọc chọc hạt đậu thần của cô. Everyone, please give your pray and love to the clitoris.

"Không phải cưng muốn chuỵ lấy cưng sao. Chuỵ sẽ lấy cưng, lấy thẻ xanh, xong ly hôn rồi lấy tiền của cưng cao chạy xa bay." Cô mạnh miệng nói.

"Bỏ qua việc cưng khá là đồng ý việc xài tiền của anh." Cô định phản bác, không, cô xưa nay vẫn ăn phần trăm từ việc công ty hắn phình to ra. Hắn chỉ suỵt cô, hai người đều biết thừa nhau định nói gì. Rồi hăn ghé sát vào tai cô nhẹ nhàng vừa nói vừa cắn: "Đơn phương ly hôn hả? Kể cả khi anh đây đồng ý, việc cưng cầm một nửa tài sản của anh chạy mất không hay đâu. Giá trị của công ty bao gồm giá trị của anh nữa nè, nên khi cưng sờ tay vào, lập tức tài sản của cưng bị mất giá, nên cưng phải để quyền quyết dịnh mọi việc của công ty bao gồm viêc phân chia cổ tức ..."

Denver cười nụ cười đắc thắng rồi ...gỡ chân cô ra, xong lại lật cô lại, chơi spanking.

"Ờ, cả thế giới nằm trong tay anh." Cô thở dài trò "Yes, daddy, yes" này càng không hợp với cái bàn ý. "Em cắn rơm cắn cỏ xin anh phát lòng từ bi mà tha thứ cho phận con sâu cái kiến như em." Cô vừa giả bộ rên rỉ khóc lóc như kiểu cô quan tâm đến cái trò đùa - ly hôn xong kiếm tiền kia lắm.

"Biết là tốt rồi." hắn xoa nhẹ mông cô. Thôi xong cô rồi, mật ngọt là để chết ruồi mà.

Tất nhiên cô bị đánh cái thành tiếng

"ĐM anh, đau lắm đấy có biết không?" Cô cáu kỉnh cố giãy ra khỏi trận đánh không cân sức này.

"Sao lại không đau được. Anh đang phạt cưng mà." Hắn cúi xuống thở vào tai cô từng chữ một, xen lẫn với những cái cắn nhẹ lên vành tai nhạy cảm của cô. Và rồi tất nhiên khi cô đang bị phân tán, ở mặt trận phía dưới, cô lại phải nhận thêm 1 cú tét đau điếng.

"Liên quan thế" cô gầm gừ đe doạ, a.. cô muốn lật kèo chơi lại nó. "Bà đây hôm nay còn di giá đến gặp cu, còn có lý do khuất tất gì nữa cơ chứ."

Hắn rõ ràng có vẻ rất bực khi dừng cái hành động ở phần giữa lại.

"Cưng à" Hắn vuốt nhẹ dọc theo eo cô rồi vai cô rồi nhẹ nhàng vén tóc của cô.  
"Chúng ta đang hành sự với nhau, mà em không thể vào được công ty của anh, vì không có danh phận." Cô chỉ có thể đảo mắt. Chịch thì sướng nhưng mà làm người yêu anh thì éo vui á. Hắn lại tiếp tục tiến công cô, mỗi lần mỗi lần đều rất chính xác cái điểm ngọt ngào trong cô.

"Nhưng thực ra thì anh cũng dự tính vụ đó rồi nên mới xuống chứ gì?"

"À thì tất nhiên, nhưng xuống anh mới bực đấy." Hắn thở dài như là cô vừa làm cái viêc gì to lớn lắm lắm.

"Con lạy bố, con nghe xong chả thủng gì cả."

"Vì cưng ngốc đó." 

Câu này là sao, kích cãi nhau hay là gì. Chưa thân đủ để nói chuyện không đầu không đuôi mà vẫn có thần giao cách cảm để hiểu được

"Thì?" Cô bị mắng ngốc nhiều quá quen rồi, chỉ trố mắt ra nhìn hắn thôi, dù sao đánh cái đống xương với cơ của hắn còn đau tay hơn. Paddle, với 9 tails, cane,... thì may ra.

"Hết thuốc chữa mất." lẩm bẩm vậy, anh giai vẫn đều đăn di chuyển hông không ngừng, tay cũng vẫn táy máy khắp nơi.

"Em bắt nat em gái nhỏ dưới nhà làm anh thấy hơi rén, dù sao tính hướng của em cũng không phải nam cũng chẳng phải nữ. Mà em gái đó, hình thức cũng ổn, tiệm cận anh."

Câu cuối, nghe sao chua quá vậy. Minh Châu cố nhớ lại cũng chỉ nhớ đươc mái tóc vàng và đôi mắt xanh của cô nàng, ừ cũng coi như là có điểm giống với hắn đi, nhưng ngoài ra thì mặt mũi như thế nào cũng không nhớ nổi, mà cô cũng chẳng phải là có fetish gì đăc sắc với màu sắc của tóc, trừ khi nó exotic rưc rỡ như của tên này. Thế nên yêu ghét cũng chịu là vì vậy, trừ khi là với người mà cô bỏ công sức ra nhớ mặt như Denver, không thì bộ nhớ không lưu thông tin luôn.

"Đâu phải ai cũng có thói quen bắt nạt gái xong thịt giống anh." Cô cũng biết sợ, hắn không thích cô nói ra sự thật là hắn chiếm đoạt cô. Ngay lâp tức, cô vươn dây ôm lấy cổ hắn và bắt dầu hôn môi, chân lai càng siết chăt lấy eo hắn. Denver tất nhiên bị cô phân tán tâp trung, dù sao hắn cũng luôn thích cô chủ đông. Cô cũng lai bắt chước hắn rời khỏi môi, chăm chú nhìn hắn một lát rồi tấn công vai và cổ hắn. Rồi lại khẽ tạo môt đường ẩm ướt tới tận tai hắn. Rồi như có như không thì thầm vào tai hắn:

"Tôi quên mặt em nó rồi, đẹp lắm sao?"

Vấn đề của việc cô chủ động là dù sao sự chủ động của cô là do hắn cho phép. Thế nên khi hắn muốn, như lúc này chẳng han, có thể kéo cô nhấc khỏi bàn ngay. Cô lại càng ôm chăt lấy hắn khi hắn xoay vài vòng.

"Denver! Anh biết tôi ghét như thế này mà." Cô chỉ có thể sợ hãi trách móc.

Hắn chỉ cười ranh mãnh ngồi xuống bàn, chỉnh lại để cô ngồi trên đùi hắn. 

"Em gái ấy rất đẹp. Anh vẫn là gọi cô bé ấy lên xem anh chơi đùa với em nhỉ?"

"Anh dám chắc?" Cô mỉa mai, đừng nói là tên này không có máu phô dâm, riêng chuyện gọi cô ta lên ngắm đã là vi phạm hơp đồng giữa cô và hắn, mở đường cho cô chạy khỏi hắn, chưa tính đến việc hành vi ép người khác xem mình chịch cũng là quấy rối tính dục đó. 

"Chỉ là sexual misconduct mà thôi. Anh không phải là một con thú săn mồi xấu xa đối với em sao, thêm một chút nữa cũng không sao nhỉ?"

Hm, với nụ cười nửa miệng, giọng nói vô cùng thăng bằng, cô cũng có chút tin là hắn dám làm thật. Nhưng 90% chỉ là phối hợp diễn mà thôi, đe doạ mới có đòn bẩy làm màu mà.

"Vậy anh muốn tôi làm gì cho anh đây?"

"Em tự di chuyển hông đi." Hắn xấu xa cúi xuống cắn mút ngực cô. Môt tay vẫn trên đùi cô, ngón tay cái không an phận di chuyển vòng quanh. Cô vẫn là nghe lời tự nhún.

"Cái miệng nhỏ không an phân này..."

"Chúng ta chơi một trò chơi nhé, anh sẽ viết chữ ở nơi này." Hắn được thể nhấn mạnh hơn vào điểm nhạy cảm nhất đó."Mỗi chữ 3 lần." "Em nói to đó là chữ gì. Em biết đấy, nếu sai sẽ bị phạt. Còn nếu đúng hết, anh cho em về muôn 2 ngày." 

Thât là, ông làm tôi hết dám dùng bảng chữ cái nữa mất.

"Hứa rồi đấy."

"Chữ đầu tiên này." Môt đường thẳng, hai đường ngang. Hi vọng là không phải do cử đông của cô làm sai lệch chữ đi. "Chữ I".

"Đúng rồi, nhưng có lẽ anh không nên nói cho em lúc nào anh đổi chữ, không thì dễ quá nhỉ." Hắn hôn lên trán cô, tuyên bố đổi luật chơi.

Cô cũng mặc kê, ngoan ngoãn đoán chữ, môt vài chữ e, một vài chữ n, chữ a rồi chữ t mà cô đoán quá sớm là chữ I. Cuối cùng cô vẫn quá gần lên đỉnh để có thể đoán được là chữ gì, chỉ kịp xuôi vào lòng hắn.

"Em thua rồi." Hắn thì thầm. Tên khốn này lúc nào cũng thấy thật vững chắc ghê, như lúc này, cả hai người cùng lên, vậy nhưng hắn vẫn có thể thẳng lưng đỡ lấy cô, không chút chuêch choạc. Kể cả lúc như thế này. Cuối cùng vẫn là hắn đăt cô lại ngồi trên bàn đi xử lý hậu quả. Cô giờ quen hưởng đến nỗi cứ để hắn lau chỗ kín cho mình thôi.

"Nếu em muốn tắm, anh cũng có phòng tắm riêng. Nhung thực sự thì anh thuê em đến đây hôm nay để làm việc, nên cố tỉnh lại nhanh một chút." Denver lau người cô xong còn nhăt đồ mặc lên người cho cô. Cô cũng vô cùng hơp tác nhấc tay chân cho hắn hầu hạ.

"Thật à, vậy mà tôi nghĩ anh chỉ tính cover cho vụ quickie này thôi chứ. Dù sao thì trả lại quần lót cho tôi đi." Tên nào đó lúc đấy mới tỏ vẻ đáng tiếc lôi cái quần từ trong túi áo ra. Cô định đưa tay ra nhưng cuối cùng vẫn là bị hắn mặc cho. Thường thì cô nghĩ đến mẹ mặc đồ cho con thôi, nhưng giờ thì những hình ảnh như vậy cũng bị hắc hoá rồi. Tại thằng khốn nào đó cẩn thân tròng vào rồi lại tiện tay xoa nắn môt lượt nữa chứ.

"Một phần." Hắn vẫn là cúi xuống nhặt nhạnh đống giấy tờ, có vẻ hối hận vì chơi ngu. Thế là cô cũng bò xuống nhặt giúp, ít nhất cũng vẫn có dập ghim. Toàn báo cáo tài chính mà cô không đươc phép nhìn thế này.

"Nếu anh chỉ muốn làm em, anh cũng không bò tới trụ sở hành chính của công ty làm gì. Campus của bên công nghệ vẫn hợp ý anh hơn." Cái này cô cũng biết, trụ sở trong trung tâm thành phố khá nhỏ, cũng chỉ là 1 toà nhà cao tầng toàn hôi làm tài chính, kế toán, và luật sư. Trụ sở chính Dandellion Campus lai ở bang New Jersey rộng nửa kilomet vuông có cả vườn treo trên sân thượng các kiểu với thành phần chủ yếu là nhóm kĩ sư phần mềm, nhóm kĩ sư cơ khí, R&D các kiểu.

Dọn cũng nhanh, được cái có color code nữa, cứ thế ném vào hộp thôi. Xong sau đấy hắn để cô ngồi xuống ghế. Sẵn tiên ném cho cô một tâp tài liệu dày cộp về Dandellion.

"Tất nhiên em cũng không phải là người duy nhất, công ty của em cũng không phải là người duy nhất mà anh nhờ đên. Nhưng phí tư vấn, công ty anh trả."

Là muốn mở rông thi trường, xin cấp giấy phép. "Tôi không nằm ở thị trường đó. Đúng là nhóm tôi làm cả thế giới, và tôi tập trung châu Á. Nhưng có nhóm chỉ làm riêng thị trường Viêt Nam sẽ biết rõ hơn tôi." Đây là vấn đề tư cách làm việc, không phải viêc của mình dây vào hỏng rất dễ mang tiếng. Đăc biệt nếu là đứng đầu nhóm càng nguy hiểm. 

"Không phải chỉ là VN, thị trường Thượng Hải của Trung Quốc nữa. Nhật Bản thì bên anh cũng qua cửa rồi, nên mối quan hệ ở Kanto của em cũng không phải dùng đến. Anh biết em cũng còn vài chỗ khác nữa nhưng đó là 3 nơi em nắm chắc nhất, phải không?" Hắn nói cô cũng thoáng đen măt. Vì Martin biết cô đang kiếm thêm ở VN, nhưng lại không rõ cô tay cứng như thế nào, lại cũng không biết mối quan hệ Thương Hải. Nếu không phải sếp, làm sao hắn biết chứ.

"Anh sao biết."

"Việc em cấp 3 hoc Ams tất nhiên vẫn là tốt hơn mấy bạn không học trong nước. Môi trường đúng thuận lợi để em quen đúng người. Anh có mời thêm chi Linh managing portfolio, mảng hoá chất ở HSBC"

"Con của bác Tú bác Cường." Cô buôt miêng.

"anh Hải, GS" "Anh trai của Minh Anh" 

"Anh tự hỏi nếu anh liêt kê người Viêt trong các tổ chức tín dụng, em có biết gần hết không nữa?"

Có thể lắm, hồi xưa cô tra nát bét các loại mang xã hội để xin việc mà. Lại chăm đi nghe các cụ nói chuyện với bạn bè...

"Bạn thân em thời đại học là Yu Zheng Xi, con gái bí thư?" À, quen luôn mối Thượng Hải của mình

"Em đã hiểu tại sao anh lại phải chọn em rồi đấy. Em không nhớ mặt người, nhưng em nhớ hết mối quan hê rây mơ rễ má, người khác chưa chắc đã biết."

"Nhưng anh biết, nếu anh không nói trước với em, em sẽ không đồng ý. Em cứ nhớ kĩ lai rằng anh không phải chỉ là một tay mơ, về chuyện kinh doanh anh vẫn đủ tỉnh táo. Và anh tin ở em."

"Vấn đề không phải chỉ có việc đó, vấn đề là nó ảnh hưởng đến toan tính chính trị văn phòng của tôi. Anh muốn tôi phải lật những con bài mà tôi chưa đủ sức dùng. Martin sẽ nghĩ gì chứ, khi đàn em của hắn che giấu thưc lực. Những nhóm khác sẽ nghĩ như thế nào, khi tôi đi chiếm những thứ không phải là của tôi? Anh đang chặt đường lui của tôi thì đúng hơn."

Cô tức giận nhận ra hắn vẫn không ngừng phá bĩnh viêc làm của cô. Muốn cô làm trophy wife đến thế sao?

"Thử thách hay là cơ hội đâu thể nói hết đươc. Vẫn là cách em hành xử thôi, làm tốt em vẫn là lập uy lập danh tiếng. Và với anh, anh buộc được em ở thế phải thắng, rõ là có lợi. Dù sao, không có em, ngân hàng em đừng mong tham gia lần này."

"Để có kẻ suy nghĩ mối quan hệ giữa công ty tôi, người sở hữu gần 20% cổ phiếu công ty anh và anh có mối quan hệ không tốt sao? Không phải thế sẽ ảnh hưởng đến anh hơn à?"

"Anh không ngại, anh khá là lớn rồi, nhưng Morgan không muốn bị cô lập hay thiệt thòi bao giờ. Mà quyết định lại ở em."

"Tôi đã hiểu." Cô thở dài chấp nhận số phận, làm sai là lỗi của cô, không làm công ty bất lợi lỗi của cô, làm tốt phải thể hiện bản thân, sẽ bị mọi người đề phòng. Tệ nhất, nhân viên phân tích tài chính như cô vẫn phải tối kị chuyện cãi khách hàng, nên cô vẫn buộc phải làm cho hắn. Không nghe lời ở một công ty, ai còn dám nhận nữa chứ.

" làm như thế này, em cũng coi như có cơ hội về thăm bố mẹ. " Cây gậy và củ cà rốt. Hắn đánh cô bằng trách nhiệm công viêc giờ lại dụ dỗ cô bằng tình cảm gia đình. Là gia đình! Viêc này, chắc chắn không phải là một mình cô về nhà,.

"Anh là CEO, đến thương thảo, rồi tiện thể thăm bố mẹ tôi?"

"Che mắt em không được."

"Không phải chỉ có mình tôi thông minh, ở trong cái ngành này, có ai mà không tỉnh táo chứ?"

"Em đồng ý làm là được."

Cô muốn rời đi, "Anh còn chuyện gì không?"

"Em quên sao? Còn hình phạt của em vì lúc nãy nữa." Cô đúng là thua gia, chỉ có thể mang tâm lý luôn thua cuộc ra chống đỡ.

Hắn cười mỉm nhấc điện thoại lên, bấm vài số. 

"Gọi cho tôi cô Samatha Blington bộ phận tiếp tân vào cho tôi."

Thế mà chỉ 2 phút sau, cô bé đã có măt. Đừng nói là phải đợi cô và hắn ở ngoài đấy chứ.

"Ngài Denver, cô Ngô." cô đang giả bộ uống trà cũng ngừng lại, nhớ đuọc tên cô, hoặc là bị hướng dẫn bên ngoài, hoăc nhớ, hoặc có biết hỏi. Thế có nghĩa não cũng không tồi. Tư thái dù sợ nhưng giong nói ra vẫn khá chắc chắn. 

"Cô Blington." Denver giữ gương măt thảo mai miêng nam mô bụng môt bồ dao găm. "Cô cũng hiểu tai sao cô lại ở đây rồi phải không?"

"Cô Ngô, tôi rất xin lỗi bởi vì chuyện cá nhân của tôi ảnh hưởng đến thái độ đối xử của tôi với cô, cụ thể là có những lời nói không đúng đắn bình phẩm về cô. Tôi vô cùng xin lỗi." Con nhỏ rất thành khẩn xin lỗi, gương mặt xinh xắn giống như là dỏ ửng vì xấu hổ. Là con người tôn trọng cái đẹp, cô cũng phẩy tay cho qua. Dù sao, nhân viên có lỗi nhiều khi cũng là vì sếp. Mà nhìn kĩ thì nhóc con này mới chớm 20, cô cũng dễ dàng tha thứ cho tuổi trẻ bồng bột thôi.

"Tôi chấp nhân lời xin lỗi của cô. Đừng để chuyện cá nhân ảnh hưởng để xảy ra lần sau nữa là đươc." 

Denver thoáng cười rồi nhìn cô, lai cât lời.

"Cô Ngô có thể đồng ý, nhưng tôi không chấp nhận được hành động của cô. Cô Samara Blington, mời cô tới gặp HR nhận lương."

Con bé hoảng hốt quay đầu ra xin cô.

"Cô Ngô, mong cô giúp tôi." Con nhóc đã thoáng nhìn qua Denver khi hắn liếc cô môt cái. Từ đó nó cũng không thèm để ý đến Denver nữa, chỉ tập trung nhìn cô. Khả năng nhìn nhận tình cảm cũng không tồi môt chút nào. Mà Denver, giống như là đẩy nó cho cô vậy

"Anh Denver, anh có thể bình tĩnh một chút được không?" Cô cất lời nói, vẫn là có tác dụng với anh giai.

"Cô Blington, tôi hỏi môt chút, vấn đề cá nhân của cô là gì vậy?"

Con bé vẫn là ngoan ngoãn trả lời:

"Bạn trai tôi..." Con nhỏ vẫn là ngẫm nghĩ môt chút "vừa bỏ rơi tôi ngày hôm qua, chay theo một người phụ nữ châu Á trưởng thành." Chuyện bị bỏ rơi có vẻ đúng, nhưng cô không chắc lắm về việc có đúng là ngày hôm qua không. "Tôi vẫn chưa thăng bằng được cảm xúc."

"Cũng dễ hiểu." Bảo sao con nhóc nghĩ cô là hồ ly tinh. Đang trong mood thù chung mà." Nhưng trông cô cũng rất trẻ, tuổi trẻ càng dễ mắc những sai lầm không đáng có. Cô bao nhiêu tuổi rồi."

"Tôi 18 tuổi, đang học ở NYU." Trường đại học không tồi chút nào, làm tiếp tân ắt hẳn chỉ là đi trả tiền học phí thôi. Tệ thật, giờ cô cảm thấy không cứu cháu nó, vừa không đi học được, mà việc làm bị mất bởi vì phân biệt chủng tộc ắt hẳn tương lai cũng không xin đươc viêc gì tử tế. Mà cháu nó cũng không tồi nữa chứ...

"Cô học chuyên ngành nào vậy?"

"Tôi đang học năm hai ngành quản lý tài chính." Ôi đàn em à, em dính vụ này đau quá. Em cố đi học đại học sớm rất đúng bài, có khi còn một năm nữa là tốt nghiệp. Thế là cả tấn cố gắng đổ sông đổ bể.

"Anh Denver, con bé thật sự cũng còn rất trẻ. Một chút lỗi lầm này tôi cũng đã bỏ qua rồi."

"Cô Ngô, đây là vấn đề nguyên tắc. Cô Blington làm sai, tôi cũng làm điều nên làm thôi."

Cô vẫn là đặt tay lên tay hắn, không phải là cô đang xin với danh nghĩa người làm, mà là với danh nghĩa người yêu. Trong đầu vẫn lẩm nhẩm, giúp người phải giúp đến cùng.

"Anh có thể không ghi vào hồ sơ của nhóc lý do được không? Là tự thôi việc chẳng hạn"

Hắn vẫn là nhìn xuống tay của cô, nhếch mép nói.

"Cũng được thôi. Dù sao nếu cô thích, không phải trợ lý của cô vừa mới thăng chức sao? Nếu cô đồng ý nhận cô Blington coi như là cho cô hướng dẫn cô ấy, vì tôi không tin vào việc tha thứ rồi người mắc lỗi sẽ thay đổi. Nên nếu cô nhân, tôi sẽ tin và trực tiếp yêu cầu bỏ lỗi cho cô ấy."

Nhận em nó thì cô cũng phải nghĩ một chút đã, dù cô có cần người, nhưng cô vừa đá một thằng để tiện việc chim chuột với Denver cho đỡ xấu hổ. Nhưng cô cũng không muốn làm người xấu, mà con nhóc này cũng thừa đoán được cô với Denver làm gì với nhau.

"Cô Blington, cô có đồng ý làm trơ lý VP, là tôi ở Morgan Stanley không?"

Con nhóc tất nhiên là vội vã đồng ý, xong vẫn là bị Denver tống ra ngoài.

"Denver, anh có nhất thiết phải đẩy con bé làm quân cho tôi không vậy."

"Tặng em môt em gái ít nhất sẽ trung thành tuyệt đối vài năm, dù sao em vừa đẩy em ấy từ mất việc mất cuộc sống đến có intern đúng ngành nghề. Mà đầu óc em nó cũng không tồi, giảm việc một chút cho em thôi."

"Lý do thật của anh là gì?"

"Em sẽ không ăn cấp dưới."


	40. Tình nhân gõ cửa

"Mời quý cô dùng rượu champagne."

Chỉ như vậy, người phục vụ đã ngắt ngang sự nhộn nhạo trong lòng cô. Khẽ nói cảm ơn, cô nhấc 1 ly rượu cho bản thân, đưa lên môi trong cái liếc mắt đầy nhắc nhở của Dylan Denver. 

Đúng vậy, lòng cô không thể bình tĩnh được bởi vì đây là lần đầu tiên cô tham gia một lần tụ họp xã hội (social gathering) cùng với Dylan Denver. Kể cả khi là đi dưới dạng "người làm công" - chuyên viên tài chính của hắn, ai cũng sẽ "à" một tiếng rồi cho qua. Tất nhiên rồi, hoặc họ sẽ nghĩ là cô bây giờ còn non quá, tạm chưa đáng giá quen thân, hoặc họ sẽ nghĩ kĩ về mối quan hệ giữa cô và Denver. 

Thực sự thì giờ cô còn chả thèm chớp mắt nếu có người hỏi nữa mất. Cái dở của việc ở cạnh tên khốn nhưng phần lớn thời gian vẫn đối xử tử tế với mình là rất dễ bình thường hóa sự khốn nạn của nó, cũng như cố tìm lý do biện minh cho thời lượng khốn nạn có tỉ trọng nhỏ hơn trong cuộc sống hàng ngày. 

Nhắc đến không chớp mắt, thật tiếc là cô không được bê theo Sammy để nhóc con ngắm xem có chính xác là anh giai đẹp tóc nâu góc 2 giờ từ lúc bước vào hội quán (country club) này vẫn không hề che giấu hướng mắt nhìn Denver. Một phần, cô cho rằng sự xuất hiện của tỷ phú rảnh chuyện gây thu hút là tất nhiên, phần còn lại, cô cho rằng ánh mắt của anh ta giống như lâu ngày không được gặp mặt nên vẫn không tin nổi, chứ không không phải hau háu nhìn đống vàng như mọi người. Cô cũng không muốn nghĩ nhiều, nên cũng quay đầu khẽ nói thầm vào tai của Denver bằng tiếng Trung Quốc: 

"Anh lại hại đời ai hay sao mà người ta bối rối nhìn anh như vậy chứ?" Cô dùng ánh mắt chỉ cho hắn tới con người thật sự cũng đang sắn cổ tay áo, không nhịn nổi mà dừng cuộc nói chuyện tiến đến chỗ hai người.

Dylan Denver chỉ nói:

"Radar bắt drama của em vẫn tinh lắm" 

Thế rồi hắn lịch sự đuổi giùm tất cả những con người đang bám đuôi, chờ người kia đến.

"Louis Orlean..." 

"Tôi nghĩ chúng ta cần tìm chỗ nào đó để nói chuyện riêng, anh Wagner." Ừ thì xử lý việc ở nơi riêng tư là dấu ấn riêng của Denver, nhưng mà làm gì đến nỗi nghe giọng nó xong, đồng chí Wagner lại thể hiện cái bộ dạng muốn nói lại không như thế kia chứ. Denver chỉ đơn thuần ra hiệu cho cả cô và người lạ này cùng đi theo hắn vào một phòng nghỉ. 

Dylan Denver vừa chỉ kịp mỉm cười, thường là dấu hiệu kiểu chúng ta cần nói chuyện khó nói, đã bị anh giai kia tranh lời trước.

"Giọng Anh Mỹ vừa rồi..." Wagner khởi đầu có vẻ không ổn thỏa lắm, lại đã dừng lại không muốn nói tiếp. "Không phải nhẽ ra Louis Orlean nên là một nghiên cứu sinh người Pháp đang du học tại Mỹ sao?"

Cô chỉ liếc sang thằng mất dạy chắc nếu rỗi việc sẽ dễ dàng đi trộm danh tính. Nhưng nếu là người Pháp thì nghe fake lòi: nghe đến từ Louis, Orlean, và nước Pháp ở trong cùng một câu cô đã nghe thấy sự sai sai quá thể như vậy cơ chứ? Louis đúng là một cái tên khá nổi cho hoàng tộc ở Pháp - họ có đến vua Louis 18, nhưng thực tế với dân chúng thì không được như vậy. Orlean là tên vùng... Thực sự là ... cô buột miệng:

"Anh Wagner, cái tên Louis Orlean rõ ràng là tên giả tạo cảm giác Pháp. Louis giống như cái tên Lewis, ở Pháp đâu có nhiều người dùng? Orlean, không phải là một vùng đất phong như kiểu New Orlean ở Louisiana vậy." Nhìn thấy Denver tỏ vẻ thừa biết cô sẽ bị ngứa mồm cũng như vẻ mặt khó hiểu của Wagner, Minh Châu hắng giọng:

"Tôi xin lỗi, nhưng tôi có thể khẳng định với anh Wagner, vị này là ngài Dylan Denver, giám đốc của Dandellion. Và với độ nổi tiếng của anh ta, việc ngài Denver được sinh ra tại Mỹ cũng là thông tin thông dụng. Có lẽ là anh đã nhầm người, dù sao cũng không ít người giống người..."

Cii đang định chối đây đảy trách nhiệm. Dù sao là nhân viên của cái công ty lỡ tay ôm 18% công ty ai đó, cô vẫn phải cố gắng kiểm soát, hạ thấp mức độ rủi ro cho hình ảnh của nó; ít nhất cho đến khi cô tìm được cách lôi cổ Dylan Denver ra ánh sáng mà không làm ảnh hưởng đến tiền của công ty. Tuy nhiên, Denver chỉ đặt tay lên vai cô, ý bảo cô dừng lại. Ừ vì thằng nào đó còn nhận ra tên của người ta cơ mà. 

Thế nhưng hắn không nói gì, để mặc cho Wagner tố chất:

"Chúng tôi đã kiểm tra giấy tờ chứng minh thân phận, cũng như tài khoản cá nhân của "Louis Orlean" rất kĩ lưỡng trước khi cậu ấy gia nhập nhóm vào 10 năm trước." Wagner hít thở sâu"Thế nhưng, rõ ràng cậu cũng biết tôi, cậu Denver. Và cậu cũng đã trả lời cho cái tên Louis!" Wagner rõ ràng là khó chịu đến khó nhịn được sự lên giọng đầy buộc tội ở cuối câu.

"Anh Wagner, tôi hiện tại chưa đến 28 tuổi." Denver mỉm cười và nhìn thẳng vào gương mặt đang trở nên kinh hoàng của anh giai tóc nâu. 

10 năm trước, Denver là thằng oắt con 17 tuổi. Cô thở dài, có rất nhiều việc mà trẻ con 17 tuổi không nên làm, nhưng với tên dám hiếp dâm thì có lsex cũng chả ngại gì mà break.

"10 năm trước..." 

"Tôi tất nhiên mới 17 tuổi, còn bận chuẩn bị cho đại học."

Anh ta chỉ trố mắt nhìn Denver.

"Louis Orlean lúc đó là 25 tuổi, và chúng tôi đặt giới hạn tuổi là 21 để đảm bảo những hành động trong club đó không vi phạm pháp luật. Từ việc làm tình" cô choáng váng nhưng dù sao cũng đã từng nghe về lần hắn ta xông vào bdsm club tìm bố mẹ..." cho đến việc làm tình tập thể với chất kích thích, nó không dành cho trẻ con."

"Đúng vậy, tất nhiên là chỉ người trên 18 tuổi mới có khả năng đồng thuận, trên 21 tuổi mới nên uống rượu. Nhưng anh biết đấy, người làm tình với trẻ nhỏ. Chậc. Người ta gọi đó là hiếp dâm trẻ vị thành niên."

Với tất cả sự hiểu biết của cô, Denver rõ ràng vừa thừa nhận hắn tham gia cái nhóm tìm hiểu về tình dục với Wagner từ lúc hắn mới 17 tuổi. Má nó, không phải lũ nhóc con tuổi đó nên đi lo làm đẹp cho tương lai sao? Giờ thì hay rồi, lừa người ta cho sướng, giờ bị tình nhân tới tận cửa nhận mặt.

"Cậu là người lừa dối chúng tôi. Cậu tạo giấy tờ giả để chứng minh thân phận. Cậu là người nắm giữ thông tin quan trọng như vậy."

Denver chỉ đưa tay lên tỏ ý bảo Wagner ngừng không nói nữa. 

"Anh Wagner, có lẽ anh không hiểu rõ tình hình khi đưa ra những lời buộc tội như vậy. Tôi không thừa nhận tôi là người tham gia vào nhóm của các anh. Tôi chỉ muốn nói rằng, 10 năm trước, tôi mới 17 tuổi, và theo luật pháp Mỹ thì bất kì hành động nào từ anh, hay là bất kì hành động nào của tôi đều không quan trọng với tòa án khi nói về việc quan hệ tình dục. Quan trọng là nếu một người tham gia quan hệ tình dục dưới 18 tuổi, thì người lớn hơn 18 tuổi là người hiếp dâm." (Statutory rape)

Cô nghe xong liền hiểu. Cảm giác đắc thắng khi cú vả luật pháp từ Denver đã không hướng đến cô. Rốt cuộc cũng có người thấu hiểu cái cảm giác của cô, rõ ràng là mình mới là bên có đạo đức, nó mới là bên láo toét vi phạm pháp luật, thế mà cuối cùng nó lại cầm luật pháp ra để đánh mình. 

"Chiếm đoạt danh tính thì là vi phạm hành chính. Còn tội hiếp dâm trẻ nhỏ là vi phạm hình sự." Denver nhẹ nhàng bổ sung.

"Nghĩa là không ai rảnh sẽ khai ra anh làm bất kì điều gì xấu, vì họ còn có lỗi lớn hơn chứ gì? Còn trường hợp của tôi thì lỗi anh quá nhỏ, quá khó chứng minh so với công sức mà tôi có thể bỏ ra. Vì vậy, anh luôn đúng. Má nó, anh quả nhiên là loại kẻ có tình rình người vô ý."

Trong phút chốc, Denver bỗng dưng nhướn mày lên và dành toàn bộ sự chú ý đến cô với ý định thù địch. Cô đã quen với ánh mắt có vẻ hiền lành, đầy tình yêu và tôn trọng của hắn Chỉ phút chốc đấy thôi, cô cảm thấy giống như là một đứa trẻ gặp phải ông ba bị ở ngoài đời thật vậy. Cô cảm thấy giống như con kiến lỡ miệng cắn phải người khổng lồ đang ngủ.

Hắn nhoẻn một nụ cười của kẻ thắng, của con mèo đã nắm chặt cái đuôi của con chuột - cô:

"Anh khuyên em nên cẩn ngôn."

"Louis.. " 

Câu gọi nhầm của Wagner làm hắn tạm thời không chú ý tới cô, đủ cho cô hít thở một hơi khi gánh nặng trầm trọng tạm thời được gỡ bỏ.

"À không, cậu Denver. Tôi nghĩ là..." Đến Wagner cũng rúm ró ngập ngừng trước ánh nhìn của Denver. "Tôi nghĩ là cậu đang lẫn lộn giữa bdsm và đời thực (Toxic dom), ít nhất là với quý cô đây, người mà tôi đoán không lầm, là submisive của cậu?"


	41. Liều lĩnh

Cô có thể cảm thấy được bản thân mình đang rất sợ hãi. Tim đập vội vã như muốn nhảy khỏi lồng ngực. Mắt mờ đi vì đang tiếp nhận quá nhiều ánh sáng. Cô thậm chí đang cắn môi, mặc kệ việc bản thân đang nuốt đống son đắt tiền vào người.

Đơn giản thôi, cô đang sợ hãi. Kể cả khi Denver đã thu hồi lại ánh mắt ác độc của hắn. Cái sự tính toán lạnh lẽo đầy sự tức tối khi hắn quấy rối lặp lại trong tâm trí cô, ít nhất lúc này. Cô luôn quên rằng bản thân mình đang đi dạo trên sợi dây mảnh như sợi tóc treo giữa hai ngọn tháp.

Denver lại nhàn nhạt nói:

"Mối quan hệ giữa chúng tôi không liên quan đến anh."

Thế nhưng khi hắn vô tình chạm vào khuỷu tay cô, Minh Châu đã nhảy dựng lên. Thật sự là nhảy dựng lên, giống như bị điện giật vậy. Cô đã sợ, hắn sẽ kéo cô đi và làm thịt cô ngay lúc đó; mặc kệ có người khác ờ đấy.

Wagner cúi đầu xuống, lại xoa xoa trán. Hành động cúi đầu, nói như thế nào nhỉ, với mèo hay chó, chúng sẽ hạ thấp cái đầu xuống cố tỏ ra bản thân nhỏ bé hơn trước con "đầu đàn" nó biết là khỏe mạnh hơn nó. Anh ta thở dài.

"Đúng vậy, không phải việc của tôi."

Denver chỉ cười khẩy, nhưng Wagner vẫn dũng cảm một cách ngu ngốc mà tiếp tục.

"Nhưng nhẽ nào cậu không thấy cách cô ấy phản ứng với cậu sao? Cô ấy rõ ràng không tin tưởng cậu. Chỉ cần nhìn cái cách cô ấy đang hoảng hốt chỉ vì một ánh nhìn của cậu, nhẽ nào cậu không thấy rằng bản thân đã đi quá giới hạn sao?"

"Tôi là switch."

Denver bỗng dưng thủ thế. Wagner có lẽ đã chạm được vào tính người của hắn, và anh ta biết vậy.

"Tôi biết cậu là switch." Anh ta mỉm cười, tiến lại gần và chạm nhẹ vào bắp tay của Denver trong lúc hắn chỉ nhẹ nhàng lách khỏi cái chạm đó.

"Cậu cũng đã từng là một top rất tuyệt vời, nếu cậu ở đó lâu hơn, có lẽ tôi cũng sẽ chấp nhận để cậu nắm quyền kiểm soát của tôi. Nhưng, cậu đâu phải là Orlean mà. Tôi không chắc về cậu, nhưng với sự hiểu biết của tôi về BDSM, không phải chỉ có cậu mới có quyền quyết định xem việc cậu làm là đúng hay không!"

Nói đoạn, Wagner nhìn thẳng vào mắt cô.

"Là em, em có cảm thấy sợ quý ngài Denver đây, ít nhất thì trong mấy phút trước không vậy?"

Cô có thể cảm thấy Denver đã bị Wagner khống chế ít nhất về mặt tinh thần. Hắn đã không còn đáng sợ như trước, hắn để cho Wagner nói liên tục mà không ngừng anh ta lại, hắn hoàn toàn có thể "Bye bye bitches" Wagner rồi rời đi, nhưng hắn không làm vậy. Nên cô cũng láo toét tạm quên đi sự đáng sợ của hắn.

"Đúng vậy, em đã không cảm thấy thoải mái khi anh nhìn em như vậy."

Wagner rõ ràng cũng nhẹ cả người vì cô quả thật là động vật có xương sống. Nếu không thì mọi thứ sẽ vô cùng ngại ngùng với anh ta, và chẳng khác nào cô với Denver cùng phe bón hành cho anh ta cả. Câu trả lời của cô thì ngược lại, cô về phe của anh ta, chống lại Denver.

"Ừ, với BDSM thì mọi con đường đều hướng đến những cuộc trao đổi chân thật. Nếu không có giao tiếp thì BDSM đẫ trở thành cưỡng hiếp rồi. Chỉ là, anh tự hỏi, giữa những người có cùng sở thích với nhau thôi, đây có phải là mối quan hệ BDSM đầu tiên của em không vậy?"

Ừm, that is akward.

"Đây là lần đầu tiên em có Dom."

Anh ta chỉ nhướn mày nhìn Denver. Thường là vậy, làm "người đầu tiên" luôn là một vị trí gây mất cân bằng quyền lực

"Mối quan hệ đầu tiên lại càng cần có người chỉ dẫn thích hợp."

"Anh có vẻ là một người rất hiểu biết cũng như có rất nhiều kinh nghiệm. Có lẽ anh đã từng dẫn dắt nhiều người phải không?"

Cô rõ ràng là muốn chết. Ngay lúc Wagner vừa tạm ngừng, cô đã nhảy qua Wagner, không thèm xin phép Denver gợi ý Wagner làm người dẫn dắt cho mối quan hệ của cô và Denver.

Cô muốn xem Denver khuất phục trước người khác.

Cô muốn Denver khuất phục trước cô.

Cảm giác cái lần hắn để cô trói hắn lại thỏa thích làm bất cứ điều gì cô muốn lại rạo rực trong lòng cô. Chỉ cần nhìn yết hầu hắn nhấp nhô theo từng hơi thở, chỉ cần mỗi lần cô nhìn hắn từ trên cao, chỉ cần nhìn thấy ánh mắt mong muốn thỏa thuận của hắn. Cái cảm giác đo, rõ ràng là máu dồn hết xuống nửa thân dưới nên não bị thiếu oxi đó.

"Em biết rằng chúng ta có thỏa thuận chung thủy đấy chứ?"

Denver, Denver, anh có lẽ cũng muốn nối lại tình xưa hay sao? Câu hỏi của anh ám thị là nếu không quan hệ tình dục mà chỉ quan hệ BDSM thì anh sẽ hoàn toàn chấp nhận. Và quyền quyết định như vậy, sẽ thuộc về cô và Wagner. Cô cũng thoáng giật mình, Denver thay đổi thái cực từ tổng công thành tổng thụ nhanh quá. Nhưng cô thầm nhủ, chắc nó hơi hối hận vì bón hành vô cớ cho bản thân, nên quên béng đi. Cô nói với Denver bằng cái giọng ngọt ngào nhất của cô.

"Anh yêu à, đấy là lý do em muốn chúng ta có người giúp đỡ đó. Anh biết đấy, BDSM đâu phải chỉ có trên giường mà? Em nghĩ là anh ấy biết đâu có thể giúp chúng ta thể hiện vai trò tốt hơn trong scene mà thôi. Anh thấy sao?"

Và Denver sẽ chối là hắn hiểu biết BDSM vì đã ngủ với Wagner sao? Chắc chắn là không, nhưng đưa người khác ra thì có tác dụng gì chứ, dù sao hắn đã cẩu thả và đối xử với cô không khác gì cô là đồ vật của nó, nếu hắn nhận là do kĩ thuật tồi tệ thì sẽ tốt hơn là nghi ngờ bạo hành gia đình. Và cô có hỏi ý kiến của hắn, cô như vậy là có đạo đức hơn hắn rồi.

"Anh cũng muốn học tập thêm, nếu như nó có thể làm cho em vui vẻ."

Đoạn đầu của hắn khiến cô suýt nở nụ cười đắc thắng nếu không có vế "để cho em vui vẻ" ở phía sau. Cô cần phải vui vẻ hơn, vì sống với hắn không có vui vẻ gì đó. Đâu phải như hắn nói, cái gì hắn làm cũng là vì cô đâu, đó chỉ là sự đền bù, đó luôn luôn nhuốm màu đổi chác.

"Vậy anh Wagner, anh có thể hướng dẫn bọn em chứ?"


	42. Ngoại truyện - Người lạ.

"Anh đây bấn em ấy đến bảy năm rồi." Dylan thở dài nói với Fred, thằng bạn thân nhất suốt từ thời mẫu giáo đến giờ. Trúc mã trúc mã, bố tên còn lại vốn là người đại diện trustee nhà Denver, nên từ nhỏ thằng trời đánh thánh vật kia đã được đưa đến làm bạn với anh rồi. Thật lạ lùng, tính Fred lại là dạng phá gia chi tử giống bố mẹ của anh, còn tính anh lại cẩn thận chăm chỉ giống bố nó. Không biết là có nhầm lẫn gì không nhỉ?

"Tao không hiểu sao mày ngay lúc đó không lấy hết can đảm đến tỏ tình với em ấy một câu có khi em nó đang là người ngồi nghe mày than ngắn thở dài bây giờ rồi." 

Anh chỉ liếc thằng kia một cách khinh bỉ, đùa anh chắc, lúc đó mà bảo anh bê cái bụng mỡ đi tán gái? Ngượng chết mất. Sau đó còn muốn sống sao?

"Khẩu vị mày nặng vc, đúng là bọn mình phá nhân duyên của ẻm, nhưng sự thật thì em nó luôn đồng ý khi được tán bởi người đầu tiên. Chả có chọn lựa gì sất! Mày xuất hiện lúc đó thì khác đéo gì cứu tinh chống ế cho em nó đâu. Giờ em nó còn bốn năm không có người yêu bạn tình gì cả. Trong lúc đấy mày nói mày quấn em ý còn đã qua tay chục em gái na ná vậy rồi."

Quả này thì anh giai tự cảm thấy nhục nhã cho mình rôi. Anh thở dài uống vội cốc rượu Martini trong tay. Thực ra anh cũng rối rắm lắm chứ, đến gái thứ 10 cùng kiểu gái Á dáng cao, tự lập đến cô độc. Rồi lần nào cũng quá 2 tuần thì anh tự chia tay vì cảm thấy không giống em gái nhỏ mà mình tưởng tượng ra nữa chứ. Anh ứ muốn bị ăn tát thêm nhát nữa. Nghĩ lại nhớ đến người tình gần nhất - Elysa còn bực đến nỗi nghe đâu lập cả hội những bạn gái thế thân của anh. Nghe đâu còn viết Memo cảnh tỉnh mọi gái Á trong ngân hàng của nàng về một tay tỷ phú vô tình thích tấn công những người thiếu đề phòng.

Nghĩ lại định uống thêm tí nữa, mỗi tội anh nhận ra uống hết cốc từ nãy rồi. Anh liền cầm chai rượu vẫn trong tầm tay rót thêm, chẳng cần bỏ đá nữa, cứ thế uống tiếp.

"Dylan, dạo này mày lại uống nhiều lên à?" Fred vẻ mặt nhăn nhó đến ngạc nhiên. 

"Mày đổi từ nghề chủ nông trang của mày sang chủ doanh nghiệp giống bố xem mày có hưng phấn nổi không chứ? Tao mà không uống đến say bây giờ, tối méo ngủ được vì bận nghĩ xem thâm nhập thị trường như thế nào luôn đấy."

Anh chột dạ thật, vì anh rõ ràng không nhận ra là lượng uống của anh lại nhiều lên. Lần trầm cảm trước, cũng đã bắt đầu với việc anh tăng cường uống rượu và hút cỏ và chơi vài thứ mạnh hơn để quên đời. Nhưng lần này, anh cũng chả có vụ life shattering event nào như lần trước, gái đá, bố mẹ đá, đú theo lũ bạn thân thì ghét trường, à không thực ra anh thấy đại học chả giải quyết vấn đề gì nên đi học mới là sai lầm.... 

"Mày chắc chứ con? Lần trước ... mày mất kiểm soát đấy. Từ vụ ăn uống, đến vụ đóng cửa khép mình..."

Anh chỉ có thể cười nhẹ, tự dưng thấy bản thân khốn nạn, đến bạn thân cũng chưa hiểu mức độ tệ hại của lần trước, đơn thuần vì anh có dám nói ra éo đâu. Sở thích của anh lúc đó là tuỏng tượng bản thân nằm trong bồn tắm cắt từng miếng thịt trên người, để máu chảy nhiều đến nỗi anh có thể tự chết chìm trong bể máu của bản thân. Tất nhiên, lượng máu trong người có hạn, máu tự thân éo đủ để chết chìm; ngoài ra, cắt được miếng thịt cũng vô cùng khó khăn để cắt đẹp, mà người ta cứu được người sau khi cắt cơ, vì thời gian hành sự rõ dài nên dễ cứu, thì cũng không cứu được khả năng đi lại rồi hoạt động các kiểu. 

"Dylan, kể cả lần cả lũ chơi đồ xong mày buồn ngủ quá úp mặt vào bồn nước nhịn thở nữa. Hôm đó nếu bọn tao không kéo mày ra chắc giỗ mày cũng mấy năm rồi."

Thực ra không hẳn là vì anh sảng đá nên mới vào phòng vệ sinh úp mặt vào bồn nước. Là anh, đã luôn muốn thử thách giới hạn của bản thân ở giới hạn sống và chết xem anh sẽ chọn cái gì mà thôi. Tí đá đấy có vẻ giúp anh mạnh dạn hơn với lựa chọn của bản thân.

"Fred, mày đang muốn tao nghĩ rằng ..." Anh vẫn thẳng lưng nhìn cái bản vẽ kĩ thuật thế hệ động cơ tiếp theo"...Tao sẽ trầm cảm giống như hồi xưa à." 

Thế nhưng Fred lại giật bản vẽ trên tay anh, úp nó xuống một cách vội vã.

"Mày còn không thèm nhìn tao lúc nói câu đó đấy con. Này, mày có cảm thấy hạnh phúc (contend) với cái đống bay bay này không?" Fred hỏi đầy lo lắng.

Còn anh, anh thấy bản thân đột nhiên nở một nụ cười tươi rói mà đã lâu anh không dùng đến.

"Lúc này, tao cảm thấy đầy đủ (fulfilled)"

_____

A/N: khi hỏi contend ý bạn Fred là hỏi xem nam chính có thấy hứng thú, thấy bình yên với công việc của ổng không. Ông nam chính làm quả, ừ tao thấy tao không có thời gian trống (nghĩa gốc full filled), đạt yêu cầu, nhưng nếu người nghe chọn nghĩa positive, thì có nghĩa là "hạnh phúc trọn vẹn" không cần gì nữa. Ý mình là, nam chính bắt đầu tiết mục nói dối nữa rồi =))


	43. Một Sự Thật

Vậy là, chỉ một lúc sau thôi, Minh Châu đã thấy cả 3 đứa kéo nhau ra khỏi cuộc họp mặt, trèo lên xe để tới căn hộ của Wagner. Tất nhiên, đây là quyết định bộc phát của cô. Tất nhiên, cô chẳng quan tâm đến Denver sẽ suy nghĩ gì khi hắn cụp mắt xuống, và nghe lời cô.

Hắn không ra vẻ ông chủ lớn khiến cô hoảng sợ lúc trước. Nhưng hắn cũng không nói một câu xin lỗi.

Minh Châu đã tưởng rằng bản thân cũng có thể tỏ vẻ lỗ đít y như hắn. Nhưng đến cả Denver cũng không thể làm người xấu được lâu, nếu cô cắn răng bắt chước cũng chẳng giỏi giang hơn mấy, thậm chí còn tệ hơn. Cô không thể nào không nhìn mặt người khác mà sống. Because, some selfhelp books dare to say là làm người luôn phải tươi cười và tha thứ nhé. Mình đang nói về bợn đó, Đắc Nhân Tâm. Một quyển sách xuất bản từ 1936 nhưng vẫn làm mưa làm gió cách con người cười cợt giả lả thảo mai sống với nhau.

Dù sao á, Wagner chỉ cần ngồi trong cái sự im lặng có trọng lượng này cũng có thể đoán ra được mối quan hệ giữa cô và Denver. Có một thứ được gọi là sư yên bình tĩnh lặng trong các mối quan hệ, khi hai người yêu nhau chỉ cần nhìn nhau, nắm tay nhau không cần nói lời nào. Nhưng cô và Denver chưa bao giờ như vậy, lúc nào cũng có thể cảm thấy có sóng ngầm có được không?

Vì quá ngượng ngùng do sự im lặng kì dị này, cũng là bởi vì Minh Châu luôn là con người ngoan ngoãn thiện người am hiểu ý, cô cũng chỉ rút điện thoại trong túi ra bằng tay phải, tay trái cố tình đặt trúng tay của Denver. Cô chỉ từ từ nắm lấy tay hắn, trong lòng thầm nhủ, đây là vì bộ mặt của chú, chú cố mà nhớ lấy mà báo ân.

Cô có thể thấy hắn qua khóe mắt, con người vừa nhướng mày rồi cũng nhếch mép lên cười, nắm tay cô không cho rút ra. Hắn cũng nhái cô lấy điện thoại, và y như rằng phải mở Facebook ra gửi cô một đống emoji: từ dập đầu nhận tội đến mắt chó mở to. Cô chỉ có thể quay sang nhìn hắn một cách khinh bỉ, nhắn lại một chữ "Nah."

Hắn biết cô nghĩ đến ngày hôm đó, nhưng hắn xin lỗi một cách không rõ ràng như thế này, rốt cuộc cũng chỉ là xin lỗi vì vài lời nói không hợp tình hợp lý mà thôi. Denver là một tên khốn xấu tính đủ để cố tình hiểu nhầm. Nếu hắn thực sự là người yêu cô, có lẽ cô có thể bỏ qua mấy vụ nói năng không cẩn thận đấy.

Chỉ là Minh Châu không yêu Denver, nên cách xử lý đúng là nợ mới trèo lên đầu nợ cũ, chúng nó kết hôn với nhau rồi đẻ lãi mẹ lãi con. Mức độ Lỗ Đ*t của cả hai với nhau lại được tiến lên một độ cao mới. Cô gái của chúng ta thì lại thầm nhủ không biết bản thân liệu đã quá già để có thể chờ đến một ngày giành lại quyền tự quyết và công lý cho bản thân.

Dydy - cô gọi những lúc Denver rất ra sức để giúp cô là Dydy - nhắn nhủ là mấy vụ quấy rối tình dục sẽ mốc từ 18 tháng đến 6 năm mới được ra toà. Đã vậy, anh ta cũng tiện thể quẳng thêm mấy lời "đe doạ" vào nồi lẩu cảm xúc của cô: anh ta sẽ làm mọi cách để không bị tuyên có tội, bao gồm bôi vụ án trong vòng lặp điều tra, và nếu mà nó ra được đến toà án, nếu, toà án có rất nhiều lỗ hổng thủ tục có thể được khai thác.

Và anh ta vẫn có chữ kí của cô trên hợp đồng tiền hôn nhân. Và cô không thể tin hoàn toàn vào sự giúp đỡ của luật sư, cũng như khó có thể dùng họ là nhân chứng - Dydy phán là đối thủ của cô, aka, chính nó chứ còn ai khác không có gì chỉ có tiền. Tiền thì không khác gì viên đá vô cực Reality, dễ dàng thay đổi thực tại theo ý chí của người sử dụng và độ cao của trồng tiền.

Dydy rất hữu dụng, hữu dụng đến mức cô hơi bị nản lòng thoái chí. Cô đã thầm nghĩ trước ngày hôm nay, dù sao hắn cũng chỉ đối xử tệ với cô có một lần, liệu cô nuốt cục tức rồi muối mặt sống cùng hắn như không có chuyện gì xảy ra có được không?

Nhưng sự xấu tính của hắn làm cô nhận ra, trí nhớ của cô vẫn tốt lắm. Cái lần đó vẫn in đậm trong tâm trí của cô. Thế là cô nhớ ra thằng này cũng còn lâu mới là người tốt đáng tin tưởng.

Chơi chơi f*ckboi thì cũng thường thôi, nhưng một mối quan hệ lâu dài với nó thì các vấn đề sẽ liên tục nhảy ra, dìm chết cô luôn ấy chứ. Nhưng giờ thì dù mối quan hệ có độc hại, cô vẫn phải cố cứu lấy bản thân cái đã. Cô liếc nhìn ra Wagner, rồi lại nhớ đến em gái Sammy bé bỏng. Cô chỉ có thể thở dài. Và cô cần tiện tay cứu những người chẳng may trúng đạn lúc Denver lên cơn.

Thực sự là đồ chơi của Dandellion làm mọi khoảng cách trên đảo Manhattan đều siêu siêu gần, chỉ 10 phút mà cả lũ đã lượn lờ trên ban công căn hộ của Wagner ở khu Upper West Side, đại khái là cũng khá là gần cái penthouse đắt tiền của Denver. Quá quen với tầm của lũ nhà giàu, chỉ nhìn tòa nhà The Grand Millennium rồi nhìn sơ sơ qua số phòng là Ka Chink, Minh Châu đã tính toán ra được cái nhà tầm khoảng 4 củ giá hiện tại.

Nội thất, trang trí kiểu Art Deco thời 1920 với màu indigo và vàng trông rất nổi bật và cá tính hơn rất nhiều so với kiến trúc địa trung hải ở nhà ai đó. Được rồi, cô thừa nhận là cô đang xấu tính. Kiến trúc nào cũng có người thích, người không thích. Denver thoáng nhìn qua quanh căn hộ, hắn có vẻ thả lỏng hơn rất nhiều từ lúc thoát ra khỏi không gian chật chội của cái xe.

Thả lỏng thực ra cũng có nhiều kiểu, cô từng thấy ở hắn kiểu tự tin làm chủ tình hình, kiểu tự tin đến ngạo nghễ đuôi vểnh hết cả lên, kiểu lười biếng chỉ cần sách làm bạn,... Nhưng lần này cũng có chút khác biệt. Denver giống như lại chỉnh tư thế lưng và dáng đi của bản thân. Nói nghe thật lạ, nhưng cách đi của hắn thông thường làm cho cô thấy hắn biết rõ hướng đi của bản thân. Cách đi hiện tại chậm rãi hơn, và từ từ để làm quen với môi trường xung quanh. Nhưng vì hắn không khoanh tay thủ thế, trông hắn chẳng có vẻ gì sợ hãi hay ngượng ngùng cả.

Trái lại, Wagner lại càng trầm tĩnh. Anh ta cũng thể hiện dáng vẻ của một chủ nhà thân thiện, tự tay mở rượu cho cô và Denver, nhưng cũng rõ ràng ý đồ muốn nói chuyện đàng hoàng với Denver làm sáng tỏ ngày này năm xưa. 

"Vậy ... Denver, cậu nói được tiếng Pháp?"

Một câu hỏi nông sâu không đến độ á, Minh Châu hi vọng anh ta đào được nhiều hơn từ Denver. Tất nhiên cô vẫn rất mến chủ mà nhận lấy cốc rượu được đưa từ sau lưng Denver.

"Tiếng Pháp là một trong những ngôn ngữ mẹ đẻ của tôi, bên cạnh tiếng Anh."

Và vì lý do gì đấy, tên này còn nói được tiếng Việt nữa. Minh Châu thực ra cũng không rõ tổng số lượng ngôn ngữ mà hắn nói.

Anh giai tóc nâu chỉ bước tới, cúi xuống sát chỗ Denver đang ngồi từ phía sau. Cái đầu biến thái của Minh Châu diễn giải ngay ra là anh ta đang phê pha mùi hương của Denver. Và cũng cái đầu ấy, chỉ cần nhìn thấy Denver chấp nhận không phản ứng hành động quấy rối như vậy, đã thấy hứng thú và muốn được nhìn thấy nhiều sự thụ lòi của Denver. Tay anh vẫn cầm cốc rượu mà Denver chưa hề có ý nhận. Trông hai người ám muội kiểu Denver sắp bị ôm vào lòng vậy. 

"À...tiếng Pháp không phải là một trong những ngôn ngữ ..." Wagner nhếch miệng cười, và Minh Châu quyết định quyên góp Denver cho lý tưởng BDSM, không phải nghĩ. "hấp dẫn nhất sao?" 

Cô vội vã nhấp một hớp rượu giải tỏa cơn nóng trong người khi làm khán giả tiết mục so găng này, kể cả khi Denver vẫn nhìn chằm chằm cô, giống như muốn nói anh đang coi Wagner là cưng đấy, đến chiếm lấy anh đi. 

Hắn đột ngột nghiêng đầu hướng tới Wagner, tay nhận lấy cốc rượu và miết nhẹ ngón tay của Wagner trước khi về đúng vị trí bình thường. 

"Je parle français, non?" Chẳng thèm nói cảm ơn, Denver giữ lấy cốc rượu khi Wagner rời khỏi hắn. (AN: Tôi có nói tiếng Pháp, nhỉ?)

Cô sẽ ấn tượng hơn nếu hắn làm một tràng dài mô tả xem rượu có giá trị như thế nào đấy. Nhưng hắn chỉ đơn giản như vậy, rồi đã quay lại với tiếng Anh vùng Trung Tây đầy giọng mũi.

"Ngôn ngữ luôn "thú vị"" Minh Châu, con người đã đi học ở vùng Trung Tây, nghe thấy từ thú vị là tự hiểu "không thú vị" chỉ có thể khẽ lắc đầu."nhưng chúng ta có lẽ nên bàn bạc một chút xem xem như thế nào phải không?"

(AN: dịch ra tiếng Anh, đầu câu Denver nói "Interesting" giữa câu là "y'all" cuối câu nói "or no", 3 cái này là điển hình Trung Tây)

Cách nói của Denver gọi Wagner và Minh Châu bớt "hưng phấn" mà suy nghĩ. Ừ thì rốt cuộc cũng có cô này, và hai bạn không được làm nhau này. Ấy, nhưng mà Wagner thì không dám thúc đẩy quá mạnh bảo, Denver thì luôn chối bay chối biến mọi hành động sai của nó. Rốt cuộc thì cũng chỉ có cô chứ còn ai nữa đâu?

"Dylan, anh có chơi BDSM với một nhóm người, thời gian trước khi gặp em, cái này anh xin đừng ngại em mà không thừa nhận."

Cô thảo mai làm như mọi thứ đều là vì nó nghĩ cho cô chứ không phải là do cháu nó sợ tội fake giấy tờ nên chối ấy chứ. 

"À thì, ngoại trừ anh thì còn 9 người nữa trong nhóm. Anh được biết là mọi người đều kiểm tra thường xuyên và ít hoặc không quan hệ bên ngoài."

Cô nhìn Wagner vẫn chưa tìm được đường vào trong câu chuyện, liền làm mẫu khai thác thông tin từ Denver theo kiểu không hỏi cụ thể là hắn ta có làm không mà hỏi theo kiểu chuyện đó có thể xảy ra hay không.

"Như vậy giấy tờ của bệnh viện khi đi khám, kiểu như giấy xét nghiệm ấy, dưới danh nghĩa là một hacker mũ trắng, anh có nghĩ rằng nó có thể bị làm giả không? Em có chút lo lắng cho anh." 

"Còn tùy vào mức độ kiểm tra của mọi người thôi. Có thể là tự khám bản thân, sau đó, photoshop lại hình ảnh nếu mọi người không hỏi kĩ. Còn có trường hợp có thể là làm thâm nhập vào cơ sở dữ liệu một bệnh viện, sau đó ờ thì nó đảm bảo là có người gọi điện kiểm tra cũng không sai được. Có cách là làm giả thẻ bảo hiểm y tế rồi đi khám. Nhưng 2 cách sau thì vi phạm với bên bảo hiểm rồi.'

Minh Châu nghe thấy Denver đưa phương án chỉnh sửa ảnh đầu tiên và cô cũng đồng ý. Dù sao mọi người cũng không kiểm tra kĩ, không nên thâm nhập quá mức làm gì. 

Wagner nghe vậy cũng bắt đầu hiểu là anh ta không thể hỏi trực tiếp bất kì cái gì từ Denver.

"Tôi thật không ngờ là mọi thứ có thể bị sửa đổi đơn giản như vậy. Vậy thì đánh cắp danh tính bằng bằng lái xe hay thẻ ngân hàng không phải quá dễ để thực hiện sao? Chỉ cần chút photoshop là được.."

Denver chỉ thở dài, nhưng dù sao, không phải hắn ta là chuyên gia sao? Lo mà giải thích tại sao thánh fake được mấy thứ kia đi?

"Thực ra một danh tính không khác gì thật để tạo ra tốn rất nhiều công sức. Tất nhiên, nếu đã biết về nhóm người đối tượng thì sự việc có đơn giản hơn. Ví dụ, cho một nhóm toàn công dân Mỹ, danh tính du học sinh làm họ không check được lịch sử tội phạm cho độ chính xác của những tài liệu mà họ có. Chưa nói đến, tài khoản mạng xã hội cũng không thể có nhiều người bạn ở Mỹ được. Số SSN, chưa chắc đã có. Số điểm credit score, thẻ mới lập."

Đại khái là thánh trốn ngay trước mắt người khác, tận dụng sự thiếu thông tin để lừa dối. Nhóc con mới 17 tuổi đã lọc lõi thói đời. Minh Châu lại cảm thấy cơ thắng của bản thân ít đi.


	44. Tình nhân cũ gõ cửa (2)

Minh Châu thong thả cầm cốc rượu trên tay, chân gác lên đùi ngắm vở diễn BDSM trước mắt. 

Hoá ra, bản chất con người đều là những con sói đói đầy nhục dục (trừ những người Asexual). 

Wagner chưa gì đã có Denver quỳ dưới sàn trước mặt anh ta. Hắn ngoan ngoãn dựa đầu trên đùi người đàn ông lớn tuổi hơn. 

Wagner tiếp nhận hắn, vuốt ve gương mặt nhẵn nhụi cũng như mái tóc mềm mại mượt như lông mèo của Denver. Mu bàn tay anh ta chỉ cần lướt nhẹ trên gò má, trên bờ môi của hắn, chắt chiu từng khoảnh khắc có được sự ngoan ngoãn dễ bảo của một trong những người quyền lực nhất bấy giờ. 

Wagner thở dài khoan khoái hưởng thụ ánh mắt thờ phụng cũng như dáng vẻ phủ thuộc của tên phản đồ tóc vàng hoe. 

Đúng vậy, Minh Châu cảm thấy có chút bị phản bội khi ai đó có thể nhanh chóng quỵ luỵ giai như thế, kể cả khi đấy chính là do cô gây ra, do cô tự yêu cầu, tự chấp nhận, và xảy ra trên cái người mà nhẽ ra cô phải ghét. 

Nhưng trong đầu cô chỉ nghĩ đến cảnh sugar daddy bareback twink thôi. Và cô ghen tị với cách mà daddy ra sức khơi gợi ham muốn ở twink của cô.

"Tôi hi vọng giới hạn của cậu vẫn như ngày trước. Và cả safeword của cậu vẫn là "guillotine", phải không?"

Minh Châu nhăn nhở cười quả từ an toàn là máy chém của Denver. Trời má, chắc là người Pháp nên sợ phải lên đoạn đầu đài hay là gì. Tất nhiên, trong lúc đấy, Denver chỉ nhoẻn miệng cười.

"Vâng, thưa chủ nhân" Denver chạm vào bàn tay vẫn không ngừng cuốn tóc hắn lệch khỏi nếp. Hắn chỉ nở một cười siêu rực rỡ đến nỗi cô chỉ thấy một nửa cũng đã rơi hết hàng phòng thủ, rồi hắn nghịch ngợm hôn lên mu bàn tay của người "hướng dẫn", nơi ngón tay đeo nhẫn.

Hành động cam kết tôn trọng, biểu thị sự phục tùng với người được nhận. 

"Thỏa thuận không bao gồm làm tình thôi." Denver đã lặp lại ít nhất 3 lần câu nói này. Hắn liếc nhìn cô, đầy giảo hoạt, qua nửa khóe mắt. Chỉ vậy thôi cũng đã chuyển hướng sự chủ ý của Wagner tới cô. Tên phản đồ tất nhiên buộc tội cô ngăn không cho hắn chịch dạo chứ gì nữa?

Denver vẫn nâng bàn tay của Wagner kề sát bên mặt hắn, nhưng vẫn chưa từng dứt ánh nhìn đến cô. Lần nữa và lần nữa, giống như cô mới là người mà hắn cố gắng gây ấn tượng vậy.

"Và không phải là cách mà Bill Clinton định nghĩa đâu nhé." 

Minh Châu thiếu điều muốn lăn ra cười. Mà thực ra là cô ôm bụng vừa cười vừa nói thật khi nhớ đến hồi Bill Clinton thề không làm tình với Monica bởi vì... ông ấy nói rằng ông không hiểu làm tình bao gồm khẩu dâm. 

"Rồi rồi, ý hắn ta là khẩu dâm cũng bao gồm trong làm tình." Cô phiên dịch lại tới Wagner, bởi anh ta trông có chút khó hiểu, dù sao sự kiện nói dối hữu thệ của Clinton cũng từ thời 9x, chẳng mấy lứa 8x, 9x để ý đến. 

Cô nhìn thấy trong ánh mắt của Wagner có một thoáng không cam lòng, có lẽ bực mình vì bị c%ck blocked bởi cô. Chỉ vì có cô, anh ta không được thỏa sức sáng tạo và chơi đồ chơi chứ gì. 

Wagner đưa tay xuống giữ lấy vai của Denver, giữ hắn trong tư thế quỳ thẳng trước mặt anh. 

"Thực ra thì anh đây cũng thích tham gia munch với chú." (AN: munch là tụ tập hội BDSM không chịch) "Dù sao thì lần cuối cùng chúng ta chơi những trò chơi như thế này cũng đã rất lâu rồi. Nhưng mà người yêu chú muốn một lớp học, vậy có lẽ chúng ta vẫn nên đi qua nhiều thể loại."

Đàn anh tóc nâu trượt tay lên cổ của Denver, hờ hững giống như muốn vặn cổ hắn, xong lại từ từ trượt xuống chạm tay mơn trớn ngực hắn. Denver thì ngược lại, vẫn hít thở đều đều giống như một bức tượng không có một chút nào hoảng sợ. Ngón tay anh ta đột ngột nhấn mạnh vào người Denver. Anh ta cúi xuống Denver và nói với giọng quả quyết.

"Hãy cởi áo ra nào."

Tên khốn tóc vàng cũng lặng lẽ làm theo, chậm rãi đưa tay mân mê rồi mới cởi từng cúc áo trong lúc vẫn giữ ánh mắt nhìn thẳng vào Wagner. Mảng da trắng ngần hiện ra cũng là lúc "chủ nhân" của hắn đưa tay vào bên trong giống như tìm kiếm lại mảnh đất đã từng chinh phục ngày xưa. 

Wagner vẫn cúi đầu giúp cởi Denver khỏi chiếc áo. Ánh mắt anh ta dõi theo cái áo trượt trên làn da mịn màng bên dưới đầy khao khát. Anh phải hít thở thật sâu trước khi bình tĩnh lại và ngồi thẳng lên được.

"Giờ thì đứng lên đi." Wagner vẫy tay, sau đó anh ta lại chỉ về hướng cô.

"Tiến tới trước mặt cô ấy."

Hắn quay lại và tiến về phía cô, quả thực là rất nghe lời. Nhưng nhìn thấy cô, ý cười trong mắt hắn cũng nổi hẳn lên. Rồi hắn đứng chỉ cách cô chưa đầy nửa mét. Không chờ đợi lâu, Wagner đã tiến lại và ôm hắn từ phía sau. Anh cầm lấy tay Denver rồi đặt tay hắn lên thắt lưng. Anh thì thầm vào tai hắn, và bởi vì gần như vậy, cô cũng có thể nghe thấy.

"Hãy cho cô ấy xem em có gì dưới lớp quần này nhé." 

Và lần này, Denver thẹn đến đỏ mặt, hắn run rẩy, một tay vẫn bị Wagner nắm lấy, một tay từ từ cởi thắt lưng, rồi hắn đưa cái thắt lưng đó cho Wagner. 

Wagner lại nói vào tai hắn.

"Không được nhắm mắt lại, không được nhìn ra hướng khác, hãy nhìn Irta, em là của cô ấy mà!"

Denver nghe như vậy, giống như ngại muốn cùng cực, lại càng nhanh tay kéo khóa xuống rồi nhấc chân khỏi quần. Tất nhiên, Wagner không để hắn thành công. Anh chạm tay vào đùi hắn rồi từ từ đẩy chân hắn lại.

"Chậm thôi, em phải để cô ấy tận hưởng chứ."

Nói rồi anh lại chìa tay về hướng cô. Cô cũng có một chút rụt rè, nhưng vẫn đưa tay cho anh. Anh từ từ đưa tay cô chạm vào cơ đùi của hắn. Cô ngước lên chăm chú nhìn vẻ mặt muốn tìm hố tự chôn mình của Denver. Thật thú vị, cô híp mắt sung sướng, nhưng tay cô vẫn cứ cao dần lên. 

Nơi nào đó của Denver cũng có phản ứng. Giây phút cô chạm vào da thịt mát mẻ ấy, giống như là con đê chặn giữ hưng phấn của hắn cũng không chịu nổi mà suy sụp. Cái đó cũng đã có chút dựng lên, khiến Denver chỉ có thể nhắm mắt lại trong xấu hổ.

Minh Châu coi đó là dấu hiệu chịu thua của hắn. Cô cười khúc khích nhưng cũng rút lui khỏi chiến địa trước khi nó quá nóng. 

Wagner chờ hắn thoát khỏi cái quần mới lùi khỏi hắn để quay trở lại chỗ cũ. Anh ta chỉ bình tĩnh sai bảo Denver.

"Rót rượu cho tôi và Irta." 

"Vâng, thưa chủ nhân." Hắn lặng lẽ nói.

Cô chợt nhận ra. A, nó không dễ một chút nào khi đi lại khép nép với một chú chim đang muốn tung cánh. Nhưng Denver giống như bất cứ giá nào để thoát khỏi việc phải đứng gần khỏa thân trước mặt cô, hắn vội vã lùi lại phía sau rồi mới cầm lấy chai rượu. 

Minh Châu thấy khá ngạc nhiên bởi vì rõ ràng Wagner nói anh ấy trước cô, nhưng Denver lại rót rượu cho cô trước khi tiến đến Wagner. Anh ta cũng tỏ vẻ hơi khó chịu một chút khi Denver chọn cô, nhưng rồi anh cũng đảo mắt mặc kệ sự bất tuân của Denver. Dù sao thì anh ta cũng nghĩ Denver thuộc về cô mà, ảnh chỉ đang mượn tạm hắn thôi. 

Wagner bắt đâu cuộc trò chuyện phiếm với cô, giống như quên hẳn sự tồn tại của Denver. Anh chưa hề bảo hắn bỏ chai rượu xuống. Và hắn, cũng chỉ có thể cầm và cố thăng bằng đế chai rượu với ngón tay cái nằm trong đáy lọ và bàn tay cố gắng thu nhỏ diện tích tiếp xúc để không làm tăng nhiệt độ chai rượu. 

Nhưng tất nhiên, mục đích của cuộc nói chuyện với cô là để bơ đẹp Denver. Anh ấy bắt đầu giải thích về công ty của anh ấy, về cách mà dịch vụ của anh đang giúp cải thiện hệ thống trường công lập như thế nào thông qua việc chuyển hóa chương trình lên trên mạng. Và chính vì có sự chuẩn hóa và chuyển hóa, trường công đỡ chênh lệch giữa tuyến trường ở quận giàu và nghèo. 

Một chủ đề rất thú vị đã cuốn cô vào việc chỉ trích mọi vấn đề trong giáo dục phổ thông của Mỹ chỉ bằng kiến thức cô có được từ nói chuyên với mấy nhỏ ở trên trường đại học. Cô cũng phê pha hứng thú với trải nghiệm của anh ta khi là sinh viên nghèo vượt khó từ quận nghèo nhất New York cho tới căn hộ ở Manhattan. 

Nói đơn giản, là quên sạch sự tồn tại của Dylan Denver. Hắn chỉ đứng đó và phục vụ rượu cho hai người mới quen, thậm chí còn không được uống rượu nữa. Minh Châu cố gắng hạn chế nhất có thể ánh nhìn về phía hắn. Nhưng rồi cô cũng không nhịn được mà liếc nhìn. Hắn có lẽ cũng chỉ đợi có vậy, chỉ đợi cô nhìn hắn, hắn sẽ cười tươi đón chào ánh nhìn của cô.


End file.
